Hit It
by Corker42
Summary: Ashley Davies is the star soccer player at King High, in Ohio; she and her teammates know how to hit the back of the net. Spencer Carlin is an elite volleyball player and she can hit a killer spike; she's new, just out of Minnesota.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first South of Nowhere story. I hope you like this first chapter and leave some feedback because it is always appreciated.**

**I do not own the characters of SON, but I do own the original characters.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies is the star soccer player at King High, in Ohio; she and her teammates know how to hit the back of the net. Spencer Carlin is an elite volleyabll player and she can hit a killer spik; she's new, just out of Minnesota. But, can these two hit if off? Without trouble and complications? Sparks will fly and ignite, hearts will be broken, and feuds will be born.**

**Corker42**

* * *

"_Set it up!" Ashley Davies yelled to the defense. 'You'd think they could set up a wall by now.' She thought as the biggest game of her life was down to the wire. Unfortunately, the players in the wall were blocking her sight of the ball just outside the goal box. The striker drilled it directly at her. 'Thank god.' she thought, rolling the ball to her defense._

"_End of regulation!" the referee yelled after blowing his whistle. _

"_Bring it in ladies." the sweaty, but attractive brunette said jogging lightly to the eighteen. She'd been captain for two years, but a leader for the last three, and she was respected by her team. "Okay we have two rounds of OT then we have PK's. We can win this game. No one thought we would make it this far, hell, no one thought we would get to dtricts but, we did. Then we were at states and now nationals, last year we got bumped out by them in the semis, lost by one. We can do this. It's nil- nil let's keep it that way and I'll take care of the PK's, okay?" she paused looking around all she got was nods. "I said OKAY?!" _

"_OKAY!" the team yelled._

"_Fine, let's go out there and win this for King." she paused and smirked, then continued. "And so we can rub it in the football players' faces right?"_

"_Definitely. Got to brag to my brother about something." Amanda said._

"_Oh yeah, Aiden will be so jealous!." Ashley laughed, everyone laughing with her._

_The ref blew the whistle indicating that both teams should take their positions._

"_Alright, let's do this." Ashley said. "Put your hands in."_

"_Ashley, has anyone told you that your gloves really reek." Michelle said._

"_Fuck you, Michelle." _

"_Haven't tried that yet." she answered and everyone l__aughed._

"_Alright smartass, let's go out there and win this. Team on three. One, two, three!"_

"_TEAM!" the team jogged back into position and waited to kick off._

_After two overtimes it was time for sudden death. Five against five. Striker on keeper. Amanda, Sheryl, Michelle, Marissa and Waylon were taking the PK's for King. Amanda stepped up to the line and drilled a hard ball that knuckled into the top left corner the keeper didn't even move. The other team sent their top goal scorer next. She stepped to the spot and placed a nice hard shot toward the top right corner but Ashley got a hand on it. _

_Sheryl went next sending her shot easily by the keeper. _

_2-0 King was up. _

_The next opponent was up and she shot it and it slid just under the crossbar. _

_2-1, King. _

_Michelle was up next for King. She sent a low shot, stopped by the keeper. _

_2-1 still King. _

_The next shot by the Greenfield player was sent wide. _

_Marissa stepped up and fired a low shot the keeper didn't even move._

"_Come on, Ash, you gotta stop this to secure this win." Michelle said under her breath. _

_"No pressure here." the girl said to herself, as she adjusted her gloves, walking into the goal; it was all on her now. _

_As Ashley Davies walked to the goal she could hear everyone cheering, she turned and faced the penalty spot and watched as Anderson, the most notorious PK converter in high school soccer, stepped to the line and smirked. The referee blew his whistle to say go ahead, when Ashley signaled she was ready. Everyone got quiet. Anderson took a stutter step and then fired a shot to the left, Ashley had already started to move to the right and managed to get the closest hand on the ball and caught the ball on the line. _

_She stood up with the ball in her hand and smirked at Anderson before being tackled by her entire team. King High had secured a Championship. _

* * *

"Can you believe that was just last year?" Michelle asked as she finished her chin ups. "Hold on." she said as her cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, okay, we'll be there soon. Bye. We got to head to the school." she said grabbing her gym bag.

"Are you serious? Why? We don't have to be there for another hour." Ashley said finishing her reps and grabbing her gym bag and the keys to the weight room.

"I don't know, all Madison said was that we needed to get to the school." she said turning the lights off.

"Well, you know, your girlfriend can be crazy sometimes." Ashley commented.

"Thanks, Ash. I'll make sure to tell her that." Michelle smirked.

"Oh, is that little volleyball player going to kick my ass?" Ashley laughed.

"Hey, she's pretty damn strong." Michelle chuckled as Ashley locked the weight room.

They were in the school's weight room so they walked to the building. When they arrived, they were greeted with the sounds of a crowd. They pushed their way through and found Madison. Michelle went to talk to her girlfriend but, was immediately grabbed by her teammate. The other girl just pointed towards the middle of the circle. A short, brown haired girl was arguing with a tall blonde wearing a letterman jacket, another blonde was standing next to her.

"This is not good. We have to get Amanda out of there before she does something stupid." Michelle just nodded and started towards the trio.

"What the fuck is your problem, Kate? She's my best friend! And you, I should kill you Parker! How could you do this?" The brown haired girl stepped towards the shorter blonde, but was stopped by two different hands restraining her by the waist. She knew who it was, the only two people who wouldn't get hurt if they touched her while she was angry.

"Calm down, Amanda. Don't do this. This could ruin your year." Ashley said struggling to keep her teammate back.

"Let go of me, Ash! Now!" she growled. After struggling for a few more seconds she gave up and turned, crying as Michelle pulled her into her arms.

"Get out of here now, Kate! Don't come near her again." the goalie growled at the blonde.

"Oh, look, it's the soccer star. What are you going to do Davies, kick a ball at me?" the blonde smirked.

"Oh, good one, Kener. Actually, I think it would hurt more if I placed a roundhouse kick against your jaw." Ashley smirked. "I swear it would only hurt for that short second before you hit the ground unconscious."

"You-" The volleyball player was cut off.

"Hey! Get out of here now!" Michelle ordered stepping towards Kate. The blonde just laughed at her.

"Michelle, you don't have the guts. She doesn't matter anyway, I can get plenty more girls like her that will want to be with me. Plus, I don't want to ruin these talented hands on your face." Kate grinned holding up her hands.

"Bouncing a ball does not make you a basketball player, Kener. You actually have to get it in the basket. Oh, wait, I forgot, you have trouble getting things in and on the target, don't you? I doubt, Parker would take you over my prowess." Ashley drawled.

"Fuck you, Davies."

"Nope, sorry, wouldn't want to be left unsatisfied."

She turned to walk away but faced Michelle. "Hey, Ramsey, ask your girlfriend, she knows all about my hands. She couldn't get enough of them last year and just a few months ago." Her smirk returned as Michelle's anger increased.

Michelle lunged at her but a body stepped in front of her, blocking the way. She looked up at whoever was in front of her, ready to push them out of the way to get to the volleyball player, but saw familiar blue eyes. The voice that followed calmed her.

"She's not worth it, Michelle." The tall woman said to the brunette. "As for you Ms. Kener, leave now or your season will suffer." The basketball player immediately took off down the hallway. "Everyone else get out of here. Classes start in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Ms. Duarte."

"It's not a problem, Amanda. Why don't you go home, hmm?" The girl just nodded.

"Hey, feel better. We're just lifting today so nothing big, go get some rest. Okay?" Ashley hugged her crying friend. She and Michelle watched as their friend picked up her bag and keys and walked to the door.

"Michelle!" someone called from behind them, a brunette ran up to them.

"Madi." Michelle sighed as they hugged. As they embraced, the teacher walked up to Ashley.

"You going to be okay, Ash?" she said putting a hand on the brunette's back.

"Yeah, I'm good Ms. D. Thank you for stepping in." the student smiled at the older woman.

"No problem, see you later." She said as she walked down the hallway towards the office.

"Aren't you two cute." the soccer captain smiled at the hugging couple who were now leaning their foreheads together.

"What Kener said… is it true?" Michelle choked out. Madison just sighed.

"Yes, it is. But, that doesn't matter, I swear it hasn't happened since we've been together. It's always been you Michelle, I've always liked you, no one else. I swear." Madison promised looking into brown eyes, she leaned in and kissed the soccer player softly.

Ashley just smiled at her friends. No matter what anyone said about Madison's past, she knew the Latina only cared about her friend. It had been only about four months and the two were inseparable, apparently they'd loved each other for the last two years. The brunette didn't think it was possible to be able to love someone for being so young, but Michelle and Madison were proof. A look appeared on Ashley's face and her thoughts were interrupted when Madison spoke.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Look at you guys, all happy and in love. You have families. My mom won't even speak to me and my dad is gone, the only people I have are you guys and your families. I don't know, sometimes I just feel like there's something missing." Ashley sighed.

"Ashley, you're seventeen you have all the time in the world to find someone. I don't think that this, Madi and I, happens often so young. And you do have family, you have us. Don't worry so much you big goof." Michelle chuckled, punching her friend in the arm softly. Her arms immediately wrapped back around her girlfriend. They looked at each other and smiled, they started to kiss again. This made Ashley laugh.

"Oh, uh, sorry I didn't realize… I was just looking for… um, Ashley Davies." a blonde asked as she stepped closer to the trio.

"Yeah that's me." Ashley said looking at the girl. _Wow. Where'd she come from? Great, someone new, Danielle is getting a little clingy._ "What can I do for you?"

"I'm new and I was told you were the person that would help me. Sorry, if you're busy I guess I could go back to…" she trailed off trying to look everywhere but at the brunette in front of her. _Already better than Minnesota, she's hot. Okay Spencer stop it!_

"I'm not busy. They always are though…" Ashley chuckled. She soon lost her train of thought as she looked at the blue eyes looking back at her.

"Uh, no she's absolutely free." Michelle spoke from behind the stunned soccer star, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yeah definitely. No problem, I can show you around. I am the expert on getting around this big school. But, then again I have a pull with the teachers so it's not a problem if I'm late or anything, you know?" she rambled on and Madison jumped into to save her.

"Ash, have you even asked her, her name? Sorry about her, she gets nervous and starts rambling sometimes. You'd never know though since she's a big bad jock and everything. And she is never a wreck around the ladies, so something is wrong with her today. Hi, I'm Madison and this is my girlfriend Michelle. And you are?" she asked putting her hand out in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin. I, uh, just moved from Minnesota. It's nice meeting you, and your rambling is kinda cute." she stopped and blushed. "I'm sorry, that didn't quite come out how I wanted it to."

"Oh n-n-no that's f-f-fine." Ashley stuttered out. 'What is wrong with me?', she thought.

"Hey babe, will you take Spencer and show her the gym while I talk to Ashley?" Michelle asked.

"Of course. Come on Spencer, so like Ohio?" the volleyball player asked as they walked across the cafeteria to the gym door.

"For being here a week, it's not too bad. I'm sure the winter will be better than back home though." she commented.

"I'm sure she melts all the snow." Ashley mumbled. She looked back at Michelle and saw her friend smirking. "Oh my god, I did not just say that." she groaned.

"My friend, yes you did. You totally like her. And you've known her maybe five minutes. Do you still feel all empty? With a girl like that you shouldn't." Michelle grinned.

"Michelle, like you said, I've known her five minutes I'm sure as hell not ready to jump into a relationship with her…" she trailed off.

"Sure as hell looked like it. She left you speechless. You are never speechless with girls. You _always_ smooth talk them and leave _them_ speechless." sher emphasized. "Are you forgetting last year with Anderson after the finals? She went from being totally pissed at you, to the happiest person on Greenfield's team that night." Michelle grinned, remembering the championship last year, as they walked toward the gym. She threw her arm over her friend's shoulder. "Maybe she's just what you need. Huh?" As they meet Madison and Spencer in the gym

"So how do you like our gym?" Ashley asked, walking over to where the two girls were standing around the storage room used by the volleyball players.

"Oh, Ash, guess what?" Callie said turning around leaving Spencer to stare at the volleyball equipment in awe.

"What Mad?" Ashley asked.

"She plays volleyball. She was All-State last year, just like me!" Madison grinned.

"Well, that's great you will be a great asset to our volleyball team then, huh?" Ashley smiled.

"I don't really know. You guys have a championship and everything. At my old school… we were never that good." she responded as she turned around.

"I bet you're very good." the brunette chuckled. "Um, at volleyball I mean." she silently cursed herself. _What's wrong with me! Chill out, Davies._

"Right, shall we continue?" the Latina said. She turned around to look at Ashley and mouthed, _What the hell is wrong with you?!_

The flustered girl mouthed back, _I don't know!_

"So, this is the hallway where you'll find all the math classrooms. What period do you have math?" Michelle asked.

"Um, first, with Mr. Hurth."

"Your in AP Calc? How'd you manage that?" the brunette asked.

"I kind of excel in math. And, I love math as well, so I wanted to take the advanced class…" Spencer trailed off, blushing.

"That's cool. Let's turn down this hallway and-" her comment was cut off when someone shouted her name. She cringed when she realized who it was.

"Ashley. You are looking sexy today. And, hell to you too, Ramsey." Danielle Smith, the head cheerleader, drawled as she walked toward the soccer stars, completely ignoring the volleyball players.

"Danielle, I'm wearing a muscle shirt and I'm dripping with sweat." Ashley sighed.

"Just how I like my jocks, sweaty and muscular. Plus, if you're wet that means I'll get wet too." she grinned seductively at the soccer players.

Ashley rolled her eyes and Michelle's eyes got wide, waiting for her girlfriend to have an outburst at the cheerleader. Madison immediately stepped closer to Michelle and laced her fingers with the soccer player's, she put her free hand around a well defined bicep.

"Danielle, how is the slut squad?" Madison addressed the cheerleader.

"Very good, since you left." the girl smirked. "How's V-Ball?" the cheerleader asked knowing the volleyball players hated calling it V-Ball, apparently someone thought it was an amusing reference.

Very long rivalry short, the Volleyball team and the Cheerleaders hate each other, with a unique but, amusing passion.

Volleyball Team v. King High Cheerleaders.

The feud led the Cheerleaders to come up with a horrible attempt at insulting the Volleyball Team, without having to, supposedly, "directly" insult them.

The Cheerleaders considered that a proper way of attacking their opponent without losing their, so called 'nobility' or what was left of it. Only problem was, it turned out to be a really horrible attempt.

No point for the King High Cheerleaders.

So horrible, that it needed to be explained to most people. To the cheerleaders, the volleyball team was known as V-Ball or Venereal Ball.

However, the Volleyball had solid proof of calling the Cheerleader by a certain name.

"Volleyball," Madison emphasized the correction, "is much better than being on the STD Squad."

Nail.

The Latina continued, "I hear that the infection is clearing up nicely for Sherry."

Nice Hands.

"Watch what you say, chica." she sneered back.

"I'm just glad, that Ashley hasn't slept with you in awhile. I mean, you had that horrible infection too. Just think Ash, you could have caught something from her." Ashley visible cringe at her friend's comment.

Thunder.

"Madison," her girlfriend warned.

"How's little Tuck doing? Ashie, you could be a step father soon."

Facial!

The head cheerleader was fuming at this point.

"Danielle, I'm good and you?" Ashley asked trying to draw Danielle's attention to her. She took a slight step back when the brunette stepped into her personal space.

"Oh, the usual. But, I do miss you. Where have you been? I've been calling and you don't answer."

_Wonder why?_

"I've just been really busy with school, training, and weightlifting. I haven't got your calls. They must not be going through, that's been happening lately." the keeper lied, trying to get on with showing Spencer around and not being seduced by the cheerleader.

"Oh, well, you need to get your phone fixed then, so we can meet up sometime soon. Who is this?" Danielle quirked an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." she held out her hand, but pulled it back when the girl just smirked at her.

"Yes, well. Behave Ash, and I'll see you later." she continued on walking down the hall.

"Ash, really, when are you going to tell her to back off?" Michelle asked.

"Really, you don't know what she is infested with!" Madison shouted down the hall after the cheerleader.

"Babe, it's okay, calm down."

"I did. She doesn't listen and then… bad things happen." Ashley whispered to her friends. "I even changed my number so she couldn't call me. That girl will stop at nothing." she sighed and continued down the hallway.

"Wait, when did you change your cell number, I called you the other night to see where you were?" Michelle whispered.

"I entered it into your phone, for you. Does it matter? I live with you," she asked, then continued. "Anyway, this is mostly the science wing, except for Duarte and Stacy they teach AP Government & Politics, they're really great teachers. Michelle and I have them eighth period." Ashley said.

"Me too. I guess I'll be seeing more of you guys, then huh?" Spencer said smiling at the two, soon it faded.

"Davies! Please tell me what you and Ramsey are doing wondering the halls. Getting into another fight? Wasn't the one this morning good enough for you two? And you, young lady what are you doing with them?" A tall, dark-haired woman asked Madison, as she stepped out of the room they had just mentioned, her expression was hard to read.

Spencer watched as the woman and the two jocks stared down each other. She became anxious and started shifting on her feet, looking very uncomfortable. Madison stepped up next to her, the girl looked really calm.

"Don't be so nervous, just watch." she whispered to the blonde.

"Well, I asked you a question." she said raising an eyebrow.

"You know the usual Ms. D, skipping class to escort beautiful young women to their classes." Ashley laughed finally, no longer able to hold the charade.

"Ah, well I wouldn't expect anything less from you Ash. I didn't really get to talk to you this morning so how's training going?" the woman asked smiling.

"Great! We got a friendly coming up soon, so we have to leave this weekend. That means we don't have to turn in that homework on Tuesday, right?"

"For you two, I just might make an exception. Hey Michelle, how you doing?"

"Great, thanks for asking Sarah! And thanks for this morning." Michelle said excitedly.

Now Spencer was really confused. Not only had they been joking with their teacher, they called her by her first name. _Wow this is totally different from back home._

Ashley looked at Spencer and saw the confusing on her face.

"Sarah, this is Spencer Carlin. She just moved here from Minnesota." Ashley introduced.

"Hi." the blonde said shyly.

"Ah, yes, the new student. You're in Ashley and Michelle's class." she continued when Spencer nodded her head. "Well, you will be in great company."

"Hey sis. How's your day going?" Madison asked stepping over and hugging the teacher.

"Just great little sis, since it's only one period into the school day. So what are you guys doing later?" she asked the Trio.

It all made sense to Spencer now, why they used first names and the reason they talked so casually to each other.

"Spence…" someone calling her name brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry, I kind of spaced there." she smiled shyly looking at Ashley.

"Do you want to hang out tonight since it's Friday? Michelle and I have to leave tomorrow for France but we could hang tonight…" Ashley explained.

"Um, I don't know, I don't really want to impose on anything-" she was cut off by Michelle.

"Trust me, we would love to have you hang out with us tonight, especially Ashley." she chuckled when her friend blushed at the comment she made.

"Uh, okay that sounds great. What time do you go until?" Spencer asked unsure of the time.

"We actually have an early release today, which is at eleven, so about four hours." Ashley said looking at her watch, the bell rang and kids poured out of classrooms.

"Off to third period for us," Michelle said. "Oh, fun Advanced Chem." she grinned. She looked up and her eyes widened and her smile left her face and the last person she or Ashley ever wanted to see was walking down the hall towards them.

"We need to go, right now. Liz is coming down the hallway." Michelle said nudging Ashley.

* * *

**Sorry for the sports lingo...**

**In volleyball...**

**Nail - Perfect pass in volleyball**

**Nice Hands - Perfect set**

**Thunder - a very hard kill (spike)**

**Facial - when a blocker or player gets hit in the face with a hard kill**

**Note: Occasionally, I may use "football" refering to soccer, because that's what I am used to calling it. But, I will try to keep it to soccer, to avoid confusion with that other sport :).**

**Thanks for reading., Have a question or comment? Just leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated. It let's me know how affective and interesting my stories and writing are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! And to my reviewers...**

**YinYangTwin1: Thanks for the review. I'm not exactly sure who came up with the name soccer lol, but they were severely confused. American Football, is more like rugby. I am the same way, if someone says soccer, I say, "Football?" lol. They also get confused when I call my cleats, "boots". People will get clipped, tackled, embarrassing 'megging will occur, and I think there might be someone who gets pinged in the near future. Hazard a guess at who it might be? lol.**

**Karli: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :)**

**dfyant1: Thanks for the review. About Tegan (Ashley), I had originally intended for this to be an original work. So, that is the name I had chosen, but I turned it into a SON, obviously :). (The better choice, I think lol). There might be a few more names: Callie = Madison, Vander = Callie's original last name, Elliot = Tegan's last name. I will try to catch those before I post though. Due to a few (five) concussions, being a keeper myself, my brain tends to skip over things and I miss my mistakes. I, usually, catch most of them. My brain reads it how I want it to be, not necessarily how it is in the text. I am sorry for the confusion "/. I will work on that. I promise.**

**Coachkimm: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own SON or the characters. **

* * *

"Oh shit!" Ashley said. "Come on, we have to go! See you later Sarah!" she said grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling her through the crowd. Michelle quickly followed with Madison jogging behind her. They were headed in the opposite direction of their next class but they would have to go around the entire school to avoid this trouble.

"I thought she left! You said she had left!" Ashley looked at Michelle as they jogged down the hallway. "Okay, I think we can stop now." she said as she was breathing heavy.

"Damn, I thought I was in good shape too." Michelle said as she and Ashley leaned against each other. She looked up and saw Madison shaking her head and glaring at her.

"Michelle Claire Ramsey and Ashley Jordan Davies! What do you two think you were doing? Could you not have done that in a more civilized way?" Madison demanded.

"Yes we could have, but baby-"

"No, don't you "baby" me. I don't have any issue with it, but you dragged Spencer into this too, now apologize both of you." she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Spencer." Michelle responded first.

"Sorry Spencer. Sorry General Duarte." Ashley breathed.

"Don't be a smartass Ashley Davies!" Madison snapped.

"You understand. That girl almost ripped our friendship apart." Ashley sighed. The Latina relaxed a bit.

Madison was about to say something when footsteps started coming down the hallway, she looked up and froze. Her glare appeared on her face again, as she saw the object of their conversation walking down the hallway.

"Madi? Wha-" Michelle stopped talking when she looked behind her, she swallowed hard. She nudged Ashley and the brunette turned her head toward her friend to ask what she wanted when she saw what everyone's eyes were looking at. Elizabeth West had walked through the hall of King High and back into their lives.

-----

"Well, well if it isn't The Twins. Not punching each other to death I see." Elizabeth smirked.

"You would just love that, wouldn't you? You're always trying to manipulate people, fuck with their minds, and then ruin whatever is left." Ashley snarled.

"Says the womanizer." Elizabeth drawled, "You know, I'm not exactly the one you should blame. The fact that you and Michelle can't keep dicks in you pants, is your own fault." she chuckled.

Spencer stood in shock watching the exchange going on between the three girls.

"Don't even start with me, Elizabeth." Michelle growled.

"Well, you can't say it isn't true. You really can't, it's your favorite thing. Both you, actually, it's kind of weird don't you think." she smirked.

Spencer blushed, finally realizing what they were talking about. She saw Elizabeth smirk at her reddening face.

"Watch it." Madison said stepping up and crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't go there with me, Duarte. You have had the pleasure of both of them so don't act like it isn't true."

"You ruined everything that meant anything to me. First you cheated on me, then you tried to blame everything on me! And guess what, you lost all your friends because they found out what a controlling bitch you really were! You're fucking psychotic, do you know that? One minute your fine and the next your going off because of something you don't like. You think the world is against you and you try so hard to prove you are just like them, get over yourself! Oh, and let's not forget that after I broke up with you the last time, you tried to pit Michelle and I against each other, you turned us into enemies, you crazy bitch!" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Well it worked didn't it? You cared more about her and your family than anything else, including me. I don't regret it. What did you expect me to do? Forget and not do anything about it?" the brunette chuckled.

"Don't you get it, most normal people would! Not figure out an elaborate plan to split two friends up for payback. You tried everything even convinced me that you two had slept together and told everyone I was the problem." Ashley's eyes were blazing with anger and she took a step toward Elizabeth, but Michelle stepped in front of her.

"Well, we did sleep together. So, it wasn't a lie."

"Elizabeth, go away. Leave her alone, you've done enough damage to all of us." she said calmly.

"That's a lot coming from you."

"I suggest you go, before she breaks Michelle's hold." Madison said stepping in front of the tall brunette glaring at her.

"Who are you? Their plaything, Duarte?" Elizabeth said this as Sarah came walking down the hall, she immediately saw the anger coursing through Ashley's body and Michelle holding her back.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" she said raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth, she immediately recognized the girl, but kept her feelings from coming to the surface.

"No sis, just having a chat here with Ms. West." Madison said smoothly.

Spencer who had been watching with wide eyes finally snapped back into reality when Sarah arrived, she realized that Ashley was being held back by Michelle as she tried to get to the tall brunette they had been trying to avoid earlier.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah, just great. A little tense and angry, but okay." she said through clenched teeth, she had wanted to show Liz the pain she had caused her the previous year. She might have been young but pain felt all the same. Especially, when it came to Michelle, they were like sisters.

Without thinking, Spencer stepped up and put her hand on Ashley's arm gently running it along the length of her arm

"Please calm down, everything will be okay." she assured, not quite sure herself why she did it.

As soon as Spencer's hand met Ashley's arm, Michelle immediately felt the tension leave the brunette's body. She slowly began to let go making eye contact with Spencer the entire time, just in case, Ashley's body became rigid again.

"Oh Ash, I see you got a new play thing. How's that working out for you, darling?" she smirked at Spencer.

Ashley lunged at Elizabeth and almost reached her but Sarah and Michelle pulled her back.

"Let me go!" Ashley continued to struggled to get away but couldn't break out of their grasps. "Just leave, right now! Go away! I don't want to see you anywhere near Spencer again! Now, before I break their hold." Ashley seethed.

"Whatever. Have fun with her darling, she's worth it." Elizabeth said stepping around the group.

"Ashley, come on, are you okay?" Spencer asked as she stepped in front of her, placing her hand on Ashley's cheek. She gasped when she saw that Ashley's eyes had turned dark in her rage. Ashley leaned into her touched and her eyes slowly faded to the normal brown.

"Wow." Michelle said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I've known her all of my life and I've never been able to calm her down that quickly." Michelle chuckled.

"Um, really?" Spencer said blushing.

"Really." Michelle said stepping back to join Madison and Sarah.

"Hey, Ashley, are you alright?" Spencer questioned softly.

"Now I am." Ashley sighed. _Why did I just say that? This is really confusing._

"Well, is everything okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah sis, it's good. I think we're going to get ready to leave. As much as these two love school they need a break, can you tell Ms. Todd? You know, so she doesn't freak out?" Madison asked her sister.

"No problem. You two go home and relax, okay? Calm down, it will be fine." she smiled looking at Michelle and Ashley.

"I think I'm going to stay at Michelle and Ashley's tonight okay?" Madison said stepping up to Sarah and giving her a hug.

"Okay, that's cool. Have fun and be safe." Sarah reminded.

"Ah, no problem. I'll keep your little sis safe, Sar." Michelle said hugging the dark-haired teacher.

"Mmhm, I'm sure you will, stud. If I don't see you, see you in a few days. Ashley take it easy, you don't want this to ruin your trip to France. You need to win this match." Sarah said stepping over to hug the dark-haired teenager.

"I know. I'll keep it cool." she said returning the hug. "Oh, Ms. D," she said turning back towards the teacher. "Can you, um, see that Spencer gets to her classes okay? You know, point her in the right direction?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, no problem, Ash." she smiled.

"I'm sorry Spencer, for pulling you into that and everything and for leaving you like this. Uh, Ms. D will help you the rest of the day, okay? I really am sorry." Ashley said lowering her head away from Spencer's gaze.

"It's fine. Don't worry too much, I hope you feel better." Spencer said as she took a step forward to hug Ashley, but stepped back when she realized what she was going to do.

"Bye, Spencer. We have practice tonight if you want to come." Madison mentioned as they walked back towards the front of the school.

"I'll think about it." Spencer smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later hopefully." she said as she sped up to catch up to Michelle and Ashley. "Guys, wait up!"

-------

As soon as they got back to the house Ashley went up to her room and hadn't come out since. Michelle made her way up the stairs after returning from her run, usually Ashley went with her but she knew her friend had been distracted by a few things lately so she left her to herself. She walked to Ashley's room and knocked on the door. It was cracked open so she pushed it open and looked over to Ashley's bed where the brunette was staring at the ceiling listening to music, she shifted slightly on the bed, letting Michelle know she knew she was there. Michelle sighed and walked over to the bed lying next to Ashley with her hands behind her head.

"What's up, T? What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked quietly.

"She called me today." Michelle knew exactly who Ashley was talking about.

"What did dear old mom want this time?" Michelle turned on her side to face her friend who had a confused look on her face.

"She said she wanted to talk to me. She was getting on a plane so she wanted to meet up with me when she got in. She said that she knows she has been a jerk and wants to make everything right again. The only thing I can think of is that Hannah talked some sense into her. It's great she listens to my sister but not me when I tried to explain it." Ashley said slowly, trying to make sense of her own words and what it meant to her relationship with her mother.

"Speaking of your sisters, how's Kyla?"

"Uh, she's okay. She should be coming soon, said she had some last minute things to figure out in LA."

"Ah, I see. Back to your mother, Hmm, interesting at least she seems to be trying right? And you know its not for your money anymore, ever since she landed that huge job. She is living the high life without your help." Michelle chuckled trying to lighten the mood, she smiled when Ashley got a small smile on her face.

"You're a good friend Michelle. Thanks for always being there for me." she said turning her head to look at her best friend. She went to say something but heard voices coming from downstairs. She raised her eyebrow at Michelle, who just chuckled.

"What time is it?"

"Fourish."

"I think that Madison is hungry again. She must have brought some of the girls over to chill after practice." she said as she stretched while standing up.

"When did she leave for practice. I didn't hear her leave I usually do, she usually says goodbye." Ashley asked as she slipped her feet into her sandals, she grabbed some boxers and quickly changed out of her jeans.

"Yeah I know, but I knew something was up and so did she so she just went to practice, there's actually a lot you didn't hear while you were zoning in here." Michelle said casually as Ashley walked into her closet. She heard rustling around and then everything went quiet. Michelle smirked as she saw Ashley slowly walk out of the closet, having replaced her blue shirt with just a sports bra.

Ashley narrowed her eyes as she walked out of her closet, she glared at Michelle who was slowly backing out of the room.

"Oh really, I missed a lot, huh?" she said as she started to step towards the retreating brunette. Michelle turned and sprinted down the hall with Ashley not far behind. The goalie had also managed, with practiced skill, to throw her sleeveless shirt over her head, covering her body. As Michelle tried to run down the stairs Ashley caught her by the back of her shirt and held her against the railing of the staircase.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**What the hell is Ashley doing? And, what happened while she was ponder life in her room? The answer is in the next chapter..**

**Thank you for reading. Please review if you can. Bad or good, I don't mind. Constructive criticism is always welcome with my stories. Drop me a line sometime.. :)**

**Corker42**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is up...**

**me4son: Thank you. I played volleyball in middle school, and there are sometimes I wish I had chosen that over football (soccer) as my high school sport, but alas I didn't and I have five concussions as a result lol.**

**sballchica7: I'm glad you like it. Thanks!**

**Gentry: haha, I never really thought it that way, but Ashley Davies, being a keeper, does make our job even more awesome lol! No, Hannah is not Kyla. Hannah is Ashley's older sister, and she is loosely based off my sister.**

**YinYangTwin1: Yep, just left in the middle of school because of their run in with the ex lol. It was what I wanted to do when this happened to me awhile back haha, but I couldn't. So, this is kind of like my redemption for that event. My friends think it's weird because I am American so, apparently I should say "soccer".**

**karli: If you think they are funny now, wait until you meet Sam.. which will be in this chapter. Those three together are pretty amusing.**

**somthgIlike2do: You'll find out what she missed in this chapter. No, she wasn't suppose to be invited, but I think she wishes she was.... I know I wish I was :).**

**WillowOn3: So, first of all if it has anything to do with Buffy, I love your username :). No problem, I figure not everyone knows the language and words we use on the field and/or court, even if they do watch it. What Liz did to Ashley will be in later chapters and most likely a flashback. It's kind of weird, but I like doing flashbacks to establish the relationships and blah, blah, blah won't bore you with the rest of that. My other story (Hermione/Pansy), is filled with flashbacks, but anyway... Hannah and Kyla are two seperate sisters. Hannah is the older sister then, Ashley and Kyla. A lot happened when Ashley was moping :).**

* * *

"Oh, come on Ashley, it's not that bad. You didn't even hear it, so what's the big deal? I knew that you were going to be in your room the whole time." Michelle said acting like she was nervous, she knew her friend was only joking.

"Still I would have liked to-" she was cut off.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" Madison asked as she looked up at them from the living room below. "Please don't strain any muscles or anything, she's going to need them later." she said casually taking a bite of the apple in her hand, a smirk started to form on her mouth. She glanced behind her when five girls from the volleyball team came up behind her. They looked genuinely concerned at what was transpiring. She looked at Ashley and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't you think you had enough of that today? You think this is funny do you?" Ashley glared at the volleyball player playfully.

"No, I haven't had enough. And yeah, very funny." the Latina glared back.

"Then why don't you come up here and take the punishment for her, huh?" Ashley grinned.

"Oh really, well, anything for the star soccer player." she grinned. She went to move, but one of her teammates grabbed her hand. "Shelbi it's cool, trust me."

"You can go. I'm gonna deal with your girlfriend." the brunette growled at Michelle who just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?' Michelle whispered so only Ashley could hear.

"Scaring the volleyball players." the keeper chuckled softly. Michelle rolled her eyes again and turned to walked down the stairs that her girlfriend was walking up.

"Good luck." she said seriously, grabbing the apple out of her girlfriend's hand, knowing Ashley would want her to play it out till the end.

"So, what is it that you really want?" Madison said, challenging the brown eyes that were looking into hers.

"You. I'm sure I can give you what Michelle can't. Things she could only dream of doing to you." Ashley smirked and glanced down at the other volleyball players who were staring at them with wide eyes.

"Mmmm, sounds promising," Madison wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck, who put her hands on the volleyball player's hips. "And to think that I have been missing that much all this time." Madison said seductively. Ashley could see that she was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, that's right." She leaned down to Madison's ear and whispered, "They look really scared and shocked, are they really that stupid?" Ashley chuckled.

"I think they've had way too many balls to the head to be honest." Ashley grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up on the railing, as Madison put her legs around the soccer player's waist.

"Um, Michelle aren't you going to do something?" one the players asked.

"Yeah, don't you think you should stop them? She is your girlfriend after all." Shelbi, the one who tried to stop her captain, said shakily.

Michelle had to refrain from laughing and ruining the charade, she put on a serious face with practiced ease, it turned into a look of fear, "What and get my ass kicked?! I don't think so! W-when Ash is like this she gets v-very… a-aggressive, I could get k-killed!" Michelle exclaimed, adding the stutter for effect.

When Madison and Ashley heard that they both lost it and started to laugh hard, Michelle soon joined in.

"You were kidding, weren't you?" Shelbi asked.

"Yes, we were." Michelle said.

The other volleyball players started to laugh as well. Ashley carried the volleyball down the stairs and let her down gently at the bottom.

"My Queen, I return you to your brave knight." the keeper said bending to one knee.

"Thank you, oh brave warrior. Remember, you are always second in my heart. You can rise, warrior." Madison grinned.

"You guys are really weird." one of the younger players said. Which caused the three of them to laugh even harder.

"Hey! Madi, Michelle?!" someone shouted from the front of the house.

"We're in the living room, Sam!" the Latina called back. She sat down next to Michelle on the couch and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hey guys, look who was hanging around outside." Sam Watson said as she entered the room. Spencer was following her.

"Spence, I told you that you could just come inside." Madison said getting up to greet her new friend, she gave her a hug.

"I know. I called you…" she trailed off.

"Oh, right well I was busy with the stud here," Madison said putting her arm around Ashley. "I was a little distracted." she chuckled.

"Did I miss one?" Sam said almost whining.

"Yes, you did. This one was one of the better one's too. Classic." Michelle chuckled, as she and Ashley slapped hands.

"Aren't they always? Nice stutter by the way." Ashley grinned

"Man, I always miss the good ones." Sam said, she turned to Spencer and tried to explain, "Every since we were little, these two," she motioned towards Ashley and Michelle. "Have been putting on, what I call Scrolls."

"Why Scrolls?" Shelbi asked.

"Hold on," she said quickly to the redhead, "What started it this time?" she grinned.

"They didn't tell me." the keeper answered cryptically, knowing Sam would understand. Michelle looked a little guilty, and Madison just chuckled.

"Oh I see, and was the punishment swift?"

"Oh yes, Michelle got roughed up and I got Madi. She finally gave into my charm." Ashley smirked.

"Great, it was a really good one." Sam said frowning a bit.

"Like I said, do not have sex in the house while I'm in it, unless you tell me! I know you knew about this well before it happened. What if I had gotten up and walked around the house, hmm?" she said crossing her arms over her chest, facing Madison.

"Hush, Ash, you're scaring my teammates," she said as she laughed at the shocked faces of her teammates. "Besides, you didn't, did you, stud?" the volleyball player smirked. She continued when Ashley just raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, that was one time, and you didn't see anything, get over it. It wasn't anything that you didn't want, haven't had and haven't seen. I know you think I'm hot, Ash. Anyway, you are just jealous that you weren't invited. " Madison leaned up and ruffled Ashley's hair, kissing her quickly.

"Hmm, okay you're forgiven." she grabbed Madison around the waist and held her away from Michelle who was trying to reach for her girlfriend. "No, no, no, I think I'm going to keep her to myself. Yes, I'm definitely stealing Madi from you Michelle. I miss her." she grinned at her best friend who tried to pout.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm not complaining, let's go sexy, you can remind me of all your prowess that I've missed so much." Madison turned toward the stairs.

"No," Michelle grabbed Madison. "You are mine." she smiled softly.

"All yours, M." Madison smiled, leaning into kiss Michelle.

"Right, well, as hot as that is," Ashley rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to the Scrolls, shall we?"

"Ha, that's what you get for trying to steal my girlfriend." Michelle grinned at her best friend.

"Anyway, one day they were doing one and I just said, "you guys are classic" or something like that. I have to say, I am really into mythology and at the time was totally obsessed with Xena, so it just felt right to call them Scrolls, because like I said they are classic." Sam explained while Ashley and Michelle chuckled.

"First of all, "at the time"? You are still obsessed with Xena, and you were totally in love with Gabrielle that's why they are called Scrolls, don't lie. " the keeper said. She dodged the punch Sam was about to deliver.

"Hold on, just a second Ash. I do believe you are completely in love with the show too." Michelle grinned. "I do have proof." she smirked.

"Yeah, Ash, I remember you always wanted to find a girl like Gabrielle. Someone who could show compassion but also be able to make a stand for themselves. Someone who would be passionate about what they love and believe in. At least that's what you always said. " Sam explained. She chuckled when she saw that Ashley was blushing.

"So, touching." Michelle cooed, as she and Sam held onto each other. Spencer and Madison were laughing.

"Weren't you kind of young at the time the show was on?" Spencer asked.

"I guess. Jesus, I'm exhausted." Ashley said sitting down. She heard Michelle snort at her comment. "Be quiet you. She wore me out, earlier." she winked at Madison, who smirked at her.

"That's my girl. We had always watched Buffy together, and then one day we just kind of came across Xena. Well, my sister had some taped or something, so we stole them and watched them. We were hooked from the first episode we saw, which was…" Michelle trailed off trying to remember the episode.

"Hooves and Harlots." Sam smiled.

-----

"So, who's hungry?" Ashley asked getting up. They had been going from topic to topic for awhile and she was getting hungry. She figured her friends were as well, most importantly Madison. The girl could eat her meal, and what everyone else didn't finish. She really didn't want to have dinner with the rest of the volleyball players, but Madison wanted them to be comfortable and relax for a change. She did like all the girls, but she wanted a small dinner with her closest friends. Especially, so she could learn more about Spencer.

"Me!" Madison said enthusiastically.

"You are always hungry." Ashley chuckled.

"I could totally eat if you are going to cook, Ash." Michelle said standing up.

"Okay, I think I can do that. You want something Spencer? Sam?" Sam answered first.

"Yeah, I'd love some. I have to take these girls home. Madi drove them here, I told them I'd drive them home." Sam said meaning the volleyball players.

"No problem." Ashley said smiling as Sam and the other girls started to leave. She turned towards Spencer waiting for her to respond.

"You know, I should probably go with them it's late and my parents…" she trailed off.

"Um, okay, if you are sure." Ashley frowned.

"I just don't want to intrude on anything." Spencer admitted.

"You won't be intruding, please stay." the brunette said softly. Michelle and Madison looked at each other smiling.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"We're sure Spencer, it'd be nice. You know, get to know you better." Madison grinned.

"Okay, I'll stay." Spencer smiled at Ashley, who returned the smile before turning and heading into the kitchen.

About forty- five minutes later, dinner was done and Sam had returned. She came sprinting down the hallway towards the kitchen muttering about women, someone holding her up and Madison eating all the food.

"You didn't eat all of it, did you Madison?" she asked slightly out of breath as she leaned against one of the chairs around the table.

"No, Ash timed it perfectly, as usual. I might be eating a lot later." Michelle said laughing at Sam, while her girlfriend glared at Sam. Then she backhanded Michelle in the stomach. Michelle looked at her girlfriend and quickly put her head down when the glare intensified.

"Madison, that is why I love you, you have her so well trained," Ashley said as she walked into the dining room, she noticed her best friend quickly put her head down as the volleyball player glared at her. She continued when she saw Sam, "What took you so long?" she asked as she brought in a large bowl of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Ciara, that's what took me so long." Sam sighed and looked around the table. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Michelle commented.

"Right, well, when you have the balls to ask me, you can." Sam grinned than looked down at the food. She looked at Ashley with a confused looked and scratched her head.

"That cave man look does not suit you, Samantha." Ashley said.

"I love you, Ash. But, if you call me Samantha again, I will kill you." she said still looking around frantically and her leg began to shake with anxiety.

"You have been saying that to us since we were twelve and we are still alive." Michelle laughed.

Ashley looked back at her friend who still looked a little lost and was pouting, the keeper rolled her eyes and got up and went into the kitchen.

"Here you go weirdo." she said as she came back. She handed a small bowl to Sam. "You're the only person I know who has to eat spaghetti and macaroni and cheese in the same meal. Enough pasta, don't you think?" she said patting Sam's stomach.

"Hmm, whatever, you still love me." Sam said after taking a deep breath to calm herself after her freak out.

"This happens frequently, Spencer." Ashley smiled at the blonde. "Sam, has to have macaroni and spaghetti together or she freaks out and won't eat, it is kind of ridiculous to be honest. We are seeking help foro her disorder."

Sam glared at her friend who was laughing at her.

"So, Spencer, why'd you move here?" Madison asked the blonde.

"My mom, got a job here, so we moved and things got kind of crazy back home. So we decided to start over." she explained.

"Hmm, so did you get in trouble or something?" Michelle asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that, mom just wanted to get away and change her surroundings, is all. And my dad loves my mom to death and would do anything for her, I think he was glad to move. Spencer smiled, as she thought of her parents.

"I do have a question for you two." Spencer said shyly as she looked between Ashley and Madison. Ashley nodded her head along with Madison, she took this as a sign to continue. "What you said before, with the Scroll thingy, were you two really together?" she said blushing slightly.

"Ha! You don't waste anytime do you, Spencer?" Michelle said as Ashley and Madison both kind of froze.

"Um, yes, we were for awhile not like dating but.." Madison trailed off. Spencer nodded her head in understanding, knowing what the brunette was trying to say.

"That's why you trusted Ashley enough to know she was kidding this afternoon, right?" Spencer said directing her question at Michelle, who just nodded. "Hmm, I kind of wonder why you were so chill about it?" Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, Michelle didn't talk to me for awhile and was real distant, and every time I tried to talk to her she would just get angry and leave or not talk. One day, Madi had been over and Michelle was coming home as she was leaving and she got this look of hurt, jealousy, and rage on her face. She blew up at me and told me I need to stop screwing around with Madi, so I asked her why and she got even more angry and finally shouted that she loved her." Ashley grinned as she remembered that day, it brought her best friend back. It let them grow closer, if that was even possible; and, it got Ashley to help Michelle with getting the Latina for herself.

Spencer just nodded her head slowly, thinking it was amazing that her teammate and Michelle seem to have found the person for them so young.

"Well, that's all good, but we aren't talking about us. So, did you leave anyone special back home?" the volleyball player asked casually.

"Jesus Madi, this isn't the Inquisition." Ashley said rolling her eyes. "I am so sorry about them, they're extremely nosy."

"It's fine," Spencer responded putting her hand on top of Ashley's. The brunette's hand twitched slightly from the touch.

"So?" the Latina tried to push again. Spencer chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yes I did, Dylan." the blonde smiled a little.

Michelle looked a little confused, _Is my gaydar really that bad? _She looked at Ashley and saw that she looked confused as well and a little upset too. _God, she finally found someone she likes and they are taken and straight!_

"Oh…" Madison said.

"What? What's wrong?" Spencer said looking around table. Sam, who was happily eating her dinner, looked up and chuckled when she saw that Ash, Madi, and Michelle got quiet.

"They thought you were gay." Sam said taking a sip of water then, returning to her dinner.

"I am. Oh, Dylan... you thought it was a guy." Spencer chuckled.

Ashley stayed quiet.

"Well, that's good to know." Madison smiled.

Suddenly, Ashley shot up from the table.

"Sam, want more?" she asked the brunette.

"Of course! Man, this is so good, Ash. For a jock you are amazing at cooking." Sam said handing her plate to her friend, she began to eat the macaroni as soon as the plate left her hands.

"Yeah, it's really good , Ashley." Spencer mentioned as the brunette turned to face her.

"Thank you." she said quickly and walked into the kitchen.

Michelle and Madison looked at each other and then looked back down at their plates.

"Anybody want anything else to drink?" Ashley called from the kitchen.

"I think I'll have water, Ash." Madison called out. "Um, Michelle and Spencer as well." she added when they both looked at her.

"So what's Dylan like, Spence?" Michelle asked.

"Dylan's about Ashley's height. Um, let's see dirty blonde hair, like you Michelle, and really deep brown eyes. She's athletic, she got All-State last year." Spencer said smiling thinking of Dylan.

"All-State, wow? What sport?" Michelle asked impressed.

"Soccer, she's a keeper." Michelle choked on the drink she was taking.

"So is Ash".

"A keeper, really?"

"Well, actually, all of what you just said. She's All-State, too." Sam said. "It really meant a lot to her, too. She worked so hard for it."

"You look so amazingly hot, Sam, with that macaroni hanging out of your mouth." Madison drawled lazily.

"Thanks, sweetie. I knew you found me attractive." Sam grinned.

"What is this thing I apparently did?" Ashley said walking in with three bottles of water and Sam's plate.

"You are All-State." Michelle said, something was wrong with her friend, she could tell. The brunette sat down an opened the bottle she had also been carrying under her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michelle asked pointing at the Corona that Ashley was holding.

"Nothing we haven't done before. Maybe you are right, here take this Sam. I need something way stronger." she went to walk into the kitchen when the door bell rang. "I got it." she said changing her direction towards the front of the house. Sam was about to take a drink of the beer, when Michelle grabbed it from her hand.

"Are you serious?!" Michelle looked incredulous at Sam.

"What? She gave it to me." Sam just shrugged, and continued eating.

"We have a match in France this weekend, you don't need to be drinking, you'll do enough there as it is." she snapped as she walked into the kitchen and threw the bottle in the sink, it shattered much to her satisfaction.

They all heard giggling coming down the hallway and turned their heads towards the noise. Michelle walked out of the kitchen into the dining room leaning against the door. Ashley came into view with Danielle following closely behind her, their hands intertwined.

"Dani, you remember Spencer from this morning right?" she said stopping by the table.

"What, didn't want something new tonight?" Danielle said holding onto Ashley's arm while leering at Spencer, who looked really confused and embarrassed.

"No, she has a girlfriend back home." the brunette answered.

"That's never stopped you before." Danielle giggled.

"She has a point, Ash." Michelle said trying to get through to her best friend.

"Danielle, I have a match tomorrow maybe some other time?" she said looking still looking at Michelle.

"Okay, sexy, I understand." Danielle said pulling Ashley into a kiss. Michelle cleared her throat as the kiss got deeper. "Bye." the cheerleader whispered as she glared at Michelle before walking back down the hallway.

"Keep walking, Smith! Keep you diseases to yourself!" Madison shouted down the hall.

"That was a little ridiculous, Madi." Sam mentioned between bites.

Michelle and Ashley had been staring at each other for the longest time, when the striker exploded at her friend.

"What is your problem? First you start to drink and then you decide you just are going to randomly fuck Danielle Smith and why? This has been going on for awhile, Ash." she paused briefly looking at her friend from across the dining room. "You just got crushed because you found someone who you really like and they have a girlfriend. Who are you? You've been like this for awhile, is it because your sorry excuse for a mother is coming next weekend? I want to know, I want my best friend back." Michelle said as she stepped further into the dining room, walking up to Ashley.

Ashley looked past Michelle's shoulder and stared at Spencer. She glanced at Madison who just shook her head, but gave her an apologetic look. She looked back at her best friend with sad eyes and tried to turn and leave, but was stopped by Michelle pulling her into a hug, she closed eyes and grasped her tighter.

Spencer looked down her plate and just stared at it, thinking. _So she likes me too. I feel something every time I see her, but can I really just give up Dylan like that? I feel so much more with Ashley than I have ever felt with Dylan or anyone. What am I going to do? I know how Dylan can be but-_, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked up into sad eyes. Ashley just nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. Spencer stood up slowly and reached for the hand that was offered to her. The soccer player lead her through the kitchen to the living room and up the stairs, into her room. Ashley walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I'm not good with words," Ashley started softly. "I use girls to get my needs met. The one relationship I tried ended in disaster, and still causes me pain and insecurity. I don't want you to think that I am crazy. Or, trying to get with you because that's not the case." she paused and looked at Spencer who was leaning against her door. "When I saw you, I thought that you were just another girl that I could get with, I will be completely honest about that." the brunette sighed.

"What changed?" Spencer asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"As corny and cheesy as it sounds," the keeper raised her head and looked directly into Spencer's blue eyes. "I looked into your eyes and got completely lost." Ashley sighed and fell back onto her bed. "I know you have someone, but I don't think that I can let this go." she said staring at the ceiling.

"I know how you feel," the blonde started, the brunette just chuckled. "No, really I do. Because every time I look into your eyes, I get lost. It scares the hell out of me." Spencer said quietly. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the keeper; she thread her fingers through the dark hair, causing the brunette's eyes to slowly close. Ashley opened her eyes after awhile and looked up into the blue pools that had captured her. They stayed like that for awhile, losing track of time and not caring about the outside world.

"Hey, you guys." Michelle said walking in the room. She saw the two just staring at each other and slightly smiled before clearing her throat. Ashley's head slowly turned towards the door where Michelle was standing.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"Um, Spence your phone keeps ringing. It says it's your mom." she said stepping towards the volleyball player.

"Oh, what time is it?" Spencer asked looking at her phone. "Wow it's almost eleven. I didn't realize it was so late. I have to call her." she said quickly standing up. She pushed a button and put the phone to her ear. "Hey, mom… no, I'm at a friend's house and we lost track of time. Uh, yes…" her eyes got wide. "No mom! Do you remember Dylan? You know, my girlfriend? Second of all, we've been here one week." she sighed as her mom continued to talk. _Not that matters, hmm? I've known her a day and- _"Okay, look, stop can we not talk about this now," she said as she glanced at Ashley who was staring at her with unreadable brown eyes. "Um, I'm sorry what was that? Right, okay, I'll be home soon. Okay, I love you too. Bye." she looked up shyly. "I'm sorry about that. I need to get home."

"No problem, I'll take you." Michelle smiled.

"That's okay, M. I'll take Spencer home." she said as she walked into her closet.

"Is that alright with you?" Michelle asked.

"That's perfectly fine." Spencer smiled understanding Michelle's concerns.

"Here you go, you should probably wear this." the keeper said as she walked out of her closet wearing a leather jacket and sweat pants. She handed Spencer a jacket that looked similar to hers.

"What's this for?" Spencer asked putting on the jacket.

"Well, my sister is borrowing my car this weekend to go see her boyfriend, so all I have is my motorcycle. You might get chilly and it's a safety precaution as well." Ashley smiled softly at the blonde.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go." the brunette said holding out her hand; the blonde stepped up and took it willingly. Ashley lead them through the house to the garage. She opened the garage door and walked over to her motorcycle, she grabbed a helmet and handed it to Spencer who slid it on her head. The brunette grabbed the straps and quickly adjusted them; she put her own helmet on then helped the blonde onto the bike.

She turned her head towards the blonde, "Hold on to me." she instructed.

Spencer put her hands around her waist holding on tight, as her hands came to rest on the girl's stomach she felt the muscles twitch as her hands softly slid over Ashley's solid stomach. Ashley started the bike and pulled out of the garage.

* * *

**Just some basic soccer stuff, before the next chapter, just in case not everyone knows the terminology so you aren't confused...**

**Strikers aka Forwards**

**Half-backs aka Midfielders**

**Full-backs aka Defenders**

**obviously, the keeper aka goalkeeper/goalie**

**Drop- backwards pass**

**Square- position of the player next to you, called when player wants to receive the ball or is open**

**Step-over- move used to get by opposition or to slow down the pace of the game in some situations. A step over, more like in front of when actually performed, the ball.**

**Rainbow- basically a heel kick over the head or shoulders, to get passed a defender (i.e. difficult to explain lol)**

**Bicycle or Bicycle Kick- player throws themselves in the air, literally an executes an over head kick while airbourne.**

**Cross- a ball that, generally, is bent or arcs across the goal box or goal mouth.**

**Knuckle Ball- a ball that basically shakes when a player hits it just right.**

**Bend or bent ball- a ball that takes a sharp "turn" while in flight. Used to bend around a wall, or a goal post, or keeper.**

**Tackle- to take the ball away from someone**

**Slide-tackle- knocking the ball away from someone's feet while sliding**

**Nut-megged- or 'megged- when someone kicks the ball in between another players legs... usually called nut-megged for the guys and megged for women for obvious reasons**

**Pinged- Used primarily for men, but could be used for women too... when a player takes a hard kick to the groin area. I hear it hurts... a lot.**

**Split- to pass a ball between two defenders**

**Through ball- when a ball is sent through, or behind, the defense to a striker**

**Send- to kick the ball up and over the defense to set ("send") your player up to score a goal**

**Switch- to change the point of attack from the right-side of the field to the left-side of the field**

**Hit it- to hit the back of the net!**

**I think I covered most of them, but if you see something next time you don't understand...ask and I will try to explain it. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hope everything is going okay for everyone. Here's another chapter, I had these first few chapter already written so the next few may not come as quickly as these have, but I will get them out ASAP. I have a few other stories I am working on or in the process of developing and also college. So, busy busy time, but I will try I promise.**

**Thanks for reading because I realize you don't have to read my little story, you choose too. Please review if you get the chance. Otherwise enjoy and to my reviewers...:**

**somthgIlike2do: I'm really glad you like the story. Here's your update!!**

**beautifulCYANIDE: Soccer and volleyball do make it better lol, anything better really. Yeah, they are pretty awesome, it took me forever to learn how to do it though, i think I'm better at bicycle kicks to be honest. haha. Thanks for the review.**

**WillowOn3: No problem, buffy it totally awesome. Yeah, I have to admit that those are my favorite things to eat just not together lol. I wanted to make Sam different than the character I usually right, that was part of it and the other part was that a do have a friend that eats really weird things. I love sports what can I say! I love tennis, unlike a lot of my friends I find it very entertaining. :)**

**YinYangTwin1: Yep, born and raised in Ohio. Most people do find that surprising and most think I'm crazy for wanting to watch "soccer" over American Football. Trust me, I tell my friends that they are wrong daily. I mean they play the sport and they still call it "soccer" it kills me, so embarrassing haha. They say I'm crazy and have had too many concussions, being a keeper and all. I think it's because they are clueless to the fact that "soccer" is so much better than American football lol.**

**ROCKMYHEART: First of all, it would not let me type your username the way it is suppose to be with periods, so I apologize for that (I think the computer thinks it is a website and won't accept that format idk, anyway...) I love when people tell me soccer is their favorite sport! And, Ashley Davies makes it so much better, doesn't she? lol.**

* * *

"So this, Dylan character?" Ashley slowed the motorcycle as she pulled into Spencer's driveway, she put the kick stand down and got off helping Spencer with her helmet.

"Yeah, Dylan Morrison, she's pretty awesome." Spencer took the hand that was offered to her as Ashley helped her off the bike. She was about to say something else, when her leg got caught on the bike and she stumbled into the brunette.

"Ow." the blonde hissed out.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Ashley said kneeling in front of the blonde.

"Oh shit," Spencer said softly. She couldn't even feel the burning sensation she had felt before as Ashley's hands ran over her legs.

"Spence, I'm so sorry. I should of-"

"What? Ash, it was an accident."

"Um, I need to take these off." Ashley stammered tugging on Spencer's sweats.

Spencer pushed the pants from her waist and let them drop to pool around her ankles.

Ashley took a quick intake of breath as the sweats came into her line of vision. She moved her eyes up and groaned internally seeing Spencer in her Spandex from practice.

_What the hell is wrong with you? It's fucking Spandex, loser!_

"Oh fuck," she groaned.

"Is everything okay, Ash?" the blonde asked.

"Uh," her train of thought floating somewhere in the cool night air, lost. She quickly looked at Spencer's calf and saw the burn from the motorcycle. "It doesn't look too bad, Spence." she gently touched the burn on the inside of the calf. Spencer shivered. Ashley looked up at her quizzically. _Do people normally shiver when you touch burns?_

"Spenc-" a blonde woman stepped out of the house, she smirked seeing Ashley kneeling in front of her daughter. "Oh, hello, I'm Spencer's mom."

Ashley tried to stand up and quickly move away from Spencer, but something came barreling behind her without her knowledge. She was sent flying into the flower bed behind her.

"Fuck!" she shouted as pain shot into her arm, her thighs, and her ass.

"Cooper! Bad dog!" Spencer scolded, she went to step towards Ashley forgetting her sweats were down, she tripped and landed on Ashley, who was struggling to get out of whatever the hell she fell in. Spencer hit her hard, knocking them both back into the bush again.

"Shit!" Ashley said, as more pain shooting into her lower back and, again, her ass.

"If you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask." Mrs. Carlin said as she laughed hard, leaning against the wall for support.

"Mom," Spencer growled. She looked back down at Ashley, who was wincing. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think so something keeps sinking deeper into my skin."

"That w-would be," Paula was trying to contain her laughter, but it was no use. "You landing in the roses!" she pointed like she was a teenager mocking at that loser who just fell over his own feet.

Spencer got up as fast as she could and pulled her sweats back up tying the draw string as tightly as possible.

Ashley managed to heave herself out of the roses, "Ow, I have thorns in my ass!" she said frantically trying to pull them out.

"Oh my god! Too funny!" Paula was still laughing.

"Mother! Really?! Shut up!"

"Okay, you two let's get you inside before you end up getting hurt again." Paula waved them in, as she walked in the house still laughing.

"I can't walk." Spencer said as she tried to limp to the door quickly.

"Here, I got you." Ashley said stepping over to the blonde.

"Ash you can-" Ashley easily swept her into strong tan arms, "Okay, maybe you can."

Ashley felt something wet and warm touch her leg where her pants had ridden up, "Oh, he's a cutie." she smiled at the beagle who was looking up at her with loving eyes.

"Ash, he just knocked you into a rose bush, and you now have thorns stuck in your ass and you think he is cute?" Spencer laughed.

"Well, he is." she pouted as she entered the house and set Spencer on the couch.

"You're bleeding. Turn around and drop your sweats." the blonde immediately demanded.

"Uh-" the brunette just looked at Spencer.

The blonde rolled her eyes, grabbed the brunette's hips forced her to look away from her and pulled down the sweats. She started laughing as the sweats hit the floor.

"What?" Ashley asked trying to get a good look at her own ass. "Ugh, why is it so hard to see your own ass?!" Apparently, it was proving to be difficult.

Spencer just started laughing harder.

"You shouldn't wear white boxers, Ash, ever." Spencer said when she collected herself.

"Well there are holes in them, so they are ruined. But, there are red spots everywhere."

"Oh, aren't we mature, Carlin?" Ashley huffed ripping her jacket off and pulling her shirt over her head. "It is fucking hot in here!" she whispered heatedly.

"Actually, it's it quite cool, dear!" Paula called from the kitchen or wherever she was.

"Is she bionic?" Ashley asked seriously.

Spencer was too busy looking at Ashley's ripped stomach, well, ripped for a girl. Trance-like the blonde reached out her hand and pressed her palm to Ashley's stomach.

"Spence, oh my god." Ashley groaned.

_What the fuck is your problem?_

"I don't know," she moaned to herself, letting her head drop back. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head, as she looked at the ceiling.

Spencer totally missed the response.

"Oh my god!"

"Man!"

"Dude!"

Three simultaneous shouts echoed through the house. The brunette's head snapped to stairs and she backed away from the blonde.

"Ash, watch out!" Spence said snapping out it. She reached out for Ashley, but got pulled with the brunette as they fell, for the third time that night, over the table in the living room.

"Oof." the air was knocked out the brunette, as her back hit the soft carpet.

Spencer landed on top of her, straddling her.

"That's so hot, man!" a deep voice groaned.

"I can't believe this! No, no, no. Oh god, we should have named her Virginia." an older man pleaded as he looked at the ceiling.

"Dude, sooo hot! Damn, Ashley." another voice said.

Someone was chanting, "Innocent, innocence, pure, chaste, pure, chaste."

"Dude, dad shut up, you are ruining this for me!"

Spencer looked down at Ashley and the brunette looked at her. She placed her hands on the brunette's stomach and shifted above her. An involuntary groan left the throat of the keeper.

Spencer scrambled off Ashley quickly.

"Oh, you've meet." Paula said nonchalantly, stepping into the room with her medical kit. "Now, girls, stop playing around and let me get those thorns out, dear." Ashley stood up and walked towards the older blonde.

"Hi Mrs. Carlin, I'm Ashley Davies, ma'am." she said awkwardly.

"Please, call me Paula."

I don't want to be disrespectful though, ma'am…" said with a small smile.

"Ashley, I'm about to extract rose thorns from your ass. We're there, we've reached that point, dear."

"Right, ma'am. I mean Paula. Wait, stop I can get them, I swear I will be right back." she rushed off to where she thought she saw the bathroom when she carried Spencer in.

"Well, she seems like a nice girl." Spencer dropped her head into her hands.

"Pure, chaste, innocent, virginal, sacred."

"Oh, for god's sake Arthur, our daughter has had sex, okay?!" Paula scoffed at her husband, whose eyes got wide.

"Ugh, my life is getting worse." Spencer moaned.

"That's hot!"

"Glen, I'm your sister you, perv!" Spencer yelled throwing medical taped at her brother's head.

"I don't care that girl is smoking hot!"

"She's gay, Glen."

"I know, so much hotter now."

"Oh god, my little Spency bear?" Arthur pleaded, looking at his daughter.

"Dad!" Spencer and Glen both shouted.

------

"Holy fuck!" Ash said as she pulled out a stubborn thorn. "Great, just great. I have thorns stuck in my ass at Spencer's house, while meeting her parents. Just what I need." she sighed looked in the mirror and brushed her hair back. She turned and walked out of the bathroom. To her horror everyone was sitting on the couch, wait for her.

She went to sit down and felt another prick, "I missed a few." she jumped back up quickly, rubbing her lower back.

"Oh I got it," Paula said reaching out with tweezers and tugging out the thorn. "Where is the other one?" when Ashley didn't answer she spoke, "Ashley, I'm a doctor. I've seen more embarrassing things." Ashley nodded and reluctantly pulled down on the waist of her boxers slightly, only giving just enough access. Not wanting the pervy boys in front of her to see anything. She was blushing furiously as Paula pulled the last thorn out of her ass.

"Thank you." she whispered quickly, pulling on her sweats, shirt and jacket.

"This is Glen, my older brother." Spencer said, "Uh, my father, Arthur."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Yes, well." Arthur mumbled.

"Hey Joe." the brunette greeted the football player sitting next to Glen.

"Hey, dude." he smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry I kept your daughter out so late, we got caught up after dinner." Ashley smiled at Spencer.

"Dinner? You ate then?" Paula asked turning towards her daughter.

"Yes, Ashley cooked for us. She's really good at cooking actually." the blonde grinned when Ashley began to blush.

"Oh really? Well, then thank you for feeding her as well. It's really great she has met such a great friend so fast." Paula commented with a smile.

"Trust me, I'm lucky to have met her." Ashley said looking at Spencer who was blushing slightly. "Well, I should probably go." the brunette stood up. "It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Carlin, Mr. Carlin, Glen. Joe, I'll see ya next week at school."

"Of course, dude." her friend said grinning.

She turned and left the house.

"She didn't say goodbye." Spencer mumbled.

"My helmet." Ashley turned back to head towards the house when, Cooper, the beagle, trotted up to her happily with something in his mouth. She saw it was a white rose and chuckled. "Want to give me that boy?" she asked the canine, he wagged his tail and put the rose down in front of her as she knelt to pick it up. "Good dog." she patted him affectionately.

She walked back in and saw Spencer sitting on the couch by herself, "Uh, hi."

Spencer's head shot up, hopefully.

"I forgot my helmet." the brunette said pointing to the black object.

"Oh."

"And," when Spencer looked back up Ashley was standing in front of her, hands behind her back. "I wanted to give you this." she said quietly, handing the rose to the blonde who grinned. Ashley returned it with a smile that made Spencer lose her breath.

"So, I'll see you next week then? I have to be at the airport early, we have a friendly in France this weekend. It will probably last until Monday or Tuesday just depends on how many games we play. Michelle, Sam and I will be gone." she explained with a small frown.

"I know, Madison told me about it. We are going to hang out tomorrow though. Have fun. Good luck." she offered.

"Thank you." she took the hand that was resting on the arm rest and raised it to her lips kissing it softly. "Goodnight, Spencer." she quickly put on her helmet and gave Spencer a small wave before slowly backing out of the house. She stumbled a bit. "I'm okay." then she was out the door.

"So, am I suppose to believe that, that is nothing?" Spencer's mom asked with a grin.

"Yes, remember Dylan? The one you don't like." Spencer said turning to her mother.

"Oh yes, I remember her quite well and I also remember how she treats-" Paula stopped when her daughter glared at her. "Ashley seems to like you, a lot. She is very respectful, which is more than I can say about Dylan. She called by the way, said she couldn't reach you on your phone," the older blonde chuckled softly when Spencer looked down at the pavement. "She is flying out here to see you next week. After her trip, you know?" Paula reminded her daughter. The younger blonde started up the stairs to her room. "Spence?" her mom called softly.

"I know mom, you just care, but I really like Dylan and yes, Ashley seems nice but I've known her for a day." Spence explained looking at her mom, who just nodded her head, said a quick goodnight and walked into to her bedroom.

Spencer watched her mom walk away and sighed. Her phone started to buzz and she looked at the screen not recognizing the number that had sent the text, she opened the message as she walked up the stairs.

**Hey I hope u dnt mind Madi gave me ur number. I knw this is weird, just wanted to say g'night again and that I'll miss u while I'm in France**

**-Dynamite Davies-**

Spencer smiled at the message and giggled at Ashley's signature, quickly she texted back.

**It's fine. I think I might miss u too… Good luck. **

**S for D **

She twirled the rose between her fingers, it had no throns covering the stem, ironically. It also came with a unique smell. Ashley mixed with dog breath. She smiled when she saw Cooper run into her room excitedly. He jumped up on the bed, nudge the rose and laid next to the blonde as she drifted off to sleep, Dynamite Davies filling her dreams.

**----**

"Hey, stud, you ready for tomorrow?" Michelle asked walking up to her friend.

They had got off the plane and immediately went to practice. The entire team was exhausted, but it was an easy practice. They were scrimmaging.

"Ramsey, stop the talking!" the defensive coach yelled.

"Hey, is it my fault we are kicking ass, Dean?!" she shouted back and ran back to her position.

"Hey, drop!" the blonde called, she received the prefect pass from Zimmerman, her half-back. She turned and moved the ball negatively, but to the right. She saw Ashley flash a signal, laughed and chuckled, before passing the ball to her keeper who took off at a sprint up the field, in perfect control of the ball at her feet.

"Good god, Davies." Dean laughed shaking his head.

The brunette speed past the half-backs of the opposing team and fed a square ball to Zimmerman, making a quick overlapping run. "Hold!" she called out. Zimmerman slowed with the ball waiting for Ashley to call it back, "Split, split." the keeper signaled seeing the opening. She received the ball and saw Michelle flash into her eye sight, with a well timed heel kick she centered it to her best friend, who lofted a perfect ball to her. Turning her back to the goal, watching her timing, she received the ball, volleyed it once and executed a bicycle kick. Hitting it perfectly into the top right corner.

Skins had won! She and her teammates proceeded to do what they had dubbed the 'Davies Dance'. The dance Ashley did when she was a tiny nit incapacitated after her time with the bottle.

"Take that, Chugs." she said as her fellow keeper walked passed her taking off her gloves.

"Suck it, Davies."

"Only on special occassions and I believe I have already," she smirked at the girl.

"You are so lucky I love you, punk." the taller girl said as they slapped hands.

"Damn Davies, don't hurt yourself." Dean chuckled. "Nice practice ladies, see you tomorrow and try not to be too hung over for the game okay?"

"That means you, Samantha." Ashley laughed.

"Um, I believe we call Kelly, Chugs for a reason. We all know who is worse." Sam joked, the other keeper punched her in the arms. "Hey these are valuable assets, man." she whined.

"For what? Your own pleasaure? We all know you aren't getting any, Sam-Sam." Chugs said as she turned towards the locker room.

"Hey, now we all have embarrassing moments."Ashley cooed.

"Says the girl who had thorns stuck in her ass." Sam retorted. "So, how is Spencer?"

"I haven't talked to her." the brunette picked up her gym bag and dug through to get her cell. She smiled seeing that she had a text from the blonde.

**Hope everything is going okay? Call me? I don't care what time it is..**

**S for D**

"Davies!" Coach Franklin yelled to the brunette.

Ashley looked up and smiled at the woman, "Yeah, coach."

"We got a new keeper for you to meet." she motioned to the dirty blonde girl standing next to her.

"Hey, Ashley Davies." she smiled, putting her hand out

"Nice to meet you... finally. I can't wait to play with you." Ashley smiled.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too. What's your name?"

The blonde grinned, "Morrison."

"Is that like Bond?" Ashley joked.

"No," the girl laughed. For effect she tried to do a James Bond voice, "Morrison. Dylan Morrison."

* * *

**Uh-oh, what's going on?! Bad luck? Fate? What will Ashley do?! (A/N: For further reference, I love being cheesy and sarcastic, it amuses me.)**

**We got a lot next chapter: There's a match, meet Kyla, meet Hannah, meet one of my favorite characters, and get to know Dylan a little. Sound fun? Drama is brewing that's for sure. And, find out the origins and life of Elizabeth West and all her deep dark secrets.**

**Until then, Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**XxGetOverItxX: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**somthgIlike2do: I'm glad you like Paula, I wanted to make her a character that was likable, since she is always portryed as the "bad" parent. Yes, Dylan is coming for a visit after a trip neither Paula or Spencer know about (i.e. her trip to France) I think I mentioned the trip, but if I didn't I apologize "/. You will get your answers in this chapter, but if it doesn't completely answer them, ask and I will tell you.**

**Karli: i'm glad you liked the Carlin meeting, it was probably my favorite part to write. And, Sam, Michelle, and Ashley will only get funnier... at least I hope you think so.**

**Greekgrl: Without given too much away... Unfortunately, Ashley kind of takes Dylan's appearance badly, you'll see what I mean.**

**WillowOn3: The drama is just starting in this chapter! I think you'll like this chapter there are a lot of things from Buffy slipped in here.**

**Just for a little fun... there are FOUR references to Buffy that I do not say are from the show, there are a lot where I directly reference the show. So, if you are a fan, see if you can find them. Also, if you've heard of A Very Potter Musical, there is a reference in here. There is also a hidden meaning in one of the sentences this chapter, if you find it, I will be very impressed.m :) All answers will be posted next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Nice to meet you." Ashley held her composure.

_Can you say fuck? You do it all the time._

_**Oh, you're so helpful smartass.**_

_I'm yo-_

"Trust me, I can't believe I'm here." Dylan grinned.

"Well, hey, we are going to go to dinner tonight as a team then out to the clubs, want to go with?"

"Of course." Dylan nodded her head. "See ya." the blonde jogged off towards the locker room.

"Fuck." Ashley said and fell back, landing on her back.

"Did you mean to do that? Or are you just having an issue today." Sam asked.

Ashley looked up at her friend, "You're upside down."

"Um, thanks? You're laying on the ground, get your ass up. There are places to go, and French girls to do." the full-back joked. "The U-18's will be there tonight…" Ashley eyes snapped open and she jumped up.

"You are so right! Too many girls, not enough Ashley!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Oh? What about Spencer?" the keeper was given a raised eyebrow, as they walked to Ashley's car.

"What about her? She has a girlfriend." Ashley said pulling her shirt off her back. "You coming with me? I got the car."

"Yeah, man! We are staying at the hotel, how and why did you get your car?" Sam asked, as the walked to the lot in front of the fields.

"I had Jean-Paul bring it for me. I need to stop by and see Halliwell at Revello anyway. Got to check up on a few things." she smiled.

"Hope it's not your maids, because they are just fine without you in their lives or in anywhere else, Ash." Sam warned.

"Yeah, okay. I just haven't driven the Aston in a while, so I wanted to. And, I need to check on Studio 5, see how Halliwell is coming along with the improved system, he should almost be done. And, check on the stables." Sam nodded her head in agreement. "Oh, by the way, Dylan, Spencer's Dylan, is our new third string keeper." she shifted the car into gear and peeled out of the lot, flying towards Revello Estate.

"No shit. Man, Fate hates you. So you down, Davies?" Sam asked, opening the sun roof.

"Sam, they don't call me Dynamite Davies for nothing." she reached next to her and put in a CD.

"Your horrible." Sam chuckled, turning up the stereo as she and Ashley rocked out to the music filtering through the speakers of the 2009 Aston Martin V8 Vantage.

-----

"Dyl!" Spencer smiled answering the phone.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm good. I joined the team here at King and they are freaking sweet, Dyl! I meet this girl, Madi, and we've become really great friends."

"That's great, babe!"

"Yeah, it's been-" Spencer was interrupted.

"Well, hey, that's sounds great. But, I need to tell you about my trip."

"Yeah, where are you anyway?"

"I'm was going to tell you that…"

"Oh, I-"

"Spence, be quiet for a few seconds, please?" Dylan sighed. "I'm in France. The coach of the U-17 National Team called me and told me come to practice with them! Isn't that great?!"

"Fuck," Spencer moaned.

"What?" Dylan asked shocked.

"Oh, sorry I stubbed my toe, but-" Spencer lied.

"Yeah, yeah, I met Ashley Davies, Spence! The Ashley Davies. She is so cool! And so hot!"

Spencer didn't know whether to be angry with her girlfriend or agree that Ashley was in fact the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen.

"So hot," Dylan groaned. "Well, I got to go, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, Dyl, I love you."

"Yeah, me too, Spence. Me too. Bye." Dylan said abruptly hanging up.

Spencer's door swung open and her mother walked in.

"Mom! What if I was naked?" Spencer scolded.

"I've seen it before. I did bathe you at one point Spencer. Was that Ashley on the phone?" the older woman asked.

"No, Dylan." Spencer dropped her eyes to her mattress

"Oh, well then no need to-" she was interrupted by Spencer's phone ringing, she looked down at the screen and saw who it was. "Oooh!" she grabbed the phone out of her daughter's hand.

"Mom!" yelling at her mother, as she had just invaded her privacy. _There's got to be some law about this, right?_

"Hello, Ashley." Paula grinned. "Hush, Spence, your thoughts are distracting me. And, it's perfectly legally, you are still a minor. " Spencer sighed in frustration and laid back on her bed.

"Mrs. Carlin?" Ashley pulled her head away and looked at her BlackBerry in confusion. _Where's Spencer? _She started to worry.

"You have the right number, dear. Don't worry so much, Spencer's fine she's right next to me." Paula said as if reading her mind.

_Jesus, is this woman Edward Cullen or some weird shit?_

"Uh, hi. How are you ma'am, uh, Paula?"

"I'm fine and yourself, dear?"

"Uh, pretty good just got done with practice. I wanted to apologize for the other night, Paula." Ashley began.

"Why? You didn't do anything, dear." Paula asked confused.

"For my language, it was disrespectful of me to talk like that in your house, in front of your daughter, your family, and in front of you, ma'am." Ashley said sheepishly.

Paula turned to her daughter and grinned. Spencer tilted her head in question, "Well, thank you, Ashley. You really didn't need to apologize for your language. We all talk like that in this house." she chuckled. "But, thank you anyway. You said practice went well, anything else?"

"My weekend got awkward." she mumbled, not knowing she had said it out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, Dylan's here."

"Dylan Morrison?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am so sorry you have to deal with that piece of-"

"Hey, Ashley!" Spencer said grabbing the phone out of her mom's hand, the older woman pouted and flopped back onto her daughter's bed.

"Spencer! How are you?" Ashley grinned.

"I'm good, I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine, not your fault, Spence."

"Well, we are about to head out to-" the rest of her sentence was mumbled.

"What was that?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm getting ready to shower." Spencer froze as she remembered Ashley abs from the other night. How they felt and the tanned, warm skin that covered them. She dropped the phone.

"Spencer?" Ashley said worriedly, hearing the thud.

Paula laughed and picked up the phone.

"Ashley, it's Paula. Spencer just went comatose. So, she will have to call you back after she takes the cold shower she needs to cool down her thoughts of you. Have fun. Work hard. And, win sweetie. You call me if Dylan gives you a hard time, eh?"

"Uhhhh, okay Paula. I- um- sh- te- tell Spencer I said good night and sweet dreams." Ashley looked at the clock it was 8:00 in France.

_Which means it is 2:00 in Ohio, stupid._

_**Oh, I am really getting tired of you.**_

"Will do, sweetie," the older Carlin smiled. "And, Ashley you should probably turn the handle on your shower to cold as well. Night!" And the connection went dead.

Ashley stared down at her BlackBerry in shock, "I swear that woman is bionic or something." she shook her head with a smile. "The Carlins? Try the Cullens." a smirk came to her face and she closed her eyes. "Ashley Greene is so hot! Nikki Reed…mmm."

"Dude! While you are in here fantasizing about the girls from Twilight, Sam is being an idiot as usual." Michelle stuck her head in the bathroom.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Ashley said grabbing the towel off the vanity covering herself.

"It's nothing I haven't seen," Michelle rolled her eyes. "Good, I'm glad I scared you, because Sam is crazy. She's talking to things." Michelle dragged a hand through her hair.

"How is that different from any other day?" Ashley asked seriously.

"It is actually getting on my nerves today."

"Okay, okay, no more day dreaming about the Twilight girls." she sighed dejectedly.

"Or Spencer." her friend added.

Ashley growled and Michelle held up her hands and backed out of the bathroom. Ashley grabbed the knob on the shower and turned it all the way to the blue C.

-----

"Respect the crueller, and tame the doughnut!" Sam said staring intently at the doughnut on the kitchen counter in their hotel room.

"Sam! Stop it. Not funny today." Michelle glared at her friend.

"You are just mad you didn't get laid last night, Mich." Sam took her eyes of the doughnut to look up at her friend, before quickly turning her head back to the doughnut.

Ashley walked by and grabbed the doughnut of the plate, taking a bite.

"Oh my god! The doughnut-" Sam exclaimed.

"Is very good." Ashley smirked at Sam who looked sad. "Sammie, I'll buy you a round if you stop pouting." Ashley promised.

Sam's mouth dropped open and she shook her head furiously in acceptance of the promise. She was salivating at the prospect of the alcohol that waited for her, free of charge.

"You shouldn't promise her shit." Michelle grumbled.

"You're just mad you didn't get laid." Ashley said buttoning up her long sleeve dress shirt. "Where's my tie?" she mumbled walking back into the bathroom.

"Told you." Sam said sticking her tongue out at Michelle, who reached out and grabbed her friend by the nose.

"Remember, that could have been your tongue." she growled.

"My nose." Sam pouted as she rubbed her nose.

"Grow up. Can we go?" Ashley asked the fighting pair, adjusting the white tie around her neck.

"Damn Davies." Michelle grinned. "You are getting some tonight!"

"I know." Ashley smirked. "As usual, we look great." she grinned as she looked at her friend's outfits.

Michelle was wearing a black dress shirt like Ashley, wearing a red tie instead of white. The shirt was crisply ironed and tucked into her dark blue jeans. Which were complimented with her classic Adidas Sambas in black with red stripes.

"Could you stop pacing and grabbing yourself for one minute?" Michelle asked as she looked at her friend, who smirked and stopped in front of them. "Jesus, Ash, you would think you were a man!"

Sam wore a dark blue three-quarters length sleeved dress shirt, with a black tie hung loosely around her neck. She wore black dress pants and classic white Adidas Sambas with black stripes.

The black line of suspenders could vaguely be seen over Ashley's shirt, with black pants. She wore classic black Adidas Sambas with white stripes.

"We do look fine." she said pulling at her pants again.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ashley said, smoothing out her pants again.

"You keep adjusting your belt. Have you gained weight, man?" she joked.

"Uh, no, I'm fine. Just a little hot in these pants." she laughed, mostly to herself.

Sam picked up her demeanor and grinned at her friend before they bumped fists.

"We look very sexy, guys." Sam said to distract Michelle.

Ashley put her fist out in between them, "Decadent Davies."

Michelle added hers, "Maharaja Michelle."

"Dude, it's not fair you get the royalty one." Sam pouted and put hers in, "Salacious Sam."

"My friends, The Trio, let's get fucked up!" Ashley shouted.

"Yes, please." Sam raced to the door and was running down the hall with Ashley and Michelle following behind.

"I swear that girl is crazy." Ashley commented.

----

Spencer was pacing back in forth in front of the TV in her living room, biting her nails.

Paula was lying on the couch trying to watch the TV, but Spencer kept moving in front of it, she sighed and decided to turn off the TV and looked up at the ceiling.

Spencer kept her pace, quietly talking to herself, trying to resolve her latest issue. Dylan and Ashley, together. Ashley and Dylan. Morrison and Davies. Davies and Morrison. Hot and hotter. Nice and nicer. Good lay and don't-know-yet lay.

"If you keep thinking like that, you will never figure anything out." Paula said from the couch where she was resting.

"Okay, what the hell do you know, bitch?" Spencer asked her mom.

Paula smiled at her daughter, "Comparing them won't help, skank."

"Oh, you are really helping there, Captain Cocksucker!" Spencer fumed at her mother.

"No more than you, dyke." Paula looked down at her nails.

"Fuck you, Mommy." Spencer said collapsing into her mom's lap.

"It's okay, sweetie. You will figure it out, I know you will." Paula smiled as her daughter scooted closer to her.

"How do you know, old woman?" Spencer smiled as her mother's fingers ran through her hair, comforting her.

"I just do, Spence." she said, she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Even though you are a pussy-eater, I still love you, slut." Spencer smiled up at her mom and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist.

"I love you, cunt." Spencer grinned. "Thanks for everything." Spencer sat up and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Anytime, sweetie." Paula smiled at the gesture.

Spencer stood and went to the stairs, she was about halfway up when her mother called out to her.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Ashley, is so amazing. She is nice and she respects me and this family. She doesn't even really know us but, still, she does, partly… for you and partly because that is who she is. I love her." Paula smiled and it did not falter. "But, if you still want to stay with Dylan, I will still love you. I just want you happy."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot." Spencer smiled. She was about to turn to go up stairs when she stopped and chuckled. "You know, if you didn't love Dad so much, I would have thought you were in love with, Ash."

"Does it matter? Love is love." Paula smiled.

"I love you, mom." the young blonde smiled.

"Between you and I, Spence… that Davies girl is very attractive. I mean, her-"

"Mom! Don't go there!" Spencer giggled as she jogged up the stairs quickly.

_Ashley. Dylan. Ashley. Dylan. Me. Spencer Morrison. Spencer Davies. Spencer Kye Davies. Spencer Kye Morrison… _

"I believe stupidity kills mortals. I want a sacred kindling destiny." filtered through her radio as she entered her room. _Hmm, must be a new band._

_-----_

The darkness flooded through the club as the music pulsated. The music pulsating to the rhythm of the couples and the couples were grinding to its hypnotic pulsations. Hands grabbed, hips twisted. Lips met, and tongues dueled.

A hand was clutched in dark hair, as a head was buried against a sweating neck. Lips and teeth sucked, bit, and pulled at the pulse point, causing the hand to clench even tighter. The hard body was pressed against the softer one being pressed against the wall. Strong hands roamed over hips, that were incased in leather.

"Oh god," the girl moaned as she was pushed further into the wall. "Fuck me."

"Mm, I plan to." came the husky response.

"Shit, Ash." the blonde groaned as hips were ground into her ass.

"Lys, be quiet." Ashley purred in her ear.

"Okay," the girl melted.

Ashley smirked and turned the girl around to face her, pushing her against the wall. The small blonde reached out and pulled on Ashley's tie, "I love this on you." she grinned as she kissed the brunette hard.

Ashley chuckled into the kiss.

---

"Ssss-Sammie!!!" Michelle stumbled up to her friend. "I'm hammered." she snorted.

"I see that, Mich." Sam laughed at her friend.

"Ssh, be quiet." Michelle put a finger to her lips. "D-d-don't tell, Madi, ookkayy, buddy?" she stumbled again.

"Okay, it's our secret." Sam grinned.

"Thanks sooo much, Sammie Sam-Sam." Michelle tried focusing on her friend. "Now, where is Ashley?"

"She is getting lucky with Alyssa Turren."

"Ooooh, r-r-really?" Michelle laughed. "How'd that happen? Odden-odd-ah-ah?" she looked confused for a minute. "Ah- odd? No, no, no, Aid… yeah that's it! Aiden is going to be pissssssed! Alyssa's straight!"

"Not when it comes to Dynamite and you know it. No girl is safe. Plus, Ash is equipped tonight, for that situation, specifically."

"Equipped? Such a weird word… what's equipped?" she grinned goofily.

Sam shook her head at her friend, "She's packing heat, Mich."

"Ooh! Go, Davies!!" she yelled. She kept trying to yell over the music, but frowned when she realized her friend couldn't hear her.

"Hello." a sexy brunette came up to the soccer player.

"Well, hello to you." Michelle grinned. "Are you drunk, because I am?" she snorted again.

"Sorry, about her, she isn't usually quite this drunk. Her girlfriend is usually on her ass about it." Sam chuckled as the brunette smiled at her friend.

"You're Samantha Watson, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" Sam smiled holding her hand out.

"Morgan Helding, U-18. Minnesota." she smiled. "Samantha Watson, U-17. Ohio. King High. Exactly 17, hangs out with Ashley Davies and Michelle Ramsey. Brown hair, blue eyes, 5'7". And," she dragged her eyes over Sam's body. "is an exceptional dresser and has a body to die for." she smirked.

"Wow, impressive. Want to give me your run down, Morgan Helding?"

"Sure, sexy. Like I said, Helding, U-18. Minnesota. Hayes High. 17, hangs out with Jessica Torrance and Alyssa and Ashley Turren. Brunette, green eyes, 5'3". A sexy dresser, a body to die for, and a kiss to fall in love with." she grinned, stepping towards Sam.

"Ooh, the twins! You hang out with the twins? They are good." the half-back said dreamily.

"I take it she has had the pleasure of the Turren twins." Morgan grinned.

"Who hasn't?" Sam chuckled.

"Me." Morgan smirked, "Best friends, I don't usually cross that line."

Sam looked a little guilty. Why? She had no idea.

"Oh, don't worry, they talk about this mysterious Trio all the time, wonder who that could be?" Morgan acted as though she were pondering her question. "Could it be Decadent and/or Dynamite Davies, Maharaja Michelle, and Salacious Sam."

"Impressive, you even know our nicknames. And, you knew both of Ash's, that's pretty good. " Sam laughed.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. But, yes, they talk about you three none stop. As if you were gods or something." Sam started to laugh. "According to Alyssa, you three are all good at something."

"Oh, like?" the brunette took a sip of her beer leaning against their table.

"These are what Alyssa said, not me." she warned with a smile. "You are the talented tongue, Michelle is very spontaneous, but knows how to use that to her advantage. And, Ashley is an expert with the strap-on."

"Well, well, very interesting. That is pretty close, although I think Ashley and I are fairly matched in that last category, Michelle not far behind."

"Sammie, no I not! I'm good too! When we get back I will show you!" she huffed.

"Uh, no thanks! Leave that for your volleyball player!" she turned back to Morgan. "Anything else, I should know?"

"Hmm, I've dated an asshole and an angel. They are now dating each other. I feel sorry for my best friend because she's dating the asshole. One good relationship, one bad. Those are the only ones I've had since middle school." Morgan smiled, as Sam listened intently to her explanation.

"If that's the case, why are you so happy?" the brunette asked seriously, taking a sip of her beer.

"Well, you see, I was standing over there," she pointed to a dark corner nearby. "When I saw this 5'7" brunette with killer blue eyes. And, I knew that she was bound to make me happy. Now, this brunette, she's a player, I hear. And, I didn't know if I should continue, or if I would be just another girl? I need to know." she asked slyly.

"Well, I think that this mysterious brunette would be stupid to not at least try to change for you. She's a fucking idiot if she tells you that, that is all you will be. I definitely think she could try." Sam grinned, reaching out to grab Morgan's hand pulling her against her body.

"It's good to know I'm getting a chance. That's better than nothing." her green eyes lit up at Sam's answer. She ran her hands along Sam's torso, "She definitely has a killer body." she groaned rubbing her hands under the dark blue shirt over the brunette's hard stomach.

"Well, I think she wants to try this kiss that she is suppose to fall in love with." she said quietly into Morgan's ear, pulling back and pressing her lips against the brunette's. She smiled when she felt Morgan smile into the kiss. They kissed slowly. Sam set her beer down and turned Morgan around leaning the shorter girl against the table. She ran her tongue slowly against the striker's soft lips. Morgan moaned and open her mouth, letting Sam's tongue run across her teeth. Sam lifted Morgan up, to set her on the raised tabletop, bringing them to eye level. The taller brunette pulled out of the kiss and smiled.

"I think I could fall in love with that kiss." Sam grinned at the shorter girl.

----

Alyssa Turren was being kissed by Ashley Davies. Her back was pinned to the wall and her legs were wrapped around the keeper's waist. Ashley smirked into the kiss and moved her hips slightly, Alyssa groaned.

"Mmm, not again, Ash." she giggled as the girl kissed her neck.

"But, I'm ready to go." she emphasized her point by grabbing the girls hips and pulling them closer, while thrusting forward.

"Oh fuck!" Alyssa tossed her head back against the wall, "You are always ready to go, Ash." she said as she started to move her hips slowly. "Stop."

"Oh, is that why you are still riding me?" the brunette smiled.

"Of course." Alyssa grinned back. "Can't you just stop?"

"Not when you wear short leather skirts I can't. Aiden is going to kill me." she said looking into the blue eyes in front of her, as she matched the movements of the girl in her arms.

"I never tell him, don't worry." Alyssa said leaning forward and kissing the brunette.

"Aren't you Catholic school girls suppose to be good?" she grunted as she pushed harder into the blonde.

"Oh, we are. We just can't resist sexy women like yourself who-ahh fuck, Ash." she wrapped her arms tightly around the strong shoulders and buried her head into Ashley's neck. "Can't resist, oh fuck, women like- yes. Like you who are better than the jocks." she panted. "Fuck, yeah."

"Ashley?" a voice came from the darkness.

"Not now, Sam." she groaned, kissing the blonde's neck without looking at her friend. "Hold on, l-l-like o-one minute."

"Oh fuck, Ashley!" Alyssa called out. "Almost, just a-a l-little, yeah, right there. Ash!" she sunk her teeth into the brunette's shoulder, biting hard as her orgasm ripped through her. "Fuck, maybe I can take it." she laughed, kissing the brunette who was smiling at her.

"I told you, you could. At least with me that is." Ashley grinned cockily.

"Hey, Watson." Alyssa smiled from her position, still against the wall.

"Hey, Lys." Sam chuckled, shaking her head. "Michelle's pretty out of it, man. We need to get her home." Ashley laughed.

"Okay, give me like another," she looked back at Alyssa quickly. "Five minutes, I'll get finished up here and then be out, okay?"

"Whatever you say, stud. Alyssa, a pleasure as always." the tall brunette waved a little before turning and walking away.

"Mm," Alyssa purred as Ashley pulled out of her and gently set her back down. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" she said after she pulled her skirt down. She kneeled in front of the brunette, whose eyes darkened. "I promise, it'll be quick." she smirked.

Ashley's hands found their home in the blonde hair in front of her.

---

"Sammie Sam-Sam." the drunken half-back tapped her friend on the shoulder. "She's hot, man!" Michelle practically yelled, she thought she was whispering. The blonde had been looking at Morgan for the last three minutes.

"Yes, I know she is." Sam smiled at her friend, she turned back and caught Morgan looking at her ass. "So, you live in Minnesota and know I live in Ohio. Yet, you still want to be with me?" Sam asked, after she had calmed down her drunk friend.

Michelle was now singing to herself, "We'll drink a drink, a drink, to Lily the Pink, the Pink, the Pink. The savior of the human race! For she invented medicinal compound, most efficacious in every case!"

"Irish drinking song, she gets crazy when she drinks." Sam grinned at Morgan who looked confused.

Morgan turned to look at Sam when she saw Ashley and Alyssa heading towards them. She smiled and shook her head. "Those two, at least Alyssa looks happy"

"Yeah, tell me about it. She probably is very happy, she got the Davies special tonight." Sam grinned at the other brunette.

Morgan leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "Is there a Watson special? I'd like to make a reservation." Morgan licked the full-back's ear.

Ashley's arm was around Alyssa's shoulders, her tie hanging loose around her neck. Alyssa was leaning into her body and whispering something in her ear, as her hand ran over the crotch of Ashley's pants. Ashley pulled Alyssa in front of her, and lifted her up so the girl could wrap her legs around her waist. They were in a heated kiss when they reached the three.

"Old Ebenezer, thought he was Julius Caesar. And, so they put him in a home where they gave him medicinal compound, and now he's Emperor of Rome." Michelle sang grabbing for a glass of whiskey that was lying on a nearby table. This snapped Sam out of the lustful stare down she was having with Morgan.

Sam lunged for Michelle's hand and stopped it before it got to the drink, "Oh no, you've had enough, Mich."

Michelle pouted and pointed at the glass, "Medicinal compound." she slumped to the ground against the wall they were standing near.

"No, alcohol." Sam said hefting her friend up. "When you two are done we can go!" she snapped at the brunette and blonde wrapped around each other. "Ashley! You got your fix, now help me!" she called to her friend.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Ashley sighed letting Alyssa down, and slipping Michelle's arm around her shoulder.

"So, best friend, how was your night?" Morgan smirked.

"It was amazing, the usual with Ashley." Alyssa sighed. Morgan laughed with her friend.

"Where's your sister?"

"Oh, Ashley left with Kelly a long time ago. We were arguing over who got Davies tonight and I won." she grinned.

"You know, at least your sister is gay, that makes sense. You are straight and cheating on your boyfriend, but you insist on sleeping with Davies. It's weird, Alyssa." Morgan semi-glared at her friend. "It's weird she shares your sister's name too."

"Why do you care?"

"I just think it could cause a lot of trouble is all." Morgan shrugged.

"Ooh, Ashie, you gots a vampire bite." Michelle said lying her head on her friend's shoulder. "Someone call Buffy! We got a vampire here!" she yelled out. "Where's Mr. Pointy when you need him?" Michelle said sadly. "Wait, call the Cullens! Alice is smoking." the blonde's eyes widen. "Dude, did you just fuck, Alice Cullen because that would be so hot?!"

"No, Mich, I fucked Alyssa."

"Oh man, the head cheerleader at Heights?" She gasped. "Wait, Sam told me that. You know, that's lame dude. You could totally have Alice Cullen if you wanted her…" Michelle continued on rambling about the Cullens and various other odd things.

"Why did you let her get so wasted?" Ashley groaned.

"I didn't, you did. You were suppose to watch her, but you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. Jesus, Elizabeth is so right. That's all you think with." Sam shook her head.

Fortunately, their hotel was very close to the club, so they didn't have very far to travel.

They got Michelle in the room with the help of Alyssa and Morgan. The blonde collapsed onto the couch.

"Ashie! Sammie Sam-Sam! I looove yoou guyssss!" she exclaimed before passing out.

Ashley pressed her fingers against Michelle's neck, "Her pulse is good. She'll be fine. Killer hangover though. Thank god, we have a night game." She stood and pulled her tie from around her neck. "Oh, Sam, take her tie off." Ashley pointed and Sam nodded her head in thanks.

"I'm going to bed, man." the keeper said walking to her separate bedroom. Alyssa snuck in after her.

"Wow, that was crazy." Morgan chuckled.

Sam looked up and stared at Morgan.

"You have a beautiful smile." Morgan blushed.

"Thank you." she replied sheepishly.

"Come on. Do you have a curfew? I know you guys play before us tomorrow, well, I guess today…" Sam trailed off as Morgan took the offered hand.

"No, not really, as long as I can get in before coach notices." The blonde let the brunette lead her into another bedroom. "Wow, uh, you guys go all out?" she said looking around.

"Um, no, Michelle, Ashley, and I, are, uh…" she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

Morgan grabbed Sam's hand, "You can tell me." she coaxed.

"We're independently wealthy."

----

As Ashley entered her room her phone went off, "Hello," she grumbled without looking at the screen.

"You sound happy," chuckling came across her connection.

"Spencer, we were, uh, out?" Ashley stammered.

She turned her body and flopped back onto her bed.

"Out, as in dinner, or out as in clubs?"

"Clubbing. The team went clubbing and Michelle and Sam and I were the last to get back." she turned her head when she detected footsteps, Alyssa walked into her eye line and she held up her finger for the blonde to wait.

"Well, that sounds fun. What are you doing?" Spencer said sitting on her bed.

"Oh, just got into bed actually, didn't even change yet," Ashley laughed softly.

"Really, wow, must have been busy!" the blonde joked.

"Oh yeah, real busy." the brunette grimaced. She saw more movement and looked up to see Alyssa standing in front of her bed unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it across the room.

_Fuck, you're fucked. At least hang up with Spencer!_

_**Shut up!**_

_You ass, that's rude!_

"Ash?"

"Oh yeah, um, I uh," _**was arguing with myself**__,_ she stammered as Alyssa climbed up her body, naked.

The girl started to undo her pants, pulling them off. She threw them with her clothes.

"Fuck," Ashley exclaimed, _**I knew I shouldn't have worn these**_, referring to the boxers that Alyssa was reaching her hand into. _**Dammit!**_

_Idiot!_

"Are you okay, baby?" Spencer asked.

"What did you just say?" Ashley asked distracted for a minute by what Spencer had called her. Her head fell back against the pillows.

"Uh, that just kind of slipped out, I'm sorry." Spencer apologized.

"No, it's fine. I- just, it was a surprise." Ashley said, she snapped her head up when she felt a familiar weight settled on her pelvis. She saw that Alyssa had taken what she wanted and was currently working her way to another orgasm, courtesy of Ashley's strap-on.

"Uh, Spencer. I should call you back." she panted, sitting up. "I'm just feeling a little overheated at the moment."

"Okay, talk to you later." the line immediately went dead. "Well, that was a hell of a thing!" the blonde sighed.

---

Out in the main area of the suite, Michelle stirred from her drunken slumber, "I hate you!" she called out softly in her sleep, shooting up looking around frantically.

"Damn you, Joss Whedon! If you hadn't killed Tara I would not be killing Kennedy in my dreams!" she grumbled and went to fall back onto the couch, but missed, somehow, and fell on the floor, and rolled slightly under the table next to the couch. "My life is definitely doomed." she moaned not getting up from under the table.

---

"_Hey, stranger," warm arms wrapped around a slim waist._

_A brunette with blue eyes turned with a grin across her face. She put her arms around the brunette in front of her. Her nose picked up a tinge of sweat and vanilla, her arms tightened as strong hands ran up and down her back slowly. _

"_I missed you, Ashley." she kissed the other girl lightly._

"_I missed you too, Elizabeth." brown eyes stared into blue. _

_Ashley nuzzled her nose against Elizabeth's. The smaller brunette sighed as Ashley's arms tightened even more. _

"_I'm sorry." Elizabeth whispered into an ear._

"_I don't want to talk about it. I forgave Kener, and I forgive you." she sighed. __**Do you really?… **_Of course I do.

"_You really forgive me?" Elizabeth said with hopeful blue eyes._

"_Of course I do." Ashley smiled, she leaned and kissed her girlfriend's lips softly._

_Ashley groaned and rolled her eyes when her phone rang, "Hold on." she opened the phone and saw it was Michelle. She furrowed her brows at Michelle's text._

I need to c u now, Ash. I'm not kidding, right now! It's about Liz!

~unrequited heart~

"_Who is it?" Elizabeth asked kissing Ashley's neck, making the other brunette shiver._

"_Uh, it's Mich." she looked at Elizabeth with sad eyes._

"_Ash, we hardly ever spend time together." Elizabeth whined._

"_I have to go, babe. It's about the team, if I want captain next year I need to go." she lied. She had already gotten her spot as captain next year._

"_Okay, but only because I know this is important to you." Elizabeth kissed her before the other brunette walked to the door._

_She turned around before exiting, "I love you, Elizabeth West." she smiled._

"_Same here, Ashley Davies." she grinned back._

_When the door closed she stomped over to the couch and threw herself on it, in her normal dramatic way. _

"_I can't believe her! Ugh! Why is it always them over me?!" she slammed her hands against the cushions. "I need some, some… something, anything." she grabbed her phone that was laying on the coffee table in front of her and flipped it open, scrolling through her contacts. She pressed send at the desired name. _

"_Hello." a deep, husky voice greeted her. _

"_I need some special assistance, are you willing to help me with my problem?" she grinned at the chuckled on the other end._

"_Be there in ten." the other line went dead. _

_Elizabeth threw her phone on the coffee table in front of her, and laid back on the couch with a smile. Closing her eyes, she put her hands behind her head and waited. She heard footsteps come into her living room about ten minutes later. She didn't open her eyes until a shadow loomed over her._

"_What can I do for you?" the person grinned._

"_What do you think?" her blue eyes looking into grey._

"Liz, where did you just go?" a voice came from next to her.

"Uh, nowhere. Everything's cool." she lied, rolling to face the blonde next to her. She smiled and leaned forward kissing the blonde.

"Okay." the girl smiled back.

"What are we going to do the rest of the weekend, Kate?" Liz asked, sitting up in the bed. She turned on the TV. Ironically, the sports caster was talking about Ashley.

_Ashley Davies, will lead the U-17 into a friendly tomorrow against France. It is expected to be a hard fought match. Davies talented surpasses that of many of the young keepers on the national level. Can she and her teammate pull out a win? Stay in tomorrow, sit in front of the TV and let Davies and the U-17 team take you on a wild ride 12 pm._

"Ugh, turn that off. Davies is overrated and a dick." Kate sneered.

"You were one of her best friends, Kate." Liz said softly.

"So? We obviously aren't anymore. She turned on me." Kate shrugged. The blonde reached out and grabbed the brunette around the waist pulling her against her own body.

"I wonder why?!" Liz snapped. "You fucked me, Kate. We were fucking each other and she found out! What did you expect?"

"Since when do you care about her? You did it to get back at her. Why are you yelling at me, you are the one that always called me? You're the one that spread your legs like a Parisian whore every time I was near you!" her comment earned her a hard slapped across the face.

"Grow up, Kener." the brunette stormed into the bathroom, turning on the shower she immediately stepped in, not worried about the temperature.

She leaned against the shower wall, and sighed when two arms circled her waist.

"You can't stay away long, Liz." Kate husked into her ear, kissing it.

"I know." she admitted reluctantly.

_----_

Michelle blinked open her eyes and looked around her. To her left, she saw what looked like black, gnarled feet. To her right, she saw a pool of red and looking up, she saw bars. "Oh my god, I've been buried alive!" she came to the ridiculous conclusion.

Freaking out, she sat up quickly only to bash her head onthe table above her, "Oh fuck." she moaned, "Just a hangover."

Looking back to her left, her double vision showed her the legs of the couch. She looked to where she thought she saw blood, to see her tie, looking feeble, laying on the carpet.

"Fucking Patron," she growled.

"And whiskey, and rum, and vodka, should I go on?" an unknown brunette in boy shorts and a tank top laughed leaning against the nearest wall.

"Oh my god! I cheated on Madison. Oh, Jesus, I'm going to be killed by my super-mega-foxy-hot girlfriend! She is probably going to do something horrible, like beat my dead body after she shoots me… or chop me into pieces!" Michelle started to hyperventilate.

"Wow, Latin girls sure know how to keep their women in check." the brunette chuckled.

Michelle looked back at the brunette with wide eyes, "Please, I will do anything just don't, don't tell anyone and just leave. I swear, you can have anything!" Michelle said standing up quickly, pacing back and forth.

"What's her problem?" Sam asked stepping over to Morgan, unnoticed by Michelle.

"She thinks she slept with me." Morgan giggled.

"And, you're letting her believe that?" Sam asked with a pout. Morgan grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her into a heated kiss.

When Michelle turned around and saw this she freaked out even more, "Oh my god, we shared last night, Sam? Please, no…" she stopped as a thought came to her. "Dude, tell me we didn't have a threesome, because you are like my sister and that's wrong. Tell me we didn't sleep together again, man." Michelle pleaded.

"Oh yes. Hot, sweaty, and steamy sex. I believe I topped you, Mich." she joked.

Morgan laughed, as the blonde put her head between her legs and began rocking back and forth. She pulled the coffee cup from Sam's fingers.

"I can't survive without that, you know." the tall brunette said trying to reach for the cup.

"You'll have to fuck me to get it back." she smirked.

"Uh, um, you can have it." Sam said quickly, caught off guard by the response.

The tall brunette looked back at her friend and laughed when Michelle dragged her hands down her face in agony.

"Mich, chill, we didn't sleep together and you didn't sleep with Morgan. You passed out last night and must have fallen off the couch." she chuckled wrapping her arm around Morgan's shoulders, the shorter brunette nestled further into her embrace.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was dead." she collapsed into the couch in relief.

"Yo, could y'all shut the hell up this early in the fuckin' mornin', bro?" Ashley asked stumbling out of her bedroom. Looking severely disheveled and tired.

"Are you ghetto or hick today, Ash?" Sam chuckled, as Ashley's accent came out. "You look sex-ridden, Ash." Sam laughed as her friend glared at her last comment

"I'm going to be both, motherfuckers!" she blinked and looked down at Morgan's hands. "Oh! Helding you have caffeine, give!" she motioned with her hand.

The brunette rolled her eyes, but handed the keeper the mug.

"What, she doesn't have to fuck you?" Sam said seriously.

"Oh, um." Morgan started softly.

"Been there, tapped that," Ashley joked.

Morgan glared at her, then turned to Sam.

"Sam," she said softly.

"No, it's okay, Ashley sleeps with everyone. Really, she's my best friend, I get it. And," Sam said stepping closer, wrapping her arms around the striker. "I still like you. You're mine now, not hers." she said sweetly, kissing Morgan's nose.

The smaller brunette grinned and blushed at the full-back's comment.

Ashley looked like she was going to vomit, and Michelle was still looking a little nervous.

"Michelle, how are you doing this morning?" Ashley smirked at her friend.

"Um, not sure yet." the blonde stammered. "I don't know if I should drink again."

"Did you not learn anything from Buffy?" the keeper asked turning to Sam.

At the same time both brunette's dropped their voices and said, "Beer bad." they smiled and slapped hands.

"You're cute," Morgan said to Sam, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"And, you're beautiful." Sam complimented.

"I think I'm going to be sick. You met last night, what the hell?" Ashley asked, taking a sip of coffee and grimaced. "Couldn't you have put Bailey's or something in this."

"Ashley, you know you aren't suppose to drink. You get carried away." Michelle said holding her head.

"Right, look at you." her friend retorted.

"Jesus, what did Alyssa do to you last night? You're being a bitch this morning." Sam laughed at her friend.

"Well, this" she pointed between the two. "It's cool. I just don't want any of the Lifetime movie shit up in here." she grinned playfully at the two who rolled their eyes.

"What do Lifetime movies have to do with them?" Michelle asked.

Ashley sighed, looked up at the ceiling then turned to Michelle, "No more alcohol for you, Mich. It makes you stupid. I'll put it in simpler terms for you." Ashley thought of away to say it, turned back to the two brunette's and smirked. "You like each other, cool, fine. But, your 'oh you said one word to me and I'm in love' or 'I saw you from across the room and I just knew' situation is very Twilight slash Imagine Me & You slash Xena & Gabrielle slash fanfiction-y, so let's calm it down. Because we all know how crazy that fanfic can get." _Five, four, three, two, one._

"Oh, okay, I get it!" Michelle grinned proudly.

"Morgan, this is what we deal with when she drinks. Sometimes on a daily basis. If you ever need to communicate, use the three main languages she knows: Xenian, Buffish, and Futbol." Sam, Morgan, and Ashley all laughed after Michelle stood up and slammed her knee against the table.

"Fuck you, Davies." the blonde growled hopping around on one foot.

"That's my job." Alyssa walking up to Ashley slowly, kissing her.

"Lys, you better be able to play. Sex all night is not an excuse, I don't care if you are walking funny." Morgan smirked.

Her friend was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Michelle walked over, "Oh hey, Dylan." Michelle moved aside and walked in and saw everyone, she grinned.

"Man, I went to the wrong room last night!" she laughed.

Ashley frowned and let out a low growl. Michelle snapped her head towards her friend with a warning look, _You basically did the same thing last night!_

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Dylan?" Sam asked casually.

"Of course, I told you about Spencer. But, you know sometimes…" she shrugged with a grin.

"Still an asshole, I see." Morgan sneered.

* * *

**So, that was a long chapter, huh? **

**Next chapter has a football match, a special visit, a volleyball game, someone gets caught in the act, there are a few slip ups, and more drama.**

**Well, I hope you liked it. If you have time please review. **

**And, until next time... Thanks for reading!**

**Corker42**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update. But, it seems like I keep getting more and more bad news about this Post Concussion Syndrome thing... I am not allowed to drive and I won't be able to play soccer (or any other contact sport) for four or five years, maybe never again. No running, no exercise of any kind. I can only walk. Which completely killed me to hear that. I was really, really, down and just wasn't doing anything lately. Then, when I tried to write this and the soccer and volleyball games, it didn't go over well :(. So, I really do apologize, it just has been hard lately. There is no soccer match or volleyball in this chapter, like I planned and said there would be. So, I had to completely re-think and re-write it. I hope you like this chapter and it doesn't disappoint because of it not having the sports in it. But, I promise, promise next chapter will have at least a little bit. Now, enough of my sob story...**

**somthgIlike2do: I'm glad you like Paula, still. And, that conversation is based off of the 'arguments' my mom and I have. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PhoenixWing78: Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like my story.**

**WillowOn3: Yeah, Paula does rock! I liked her in the show even though she could be a bitch lol. I think that is because Maeve Quinlan is a genius though! Yes, that was Liz's flashback, I was trying to connect why Ashley has become the way she is by what Elizabeth did to her. Did that answer your question? Nah, not a bad fan. I actually couldn't figure out one of them when I went back and read it haha.**

**Greekgrl: Thank you. Here's your update! :)**

**BrownEyez44: I always love new readers! And, I'm glad you are loving this. Dylan, I've always liked that name. And, since I loved it so much, and because it isn't my name. I kinda needed to make it villianous, I guess. It is a pretty cool name! Yes, Morgan and Sam are legit. I wanted to poke fun at movies/fanfiction/TV/romance novels etc. instantaneous love stories, just a little fun. Liz is a piece of work and will come in later chapters.**

**korax: I thought it would be amusing to throw those pairings in there and apparently it worked! Haha, I think it's funny that you loved the esthetics because that is one of my OCD moments when I write, I must have them or I feel like something is missing. lol.**

**dttdemon: Well, I do aim to please. Thank you for telling me that it is not boring, that is awesome!**

**faithx5452: Thank you, I love that you love my story. **

**There is French in this, so the translations will be at the end for that conversation. And, I was kind of rushed when I did the conversation so, my use of French is not as good as it usually would be. It is a very, very rough translation.**

**So, here is the new chapter, and because after these past few weeks I've had... your reviews and the fact that you are reading my story and like it, made me continue writing this story. This is dedicated to you guys, all of the reviewers and all of the readers. Thank you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Spencer groaned and rolled over in her bed reaching for her phone that was going off at an ungodly hour. Without looking at the screen she answered, "Dylan, I'm asleep and not in the mood for phone sex." she mumbled.

"I wasn't offering phone sex," a husky voice laughed.

Her eyes flew open and she shot up.

"Oh my god, Ashley." she groaned in embarrassment, falling back down and pulling the covers over her blushing face.

"Hi, Spence." she smiled, walking over to her gym bag. Shifting through the assorted mess of braces, socks, jerseys, towels, medical tape, and the occasional stud. _Jesus, I should get rid of this stuff. _"I wasn't expecting you to answer, I was just going to leave you a message." Ashley admitted.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Is it ten there?" Spencer looked at the red light flashing 4:00 AM.

"Yeah, got to get up early for the game. Hold on, a second." Ashley put Spencer on speaker phone and set her BlackBerry on the night stand. "Sorry, I'm trying to find something." she began throwing things over her shoulder frantically.

"Oh, it's cool." Spencer laughed when she heard Ashley say, "Fuck".

"Well, I shouldn't keep you talking for long you probably want to sleep." the keeper had nearly reached the end of her bag when she exclaimed, "Yes", victoriously pulling out the pre-wrap and missing pad she was looking for. She stood at the end of the bed and began to layout her supplies. She heard Spencer yawn. "Was that a yawn?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Spencer blushed.

"A wild guess. You know, getting a call at 4 AM, not fun." Ashley chuckled.

"Oh, right. I should go take a shower, now that I'm awake."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Ashley winced.

"No, it's fine, Ash. Good luck today."

"Okay, if you're sure. Thanks." the brunette said laying out her uniform, sliding shorts, pads, and three sets of gloves on the bed. She looked up when Sam walk in her room, pointing a hand at the phone and putting a finger to her lips. The tall brunette nodded.

"I'm sure. Bye."

"Bye." Ashley grabbed her BlackBerry, ending the call and throwing her phone back on the nightstand. "What's up, Sam?"

"Ash," the brunette warned, pointing at the phone.

"Don't start, Watson." Ashley mumbled, grabbing her shoe bag out of the closet.

---

Spencer's door flew open and her mother walked through.

"Well, you're up early." Paula said crossing her arms.

"Y-yeah," Spencer said, realizing her mother must have heard her phone go off. _Shit, last time this happened-_

"I told you once, Spencer, you aren't to be on the phone all night having phone sex." Paula said sternly.

"Okay, that was one time, mom! One time! I don't even know why someone your age was up that late anyway." Spencer snapped back.

"I told you, no. That's final, Spencer."

"It wasn't Dylan, Mom. It was Ashley."

"Oh, well, then that's fine." Paula smiled. "How was it?"

"Are you referring to the conversation we had? Or the non-existent phone sex you think occurred?" Spencer got out of bed and walked to her desk starting up her laptop.

"Both."

"Oh, then, it was just fine. Thanks for asking." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"It's a shame I didn't get to talk to her." Paula sighed.

"Not really, Mom. Not really." Spencer turned to look at her mother in disbelief.

"I beg to differ, sweetie. Ashley loves me." Paula smiled at her daughter, who rolled her eyes dramatically and swiveled in her chair.

"That's cool. The girl who isn't my girlfriend loves you, and my actual girlfriend can't stand you. Hmm, wonder what that says about you?" Spencer said without thinking. As soon as she said it she regretted it. "Mom I-"

"Just forget it Spencer." Paula turned on her heel and walked out of Spencer's room closing the door softly behind her.

"Fuck!" Spencer said slamming her fist on her desk. "It's going to be a great fucking Sunday." Spencer sighed, logging on to her computer.

---

Ashley was walking through the lobby to her car, when she was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a dark corner. She turned to face whoever touched her, and her scowl turned into a smirk.

"Ah, the other Turren twin shows herself." she said pulling the blonde towards her.

"Well, my sister took you all to herself last night. Apparently, it was amazing." the girl in front of her grinned.

"When isn't it, Ashley?"

"I don't know you tell me, Ashley." they both laughed.

"You know as weird as that is, it could be creepier." Ashley grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled them out of their hiding place.

"Where are you off to?" the blonde let the brunette pull her out the doors and to her car.

The keeper leaned against her car, moving the blonde to stand between her legs.

"My house." Ashley grinned, opening the door for her.

"Wait," the blonde tugged on the brunette's shirt. "What time is it?"

"It's 10:30, you have time. Trust me, I wouldn't want the U-18's to be missing their best defender."

"Okay." the full-back grinned.

"At least, you'll get a bed… instead of a wall. Well, that is if I can make it that far." she said looking the other girl up and down as she slid into the passenger side of the Vantage.

"Ash," the girl warned.

"It's gonna to be great day." Ashley sighed to herself, climbing in the driver's side. She slid her sunglasses on, put the key in the ignition and shifted the car into gear, making her way towards her house.

The blonde sitting next to her, reached over and moved Ashley's hand from the gear shift into her own, lacing their fingers together.

The brunette stiffened at the contact, then looked over at the blonde who was smiling back at her. She relaxed and smiled back, squeezing the smaller hand in her own.

---

Sam and Michelle had gone out for a run and were coming back through the doors of the hotel when they saw Kelly and Alyssa making their way into the lobby as well.

"Hey guys." Kelly greeted her teammates.

"What's up, Chugs." Sam grinned, wiping the sweat off her face from the shirt she had tucked in her shorts.

"Man, you know the rule. It's not Chugs around the ladies." Kelly groaned.

"Man, did you run yet?" Michelle asked, she was also wiping the sweat from her face. She paused and took a drink from the bottle of water Sam held out to her.

"Uh, no." Kelly answered with a smile. "I only run when I have to, I'm in good shape. I can play keeper just fine without having to run two miles every day at the same time no matter where I am in the world, like you guys."

"Oh, so that's why you are getting pudgy?" Sam joked, dodging the fist that was coming towards her shoulder. Michelle shook her head in amusement as Kelly chased Sam around the lobby. Until, the man behind the desk started to yell at them. He walked away from the group mumbling in French about crazy Americans and even crazier lesbians.

"Oh, and I'm sure that you queens are so much better." Michelle said to him before he got too far away. He turned and looked at her, horrified that she knew what he had said. «Oui, j'ai compris ce que vous avez dit, petit homme. La fois prochaine, s'assurent que les lesbiennes que vous essayez d'insulter ne sont pas parle courament ta langue maternelle.» she growled at him.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous des gouines si brusque?» he spat back at her.

«Pourquoi des fagots avez-vous un complexe de Dieu?» she seethed stepping towards him.

«Michelle! Je suis désolé, monsieur. Nous aimons les hommes, particulièrement celui-là», Sam pointed to Alyssa, who was confused along with Kelly, «Elle pense qu'elle est un ange, mais elle est la salope.» The man chuckled at Sam's remark about Alyssa. «En plus, l'arc-en-ciel égale l'amour. Michelle est frustrée, parce que elle se manque sa petite-amie, n'est pas?» Sam looked expectantly at Michelle who looked upset.

«Oui, Sam a dit la vérité. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Trêve, homme féerique?» she grinned slightly.

«Bein sûr, brute.» he smiled, looked at Alyssa and laughed again, shaking his head while strutting away from them. Michelle let out a wolf whistle in his direction, he turned back to them and winked. She and Sam laughed until Alyssa spoke up.

"What did you say about me, Watson?" the blonde looked irritated.

"Nothing, just that you are an angel." Alyssa looked skeptical and turned to Kelly.

"Is that true?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I speak German and Polish. Uh, and a little Greek." Alyssa looked at her weirdly.

"Why those languages? Are you a Nazi?" she joked.

Sam's eyes got wide and Michelle stiffed. They both stared at Kelly, backing up a little.

Kelly looked at Alyssa and stepped away from her slightly, trying to not exploded. It was a simple question. And, even though Alyssa was a real bitch sometimes, she didn't know. The tall keeper took a deep breath and explained the reason to Alyssa.

"Actually, no. My family used to live in Germany and we are Jewish. Some of my relatives survived the Holocaust." she said calmly.

"Oh god, Kel, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Alyssa tried, but the keeper held up her hand.

"It's okay." Kelly smiled slightly, stepping back towards Alyssa who put a hand on her arm.

"Right, okay, where's Ash?" Michelle asked tucking her shirt back in her shorts.

"After what I heard, Michelle, I'm surprised you are walking." Kelly grinned.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm walking comfortably," she looked at Alyssa who was still shocked and upset at herself. She tried to shift the girl's attention. "What the hell did you and Ashley do to each other last night?" the half-back smirked back.

Alyssa snapped out of her own world, and rolled her eyes at Michelle, but there was a smile showing her appreciation at what the blonde was doing for her.

"Yes, well, it was worth it. Anyway, Ashley was looking for Davies, the last I heard." Alyssa sighed leaning into Kelly. That comment didn't go over too well with Michelle.

"So, what, you and Ashley like to switch bed partners?" Michelle said crossing her arms.

_Here we go, I'm glad their amicableness towards each other lasted a whole thirty seconds._ Sam thought, she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head towards the ceiling.

"What's your problem Ramsey? Since, when do you care? Before Madison you didn't seem to mind, you and Davies were having us both in the same night." Alyssa shot back.

"You also weren't dating Aiden, Alyssa. The two of you were technically," she made air quotes. "'dating' Ash and I."

"Whatever," the other blonde's phone vibrated and she looked at the text. "They went to Revello." she pulled on Kelly's arm and they walked away from the soccer players.

Michelle turned towards the door they entered, Sam grabbed her by the arm, and stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Revello." Michelle said trying to step around the tall brunette.

"How are you going to get there?" Sam said stepping in front of her friend again.

"You grabbed the Mark LT when you went out there after practice. Whenever we're here you do."

"Fine, let's go." Sam sighed as she turned to the door.

Morgan was just walking into the lobby when she saw Sam and Michelle turn to go out the lobby doors. She ran to catch up to the pair. Reaching out, she managed to capture Sam around the waist with one arm.

"Hi." she said spinning Sam around to face her.

"Well, hello to you too. You look nice." Sam smiled.

"Sam, I'm wearing a tee-shirt and sweatpants." Morgan laughed.

"I know, you still look nice." the brunette said laying on the charm.

"Sam." Michelle insisted from behind the full-back.

"Hey, you want to come to Revello with us?" she continued when Morgan looked confused. "It's Ashley's house."

"Yeah, sure sounds good." she smiled, but it faded when a group of her teammates walked by, staring at Sam. "Keep walking ladies, she's mine." she growled.

"Yeah, right. Watson doesn't settle, it's a surprise Ramsey did." one of them said.

Morgan took a step towards the girl but Sam held her back.

"Morgan, baby, it's okay let it go." she said to the angry brunette. She wrapped her arms around the small girl and looked at the group. "I suggest you move on, ladies. Nothing to see here." she glared at the one who provoked Morgan.

"Well, when you're done with Helding. You can come find me, Watson." she smirked back.

"Sorry, but you really aren't my type. I don't date mediocre footballers."

"What?" various girls from the group said. Michelle, Morgan, and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Jesus, you'd think that since they played the sport they would know what the hell to call it! You don't play soccer, you play football. It's a shame they even put you on the pitch during a match. At this rate, you might forget how to make a wall pass, trip over your boots, and eat sod. No, wait, that would be amusing." Michelle said with a smile.

"Go away and leave Morgan alone. If you bother her again, there will be hell to pay." Sam warned and the group took off. "Let's go."

"Don't you need keys?" Morgan asked when she noticed they had nothing with them.

"Nah, all three of us put some heavy security on our cars so that we can keep the keys in the car, well only the important ones that is. Ashley wasn't going to put any on the LT, but I insisted since I love it. I have one, just not in France, so I borrow hers." Sam explained as they walked out to the black Lincoln truck. "Am I driving or are you driving?" Sam asked as they reached the truck.

The truck was detailed with chrome, that contrasted with the black paint job. On the front passenger and driver-side door was raised chrome emblem with the number five, that had chrome letter beneath it: AMiS.

"Well, as much as you want me to drive so you and Morgan can have the backseat… I think that you should drive." Michelle smiled.

"Fine, fine." Sam grumbled. She walked over to the driver side door, placing her finger on the small pad, where a numerical entry would have been, it scanned her fingerprint and she open the door when it unlocked and hit the door open button. Quickly, she jogged around the truck and opened the door for Morgan. Once the small brunette was inside she hopped in the driver's seat, opened the middle console and pulled the keys out.

"You use fingerprints to get in your vehicles?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Ashley's sister, Kyla, is very tech savvy. So, she set us up with it. Well, she began to use it because Ashley would steal her cars." Sam explained making her way towards Revello.

"Ashley has a sister?"

"Two actually, Hannah is the oldest, then Ash and Kyla. They're fraternal twins, Ashley looks like their dad, Raife; Kyla looks like Christine, their mom. If someone didn't tell you they were related you probably would just think that they looked similar. But, Ashley always thinks of Kyla as her little sister because she was born first." Sam was messing with the buttons on the radio.

"How much older?" Morgan asked grabbing Sam's free hand in her own.

"According to Ashley, thirty-five seconds and one half second." Sam chuckled.

"A half of a second, really?" Morgan scoffed.

"What can I say? Ashley is super competitive and that half-second makes all the difference to her." Sam laid her hand on Morgan's sweatpants-clad thigh.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Michelle sprawled out in the backseat.

She turned on the music and Michelle sat up, "When did you get this?" the blonde asked excitedly.

"Halliwell put it in the Vantage for Ash as a surprise. They debuted it recently, already expected to hit the top ten." the two of them slapped hands.

"Who is this?" Morgan asked liking the music that was pumping through the sound system of the Lincoln.

"The First Triumvirate." Michelle said smiling at Sam.

"Three girls from Ohio: Ashley Davies, Sam Watson, and Michelle Ramsey. I think you might know them?" the tall brunette smiled at Morgan.

---

"So, big bad player. What's your full name?" Ashley Turren asked the brunette laying beside her.

It was an odd question but Ashley always felt close to the blonde who she shared a name with. They never really got to have just a normal conversation, just the two of them. Alyssa was always around and she usually made things awkward or tense.

"Ashley Jordan Davies. And, you?" she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Hayley Ashley Turren." Ashley raised her eyebrows in surprise at the response.

"Why do you go by Ashley, then?"

"Alyssa," the blonde sighed. The keeper nodded, Alyssa was a controlling bitch most of the time, so it wasn't a complete surprise, "she thought it would be better if our names began with the same letter. My parents and close family call me Hayley." she scooted towards the brunette, who brushed a few strands of hair behind the blonde's ear.

"So, what-"

"Davies!" a voice shouted. Ashley turned her head to the door then back to her bed partner. She rolled over and got up.

"It's Michelle. We better get up." she held her hand out to the blonde.

Michelle came storming into the room and Ashley turned towards her friend.

"You're dressed?" Michelle asked in shock.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not naked all the time." the keeper deadpanned.

"I just assumed…" the half-back trailed off.

"You assumed that we were fucking." Ashley rolled her eyes at her friend, then turned back to face the blonde. "You better get your uniform, Hayley." Ashley smiled.

The blonde got a smile on her face when the brunette used her name. "It sounds so much better when you say it," grinning she walked away from the group in search of her uniform.

"Hayley?"

"That would be her real name. Ashley, is her middle name. So, I decided to use it instead, it suits her so much better. Now, why are you guys here?" yawning she sat down on her bed looking at the three girls in front of her.

---

Sweat dripped down her body as she finished her last mile, her pace slowed as she reached the end of Overlook Trail in Highbanks Metro Park. She slowly walked to the observation deck one-hundred feet above the Olentangy River, she placed her forearms on the railing, looking out over the river.

_God, what am I going to do? This is killing me. _

_**What do you want?**_

_I don't know._

_**You have to know or it will destroy you.**_

_Fuck, I'm so frustrated!_

_**Still? I thought that was why we just ran two and a half miles… uphill, to get rid of your sexual frustration,** _her head screamed back at her.

_Well, it didn't work. _

She turned from the observation deck and started jogging back through the hardwood forests and gravel path. Her grey and white Adidas Supernova Riots crushed the gravel under her feet as she picked up her pace, rounding a corner she hit something hard causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." blue eyes looked at the brown below her.

The person looked up from their position and grinned, placing their hands on the blonde's hips.

"Well, I can't say that it sucks to have a hot blonde on top of me," came the husky voice from the brunette beneath Spencer.

Spencer smiled shyly and blushed, pushing herself off the body underneath her. She had to get away, she was drawn to the deep brown eyes and the toned body she had landed on.

"Oh, sorry, I take it you aren't gay?" the girl frowned.

"Oh no, I am. It's just, you remind me of someone." _Ashley._

"So, is this a good reminder or a bad reminder?"

Spencer chuckled when the girl moved closer to her, "A very good one." she leaned back onto the tree trunk behind her.

A huge smile spread across the brunette's face, "So, what's your name?" the small brunette stepped even closer and purred to the blonde she was slowly trapping against the tree. Spencer grinned and pressed her back flat against the tree, just so the girl could step closer.

"I'm Spencer. And you?" she leaned into the body in front of her as a hand pressed against the tree, effectively trapping her to the massive Elm.

"Well, my women-"

"Women? As in plural?" Spencer giggled.

"Yes, women, as in plural. They call me, Stud. My friends, they call me, Danger. But, you, you can call me… Carson." she licked Spencer's ear. The blonde's hands automatically went to the brunette's strong back pulling her closer.

"Carson? Is that your real name?" Spencer leaned in and kissed the neck in front of her.

_**What the HELL are you doing?!**_

_What Dylan does to me every weekend. Now, shut up!_

_**You're just doing this bec-**_

"More or less. My family are the only people who actually call me by my first name, I prefer my middle name." she whispered catching Spencer's lips on a soft kiss.

Spencer responded immediately, having no regrets about doing it either. She would just use Dylan's motto: "What she doesn't know can't hurt her." All rational thought went out of her head, she didn't care anymore. She was too frustrated, too confused, and too enthralled by this girl, that she dove right in, taking what she wanted.

Her hands ran up the brunette's arm to her neck where she gently stroked the rapidly beating pulse point. Carson moved Spencer back against the tree and wrapped the blonde's right leg around her hip, pushing into the girl. Spencer threw her head back, hard, against the tree. Biting her lip as Carson's hands, drifted lower and across the crotch of her shorts.

Spencer pushed lightly on Carson's shoulder and the brunette immediately stepped back worried, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you or-" Spencer placed her index finger over the lips that were just burning a trial down her neck.

"No, I just… not here, Carson." Spencer pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again, staring at the brunette's tempting lips.

Carson nodded her head and stepped back, with her head down. Spencer stepped back towards her and cupped her cheek kissing the girl. They soon got lost in the kiss, until the moment was broken.

"Whoa, now, this is hot!" a deep voice greeted them. They both turned and the boy's smile turned into a smirk. "Danger, you are scoring better than your sister." he said stepping over to hug the brunette.

"Boys, you always wreck the perfect moments." Carson heard Spencer mumbled. Carson laughed, stepped back over to Spencer and kissed her one more time and turned to the tall boy behind them, immediately recognizing his voice and his face.

"Hey, Aiden. How are you?" she grinned.

"Well, I can't complain, I've got a hot girlfriend, football is going good, you know the usually with Dennison."

They kept making small talk while Spencer got lost in her own world.

_Wait, this is weird. I mean what about… Dylan. And Ashley, what about Ashley?_

_**You need this, you might not want to admit it, but you do. Dylan does this to you all the time.**_

_That doesn't mean I need to stoop to that level. _

**_Hmm, I guess not, but your body is going crazy. And… all those "Me, Myself, and I" __activities you've been doing this week, have really made your game suffer, you are starting to cramp up and your spikes and serves are suffering because of cramped hands and fingers._**

_Shut up!_

_**Hey, I have feelings too!** _

"Spencer," a, now, smooth voice coaxed her out of her own musings.

"Yeah, sorry, I zoned." she smiled at the girl.

"This is Aiden Dennison. He's my best friend," she laughed while Aiden practically drooled. "This is Spencer..."

"Carlin." the blonde supplied holding out her hand.

"Dude, you don't even know her last name and you were scoring? Sweet man, that is so like you." he shook Spencer's hand while addressing Carson. "You have killer blue eyes," he lifted the hand to his lips.

Carson reached her arm across his chest and pulled him back, "Okay, Romeo. Back off, she's mine." Carson laughed as Aiden pouted. Spencer laughed as well, making Carson turn her head towards the melodious laugh. She turned to the blonde pushing another strand of hair behind her ear, "You have a beautiful laugh." she smiled when Spencer blushed.

"Ooh, she's getting to the serious stuff, eh?" Aiden laughed and ducked the punch that Carson let fly.

"Come on, Spence, let's leave the horny boy to himself. I'll see you later Aid." Carson pulled the guy into a one arm hug, and placed her arm across Spencer's shoulders. "So, where are we going?" she smiled at the blonde who was looking at her. Spencer tripped over a rock and blushed in embarrassment.

"Your place." Spencer whispered in Carson's ear.

Carson smirked and they made their way quickly back to the parking lot and jumped in the brunette's car as Spencer had jogged to the park as her warm up. The wheels of the black Porsche squealed as the two teens left.

* * *

**Conversation**

**"Yes, I understood what you said, little man. Next time, you should make sure that the lesbians you are insulting do not speak your native language fluently."**

**"Why are you dykes so brusque?"**

**"Why do you faggots have a God complex?"**

**"Michelle! I'm sorry, sir. We love men, especially that one…. She thinks she's an angel, but she's a slut. Plus, the rainbow means love. Michelle is just frustrated because she misses her girlfriend, right?"**

**"Yes, Sam is telling the truth. I'm sorry, really. Truce, fairy man?"**

**"Of course, Brute."**

**References**

**"Respect the crueller, and tame the doughnut!" Xander, from "Once More With Feeling"**

**"Well, that was a hell of a thing!" Kennedy, from "The Killer in Me"**

**"My life is definitely doomed." Giles, says this in the final episode "Chosen"-"The earth is definitely doomed."**

**Revello is the name if the street that Buffy lives on.**

**"super-mega-foxy-hot", from A Very Potter Musical.**

**When Spencer is contemplating whether she would like to be**

**Spencer Kye Morrison**

**or**

**Spencer Kye Davies**

**The song lyrics are, "I believe that Stupidity Kills Mortals. I want to find a Sacred Kindling Destiny."**

**Spencer (Stupidity) Kye (Kills) Morrison (Mortals)**

**Spencer (Sacred) Kye (Kindling) Davies (Destiny)**

**So, the song chooses her DESTINY. Now, that you've read the chapter, any idea what band sings this song?**

**So, next time... a match, cheating, volleyball, an injury. Who is this mysterious Carson?**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I was actually able to escape the craziness that is college and write this past weeks. I would have had it up soon, but I didn't like how the first one ended, so I changed it and came up with this which I hope you like. Enjoy. And, to my reviewers:**

**patriot08: Even though, I hate drama in my own life. I love to give my stories a lot, so that is what Ashley's whole attitude is basically about. I don't really like Ashley this way either, but I kind of needed her to act like this, at least in the beginning. I'm trying to point out that while Ashley really likes Spencer, she knows that Spencer has a girlfriend. In the mind of Ashley, "why should I stop what I'm doing if she still has a girlfriend." She is also confused as to why Spencer would stay with Dylan becausr of the way she treats her. So, that is kind of turning her off of Spencer to an extent. I hope that made sense and helped a little? If not, you can yell at me in a review, for confusing you more. lol. I'm glad you like. **

**somthgIlike2do: It might not be fun, but I intend it to be funny and drama filled so, if you like that. Then, you'll like this chapter.**

**hmm: To be honest, neither do I. But, just like with Ashley I needed to have them do the least than favorable actions. Also, it is kind of Spencer's 'escape' from Dylan.**

**DushkusBitch: Well, you definitely find out who Carson is in this chapter. It's true she is feeling Ash, but she also finds something about Ashley in this chapter that upsets her. **

**WillowOn3: Aiden is a nice guy and I'm pretty sure he's going to stay like that. Carson's identity is revealed in this chapter. Thanks, about the PCS.**

**YinYangTwin1: Yes, the relationship webis builing. Well, I certainly hope I did the Carson and Spencer scene justice, as I had to write it pretty quickly.**

**Music and Reading Lover: Thanks! I apologize for the long wait.**

**Hopefully, I get some feedback on this... in this chapter I use two names interchangably. One is what certain people call them and the other name would be their first name, rather then their middle. Sooo, tell me if it is confusing or not. If you want me to keep it at one name, or if it worls out okay with using both.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

A rattling came from in front of the blonde, who was paying absolutely no attention to her phone, but instead to the brunette in the seat next to her, who was maneuvering the black sports car down a lone, private country road.

"Mmm, your phone is going off," Carson said, hearing the ring tone go off…again. "And, maybe you shouldn't do that because I'm driving." she moaned as Spencer kissed her neck, turning her head she pressed her lips to the blonde's, knowing the road leading to her house by heart.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up." Spencer growled, pulling away from Carson. Bringing the iPhone to her ear. "What!" she barked at the person.

"Are you okay, Spence?" Dylan's voice came over the line.

"Yeah, fine. What do you want, Dylan?" she snapped, she placed her hand on Carson's thigh, dragging the running shorts up with her fingertips. The car jerked slightly to the right, making her smirk.

"Guess what? This morning I was in Ashley's hotel room," this got Spencer's attention and she frowned slightly.

"Yeah, go on." she pushed.

The brunette next to her set a hand on her thigh lightly, causing her to turn her head. She was met with a worried face. "I'm fine" she mouthed.

"Well, anyway, Ashley looked like she was hit by a truck. Then, this girl, Alyssa Turren came out of Ashley's room and they started making out and shit. It was fucking crazy, they started throwing clothing off before they made it back into the bedroom. And… then, Michelle and Sam and her girlfriend were…" Spencer blocked out the rest, as she thought of what Dylan just told her about Ashley.

Her brows furrowed and realization came to her face.

"No way!" she exclaimed. Dylan thought she was talking to her.

"I know right?" her girlfriend kept droning on about herself.

_She was fucking someone while she was talking to me? No, not Ashley._

_**Oh, come on. Everyone knows she is a player, it is totally possible.**_

"Hey, Dylan. What happened with them last night? You said you left before them?" she questioned, trying to ease her own mind, even though she knew the truth.

"Oh yeah, babe. They were out all night, it was crazy! They were crazy! Sam and Ashley were going from one girl to the next, dancing with everyone of them that was there last night." _Well, dancing isn't a crime._ "Then," _Oh god, I should have known, there's more._ "before we left, I was walking out from the back of the club which, get this… is their own private area," _Get to the fucking point, Dylan!_ "So, anyway, there was Ashley and she had Alyssa Turren up against a wall and was fucking her with-"

_Okay, that's enough!_

"Dyl, I don't need details. I think I can draw my own conclusions." Spencer sighed.

"Of course, you can. I did the same thing after you hit that amazing spike at the State Final match, you loved-"

"Dylan, enough! I don't need a replay of all the times we fucked okay?!" Spencer yelled.

Carson's head snapped towards the blonde. Spencer smiled at her and rolled her eyes, making the brunette laugh.

**_Stop it, you are just pissed about Ashley._**

_Feeling "a little overheated" my ass, damn you Ashley._

"Well, you know what Dylan? I'm getting a little," she paused when a hand slid up the inside of her thigh. "overheated." she smirked as she realized she had just used Ashley's excuse. What the hell, fuck her. "Fuck, Carson." she whispered.

"What?" Dylan looked at her phone in her hand.

"Oh, nothing Dylan. I just got back home after a run and watching the TV, something about an arson…" she lied, knowing that Dylan would believe her.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, bye Dylan." she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Carson asked as she brought the car to a stop, putting it in park. Spencer looked up and saw the sprawling estate before her. _It's bigger than Dylan's house, that's for sure. And, she's loaded._

"My girlfriend." Spencer answered honestly. Carson looked at her warily. "She cheats on me and thinks I don't know. I definitely need a change of relationship, and she doesn't think I will ever do something like this," the blonde said as she was lead through the mansion to a spacious room. She pushed Carson against the door, when it closed.

"Mm, well, then okay." Carson smiled, leaning in and kissing the blonde.

The brunette's hands immediately went to the bottom of Spencer's shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it somewhere in the room. Carson's shirt soon followed. She ran her hands down to the blonde's firm ass, lifting her.

Spencer's legs wrapped around the brunette's waist and she was slammed against the door, it rattled on its hinges. Her fingers slid through the dark hair. Hot breath hit her neck and lips brushed across her collarbone, making their way down her chest. She groaned when she felt hot wet trace the edge of her sports bra, as Carson dragged her tongue across her skin, the taste of salt spread across her taste buds as they encountered Spencer's sweat.

"Now I'm thirsty," Carson quipped.

"Oh really? You must have had a lot of salt, if just one lick made you that thirsty. How many other girls' sweat have you licked off today?" Spencer smirked.

"Only one, but, you see, she made my mouth water when she fell on me this afternoon and I think I need to satiate this thirst, quickly." she pushed her hand under the waistband of Spencer's shorts without thought or feeling. She moaned as she immediately felt the heat that hit her fingers and she slid her fingers through the wetness that continued to increase with each touch.

Blue eyes locked on the fingers as they slid between the brunette's lips and her eyes closed, followed closely by a moan.

Spencer grabbed Carson by the back of her neck and slid her tongue into the brunette's as their lips met forcefully, "Bed," Spencer breathed.

Carson nodded and carried her over to the bed, crawling up the toned body of the blonde. She watched as Spencer removed her sports bra and shorts, lifting an eyebrow when she saw that she wore no underwear, if she wasn't paying attention before she was now.

"What? It's too constricting when I run," Spencer smirked.

"Uh huh," the brunette purred. She dragged her eyes down the length of the volleyball player's body. "You are beautiful." she said watching the blue eyes darken with her admission.

She removed her sleeveless black Under Armor and sports bra, along with her shorts.

"You are hot!" Spencer exclaimed, looking at the chiseled body above her.

Carson threw her head back and laughed, Spencer smiled and grabbed her pulling her down on top of her, crushing their lips together.

Suddenly, a simultaneous vibrating came from the bed, followed by two separate ring tones, they both stopped and laughed while looking for their phones.

"I'm turning this damn thing off." Spencer said grabbing her phone. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes, it was a message from Ashley. She ignored it and shut off her phone.

Carson looked down at her BlackBerry and chuckled, turning off her phone dropping it on the floor on the pile of clothes. "Sometimes I hate phones," she moaned, laying back on her bed. "Ugh, it was my sister. And you?" she smiled as Spencer straddled her waist.

"Someone who isn't worth my time." the blonde smiled back.

"Oh, one of your conquests?" Carson joked, setting her hands on Spencer's thighs.

"Nope, someone who I thought cared about me, when my girlfriend didn't. I guess I was wrong." she stammered as fingers moved between her legs.

"How could someone not care for you? I just met you and I do," the brunette said softly, as she sat up, eventually moving Spencer onto her back slowly.

Spencer grabbed Carson's hand and moved it to where she wanted it. Slowly, two fingers slid inside of her.

"Fuck", Carson moaned.

As much as she was enjoying taking things slow, she knew that what the blonde needed wasn't slow. She started pumping faster into the blonde who was moaning below her, digging nails into her back and wrapping a leg around her hip, matching the brunette's thrusts.

Carson slid in a third finger as Spencer's movements became frantic as the brunette was forced to keep up with the blonde's hips. She pulled her lips and teeth away from the smooth neck, leaving a mark. Her lips attached to Spencer's breast, making the blonde gasp and moaned when the her tongue ran across a sensitive nipple. She continued nipping, biting, and sucking while her thrusts got harder and faster.

"Fuck!" Spencer yelled as an orgasm ripped through her body.

She was coming down from her high when she felt Carson's tongue lick up her slit. The brunette flicked her tongue across her clit, causing Spencer to climax again.

Soft kisses traveled up her body, ending with a deep kiss and a sigh from the blonde.

"So, Spencer," Carson started, as Spencer laid her head on the brunette's chest. "Do you always go home with random strangers?" she ran her hands through messy blonde hair, chuckled softly at the reason why.

"No, not often. Only the hot ones." she joked.

"Well, that's good. I don't take just any girl home off the street." Carson said. "You must be special." she grinned when the other girl kissed her neck.

"Yeah, I don't know. There's just something about you." the blonde looked up into the brunette's eyes.

"You have a girlfriend, yes?" she continued when Spencer nodded. "And, she treats you bad," the volleyball player tensed giving her the answer. "Why do you stay with her?"

"I love her." Spencer glared when Carson laughed.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have let me fuck you." they stared each other down until Spencer broke and put her head into the closest pillow.

"She…she's comfortable, she's familiar. I know what to expect, I know that I'm going to get my heart broken so I know not to get attached to her. I loved her… at one point. But, then I found out what happened with my best friend and it changed me and how I felt, but I couldn't leave her because she was…realistic." the blonde sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Carson rubbed the blonde's back gently. "It'll be okay, Spence." she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

Spencer relaxed and let Carson pull her back onto the bed, she buried herself against the girl's side. Snuggling further into the warmth as Carson pulled the covers over them and kissed her on the forehead.

They drifted off to sleep.

---

Two hours later Carson's eyes blinked opened. She smiled at Spencer who was sleeping on top of her. Gently and slowly, she slid from underneath the blonde. Standing up she stretched, then went over to her dresser and pulled a pair of black boxers on and slid a black tank top over her head. She walked back to the bed and pushed golden strands behind Spencer's ear.

The blonde moaned and grabbed the pillow they had been laying on, "Carson." she murmured, making the brunette smile.

She grabbed a pen and paper off her desk, she wrote a quick note to Spencer telling her where she was and how to get there. After, she grabbed her BlackBerry and walked out of her room and across the mansion, checking her messages on the way to the gym.

_Uh, why does this girl keep texting me? She gave Heath something. Why would I want to get with her. And, why is Jor hittin' up my cell like crazy?_

"Hey Arson," the brunette shook her head at the nickname. "How you doin'? Just wanted to see if you got in okay. I'm sure you did and picked up a few ladies on the plane in the process, because that is the reason why you and I convinced Halliwell to develop our own private airline." the caller joked. "But, anyway, hope you're ok. I hope Maxey hasn't been texting you like crazy, like she has me. She's infested with many things, and Heath learned that the hard way. Be careful sis, don't go near her. Hope you watch my game tonight. I will be kicking some ass, but gotta go two hours till kick off. Oh, there is something I need to tell you." then the message ended.

"Well, at least she sounds happy." she said as she dialed her sister's number, immediately getting her voicemail. "Hey, Jor. I'm doing okay. And, of course I did. Those girls can't resist us. It's a Davies sister thing." she chuckled. "Maxey has been texting me like crazy. I assume that's why you have been hitting up my phone like it was the end of the world, I was… uh, busy." she smiled thinking of Spencer. "I will watch you dominate, as long as you come to my meet when you get back. I need to tell you something too. I, uh, met someone. I mean it has only been a few hours, but I already feel connected to her. So, I am hoping that it will turn out good. Love you, big sis." she ended her message and set her phone down on the shelf in the gym as she entered. She grabbed a towel and began going through her daily workout.

_It's almost twelve and the game starts at six their time. Sooo, that would mean it is five there, the match is on at one. Got plenty of time and maybe sometime with Spence. Sweet!_

----

Two of the three captains of the U-17 National Team, walked down the long concrete hallway under the stadium, listening to the roars, screams, cheers, jeers, singing, applause, stomping, and shouts from the thousands of fans above them. They were dressed in the team's training suit, black Adidas Trio's and wearing the team's collective pre-game shoe, black Adidas Samba Nua- they looked sharp.

"You ready, Ash?" Michelle asked as they made their way toward the team trainer.

"Is that a serious question?" Ashley laughed.

Michelle smiled and patted her friend on the back, "So what's going on with you and Ashley?" Michelle asked. "Hayley… whatever."

"Well, nothing really." Ashley sighed, "It's complicated. I really like Spencer… but-"

"She has a girlfriend." Michelle nodded her head. "At first, I saw how much you liked her and was upset that you were trying to just throw it away, but I get it. And, Dylan's an ass, so I don't understand how she is still with her. And, As-Hayley is nice. You guys always did connect, so go for it, my friend." she smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Mich." they hugged each other tightly, until they heard someone clear their throat, they turned to see Morgan standing behind them smirking. They jumped back from each other, scratching their necks, "Uh, shouldn't you be on the pitch?" Ashley stammered.

"What is it with you jocks and not wanting to show emotion," she chuckled. "And, uh, no got a yellow, I wasn't to happy about that so, I told coach I needed to get some air. That's why I am here." she shrugged.

"I see. What was the call?" Ashley asked.

"Apparently, I clipped her late, but somehow I managed to get all ball. I don't know, ref was blind." she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Did Sam wear you out last night?" Ashley smirked.

"Yeah, we talked all night. About anything and everything." Morgan sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"You what?!" Michelle and Ashley exclaimed at the same time.

"We talked. Jesus, not everyone has sex every night or every time they see each other, like you two do." Morgan rolled her eyes at the two girls. "Got to go find Sam to give her some good luck before the game." she winked at them and walked to the U-17 bus, where some of the girls were resting, sleeping, or talking.

"Lucky, bastard," Ashley grumbled.

"Dude, at least you got laid last night!" Michelle said.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend doesn't put out." Ashley scoffed.

"Hey, shut up, man!" Michelle shoved the brunette, "At least I can keep my dick in my pants!" she punched Ashley's arm.

"Well, I'm sorry that you chose a life of monogamy and are on time-sensitive sex! Jesus, do you guys plan it out weeks in advance? How, where, when, with what? At least, I can do what I want to whom I want, when I want! And, don't punch me again, ass!" Ashley shoved the blonde back.

"Oh, hell no!" Michelle said pushing Ashley's against the wall.

"Hell yes, you pussy whipped bitch!" the keeper growled thrusting her palm against Michelle's ribs, then grabbing her in a head lock. "I can keep it my pants just fine!"

Michelle's arm came back and hit her ribs, causing her to let go.

"Really? Because you fucked Alyssa, then her sister. And, I'm sure you're going to get with someone tonight, too!" Michelle rammed her shoulder into Ashley's midsection, tackling her to the cold concrete floor, outside of their guest locker room.

"You're just jealous. And, I didn't fuck Hayley, you dick! We talked, that's all." Ashley said as she rolled them over, grabbing hold of Michelle's training jacket, only to be put back on the concrete.

"Yeah, and I'm a nun!" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, you might as well be! If you aren't being celibate, you're on your knees!" Ashley's fist hurtled towards Michelle's face only to miss the girl.

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked walking down the hall with Morgan, one hand on her bag strap and the other holding her girlfriend's hand.

"She started it!" they pointed at each other. Sam rolled her eyes as they looked at each other and glared. Proceeding to wrestle even more on the ground.

"Get off me!" Ashley said pushing Michelle off her, jumping up and adjusting her training jacket

Michelle came up behind her and kicked her ass.

"Stop it, you two." Sam chuckled. "Let's go," she said pulling Morgan with her into the locker room.

Ashley brought her leg up awkwardly, behind her, and hit Michelle in her ass. Michelle turned around and shoved her. Ashley shoved her back.

It was the perfect recreation of any middle school fight ever had. She insults her. Her insults she. She shoves her. Her shoves back. All this over a silly argument or person. In this case, it was more like sibling rivalry at the pinnacle of immaturity.

Michelle dropped her shoulder again, slamming it into Ashley's muscled stomach. The brunette absorbed the hit, her back hitting the wall briefly, before stepping forward and catching Michelle in a head lock.

"Hey! Idiots, stop it! I'm trying to get ready in here." Sam said peeking her head out of the locker room door she just disappeared through.

"Bullshit! You're trying to get laid, man!" Ashley said still struggling with Michelle, Sam walked towards them in just a sports bra and shorts.

"I swear to god if you two don-" she was cut off by Morgan's voice.

"Sam?" The two brunettes turned towards her voice.

Sam's thoughts got lost in translation as her brain tried to force words through her neurons to her mouth. Instead, the words hit the hot inferno of the Hot Woman Dictionary filter. Effectively turning her words into: "uhhh."

Ashley's hold on Michelle loosened at what she saw, causing the girl who was still struggling to hit the wall, "Fuck!" she moaned. She quickly cleared the her head of the stars, "What the heee-!" the stars were replaced by empty space, as her brain melted and evaporated through her ears.

Morgan stood before them leaning against the locker room door only wearing a black lace bra and black boy shorts, "Are you guys, okay?"

She stepped toward them and all three unconsciously took a step towards her, with their eyes glued to her body. Ashley kept taking steps, inching closer to the sexy brunette in front of her. This action caused Sam to snap out of her trance, reach over and hit Ashley in the back of her head, and step in front of her girlfriend.

"Back off!" she growled at her friend.

Ashley snapped back into reality when Sam hit her. She looked confused for a second before apologizing, "Dude, I am so sorry."

Michelle, having snapped out of it when Sam took away the view, ran her hands through her hair, "I need to get laid." she mumbled.

"Uh, yeah, so we are just going to go, talk to Todd." Ashley said grabbing Michelle by her warm-ups pulling her away from the couple.

----

About an hour later they were stepping onto the pitch for kick off, after warming up. Ashley was pulling on her gloves. Taking off into a sprint, she jumped and hit the crossbar, then tapping her fist to each of the posts, just in time to signal the ref that she was ready.

Sarah Miller, tapped the ball to Kelan Garrison, who dropped it to Michelle. Michelle began to make her way down the pitch, being forced to drop it to Sam, playing outside right full-back. The tall brunette settled and held it, looking for her options. A French player rushed her and she simply tapped it through the girls legs, megging her.

She switched the field, sending the ball over the back line on the left side of the field. Miller received it perfectly, taking off as soon as she had it under control. She looked to her right and saw Michelle and Dani Calhoun running with her, instinctively she knew that the left half-back had made a central run and that Kate Halin, the left full-back was trailing behind her, about to overlap her. As she tapped the ball around another French player, being double teamed, Sarah turned her back as another one put the pressure on her. Flicking it up with her boot, she sent the ball flying over her shoulder into the box, as Kate crashed the eighteen while Michelle and Dani made bent runs to the near and far posts. After receiving the ball she turned and ripped a bullet at the goal, not aiming for the net intentionally, knowing the keeper would be able to stop it because she had a bad angle. Instead, she signaled to her team with practiced ease that she was going for the crossbar. Timing their runs with her signal, Dani dove for it, just missing the header as it bounced of the crossbar. Supporting behind her was Michelle who watched the ball almost fly past her. As the ball flew behind her she brought her leg up, striking the ball with the back of her boot, and performed a reverse bicycle that caught the keeper off guard, sending the ball smashing against the net.

Her teammates swarmed her as they celebrated the five minute goal, only forty minutes left in the first half, it was going to be a long match.

The play was only going to get more intense, the French coach was yelling crazily from the sideline. Michelle laughed as she picked up some of what he was saying. They were going to strike back quickly. Well, at least try to.

The French strikers passed the ball back to the half-backs as the ref blew the whistle. The attack slowly started to form as the made their way down the sod. A French player in the middle received the ball with Michelle covering her back, when she hit the sod. The ref blew the whistle calling for a direct kick.

"You've got to be kidding me? She was diving, I didn't even touch her!" Michelle scoffed, walking away and standing in the wall. "Stupid fucking ref." she mumbled making her teammates laugh.

The French took their time in setting up their kick, which was a bad idea on their part. This let Ashley have more than enough time to get in perfect position to stop almost any ball that came through to her.

Two French players stood near the ball she knew the one to the right was going to take it because of how they were standing, she was just waiting for the drama queen to kick it. She got her wish and the girl drilled the ball. The ball spun off the wall causing an awkward shank. Ashley was ready though, she easily punched the ball over the crossbar, giving the other team the corner. Not too worried though, their defense of corners was excellent.

As expected the player taking the corner sent a hard ball to the middle of the box, Ashley stepped out and jumped catching the ball and the face of a French player on the way. She cleared the girl safely rolling the ball out to Lori the left outside half-back who took off up the field with her teammates running alongside her. She was stopped just outside the eighteen, she played with the ball trying to keep it in possession when her help arrived.

"Yeah, drop!" Sam called.

A beautiful heel pass set the full-back up with a shot. She powered through and it hit the crossbar popping it up for anyone to get. A French player got a head on it first, dangerously sending it over the goal for a corner. Michelle called for a new ball as she set up for the kick. She saw Kate out on the back side.

The full-back, Kate, didn't have much of a header even though she was tall, like Sam. But, she was able to draw at least two defenders out to the backside to allow Sam, who stayed back to hurtled in and place a perfect header into the back of the net. If she did receive the ball, she had one hell of a shot that knuckled perfectly to confuse the keeper.

As was expected the keeper placed two defenders on her as she moved into her position.

Finally, getting the ball set like she wanted, Michelle looked at her options. Holding up three fingers, she saw Sam grin a little. The three indicated that everyone was to act like they were going for it but, leave it for the tall full-back. She swung the ball in, as two of her players made runs to the posts, while Sam sprinted down the middle, intercepting the ball and nodding it in with her head.

2-0 USA.

Still another fifteen to twenty minutes ago.

---

Blonde hair was splayed across the dark blue sheets, as the girl clung to the pillow in front of her. She looked around as she woke up.

"Carson?" she sat up when she didn't get a response. She looked on the nightstand and saw the note that Carson left for her. She smiled after reading it, she looked down at her clothes on the floor. Looking behind her, she saw Carson's dressers. Walking over, she opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers, then moved to grab a tank top and threw it over her head. When she turned to walk out of the room, she saw the drum set that sat on one side of the room and the guitars, on stands, near it. There were two Fenders and a Gibson.

Quickly, she followed Carson's direction to get to the gym. After a few minute walk, she saw Carson through the glass windows that surrounded the large gym. Carson was doing chin-ups, facing away from her. Spencer watched as the strong shoulder muscles strained, with every pull. Spencer was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Carson stop and turn towards her wiping the sweat off of her face.

Their eyes met and Carson smiled. Waving her hand, she indicated Spencer should come in. The blonde stepped through the door and Carson placed a soft kiss on her lips when she reached her.

"I missed you." the brunette smiled when Spencer blushed.

The blonde put her arms around Carson's neck, "Then why did you get out of bed?" she grinned, leaning in and kissing her.

"It's a lame excuse but, I had to work out." Carson laughed.

"Oh really?" Spencer said dragging her foot up Carson's calf.

"Yeah. It's almost like an obsession. My sister, well one of them, and I, ever since we were old enough to work out, have a daily ritual. No matter, where we are in the world we try to work out at the same time everyday. A run in the morning and lifting in the afternoon. That is, unless we have a match or meet. I was a little late today, because of someone." Carson breathed leaning in slowly to kiss the blonde.

Suddenly, she was on her back with Spencer straddling her.

"What the-?" she said surprised.

"I'm a black belt." Spencer smirked. "So, what's your first name, sexy?" she moved her hand across the brunette's stomach making her shiver.

"Uh, hum… I can't remember." the girl moaned.

"Okay, I'll stop. Again, what's your first name?"

"Kyla."

---

The French were making their way down the pitch. Ashley watched as the French striker moved into an offside position. The line ref's flag shot up as that player received the ball. The middle ref was paying no attention to his line ref, so he did not make the call.

Many of the US players were shouting at him.

The striker, having an advantage of being in an offside position, put the ball just around the fingertips of Ashley, crossing the line for their first goal.

I can't believe this, Ashley shook her head, retrieved the ball from the net and sent it back to the center for kick off. The ref lifted his head and she glared at him as he backed away from her, _Motherfucker._

Last five minutes of the first half, the French were pushing hard. Ashley scooped up the ball, as a ball sent to far ahead the strikers rolled into the box. Instead of a punt, which would hang in the air, Ashley decided to place the ball on the ground and send a long pass to her half-backs. She drilled the ball sending it low. The ball bent from the spin Ashley put on it. Instead, of finding the thigh or foot of one of her players, the ball slammed into the middle ref's groin, causing him to fall the ground in pain.

A collective "ooh" filled the stadium.

Ashley feigned shock, bringing her gloves to her mouth. Once they covered her mouth she smirked.

A few of the trainers immediately ran onto the field to help the man.

Ashley waved to her teammates to circle around her. After everyone had arrived they all broke into hysterical laughter and each player gave their keeper a high-five.

"Dude, you totally pinged him!" Michelle wheezed as she and Sam leaned against each other laughing.

"Okay, okay. Let's all calm down. We had our fun, now let's leave this half with either a goal or at the same score, alright." Ashley said knocking fists with her teammates as they ran back into position.

The ref was up and walking gingerly. He looked at Ashley and she yelled to him.

"I'm sorry!" he nodded, acknowledging her.

He proceeded to resume the game with a drop ball.

-----

In Ohio, Kyla Carson Davies was laying on her bed clutching her stomach, after she saw Ashley hit the ref intentionally. That had been almost five minutes ago and she was still laughing. That was so like Ashley.

Spencer's phone was going off incessantly while they were making out in the gym. Eventually, Spencer answered it with a growl. It was her mom, who was worried about where she is and when she was coming home. Kyla quickly got sandals on and she and Spencer jumped in her car. The blonde was home in no time. They made the promise to talk to each other later that night.

As the ref blew the whistle ending the first half, she got up and was on her way downstairs to get a drink when her phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw that she had a text from Spencer.

**Want 2 play vball w/ some of my friends & I? Nothin serious, just sme fun?**

**~S for D~**

Kyla sighed, wanting to be with Spencer but, needing to watch the rest of the match.

**Wish I could but I have to do something for my sister. I promised her.**

**~Special K~**

She opened the fridge door after placing the phone on the counter. She pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink from it before picking up her phone to look at the message Spencer had sent her.

**Okay :/… Are you endorsing drugs? Lol.**

**~S for D~**

Kyla was confused.

**Huh?**

**~Special K~**

**...**

**Ur sign. Special K? u know, the sex drug? Lol**

**~S for D~**

**...**

**Oh, right. Nah, that's just a nickname. Haha**

**~Special K~**

**...**

**Lol. I miss you…**

**~Spence 4 Special K~**

Kyla grinned at the change in Spencer's signature.

**I miss you too…**

**~Carson 4 running~**

**...**

**: (. Friends r rushn me 2 play. Will talk 2 u later? luv ur new sign.**

**~Spence 4 Special K~**

**...**

**I will call you later. I like yours too. Bye, Spence.**

**~Carson 4 running~**

"It has been a great Sunday!" Kyla said flopping down on the bed, just in time for the second half to begin.

----

"It's coming over!"

"Yeah, I got it!"

"Set me up!" a slightly husky voice said. As a perfect set was sent her way the blonde jumped and smashed the ball to floor, with a beautiful spike.

"Damn, Carlin. I'm surprised," Kate Kener laughed looking behind her at where the ball hit.

"Fuck you, Kener," Spencer growled across the net.

"Watch your mouth, Carlin." the taller blonde grinned back.

"Bring it on," Spencer challenged.

The ball was rolled under the net to the server, who sent a nice jump serve over the net. One of the girls managed to dig it, get it to the setter and set Kate up. Spencer jumped, along with Carly Sparn, blocking the ball and pushing it back over. Kate managed to get it, as it popped out of the net. The ball was controlled by a girl in the back, who sent it over the net. The right side player, Caren Hull, easily passed it to Madison who set Spencer up. The blonde struck the ball hard, sending a powerful spike into Kate Kener's face.

Spencer smirked.

Everyone on the court shouted, "Spalding!" as they all laughed at the blonde who was moaning on the ground. As blood flowed from her nose.

"Fucking Carlin! You broke my nose, you fucking bitch!" came the nasally shout.

Kener stood up, blood still running from her nose crossed under the net and tackled Spencer to the ground, punching her in the face. Some of the other girls ran over and tried to pull Kate off of Spencer, but the angry blonde pushed them off and wailed on the blonde under her.

Suddenly, strong hands grabbed onto her shirt and threw her off of Spencer. They picked her up by the front of her shirt, and slammed her back against the volleyball net posts. This caused Kate to cry out in pain.

"Touch her again and your face won't be the only thing broken. It will be very painful." a voice growled to her. She heard a ripping sound, then that voice again, "Here." A piece of cloth was pressed into her hand and up to her nose. "Don't tilt your head back."

The blonde tried to focus on who it was because they were going to get it when she healed. All she could make out was brown hair and a tattoo on the inside of the person's forearm.

Spencer moaned in pain as she tried to sit up. She felt hands gently push her back down. Looking up, she saw Kyla hovering over her.

"C-c," she tried to moan out.

"Yeah, I'm here, Spence. Just don't move okay? I need to make sure you're okay." Kyla said as she looked at Spencer's face. It was mostly bruised, except for the gash that was over her right eyebrow. Kyla furrowed her brows and looked behind her at Kener who was holding her nose with her left hand, that had her class ring on it.

"You're going to need to get stitches, Spence." Kyla told her sadly.

"Will she be okay, Carson?" Madison said coming over.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs some stitches." Kyla looked down at the blonde. "Are you feeling okay? No dizziness or anything?" Spencer shook her head.

"Her mom is a doctor. So it should be no problem getting her in. I'll call her." Madison offered.

"Thanks, Madi." Kyla said. The girl ran towards her bag and pulled out her phone walking towards her, while talking to Paula.

"I'm sorry to call you at work, Mrs. Carlin but it's important." Madison started. "Well, Spencer hit a spike into one of the girl's face on accident. Kate has a temper and jumped on Spence. Kate has a broken nose and Spencer needs stitches." Madison listened as Paula asked her something. "Well, our friend Carson is here and she is certified in First Aid and CPR. Do you want to talk to her?" Madison listened. "Okay."

"Here Carson," Madison handed the brunette her phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Carlin. I'm Carson. Spencer's okay. She isn't light-headed or having any sort of disorientation. She doesn't show any signs of a concussion. She has some contusions and has a laceration that is about an inch and a half to two inches long above her right eyebrow, I'm putting pressure on it. It looks pretty deep though, Kate's class ring caught her. Other than that she's fine, just a little worked up." Kyla listened to the woman say thank you over and over again, then ask about Kate.

"Spencer's hit broke her nose. I don't think it's severe though. It was bleeding pretty bad, but has seemed to slow down. I was going to set it, but that was before I knew you worked at the hospital. So, I will let Madison drive Spence over and I'll bring Kate over in my car. We'll be there in," she looked at her watch. "about five minutes… Alright see you there, Mrs. Carlin." Kyla shut the phone and handed it back to Madison who had retrieved her bag, as well as Spencer's.

"Alright, Spence, up you go." Kyla bent down and slung Spencer's arm around her neck, and sliding one arm under the blonde's leg and the other on her back.

"Thank you, Carson." Spencer mumbled against the brunette's neck.

"No problem, Spence." Kyla smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead as they walked out of the gym.

Madison who was dragging Kate behind her, saw the exchange. She didn't know whether to be happy or say something. Spencer obviously didn't know that Ashley and Kyla were twins and Kyla sure as hell didn't know that Ashley was crushing on Spencer hard.

_So, this must be the brunette she was talking about in the drive over here._ Madison thought. Kate tried to pull away from her, but the Latina grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her ahead of her, pushing the girl towards her car. _This could get worse before it gets better._

"Move it, Kate!" she said poking the girl in front of her with her shoe. "This is all your fault anyway." she said pushing the tall blonde against the blue and black Civic that belonged to Kyla.

She watched the brunette carefully put Spencer in the passenger seat and leaned it back slightly. They exchanged words, then Kyla walked over to them.

"She should be okay, Madison. But, just in case, make sure she stays awake, alright?"

"Sure, no problem," Madison turned away from the brunette, but turned back and looked at the girl in front of her. She bit her lip, not sure whether to say anything or not.

"Are you okay?" Kyla asked.

"Huh?"

"You look like you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh right, I forgot. It wasn't important."

"Alright. See ya there."

Kyla turned around, opened the door and practically threw Kate in the passenger seat.

As she climbed in the car and buckled her seat belt, "Put yours on." she rolled her eyes as Kate said, "Oh."

If her nose hadn't been broken "Oh" would have come out, but it sounded more like she honked at Kyla like a goose.

The brunette turned to the blonde again once she was buckled, "I swear to God, you better not bleed on my car. Got it?"

Kate nodded her head frantically, eyes wide.

Kyla smirked and pulled off, following Madison's CR-V.

* * *

**So, like/dislike? Is the Kyla/Carson thing confusing? So, either I write a shorter chapter next time or it might be awhile...which do you prefer?**

**Corker 42**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I have been busy with writing three essays a week. I want to shoot myself at this point haha. **

**WillowOn3: I like complications in my stories, unfortunately it seems to follow me in reality, which I don't like so much lol. I'm doing good thanks for asking. :)**

**somthgIlike2do: Spencer's choice to sleep with Carson was based on Dylan, more so than Ashley. And, when Dylan brought Ashley up, she hesitated. After finding out, is when she made sleeping with Carson about Ashley. Does that make sense. I will try to make it clearer in my writing too. Sorry about that. I really did want to update the last time I posted but, I couldn't because I got backed-up with tons of essays.**

**rbabe2005: Your review made me laugh and I liked it a lot because this was exactly what I was feeling after I wrote the chapter! I hope that you liked the last chapter, you just weren't please with what the character did.**

**Music and Reading Lover: Thank you! Sorry, for taking so long.**

**patriot08: I'm going to use Carson, mostly. Everyone is going to call her Carson, but Kyla might be used to describe her action. Also, this will be explained, there are going to be special occasions when Kyla is used to address her. If that doesn't work, or you think it becomes to confusing. I will adjust that. :)**

**Coachkimm: Thank you for the input!**

**Grangergirl22: I had to put the Alice thing in there for my best friend, to cheer her up. And, also, because I love Alice! **

**Kuramo: Thank you so much!**

**A few quick things: "Merde!" is French for crap/shit. There is an insult, I wouldn't call it one, but someone might... an insult towards Zinedine Zidane (Zizou). For those of you who don't known him, he was a French footballer that famously, or infamously, head-butted Materazzi in the 2006 World Cup. Which in my opinion, was the reason the French lost the Final.**

**And, finally, you might want to take a look at the end of this chapter. There will be a special/aweson (at least I think so) announcement.**

**Here We Go! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh gosh, Spencer. Are you okay?" Paula said, rushing over to her daughter as Kyla carried her in and gently put her in a wheelchair. "Thank you. You must be Carson." Paula said looking up at the brunette.

"Yep, that's me." Kyla answered with a charming smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Carlin."

"Please, call me, Paula. Mrs. Carlin is my mother and she's not nearly as pleasant as I am." Paula rolled her eyes.

Kyla chuckled, "Okay, Paula. Well, I'm going to go. I've left her in more than capable hands." Kyla paused and grabbed something behind her. "This, is injured as well. Spencer's spike broke it's nose." Kyla said pulling Kener from behind her, roughly.

"Fuck you, Da-" Making sure the rest of that name didn't come out, Madison quickly hit the girl in the back of her head.

"Madison." Paula scolded.

"Sorry," the girl said looking down at her feet.

"Kener stop honking at me, okay? It's get annoying." Kate opened her mouth to say something. "Ah, ah, ah, not another word."

"Hey, Cal!" Paula yelled to a tall built doctor, who was flirting with one of the nurses. "Yeah, when you stop flirting with Paul there, could you help Miss Kener with her broken nose. Reset it and such? Thanks, big guy." Paula started to push Spencer down the hall.

"Wait, mom." Paula stopped. "Carson?"

"Yeah, what is it, Spence?" Kyla said kneeling next to the wheelchair. She pushed Spencer's hair out of her face.

"Thank you." she smiled slightly.

"No problem, I'll talk to you later?" Spencer nodded her head and Kyla leaned forward and kissed her on the uninjured side of her forehead.

She was pulling away when Spencer pulled her back and kissed her. Kyla was surprised at first, but then relaxed.

"Bye." Spencer blushed slightly biting her lip.

"Bye." Kyla grinned. "I'll call you later. Come on, Madison." she said.

They were off, walking out of the hospital doors.

---

The two teams were setting up for a corner kick. There were about ten minutes left in the game and the French had the kick.

Ashley was making sure everyone was covered when a sharp pain interrupted her. She raised a hand quickly to just above her right eyebrow. Then, it quickly went away.

_Fucking migraines._

The player taking the kick swung it in to the middle. Sam and her mark went up for the ball at the same time, they missed it and it spun off of another US player's boot for another corner.

When the two landed the French player swung her elbow back into Sam's face and she dropped instantly.

"I know, you did not just purposely throw an elbow!" Ashley said stepping towards the player.

The French player laughed, "Of course, I did. If she can't take a hit then that's her problem, not mine." she smirked.

Ashley stepped towards the player when Michelle and Kelan Garrison grabbed her, stopping her from advancing on the girl.

"Stop it, she's not worth it." Michelle whispered in her ear.

"Fine. Do it again, and they won't hold me back, Menard." Ashley growled helping Sam up.

"She's not lying. We won't stop her." Kelan warned stepping back.

After everyone had gotten settled and the ref gave the French player a warning. The kicker set the ball on the corner, and swung it in low. With a flick the ball, from a skilled foot, everyone watched as it popped up in the middle. Ashley stepped out of her position and went up for it, bringing it in to her chest, she landed in the middle of the crowded goal box.

She felt a shoulder ram into her and she looked to see Menard, "What the hell, Zidane? Are you going to head butt me next?"

Instead of words, a fist made contact with her face. Before Ashley could recover another landed, sending her to the sod.

Before she could get up and retaliate, arms circled around her waist and held her back.

"Fucking bitch!" she growled struggling with the arms around her. "Let me go!"

The referee ran over to the French player and immediately gave her a red card.

"Ash, stay down. You can't play after this. Kelly's coming on." Ashley heard Sam's voice.

After a few minutes everything had been sorted. The French were playing down a player because of Menard's actions and Kelly had come in for Ashley, who was now storming into the locker room.

She ripped off her keeper shirt, then the Under Armor she wore under it and threw them across the locker room. She started to pace in front her locker, anger ripping through her body. Boiling her blood and clenching her muscles.

She wasn't hurt, she could handle anything. She was Ashley Davies. Nothing happens to the Davies, they are strong. They break, they don't get broken.

Turning towards the metal surface in front of her in frustration and uncontrollable anger she slammed her fist into the smooth metal. She repeatedly began to smash the helpless, innocent, lifeless object in front of her.

Knuckles bleeding, skin torn, and bone ripped, she walked to her locker and dug through her bag, until she found what she was looking for. The bottle was tormenting her. Did she need to succumb to what she had fought against for so long? The label was tempting her, an easy reminder of what it felt like to escape for just a while. No friends, no family, no pain, no thought, no feeling, no emotion… no love. Just for a while.

Pushing down and twisting the cap off, the white pills fell into her palm. Staring at them, she was completely cut off from the world.

Enough to not hear the locker room door open and footsteps make their way towards her.

"Ashley?" the voice called. "No, no, Ashley!"

That exclamation forced her out of her trance and looked up to find green eyes looking into her brown.

"M-Morgan?" she stuttered out.

Breaking down she threw her arms around the brunette in front of her and buried her head in the girl's neck, crying.

"Shh, it's okay Ash. I swear, you are going to be okay." the brunette soothed. "You'll be okay." she placed a kiss on the other brunette's forehead.

She gently removed Ashley's arms from around her neck and looked at the knuckles that were quickly bruising.

"Oh, my god, Ash…" worried she looked up at her friend. "Shit, let's get you cleaned up before the match ends."

About five minutes later. Ashley's fists were cleaned and wrapped.

Morgan stood at the sink in the locker room, washing her hands. She looked at the pill bottle, grabbed it and washed the pills down the drain. She turned and looked at Ashley, who sat on one of the benches, dressed in her training suit that was zipped all the way up. Her hands were buried in her jacket pockets.

_She's definitely not herself right now. Why did you snap, Ash? Does Carson know? How long has this been going on._

All these thoughts were running through her mind, when Ashley spoke.

"No, Car-Kyla doesn't know." Ashley only used her sister's real name when something was wrong, or she was pissed at them. "You and Kyla are the only ones that really know what happened. Sam and Michelle they know I was using, but they don't know anything else. I was fine for a while, Morgan. I was doing so good. I slipped and I was going to throw it all away… then, she came along and it turned my world upside down." she said quietly.

After a few minutes of silence she continued, "Spencer Carlin."

Morgan's head snapped up when she heard her best friend's name.

"I'm in love with her. I know, me in love, hard to believe right?" she chuckled, "I don't know why or how, but I am so completely in love with her. I couldn't have her, so I tried to do other things. I thought sleeping with as many girls on this trip would get her out of my system, but it hasn't. It has only made it worse. And, I kept using." Ashley turned towards Morgan and tears glistened on her cheeks. "Why did you leave? I don't understand, you just moved out there because your mom wanted to! You can't tell me that you wanted that! You hate your mother, and she hates you. The only reason she wants you around is because she can't stand Dan! She can't stand your dad, the person who actually loves you. She wants you with her because you look like him. So, she doesn't want you acting like him! You're an animal to her, a fucking animal that she can train. And, you fucking left me! You fucking left me to deal with Christine, you left me when my father died! You left me when I needed you the most, Morgan!" Ashley was sobbing by this point, completely gone.

Tears ran down Morgan's face. She knew exactly what Ashley was talking about, everything she had said was true.

"Are you going to say anything?" when Morgan didn't answer Ashley continued. "My god, you're just going to make me lay everything out aren't you? Typical of you, want people to share their feelings but don't give anything back. Our fathers were best friends, grew up together, got the record deal together. Practically, got married at the same time. We grew up together. I'm two days younger than you. After all the shit we went through together... when you left I realized something. Elizabeth, I loved her. But, I loved you more. And, I'll always love you, that will never change. You love me, you always will. That doesn't change the fact that you just…left."

Ashley paused leaning her head back against the lockers and closing her eyes.

"So, that's where it started, where I began to use again. Then, Spencer had to walk into my life and it got worse. Michelle is great. Madison is great. Sam is great. I love them. But, they aren't you. I was going to stop because I knew you wouldn't want me doing that. But, then she came and I had no one to talk to. You practically disappeared Morgan! Fucking vanished!" Ashley was seething, when the locker room door slammed open and cheering greeted their ears.

Ashley quickly wiped the tears from her face, so did Morgan turning and walking back over to the sink.

"Dude! We totally smashed them! We got two more goals!" Sam said running over

to Ashley, who got a huge smile on her face. "What no congrats hug?" the tall brunette asked.

Ashley smiled and stood up hugging her friend.

"What the hell happened to your hands?!" Michelle said stepping up to Ashley as she tried to return her hands to her pockets.

Ashley looked back at Morgan, who looked at the keeper. Sam's smile disappeared from her face and she looked between them, Michelle looked back and forth between the three of them.

"Not right now." Ashley said.

Morgan looked at Sam once more, before disappearing deeper into the enormous locker room.

"Ladies! Excellent match, that's how you play football. Davies, you alright?" the coach asked and everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said quietly.

"So, ladies, one more day here. I had intended on having practice but… tomorrow is a free day. So, you can do whatever the hell you want tonight, alright?"

A collective "Yes", engulfed the locker room.

"Great job, ladies. Get ready and them we are on the bus, to have your free time after we get back to the hotel."

Morgan slid down the wall furthest from the team and into the shadows. Leaning her head back against the wall, she stared at the ceiling for a while, before the flood began. Tears covered her face as she slowly broke down.

Ashley was right how could she have done that? Why did she move in with the mother that tried to make her someone she wasn't? Why did she leave her best friend, her first love?

_How stupid are you? Why the hell would you do that? She fucking needed you!_

"I don't know." she whispered to herself.

She never heard the three different sets of footsteps that made their way towards her or the, "We'll be out in a few minutes."

A light turned on and the Trio stood in front of her. She looked up and worry spread across the tall brunette's features but she didn't move because Ashley beat her to it.

She went over to Morgan and wrapped her arms around her old best friend, whispering calming words into her ear.

"You have to talk to her, Mo." Morgan chuckled at the old name she hadn't heard in almost two years. "By the way, Happy Birthday." the keeper murmured.

"Thank you." Morgan said, leaning up and pressing her lips to Ashley's forehead.

Morgan looked at Sam, who was confused. She stood up and walked over to the brunette.

"It's okay, I promise. Let's go." she said tugging on the larger hand. Sam immediately followed.

"Mich," Ashley said sliding down the wall.

The blonde went to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, Ashy. Get it all out, I'm here for you." the brunette broke down, yet again.

----

Morgan walked Sam out to their teams bus, when Alyssa walked over to her.

"You two are too cute." she grinned. "Are you coming, Morgan? We're about to take off." she said to her friend.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Can you just tell them to wait for a few minutes, this is important?" she said with a slight smile.

"Of course." Alyssa said realizing this was a private moment, she nodded her head and made her way towards the U-18 bus.

"Sam, I used to live in Ohio, about two years ago," Sam's eyes widened and she went to say something but Morgan stopped her. "Don't say anything, just listen. My dad and Raife were best friends, in the strictest sense. They grew up together, got the record deal together. Got married days apart. That being said, me, Ashley and Carson were born just two days apart. I'm older than them. We were best friends and Ashley and I dated and we were each other's firsts, in every way. We were each other's first girlfriend, first time, and… each other's first love. When we were fifteen, you might remember, she broke her arm and leg in the accident that also killed Raife. It killed her, it killed Cars, it killed my father, and it killed me. My parents were in the middle of a divorce, like Christine and Raife. Seeing Ashley broken… I couldn't deal with it. So, I went with my mom to Minnesota, even though I knew that she didn't like me. I look a lot my dad. And, she didn't want me acting like him, so she asked me if I wanted to go and I made the horrible decision of taking her up on the offer. It had taken a while to recover, but being the quick healer and ever persistent like she is… she healed quickly. I noticed that she had changed. She would get very short with me. When we had sex, she wasn't the Ashley I loved, who was caring and gentle. She was more aggressive. Of course, as you can imagine, I wasn't really complaining. That is, until one time she kept going when I told her stop. She did eventually, but it was as if she was in a haze." Morgan rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, "She was distraught and she broke down in my arms. I found out that she had been-"

"The Oxycontin." Sam supplied.

"Yes, she had become addicted to it. And, it was slowly killing the girl I loved. She stopped, and I left. I cut off all contact with everyone from Ohio, even Ash. When she would call I would ignore it. I don't know why b-but I did. Partly, it was due to my mother and her hatred for the fact that I'm gay." Morgan looked up into Sam's eyes with tears in her own. "I left her and didn't think she would use again, but I guess she did at some point. And, she told me that it has only gotten worse with Spencer, she's been using more than usual. So, that's the story. Any questions?" Morgan said biting her lip.

"Hell yes! Most importantly, why the fuck didn't you tell me that it was your birthday today?" Sam said crossing her arms.

"Of all things I just told you, that's your first question?" Morgan laughed.

"Yes, you're the most important."

"I could fall in love with you, Watson." Morgan said reaching out and grabbing Sam's hand puling the taller girl against her.

"That's good to know." Sam smiled kissing her girlfriend. "If you are that close to Ash and Carson, why did you ask if Ashley had sisters when I told you?"

"That's a little more complicated." the smaller brunette said. "The night we went clubbing, I ran into Ash. And, she was pissed. I tried to talk to her, but she just turned to me and said, 'Don't even act as if you know me.' So, I didn't. I played dumb. Then, the next morning I was surprised she even talked to me, when she saw me. Much less, was okay with us." she said quietly.

"Okay, next question. Why, if you lived in Ohio, did I never see you?"

"That's easy, private versus public. I went to a private school, mom insisted. And, Christine didn't care whether Ashley even went. She decided to go to King instead of Ursaline with me, despite my many, many attempts to convince her otherwise." Morgan chuckled.

"How do you know, Spencer?"

"Ironically, she's my best friend." Morgan saw the gears turning in Sam's head and didn't say anything else.

"Asshole?" Sam looked down at her, in question. Morgan laughed at that simple word. "You dated Dylan?!" she had an outburst, Morgan covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, that's all I did. Nothing more." Morgan promised.

"You're a handful, Helding." the full-back smiled, leaning her head against Morgan's.

"Yes, I know. Do you still want to be with me?" the girl asked shyly.

"Well, that's a hell of a lot, Morgan." Sam said.

"I know." the girl murmured.

"And," Sam paused. "Falling in love with you, well," she sighed.

"I know that's fine."

"I already have."

Morgan's head snapped up and looked at Sam who was smiling.

"I can't believe you!" Morgan said smacking Sam in the arm, as the brunette laughed. "Why I ought to-"

Sam grabbed her and kissed her. Morgan immediately began kissing her passionately.

They were too distracted by their conversation to see that many of the players from both the U-18 and U-17 team were crowded around the entrance of the buses, watching them. They pulled from the kiss when they heard, "Yeah, Watson!" come from one of the buses.

This was followed by many other cheers and exclamations, a lot being, "I can't fucking believe it."

"Next thing you know, Davies is going to settle too."

Sam chuckled at the comments she heard being shouted from the teams. When she looked up, she saw Ashley and Michelle standing outside of the bus, grinning at them. She nodded her head at her friends, then looked back down at her girlfriend.

"We need to go." Sam groaned.

"I know."

With their hands linked Sam walked Morgan over to her bus, laughing as she saw some of the girls scramble onto the bus giggling.

They stopped at the door to the bus, "I'm going to see you in twenty minutes, but I'll miss you." Sam said quietly, pressing her lips lightly against Morgan's.

They laughed when they heard, "awes" behind them.

"I'll miss you too."

Sam turned to walk to her bus and Morgan watched her go. She turned to step on the first step when Sam's voice stopped her.

"Morgan!" Sam shouted, she also had one foot on the first step of her bus.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I love you!" she called.

Hearing the whoops from her teammates and the noise from the other bus, she smiled and climbed onto the bus.

"Hell yeah, Watson."

"Dude, you totally scored."

"Nice one, Wat."

"Jesus, guys, calm down!" she laughed. "It's not that big of deal." she said sitting in her seat.

"Watson this is monumental. The only thing better than this would be that Davies, here, settles too." Kelly said to the girl sitting next to her.

"Whatever. Calm down, you all are just like guys!"

"So are you!" they all said in unison.

Sam grinned and just shook her head, as the lights on the bus were turned off and they pulled away from the stadium. She looked across from her to see Ashley leaning back against her seat, eyes closed, listening to her iPod. She saw the person sitting next to her reach over and tap her on the shoulder. Ashley took the buds out of her ear and faced Dylan Morrison.

Ashley had been advised by her coach to take Dylan under her wing, so to speak, much to Ashley's reluctance.

"So, Ashley, what's your story?"

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked confused.

"Besides, being the starting keeper if the U-17 national team what do you like to do?" Dylan asked leaning her back against the window.

"Um, nothing too extreme. I love shooting, skeet, trap, all that stuff. Pretty good shot with a .22 and okay with the shotgun. Listen to music, play music. The usual stuff. Oh, and Laser Tag and Paintball? The most amazing games ever!" she grinned at the girl across from her.

"Wow, we are two of a kind, eh? I agree with you on everything, except the music. I can't play to save my life." she chuckled.

"Why do you ask?" Ashley said curiously.

"Just wanted to get to know you, considering we're going to be spending more time together and seeing each other more." Ashley nodded her head. "So, do you know Spencer?" Dylan asked pulling out her wallet and showing a picture to Ashley.

Ashley stared at the picture and sighed, "Yes. We had to leave, so we didn't spend much time together. I met her family, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Michelle and I had a few girls over for dinner and I invited her to stay. Afterwards, I took her home, since everyone else fell asleep." Ashley lied, trying to stay calm.

"So, you met Paula."

"Yeah, she's-" Ashley was interrupted by Dylan, as the latter thought her smile was more of a wince.

"A fucking bitch? Yeah, I know what you mean."

Ashley started to get pissed, "Well, not really." she breathed. "So, when you have a girl like Spencer, why do you cheat on her? Just wondering…" Ashley trailed off.

"Well, I have needs. And, sometimes Spencer can't meet my needs, so I go somewhere else for it. But, for the most part I don't. Since she moved, yeah I did... a lot." Dylan laughed.

Michelle, listening to the conversation from behind them the whole time, glanced at Sam who had also noticed Ashley's clenched fists and the trembling.

"That's understandable." Ashley forced out. Then, a thought came to her mind. "Hey, Dylan?"

"Yep?"

"When you said that we were going to be spending more time together and seeing each other more what did you mean exactly?" After this week they wouldn't have another training or practice for a couple of months.

"Well, I miss Spencer. And, I'm loaded." she smirked. "I got some property out there so…" she smiled.

"So what?" Michelle and Sam both leaned forward to hear this.

"I'm moving to Ohio."

"Fuck."

"Merde!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you have time to review, please do. It does help me out a lot.**

**So, were you expecting any of that? Haha, I know. I know. I'm mean for leaving it like that... but, I had too.**

**Next chapter there will be the arrival CMH (that's the main airport, here in lovely Ohio) in Columbus. Ashley and Carson's birthday party is coming up, it will be awesome I promise. Got some tricks up my sleeve and cannot wait to write that chapter.**

**Now, for my announcement. I'm in the process of two stories, while finishing my other story Darkest Light: one for my HP fandom and one for SON. You will be glad to know that I have decided to write my SON. It is very different from usual fanfic, or at least that I have seen. It is called Shades of the Past. I think it will be great, and you guys will ilke it. At least, I hope so. Keep an eye out for that.**

**Thx,**

**Corker42**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, well, it's been a very long last couple of weeks. I'm sorry, it's taken awhile. I've been obsessing over my first quarter finals and my professors have been slamming us with essays and reading non-stop. So, I've had no time. But, finally I've my first quarter of my freshman year of college! So, this means more time to write, which means more time to update.**

**Unfortunately the party will not be in this chapter. But, will be in the next. I hope to have that up later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Music and Reading Lover: Yes, there could be some drama...possibly, maybe.**

**somthngIlike2do: I know what you mean I really didnt like writing that, but kind of needed it.**

**PhoenixWing78: Wow, thanks a lot! :)**

**patriot08: haha, unfortunately Dylan is moving to Ohio. Before it gets to Spashley, there may be some drama. Just a little though lol.**

**Lyriical: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I'll try to keep the goodness coming. :)**

**CCJLFAN: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**dfyant1: Sorry about the Spyla thing, I already had something planned for Carmen and already had something for Aiden. I promise there will be Spashley goodness, I swear. :)**

**WillowOn3: Yep, lots of twists. And, Madison may or may not do something in this chapter...haha**

**Coachkimm: Thank you.**

**Shadhiyi: I'm sorry you feel that way. Well, I hope you like the rest, regardless.**

**Alright, Here We Go. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Paula Carlin looked down at her daughter, who was asleep in her bed. Fifteen stitches, a few bruises. She would be okay.

The older blonde-haired woman's eyes traveled to the nightstand, looking at the picture of Spencer and Dylan she picked it up. Dylan was sitting behind Spencer, who was asleep, with her arms wrapped around the blonde, kissing her cheek.

As a mother, Paula knew that she had to love her children no matter what. She learned that from her mother, although she learned it the hard way. Nothing she ever did was good enough for her mother. She could have always done better. If she missed just one question, she could have done better and not missed any. Even though, Paula finished at the top of her class in Med School, it was not good enough for her mother. Her mistake? She did not get a perfect 4.0. How exactly does one get a perfect 4.0? Everyone misses questions and makes small mistakes, but that did not matter.

She looked at how much her mother had been missing in her life because of whom she chose to marry. She did not choose who she fell in love with. There was another problem; she had a child so early. She did not want that for her kids, she wanted to experience and be with them for as much of their lives as she could. She knew she had to be different to her kids. She had to love them no matter what, even if it was something less than perfect.

Placing the picture back on the nightstand she stood and turned to leave the room when Spencer's phone went off. Quickly, she picked it up so her daughter would not wake up. She looked at the screen and saw the familiar name and smiled she stepped out of the room and answered her daughter's phone.

"Hi, Ashley." she said quietly.

"Paula, do make it a habit of answering your daughter's phone?" the brunette chuckled, walking into her bedroom twenty minutes after leaving the stadium.

"Well, Spencer got hurt. She needs to rest so I didn't want the noise to wake her up. "

"Hurt? What happened?" Ashley sat on the end of her bed.

"She was playing the, uh, V Games?" Paula shook her head.

"Yeah, every year the varsity players have a tournament to start off their season. It gets pretty intense, so I can only imagine what happened." Ashley explained nervously.

"Well, she hit a spike into Kate Kener's face and-" the older woman was cut off by the soccer player's laugh.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Spence broke her nose; she got angry and attacked Spencer. She jumped on her and beat her up pretty bad, she only has a cut, had to get fifteen stitches."

"Oh god, if I was there I would have killed that girl." Ashley seethed. "Who helped get her to the hospital because Madison can't stand blood, and the other girls probably had to keep Kate back?" the brunette was rambling worriedly.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. But, this really nice girl named Car-"

"Mom?" Spencer said poking her head out of her room.

"Oh, hi sweetie. You should be sleeping you need your rest." Paula said as Spencer came out and stood next to her leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, why are you on my phone? Who is that?" the young blonde reached for her iPhone, but Paula kept it away from her.

"I didn't want it to wake you, and it's my favorite girl besides you." Paula heard Ashley laugh on the other end. "It's probably running up your international calls too. That means you are going to be paying extra this month." Paula joked.

"Since when is Dylan your favorite girl?" Spencer looked extremely confused.

"It's not Dylan, it's Ashley." the woman smiled.

"Oh," Spencer waited a few seconds and then held out her hand for the phone.

"Well, Spencer wants to talk to you, so I will give her, her phone back."

"Okay, Paula, it was nice talking to you."

Spencer grabbed the phone when her mother handed it to her; she stepped back into her room and flopped down on the bed.

"Hi, Ashley."

"Hey, sexy. What are you up to?"

"Don't call me that." Spencer said as she remembered what Dylan told her.

Ashley's smile fell from her face, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, just great. I mean, how would you feel if your girlfriend called you and told you that the person that you have been crushing on, whom is supposed to care about you, has been sleeping around the entire fucking weekend?" Spencer hissed.

"I haven't been sleeping around all weekend, Spencer. I slept with one girl." Ashley defended, she stood up and walked to the door shutting and locking it.

"That's good to know. Wow, thanks for making me feel better, Ash. Although what did I expect? You don't date, you fuck." Spencer shot at the brunette.

"You don't know shit about me." Ashley warned roughly.

"Whatever you're a fucking asshole."

"Fuck you, Spencer! You've known me less than a week, don't assume you know me." Ashley growled.

"Don't act like you know me, either!" Spencer shouted through the phone.

"Well, it's not difficult to identify someone, when they have victim mentality. You're the one who stays with someone who doesn't care. That sounds healthy doesn't it? I mean why not stay with someone who treats you like shit? You must be a sadist because the only other option I can come up with is you're afraid." Ashley continued when Spencer didn't say anything back. "So, your mom told me you're gonna have a scar above your eyebrow. Well, at least you will have matching scars. Now, all you need is more to match the one running down your cheek."

"How do you know about those? You can barely see them. I've never told you about them." Spencer asked nervously.

"Because I noticed everything about you." Ashley said simply.

"It doesn't matter. I love her." Spencer tried to sound convincing but she had to force it out.

"It's easy to force things." Ashley stated.

They both lay on their beds looking up at the ceiling before the blonde began to talk again.

"Do I know her?"

"Know who?"

"This girl you fucked."

"Oh. No, you don't. She goes to Ursaline, the private school. Her name's Alyssa Turren." Ashley sighed, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"I can't do this with you, Ashley. I can't."

"I was afraid of that… but, okay. I'll back off."

"What you're just going to give up?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"What would you have me do, Spencer? Follow you around like a little puppy, and look up at you with sad eyes, every day? No thank you." the brunette chuckled, shaking her head.

"I cheated on Dylan." Spencer blurted out.

"What? Well, I wasn't expecting that, but it's whatever. Do what you want, I can't control you. Seriously, I am going to back off. But, you need to know one thing." the brunette closed her eyes trying to control her breathing.

"What's that?" _Why isn't she surprised?_

"I am in love with you, Spencer Carlin." Waiting a few minutes, not hearing a response from the blonde, Ashley ended the call and turned off her cell phone. She crawled under the covers, pulled them over her head and laid there for the rest of the night until she fell asleep.

Spencer pulled the phone away from her ear, in shock from the brunette's statement. Not knowing what to do, she looked down at the phone and saw that it was seven o'clock, meaning it was about one A.M. in France. Shaking her thoughts from anything associated with France, for the time being, she jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. She quickly found her gym shoes and grabbed the keys off her desk, making her way down the stairs she ran into Paula.

"Where are you going?" the older woman asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Spencer said as she walked out of the house and to her car. Soon she was speeding out of the driveway making her way to an unknown destination.

It was blatantly obvious that she was going far over the speed limit, as she was lead somewhere, through the city lights and small, quiet suburbs. Soon, she was flying down a country road and parking in front of the most spacious mansion in the surrounding county, at least.

Getting out, she briefly made note of the two cars and three motorcycles that were parked in the driveway. Quickly, she made her way to the front of the house and knocked repeatedly on the door.

Kyla greeted her, "Spencer, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Can I come in?" she said quickly, not waiting for a response she stepped past the brunette, who quickly shut the door and put her arms around the blonde, they stood there hugging for while then, Kyla took her hand and began walking down the long entrance hall. She led Spencer to the living room, where a group of people was sitting. An older man, an older couple, Aiden, who she remember from the other day, and three girls "Guys, I would like you to meet someone." Kyla said smiling at the blonde who smiled back. "This is Spencer Carlin."

"Hi," the blonde greeted everyone with a wave.

"At least you know her name now." Aiden snorted. Kyla ignored him.

"This old man, here," Kyla said, patting the man in the chair on the shoulder, "is Dan Helding, a very great friend of my father's; they were in the band together." Spencer scrunched her eyes together in confusion when she registered the man's name. _Morgan?_

"Watch it, Kyla," he said playfully with a smile.

"Dan, you know it's Carson." she insisted, tilting her head, indicating not to use that name in front of Spencer.

"Okay, okay." he laughed.

"This lovely couple to your left is Darren and Katherine Turren. Two more great friends of my father's." Kyla smiled at them. "You know Aiden, and he isn't really that important."

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed throwing a plush football at the brunette, hitting her in the head. "I am important, dude! I'm your best friend!" he scoffed.

Kyla chuckled; "Aiden, even though you already know him, is me and my sister's best friend-" she was cut off.

"My sister and I.", a brunette who looked a lot like the quarterback said.

"Thanks for the correction, Mandy." Kyla rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he's the quarter-back for King High. He is the former Casanova of King. Now, he is the soon-to-be son-in-law of the Turrens here. He's going to propose to Alyssa, one of their twins, next weekend."

_Holy shit, Ashley. What are you doing? They have money; you do not fuck with them. _Spencer felt bad for Aiden. He seemed nice and to be a gentleman and he was being screwed over.

"Why's next weekend so important?" Kyla laughed at Spencer's question.

"Well, first and foremost it's my sister and I's birthday." Kyla emphasized, making the girl who corrected her smile.

"You have a twin?"

"Yep! And, we are lady killers." Kyla joked. "Aiden and Alyssa, met two years ago, Saturday." the brunette finished, as she wrapped her arms around Spencer, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"And, we couldn't ask for anyone better for our daughter." Katherine smiled at the boy, who flashed a smile at her.

"So, anyway," Kyla continued. "Here, we have Amanda, Aiden's twin sister and resident grammar police; she plays on the soccer team at King. Our friend, Carmen, and the little Turren sister, Bronwyn."

"Hey! I'm not that young!" Bronwyn pouted.

"So, next weekend is our party, you're gonna come right?" Kyla asked the blonde.

"I'll definitely be there."

"Good, you can meet, Double D. She'll love you." Carmen commented rudely.

"It's been a long time, Carmen. Get over it, okay?" Aiden rolled his eyes, reaching out to his sister, helping her up.

"Well, it's true. She likes anything with two legs and pussy." Carmen spat.

"Shut the fuck up, Carmen!" Kyla exploded. "I swear to God if you say more thing about my sister, you won't step foot in this house again, do you understand me?"

Carmen rolled her eyes, threw her leather jacket on and left. Moments later the door slammed and an engine could be heard starting.

"What the hell was that?" Bronwyn snapped at Kyla.

"I'm done dealing with her shit, Bronwyn! She is nothing but trouble. She took advantage of Jordan, and you know it! She was trouble when they were together and she's been nothing but trouble since they ended things." Kyla stepped towards the youngest Turren. "Get out before she ruins you too. She's toxic."

"Like you have the fucking right to judge me!" Bronwyn stepped towards Kyla. "Who's the dumbass that got drunk and decided to drive the fucking car?"

"Bronwyn." Amanda tried but the younger girl kept going.

"You! You were the one that was drinking your life away. You let three other people get in a car with you, without telling them you'd been drinking. So, if someone should be judged it should be you!" Bronwyn stepped closer to Kyla. "Raife got you out of it, you spoiled bitch!"

"Bron." Her mother tried.

"No, mom! Your actions hurt a lot of people, Kyla!" Kyla stepped towards the girl. "Don't act like you're innocent. You almost killed her! Mandy's lucky she is still breathing after what you did to her! She's lucky she can still play."

"Bronwyn, stop it. Right now, leave." Amanda shouted.

"Fine, I will." the girl grabbed her jacket from the chair.

"Go have fun with your piece of shit girlfriend, you fucking slut." Bronwyn slapped the brunette.

"Says the girl who slept with her best friend's girlfriend." she chuckled darkly and quickly left the house. The sound of a motorcycle speeding off could be heard.

The house was quiet for a while until Aiden's deep voice broke the silence.

"Don't worry about what she said, you know I forgive you for that," the boy said softly.

"I doesn't make it right though." Kyla mumbled.

"And, at that we are leaving." Dan said standing up. "You two have fun." he kissed Kyla on the forehead. "Love you, Cars."

"Love you too, Dan." she smiled slightly.

Darren and Katherine both said goodbye to the brunette and followed Dan down the hallway.

"See you later, Carson." Aiden said kissing the brunette on the head.

Amanda stood behind her brother until their eyes met and he nodded his head in understanding walking away from the trio.

"Amanda-" Kyla started but was cut off by the other girl who stepped closer to her.

"Cars, it's okay. I mean that was awhile ago and I can still play." Amanda looked up at Kyla.

Spencer backed away from the couple slowly and suddenly found the piano in the corner of the room very interesting.

"I forgive you. It was stupid and wrong, but I forgive you." Amanda smiled.

Kyla looked like she was about to cry. She went to turn her head away.

"Hey, what did I tell you? Don't ever turn away from me." Amanda laughed, when Kyla started to smile. "I love you, Kyla." she leaned forward and kissed Kyla on the cheek.

When Amanda tried to pull away, Kyla pulled her back and kissed her.

"I love you, Amanda."

Spencer who was watching from across the room, smiled and turned around on the piano bench and started moving her fingers across the keys.

"Yes, I know." she smiled. "But, you aren't ready. So, go have fun with Spencer. She seems like a nice girl."

"Do you-"

"Haven't I snuck in here enough? I think I can find my way. Night, Kyla."

"Night." Kyla watched her walk down the hallway, and turned her head towards the music that Spencer was producing. "I didn't know you could play." Kyla kissed the blonde on the cheek.

Spencer stopped playing and turned towards the brunette, "I play a little." Kyla leaned towards her with a smile, but she placed a hand on the brunette's chest. "No, you love her. You are in love with her, right?Don't deny it.," she asked with a smile.

Kyla laughed, "Yes, but-"

"But, nothing. No more. We can be friends. Besides, I have a girlfriend."

"Whom you don't like."

"Yeah, but there's someone else I'm falling in love with." Kyla smirked. "Sorry, to wrecked your ego, but it's not you."

"Oh, who is it? Come on, please tell me." the brunette said bumping her shoulder against Spencer.

"Are you inviting Michelle Ramsey or Sam Watson to your party?" Kyla looked confused but answered the blonde.

"Yeah, they're very good friends. Why?"

"Well, then she'll be with them."

"Fine, make me wait woman." Kyla joked.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Spencer said standing up and holding her hand out.

Kyla wiggled her eyebrows and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"You aren't getting anything, stud." Spencer laughed as Kyla pouted. "Come on," she said pulling the brunette up the stairs.

---

It was three hours later and the fourth time the brunette woke up from her sleep.

"Fuck." Ashley growled, as she rolled over yet again. She picked up her phone and turned it on; dialing a number, she got out of bed. "Halliwell…yeah, I need you to get the jet ready and I need you to send a car. Make sure you send someone to pick up my Vantage, with the driver…yeah, I can't take it anymore, I need to go back to Ohio there's something I need to take care of… thanks, buddy." she hung up the phone and quickly packed up her bags.

Half an hour later, she was making sure she had everything and was walking out the door.

"Ashley?" a sleepy voice interrupted her.

"Go back, to sleep Morgan." she said without even looking.

"Where are you going?" the girl stepped closer to the keeper.

"I'm going to Ohio. I need to sort out something." Ashley said, frustrated.

She finally looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards her old friend and smirked. "You do wear clothes, don't you?" she said eyeing the brunette in front of her.

"Yes, occasionally." the girl chuckled. "Seriously, why are you going back?"

"I need to set up something before Carson and I's party Saturday," she said quickly. "I need to go, Morgan. I'm sorry." She stepped out of the room.

"I'll tell Michelle and Sam in the morning."

"Thank you." the keeper smiled before rushing down the hall.

----

The brunette's phone rang loudly next to her. She lifted her head up and looked at the clock.

"Okay, who the fuck is this and why the hell are you calling me at five in the morning?" Madison growled into her phone.

"Hey, Madi. It's Ashley. I need your help," the brunette said quickly as she paced.

"Ashley is everything okay?" the Latina asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got into C-bus about two hours ago. I had to sort out some stuff with the pilot, and Halliwell and I had a talk before he went back to France. Can you pick me up at the airport?"

"Why are you home early?" Madison said, changing out of her pajama pants into jeans.

"I need to do some things and decided to come home early."

"Um, okay. Give me about thirty-five minutes and I'll be there, girl."

"Okay, thanks Madi. I owe you."

Madison laughed, "See ya soon, Ash."

True to her word, Madison arrived thirty-five minutes later. Ashley threw her bags into the trunk and jumped in the car.

"Hey, girl. Everything okay?" Madison asked as they hugged.

"Yeah, I just need to do something before the party Saturday."

"Okay?" Madison said with a smile.

"Something for Spencer." Ashley smiled.

Madison's smile fell when she remembered what she witnessed last night.

"Um, Ash. I think you should just back off Spencer. She has Dylan and everything?" Madison said nervously.

"Yeah, I know. I am backing off. I told her that last night. I just need to set up some things. Have they played our song here yet?"

"Yeah, heard it on the radio the other day. The girls on the team were jammin' to it before the V games. Do you know-?"

"Spencer got hurt, yeah I know."

"Okay." Madison said, they were quiet the rest of the ride.

"Carson's home right?"

"U-uh, y-yeah?" Madison stuttered.

"Oh god, you didn't sleep with her did you?" Ashley winced.

"No! What the hell? That happened one time Ashley." Madison growled.

"I was kidding, Madi." Ashley laughed.

"Yes, she's home you asshole."

"Then take me home."

"Okay." Madison pulled out her phone and texted Spencer.

_Madi? What the hell? It is six in morning._

You should be up anyway for school. Where the hell are you? 911.

_I'm at Carson's. Why?_

Meet me at the front door. ASAP!

"Fuck!" Madison said under her breath. She sent the message as soon as she pulled into the driveway, hoping Spencer would meet her there before Ashley got in. "Need some help?"

"No, I got it." Ashley said gathering her bags.

"Cool, I'll open the door." She rushed off and swung open the door, almost running into Spencer.

"Madi, what's wrong?" Spencer said standing in her boxers and a tank top.

"You need to get dressed. Never mind, you don't have time. There's something you need to know, I should have told you. But, I couldn't bring myself to do it." Madison said hurriedly.

"Okay-"

"Spence, babe?" Kyla's husky voice reached their ears.

"Ky has a twin."

"Yeah, I know. She told me."

"Did she tell you who it was?"

"No. What's going on?"

"Hey, Spence." Kyla said walking over to the blonde putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Mads, what are you doing here?" she didn't let the girl answer, as she leaned down a pecked Spencer on the lips. "Morning." she smiled, as Spencer's arms went around her neck and she out her own around the blonde's slim stomach.

"Hey, Madi." Ashley said stepping into the mansion. "Could you help me with this?" the brunette smiled when she saw her sister kissing, what looked to be, a hot blonde. "Jesus, Carson, you're back what? Who's the…" she trailed off as the blonde turned and faced her. "blonde? Spencer?"

"Fuck!" Madison exclaimed, leaning against the wall behind her. "This could get bad," she mumbled, in misery.

* * *

Well, it is midnight here in Ohio. I might keep writing and post more. But, most likely I will post tomorrow. Yes, even though it's a holiday. I will have been cooking for the entire day for my mom and I, so I will need to chill out with something.

Next time: Secrets and idenities are discovered, the girls return, there is a party, and maybe, possibly, something with Spencer and Ashley.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Corker42


	10. Chapter 10

**So, despite the fact that I am on break from college, my over analyzing of my writing has proved to be a bad thing, causing me to take forever to update (and my internet has been down for the last four days, so I couldn't post when I wanted to.) So, I am sorry for that. Since it took me so long to update, this is an extra long chapter, with a lot of drama and Spashley goodness and some not so good Spashley stuff. But, I think that the good will make up for the bad and I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**faithx5452: Well, I do try to keep everyone entertained. So, I'm glad. :)**

**stephaniesamwong: I will defintely try to keep up the good work. :)**

**aznsmartalec: You are about to find out what happens next. And.. I hope you like it, I do lol.**

**louvatta: I'm glad you like this story. I didn't stop writing, just took me awhile to get this chapter to where I wanted it. **

**Here We Go. Enjoy this extra long chapter!**

* * *

I could not believe it. Could. Not. Fucking. Believe. It. I swear my life has become some sort of joke. I can't seem to get one thing done without it turning into a complete and totally mess.

I mean, you try to do something special for the girl you are completely in love with and you come home to find out that she has been sleeping with your twin.

Here I was, hoping that I could surprise Spencer but no. Yet again, she has surprised me.

I snap out of my trance-like state when I hear Kyla ask me something, "I'm sorry, say that again."

"You two know each other?" I inwardly cringe at the grin that spread across my sister's face; she was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Um, well you see, Carson-" Spencer began to stammer but I interrupted her.

"Yeah, I showed Spencer around the school." I smirk and continue, "Not to mention that I have it on good, very good, authority that she is the hottest girl in school. Everyone wants a taste of Ms. Carlin."

Whatever has gotten into me is dangerous, but I like the way it is feeling. I look Spencer up and down, arching an eyebrow when our eyes meet, smirk and then draw my tongue across my bottom lip. I see Kyla chuckling out of the corner of my eye.

Slowly, I walk closer to my sister and the girl who has not left my dreams, thoughts, and my entire being the entire weekend. I keep my eyes trained on the blonde-haired girl of my recent dreams. As I come to a stop in front of them, I blatantly drag my eyes over Spencer's body. When our eyes meet, she tenses and inhales deeply. I grin and face Kyla.

"In other words lil' sis, you fucking scored!" I exclaim, giving my sister a high-five.

"You don't have to tell me, Ash. I know I scored." I watch how Kyla looks at Spencer and jealously, anger, and betrayal begin to boil up inside of me. I suppress it, doing what I do best. Forcefully, I emotionally detach from Spencer with one last look into the blue I wish I could stare into for eternity.

"If you and Amanda weren't destined to be, I would say you were in love with, Ms. Carlin here." Kyla looks at me, shaking her head. "That being said," I drawl. My eyes find Spencer's, but quickly travel south. "When can I have your seconds?"

Oh my god, where the fuck is that coming from?

Despite the fact that this is a problem, I, somehow, remain calm.

I see Kyla's smile fall from her face. Spencer is looking at me in complete shock, as if I just treated her like a whore. Which, I guess I did. Although, it's not like I am paying her. Okay, that sounded worse. I need to shut up and breath.

As always, Madison steps in and comes to my rescue.

"Wow, Ashley, you must be beat! Let's get you settled, hmm?" Madison says grabbing one of my bags and taking off down the hall.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I say. I pick up the remaining two bags and start to follow Madison, "I'll be at West Wing." I say quickly.

"Ok." Kyla responds.

I turn, quickly following Madison down the hallway. This might not be the best thing for me, but I have to do it. Otherwise, I won't be able to keep my promise to Spencer.

I'm about to become someone I thought I would never become again, but that's the way it needs to be.

-----

"Spencer, I am so sorry. She usually isn't like that. Well, she does check out girls all the time but she knows how to treat them and she's respectful. I really don't know what just happened, because, you know, that's not my Ashley. That was totally-" Spencer placed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"You are rambling." Spencer smiled. "And, don't worry it's probably just jet lag or something." _On the other hand, it could be the fact that I've been sleeping with her twin._

"Spence? You still in there?" Kyla smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, I spaced." Spencer gave the brunette a reassuring smile. "So, what's the West Wing?" Spencer asked, as Kyla lead her up the stairs.

"That would be Ashley's bedroom and side of the house." Kyla said nonchalantly.

Spencer stopped on the steps, trying to process the response, "Wait, her side of the house?"

"Yeah, this is the East Wing, my side, and her side is the West Wing."

"How big is this house exactly? I mean it took me forever to find the gym and that's over there." Spencer pointed.

Kyla tugged on the blonde's hand getting her to continue the climb to her room, "That's what we call, the Central. It's exactly in the center of the house, and everything we share or we both need is there, like the gym. There's also a pool and a home theatre, nothing too crazy though." Kyla smiled. "It's okay, you'll get used to it."

Spencer smiled, "Am I going to be around for awhile?"

"Well, I hope. I know you want to be friends, which is fine; but, I'm planning on you being a really good friend." Kyla smiled as they stepped into her room.

Spencer laughed, "How else are you going to get your girl? You're going to need me for advice, my friend."

---

"What the hell was that?" Madison arms flailed as she paced in Ashley's room.

"I don't know," the brunette said sitting behind her drum set, beginning to tap out a soft beat.

"Why are you playing your music? Stop it! What the hell just happened out there?" Madison kept pacing. "I mean, you and Spencer wow, and I knew about Carson and her and it is just wow, I mean this is a serious love triangle. It's like an epic battle of sibling rivalry!" she stopped and quickly turned towards Ashley with a shock expression. "Oh my god! Is this going to turn into a movie, like, like," the Latina stumbled, "The Other Boleyn Girl, because oh my god… one got her head chopped off?! And, I mean Spencer isn't a guy or a king but seriously Ashley." Madison flopped onto the huge bed.

"Are you done saying "I mean" and "seriously" every two seconds, so that I may speak?" Ashley continued when Madison nodded. "First, let me say that you come up with the most ridiculous analogies/examples, just like Michelle. You are perfect for each other, go get married, please. Second, Spencer said she couldn't do this with me. I said I would back off and I told her I love her; so nothing is going to happen. Dylan is moving here, by the way." Ashley said nonchalantly.

"The girlfriend? Ugh, this totally sucks!" Madison sat up on the edge of Ashley's bed. "Wait," her head snapped towards the brunette. "Did you just say you love Spencer? I can't believe you told her. Holy shit!" the Latina's eyes got wide.

"Madison, you need to get to school. Go. I'll see you later. The team is going be in tonight." Ashley practically pushed her friend out of the room.

Finally, Madison agreed and left the brunette's room heading to school.

"Shower, need to shower." Ashley said, pulling her shirt off walking to her stereo and turning it on and up, very loud.

----

Ten minutes after getting ready, Kyla and Spencer were making their way downstairs and on their way to King High. Spencer stopped and looked at the way the two brunettes went earlier.

"Are you coming?" Kyla asked.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go talk to Ashley. How do you get there?" Spencer began to back down the hallway.

"Spencer what about..." Kyla tried to follow her.

"I can miss school, how do I get there?" the volleyball player insisted.

Kyla told her the way and minutes later, she was stepping into a spacious room. She looked around and was surprised to find another area, other than the one she was standing in. She heard singing and followed the voice.

_Things aren't the way they were before,_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore._

_Not that you knew me back then, _

_But it always comes back to me in the end…_

Spencer stopped as she spotted the brunette, whose back was turned toward her, standing in a sports bra and a pair of boxers, obviously just out of the shower. Spencer's feet carried her towards the brunette. She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to. The tan skin, the muscled back, and the tattoo on her shoulder blade drew the blonde in further.

_**Stop!**_ Spencer's mind told her.

_No, you want this. You want her. No matter how hard you try, you will always want her. _

Ashley jumped, as soft hands made their way down her back.

"What the-?" she looked over her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay." Spencer whispered.

"Spencer, what-?" Ashley stammered.

Spencer's hands kept the keeper from turning.

"It's okay." Spencer breathed into her ear, placing a kiss on the back of her neck, causing the girl to shiver. "I want you so bad," the blonde confessed.

Ashley groaned at the statement. She took a deep breath as the blonde's hands reached the top of her boxers; the soft hands slid around to the front and moved up her toned stomach.

"Mm, you're sexy, Ash." Spencer husked.

Ashley stopped her hands, and turned around. She grabbed the bottom of Spencer's shirt and pulled it over the blonde's head. The keeper stepped towards Spencer, and ran her hands along the athletic body. She pressed her body into Spencer's as her hands rested on the blonde's hips.

Biting her lip, the brunette looked into the blonde's eyes, "You're nervous," she observed. "Don't be," the brunette, whispered rubbing the blonde's back, feeling the tension leave her body. "I'll be gentle. Trust me." Spencer moaned as Ashley placed a kiss on her neck.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I-I just no one has ever…" Spencer trailed off and stepped out of the brunette's arms.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked taking a step towards Spencer.

"I told you, I can't do this."

"I know, but you just came in here and-" she stopped abruptly. "It's okay, I'll keep my promise." the brunette sighed, turning she picked up Spencer's shirt from the bed and handed it to her.

"Ashley I-" the blonde began.

"No, Spencer, no. Stop screwing with my head, okay?"

"I'm not the one who wants my sister's sloppy seconds am I?" Ashley turned on Spencer fast, forcing the blonde to back up against the wall.

The keeper's right hand slammed onto the wall next to Spencer's head. "I told you to stop!" Ashley growled.

"I don't take orders from stuck up rich assholes." Spencer responded.

"I don't fuck little girls, run along to your cheating girlfriend." Spencer slapped her. The brunette's eyes darkened. She leaned forward, their heads almost touching, "Fuck you."

"What are you waiting for?" Spencer asked, not waiting for an answer she grabbed Ashley's face with one hand and brought their lips together roughly.

Spencer dropped her shirt that was still in one hand, and wrapped her arms around Ashley's shoulder as the brunette pushed her against the wall, lifting her up. Spencer dragged her hand down the toned stomach in front of her, her nails scratching as one of Ashley's hands pushed Spencer's sports bra up and over her head.

Ashley jerked back when Spencer but her lip.

"I'm sorry," the volleyball player said when Ashley put her down.

"Trust me, I didn't mind." Ashley said, smiling slightly.

"I drew blood." Spencer said softly stepping forward and wiping away the blood on Ashley's lip.

"Thanks," the brunette said grabbing Spencer's hand before she pulled away, placing a kiss on the palm.

The blonde blushed, "O-of course."

"So, why were you nervous?" Ashley looked at the blonde. "The real reason this time." Ashley dropped her head and stared at her feet.

Before answering Spencer, stepped closer to the brunette and wrapped the keeper's arms around her waist, "You make me feel, and that scares me." Spencer sighed, drawing her hands up Ashley's arms to her shoulders, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. She brought their heads together. "I want you so bad, I really do. Even without Dylan in the picture, I can honestly say that I'm not ready. I'm not ready to… commit. I guess that is the right word. I do not have a really, deep connection to Dylan, but I love her. But, what you make me feel… it's an entirely new, scary thing." Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Spence, this is what I have wanted, for you to be honest with me. No expectations right now…" Pushing against Spencer's forehead, the blonde winced.

"Ouch," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Ashley said looking at the stitches above Spencer's eyebrow. She gently ran her fingers across them then, placed a kiss on them. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there. Madison can't stand blood, and she sure as hell didn't detain Kener. So, who was your knight in shining armor?" Ashley said, still looking at the injury.

"Carson." Spencer said hesitantly.

Ashley laughed, "My sister would save a damsel in distress."

"As much as I like Carson," Spencer looked at Ashley, who nodded her head in understanding. "I wish it would have been you." The volleyball player leaned forward and kissed the soccer star.

"No, you don't. If it had been me, Kener would be dead." Ashley sighed.

Keeping one hand on Spencer's lower back, she placed her other palm against Spencer's cheek. She ran her fingers through the blonde hair; this seemed to calm the volleyball player as the tension left her body.

"Even though you aren't ready," Ashley began, kissing the blonde softly. "I want you to know that I really do love you. It's been a very, very short time, but I'm sure about this."

"I know." Spencer smiled.

Ashley began to walk backwards, pulling Spencer with her. When her knees hit the back of the bed, she turned pushing Spencer into a sitting position. She knelt between the blonde's legs.

They were staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, then Ashley couldn't take it anymore and she leant in to kiss Spencer. The blonde leaned back slightly, Ashley smiled, "I know you want this, let me give it to you."

Their lips connected, this kiss began slow but soon became passionate. Spencer pushed her hips against Ashley's toned stomach and whimpered pulling the brunette towards her frantically.

Ashley pulled back, "What's wrong?"

Ashley smiled widely, confusing the blonde, "Nothing's wrong, everything's right... except for one thing." Sadness flashed in the blue eyes.

_Great, this is about Dylan._

"No, this isn't about Dylan." Ashley said as if reading her mind.

"How did you-?"

"I just did. I know you." Ashley grinned. "Well, it's actually two things. First, you are wearing far too many clothes," Ashley said pulling off Spencer's sweats. "Second, I don't want to fuck you."

"But, you just- I-" Spencer said indicating her sweats that now lay on the floor next to her shirt and bra.

Ashley laughed as Spencer stuttered, "You're cute. I've done enough fucking to last me a lifetime. I would love to fuck you. Not this time, we have the house to ourselves. I want- I want to…" Ashley trailed off, as Spencer covered her mouth.

"I get it. Thank you, but," Spencer leaned forward. "Could you be kissing me now?" Spencer breathed into Ashley's ear.

"I'd do anything for you, Spencer Carlin." Ashley smiled.

Ashley quickly removed what clothes they had left on their bodies. She kissed her way back up the blonde's body, reaching the blonde's lips she initiated a kiss as Spencer's back hit the soft bed sheets; Spencer pressed against Ashley insistently.

"Would you be patient?" Spencer groaned. "Please, baby?" Ashley slowly ran her fingers up the inside of Spencer's leg. She quickly kissed Spencer, and pulled back to look in her eyes. "I promise it will be," slowly, she slid two fingers into the girl beneath her, "worth it, fuck, you're wet." she groaned against the blonde's neck.

"Ash," Spencer moaned.

The brunette pulled back and rested their foreheads together, as she brought the blonde closer to her climax.

Gently, they kissed, "Is this okay? Are you okay?" the brunette asked

"This is- oh fuck. This is more than okay." Spencer gasped.

Ashley smiled, as Spencer gripped her back and dragged her nails down tan skin. Spencer buried her head into the brunette's neck.

"I-I-" Spencer stammered.

"I know, let it go." Ashley murmured.

Spencer's fingers dug into the tan, muscled back as her orgasm ripped through her body.

"As-" her words were muffled as Ashley kissed her.

"I love you, Spencer," the brunette said looking into the blue eyes of the girl beneath her.

"I-"

"You don't have to say it. No expectations, remember? You'll tell me when you're ready." Ashley said pushing strands of blonde out of Spencer's eyes.

Spencer smiled in understanding and appreciation.

"Ash, I'm sorry that was so…" the blonde trailed off as she blushed.

"Quick?" Ashley grinned. Spencer nodded shyly. "Don't worry, Spence, I've never gone that quickly either."

"You?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, would you like to make sure?" Ashley grinned.

She grabbed Spencer's hand that was lying above her head. Spencer's hand stilled as it reached the back of Ashley's thigh. The brunette got hold of the hand again and pressed it against herself, groaning into Spencer's neck.

"See, I told you."

"I've nev-, I mean, Dylan wou-" Ashley cut Spencer off.

"Shh, I don't care about that asshole. And, she's an idiot for being so horrible to you." Brown met blue as they stared into each other's eyes. "So, don't be embarrassed. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ashley kissed Spencer again, "I can't stop kissing you. It's addicting."

"So, am I like your own personal brand of heroine?" Spencer giggled.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Please, don't bring up Twilight. It's getting a bit annoying."

"What do you mean?" Spencer laughed.

"You try living up to the expectations of a sparkling dead guy, after you've bedded a girl. It's not easy! Let me tell you, the week before school started, a girl told me it was a shame I didn't sparkle or I would have been perfect!" she exclaimed, burying her head into Spencer's neck, inhaling the blonde's scent.

"She sounds crazy, but that's kind of funny." Spencer laughed and Ashley opened one eye, glaring at the blonde, "Okay, okay."

"Plus, I'm so much better than Edward Cullen," the brunette stated cockily.

"Oh? Is that so?" Spencer smiled.

"Of course, I'm Ashley Davies!" Ashley moved off Spencer to lay next to her, putting her hands behind her head. Spencer rolled over and put her arm on the brunette's stomach and her head on the keeper's chest.

The blonde just rolled her eyes at the brunette's statement.

"You see, Eddie's problem is that, he's insecure. So, he needs to know what girls are interested in him, so he doesn't get rejected."

"First of all, that is one of the craziest things I have ever heard." Ashley just grinned and nuzzled Spencer's cheek. "Second, for not liking the series you sure have thought a lot about it."

"Well, you need to know your facts and you also need a powerful rebuttal during a trial, don't you? I just like to be informed, babe." Ashley grinned. "Plus, those girls... Ashley's smile grew, as she trailed off, while Spencer's turned into a frown. "What? Oh, come on, Spence. They hold nothing to you. I love you, not them." Ashley tried.

Spencer sighed as she couldn't say no or deny Ashley.

Ashley smirked and kissed the blonde, the kiss quickly deepened and got more passionate.

"Bed," Spencer put a restraining hand on Ashley's chest.

"That's where we are." Ashley insisted, kissing the blonde's neck.

"I meant sleep." Ashley groaned. "Oh, stop it."

Ashley pulled back and flopped down on the bed, pouting like a child.

"If you grow up, you can cuddle with me." Spencer offered.

"I don't cuddle." Ashley said, glancing at the blonde.

"Your loss, I'll just get cold and leave," the blonde turned away from the brunette.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-

A muscled arm wrapped across the blonde's waist and a toned body pressed against her. Ashley placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

I'm not going to school today. Besides, why go to school when you can cuddle with Ashley Davies? Spencer thought as she drifted off to sleep.

----

Kyla pulled into the King High parking lot, and jumped out. Opening the back door to get her backpack, when someone whispered in her ear, "No Porsche today, hmm?"

Kyla smiled and turned to face Amanda who was smiling.

"Nope." Kyla got her bag out of the back seat and offered her arm to Amanda, who smiled at the gesture.

"Is the team in yet?"

"No, but Ash is, I guess she decided to come home early since they won their game. Coach let them off of training."

"I see, was she okay?" Amanda asked casually as they reached Kyla's locker.

Quickly opening her locker and going through her books, Kyla contemplated the brunette's statement, "What do you mean is she okay? Why wouldn't she be?"

Amanda sighed and leaned against the lockers, "You know how and who got her here. We both know what he's like, Kyla." Amanda reached out and stopped Kyla's search.

"Well, this must be serious. You only call me Kyla when I'm in trouble, it's serious or…" Kyla tried, while Amanda glared at her. "Okay, I know she spent the weekend in France with Halliwell, but Ashley isn't using anymore, Mandy. She told me she isn't and I believe her." Kyla said placing a reassuring hand on the shorter brunette's shoulder.

"I know she isn't but, what about Halliwell. He most likely gave her something to 'relax'", Amanda said accompanied by air quotes.

"It's possible, Mandy. If Ash suspected something, she would come to me and she would confront Halliwell, okay? I know my twin. Ah, here it is!" Kyla smiled triumphantly pulling her government book from her locker.

"Between you and Ashley, I don't know how you find anything in that damned locker." Amanda laughed as Kyla put her hand on the pile of "stuff", and then quickly shut the door. The sound of books hitting metal followed. "Plus, how do you get the same locker every year?"

"Ah, it's the Davies charm, my lady," Kyla said throwing her arm around Amanda's shoulders, "but you know about that already don't you, Mandy?" the brunette grinned.

"Settle down, Carson. You aren't getting anything." Amanda shook her head, pushing Kyla away from her and into an adjacent wall.

"Oops," the brunette said, slowly backing away from Kyla. "Carson, now just wait a minute. I didn't mean to do that." she was still backing away, as Kyla advanced on her.

"You better run." Kyla grinned.

Amanda turned and sprinted down the hallway, with Kyla on her heels. They both ran past the door to the first period class they shared.

"Davies and Dennison! You have under a minute to make it to class on time," the teacher yelled as they passed.

Kyla yelled back, "Don't worry Sarah, we'll be there in a second." Kyla reached out and got an arm around Amanda's waist, pulling the brunette against her. "You know, if we weren't in school, this wouldn't be a bad position to be in." Kyla husked in Amanda's ear.

"Shut up, Carson!" Amanda said slapping Kyla's shoulder.

"Fine, up you goes!" Kyla said keeping an arm behind the girl's back and swinging Amanda's legs up, carrying her bridal style.

"Carson!" Ms. Duarte shouted again.

"We're coming!" Kyla said rushing down the hallway with Amanda in her arms. "Jesus, you're heavy." she joked.

"Carson!" Amanda said hitting her in the back of the head.

Kyla placed both feet over the threshold when the bell rang. "We're here," she said pretending to pant.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Carson," she smirked as she looked at Amanda who was running her hand through Kyla's hair unknowingly, "your bride too. Take a seat won't you?" Sarah grinned.

"Of course, thanks. Big thanks, because she was getting to be too much to carry, Ms. D." Amanda looked at her, mortified. "We'll have to fix that tonight. I'm sure I can find away to burn away those calories in no time. After all we did miss our wedding night." Kyla said wiggling her eyebrows.

Hoots, hollers, wolf-whistles and all different kinds of commotion filled the classroom. Most positive, a few others were everything but.

"Ms. Duarte?" a redheaded girl in the front row called.

"Yes, Monica?" the woman smiled still amused as Kyla and Amanda quietly argued in the back.

"As much as you and most of this class, like this… kind of thing, we," she said indicating herself and two other girls in the front row. "Would like to learn about real American ideals, rather than the disgusting Pride parade that seems to occur every time one of the Davies sisters steps into a room." she said sweetly, sickeningly sweet. "Please?"

The majority of the class glared at the girl in the front row, and started sayings things to her, when Kyla intervened.

"Hey, it's okay everyone. Now, Miss Houser here, like everyone in this room, has a right to speak her mind. So, let her believe her own beliefs, as bigoted as they are."

Monica turned and looked at the girl, "Thank you, Kyla." she smiled.

"No problem, Monica. It's Carson, not Kyla. I guess you just forgot that since the last Davies sister's party, you know the one." Kyla insisted.

"What are you talking about Davies? What makes you think, I would want to be in the same room as you, much less call you by what you want to be called?" Monica scoffed.

"Well, I guess it could be the fact that you were waiting in my bedroom after."

"Carson." Amanda said warningly.

"W-what are you talking about?" the redhead stammered.

"Oh wait, no, that wasn't you. I'm sorry, that was Amanda." Kyla pointed to the girl next her. "You're the one with the tattoo on your lower hip, the crucifix, right?"

The class started to murmur at Kyla's comments. The redhead sat shocked as her cronies looked at her in complete confusion.

"Yeah, that's right, the crucifix. I sleep with many girls, but I remember the crucifix like it was yesterday. And, you definitely knew my name then, calling it out for half the night." Kyla laughed as if she had remembered something else, "Ashley, too, she confirmed the tat, she thought it was sexy. Man," Kyla closed her eyes briefly, before talking again, "you were good."

The redhead exploded at this point, she stood up and faced Kyla, yelling at her, "I didn't sleep with you! And, I didn't sleep with Jordan!"

"Jordan? My sister doesn't go by her middle name, except to certain people." Kyla coaxed. She glanced down at Monica's hands that were on her hips, her shirt line had ridden up and her fingers pushed the waistband of her skirt down to show the top of, what was indeed, a crucifix. The brunette smirked. "Besides, that's it right there." she accused.

Everyone is the class clamored to see it. People were jumping over other people, chairs, desks, trying to get a glimpse of Monica Houser's crucifix tattoo. Petrified the girl quickly pulled down her shirt, zipped up her Columbia jacket and stormed out of the room, her cronies behind her, interrogating her to no end.

The class turned to Kyla and clapped, some of the guys giving her high fives.

"Thank you, thank you," she said bowing.

"Alright, that's enough Carson. You've done your good deed for the day. Now, let's talk social issues." Ms. Duarte declared, instructing the class to turn to chapter seven of their books.

"I can't believe you did that." Amanda said flipping to the required chapter.

"Yes, you can. You know she had it coming and that it's true."

"I know it's true." Amanda said less than pleased. "Of all the people." She mumbled.

"Mandy," Kyla started, "it was funny, don't deny it." Kyla said scooting her desk closer to Amanda.

"Fine, it was funny. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Even if I did, you'd still love me." Kyla smirked.

"I know," the girl leaned over and placed a kiss on Kyla's neck, whispering to her, "I'll always love you, Carson."

Quickly, she focused her attention to what their teacher was saying. Leaving Kyla to smile goofily at her, before attempting to concentrate on Sarah's lecture.

---

Spencer woke up on top of Ashley. She looked at the clock taking notice that it was almost six o'clock in the evening.

Carefully, she tried to get out of Ashley's grasp, but the brunette noticed.

"Where are you going?" the brunette's sleepy voice rasped in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well, first I'm going home. Then I'm going the airport." Spencer leaned back.

"No, stay here with me." Ashley leaned forward and captured Spencer's lips.

The brunette pushed the blonde back onto the bed, almost having her. Spencer pushed her away.

"Spencer, just one more time, please?" Ashley pouted.

"Ashley, you said that after the first time, and the second and the third." Spencer laughed.

"Don't forget the kitchen." Ashley mentioned.

Spencer moaned, as images of their "kitchen time" flashed through her mind. She came back to reality with Ashley kissing her neck.

"No, Ash." Spencer whined.

"Please, come back to bed." Ashley pleaded, kissing behind Spencer's ear. "Just one more time, I swear."

Spencer fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, as Ashley's tongue burned a trail down, and back up, her torso. The blonde moaned loudly and clutched her hand in brunette strands, when Ashley took a nipple into her mouth, tugging then trailing her tongue across it and up to Spencer's neck.

"Just once, I promise," the brunette whispered before making her way down the blonde's body again. She looked up at Spencer, as she slowly made her way down the athletic body.

Spencer nodded and closed her eyes, as Ashley kissed the inside of her thigh. Then, she moaned out something unexpected, "Dylan."

Spencer's eyes flew open and Ashley's head snapped towards the blonde's blue eyes.

"Shit, I have to pick up Dylan!" she said pushing Ashley away from her and scrambled off the bed, her foot slamming into Ashley's shoulder in the process.

Ashley hit the floor with a thud, "Fuck." she groaned. Slowly she got up and didn't even acknowledge Spencer as she made her way into her bathroom, and Spencer didn't know she had left.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley. I didn't mean to say that, and-and I'm sorry. I just remembered, and why aren't you saying anything?" Spencer looked around and noticed that the brunette was not in the bedroom, until she heard the water turn on. "Ashley?" Spencer said walking into the bathroom, she turned to her left and saw that Ashley was in a shower that spanned the entire length of the wall, she stared as the water cascaded down the brunette's body.

"Ashley?"

"Spence," Ashley responded, turning towards Spencer and pulling open the door, stepping out.

"Um," Spencer tried as she stared at the dripping wet keeper.

"Spence, look up here."

"Oh right! You aren't mad are you? I mean, about, you know." Ashley just shook her head. "Alright, I'll see you later?"

"I guess, since Madi and I have to pick up Mich and Sam." Ashley mentioned, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body.

"Bye," Spencer leaned toward the brunette, who kissed her softly on her lips.

----

"Ashley!" Madison yelled as she reached Ashley's bedroom.

"Yeah," Ashley answered, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"How was your day off from school?"

"Fine."

"Why are you being short?" Madison jumped onto the bed, and laid her head on Ashley's lap.

"Just tired is all." Ashley said, still not looking up from her book.

"I'm sure you slept all day, so how are you tired. And, who was that pulling out from the road?" Madison looked up at her friend and tried to see what book she was reading.

"I didn't sleep all day. The person you saw leaving was Spencer." Ashley answered quickly.

"So, that's why she wasn't a practice, I didn't see her at school come to think of it." Madison pondered. When Ashley didn't add anything to her answer she grabbed the book out of her hands, "What are you reading?" Madison looked at the title and sighed. "One of your serial killer books again? Why do you still read these things?"

"I like to, and I want to work for the FBI, Madi. You know this." Ashley grabbed the book and put it on her nightstand. "No, Spencer didn't go to school today." the brunette laid back on the bed.

"She was here, doing what? Carson was at school and you were here doing whatever it was you were doing. Not sleeping when you should have been…" Madison trailed off as she realized what she had just said.

She jumped up from the bed and looked at Ashley, who looked like she was about to cry. The Latina raised an eyebrow and Ashley just nodded her head, burying it in her pillow.

"You and Spencer fucked." The volleyball player stated.

"NO!" Ashley exploded.

"I'm confused, then. What, did you sit around all day and look into each other's eyes?" Madison placed her hands on her hips. You guys are that intense but, I got the impression that you fucked." she eyed her friend carefully.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, no." Ashley got off the bed and started pacing back and forth.

"Here we go again, with the convoluted mess that is Ashley Davies." the girl sighed. "What do you mean?"

"No, we didn't fuck. Yes, we made love." the girl stopped pacing and leaned against the wall next to her.

Madison stood in shock with her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide. She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head she collapsed into the beanbag chair that was behind her.

Ashley was trying not to cry and was looking at the ceiling in desperation before sliding down the wall.

Silence echoed through the spacious room for about five minutes, before Madison came out of her shocked trance, "Ash," she breathed. "You've only ever done-"

Ashley cut her off, "I know," she slammed her head against the wall. "I've only done that with two girls, while I've slept with hundreds, probably." she locked her eyes on her friend, and crawled across the distance to have Madison pull her into her arms.

"I'm sorry." Madison whispered, kissing her on the head.

"I told her no expectations, and it would've been fine. Except, when I was-" Ashley stopped abruptly.

"When you were what?"

"I went down on her and she-"

"Wait, you went down on her, really?" Madison asked. Ashley just nodded. "Wow, you never…"

"I know. Anyway, when I was doing that, she moaned Dylan's name." her friend gasped. "Yeah, I know right? I realized I want expectations, and I need expectations with Spencer. I want her so fucking badly, it hurts that I'm not with her."

"I'm sorry, babe. I know how important she is to you." Madison sighed. "Have you thought about telling Carson?"

"No." Ashley answered immediately, looking at her friend at the ridiculous comment.

"Ash, she's your sister. She'll understand. I know she will." Ashley just nodded and closed her eyes.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Madison looked at the clock.

"We need to go pick up Mich and Sam."

"Okay." Ashley said quietly. "I'll drive."

Madison watched as Ashley moved through the room grabbing her wallet and putting it in her back pocket. The brunette stepped in front of her mirror and adjusted the white tie around her black dress shirt, followed by buckling her belt- tucking some of her shirt in the jeans she wore. Grabbing black ankle socks, she slid them on before checking herself again.

Like usual, she looked amazing. She knew how to dress to make the girls drool and she didn't even have to try.

Something was missing, and Madison could tell. Usually, Ashley would have used some pick up line on her and would grin cockily then, present herself for inspection. Upon which, Madison would tell her she was sexy. It was their ritual, but none of that was present in the girl who stood a few feet away from her.

Madison sighed and looked around the room, her eyes landed on the counter in Ashley's bathroom. Smiling, she walked into the bathroom and grabbed the two items that were in their usual spots. Stepping out, she saw Ashley still standing in front of the mirror. She walked up to the brunette and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You're missing something, cowboy." she smiled.

"What do you mean? No, I'm not. I got my belt." the brunette indicated the large belt buckle she wore.

"You forgot your necklace," the volleyball player placed the shamrock necklace around her friend's neck. "And, you forgot your cuff." Madison put the dark brown cuff around Ashley's right wrist, where it belonged.

"Thanks, Madi." Ashley smiled.

"Don't forget this," the volleyball player grabbed the item that was hanging from the corner of the mirror. "It will help," Madison said placing the white Stetson on the brunette's head, "and grab the black Mark Ecko's. Just because your heart is broken doesn't mean you can't look good, you'll definitely get someone tonight." Madison kissed Ashley's cheek and the brunette went to her closet and pulled out the black Mark Ecko shoes she loved.

"Let's go get 'em, darlin'." Ashley smiled charmingly, tipping her hat.

"Damn, if I wasn't madly in love with your best friend, you'd be mine." Madison smiled.

Ashley laughed, grabbed her friend's hand and ushered her out of the room.

"Did Mich leave the Range Rover at the airport?" Ashley asked, Madison as they reached the garage. She looked around for which vehicle she wanted to take.

"No, I drove Jett back here, grabbed Champion and took it to Highland. Thanks for letting her borrow him by the way," Madison said. "She was pretty bummed when she found out that the one she wanted had been sold."

"Oh, so you moved it to the farm garage?" Ashley asked.

The Range Rover that Michelle had wanted for years had finally showed up at the dealer's lot, already equipped with everything she wanted. She went back to get it, but it was already gone. Madison had bought it for her, for her 18th birthday, which was coming up soon after the twin's birthday.

"Yes, I was worried she was going to find it out here."

"You know she wouldn't have. I had too much security around that thing. Anyway, how'd you get home? I know you didn't take, Skylar." Ashley said referring to her favorite truck, as she looked at the many keys in front of her.

"No, Spencer. She did love Nero and Gaby. She also liked the motorcycle you have in the back of, Sky. Why haven't I seen that before?"

"Of course, no one's horses are like mine. And, that would be Carson's present for our birthday." Ashley said shifting through the keys, indecisively.

"Just pick one, Ashley." Madison rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Ashley sighed and grabbed a set of keys from the cabinet. "We're taking Konga, haven't driven him yet." she grinned hearing the car unlock.

"Konga, who is that?" Madison asked confused, she knew all the cars by their name and Konga she didn't know. "Did you just get him?"

"Oh yeah, one of the sexiest cars ever," Ashley said, as she walked to the front row of cars. "Ah, there he is." Ashley said spotting the car.

"Holy shit, this car is amazing!" Madison ran towards the car and circled it excitedly.

Madison ran back to the passenger side opened the door, quickly climbing in as Ashley hit the ignition.

"What is this?"

"Koenigsegg CCX. You're the first to ride him with me."

Madison squealed in excitement as Ashley backed out of the garage, and shifted in to gear, "Ready?"

The girl next to her nodded enthusiastically. The keeper shook her head, lifted her foot from the break, and hit the accelerator. They were flying towards Port Columbus airport, with Madison pointing and testing out all the features in the Swedish sports car.

----

"Jesus, I'm so glad to be off that fucking plane." Michelle said stretching her back.

"Yeah," Sam said unenthused.

Dylan laughed as Michelle rolled her eyes, "Dude, cheer up. It has been seven hours, Sam. Get over it. You can't do anything now. She's in Minnesota."

Sam grumbled at her friend, and put her earphones in.

"So, you excited, Big D?" Michelle grinned at Dylan.

"Oh yeah, really excited. I can't wait to see her." Dylan grinned as they crossed paths with people trying to get to their flights, while they headed home.

"I bet you are." Michelle was about to say something when Alyssa popped up next to her.

"Mich, is Ashley picking you guys up?" she smiled.

"Yes, Alyssa." Michelle rolled her eyes, "Is Aiden picking you up?"

"I don't think so. But, I'll see you guys." she said rushing ahead of them.

Michelle just shook her head, as they continued walking. They arrived at a crowd of people waiting for their friends and family.

A series of events unfolded, as the Ohioan players of the national team appeared. Sam watched them flash before her eyes.

Ashley and Madison appeared in the small food court and Spencer came from the restrooms.

Alyssa made her way towards Ashley and called out her name. Madison leaned over to say something into Ashley's ear, irritating the keeper.

Spencer looked up, hearing the girl's name, when Alyssa practically jumped on Ashley, kissing her as they hugged. Ashley and Spencer's eyes met over the blonde's shoulder, causing Ashley to pry Alyssa from her body.

Dylan had spotted Spencer and made her way towards her girlfriend, placing her gym bag down on the journey. The new national keeper picked up Spencer in a hug and began spinning her around, which Spencer seemed to like. They pressed their foreheads together and began a quiet conversation.

Sam rolled her eyes at the pathetic cliché.

Ashley was trying to explain something to Alyssa, when Madison stepped in and made the point clear. Visibly upset, Alyssa tried to reason with Ashley as Aiden chose that moment to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. She immediately turned and they greeted each other, happily.

Ashley looked back towards where Spencer had been, only to see the blonde in the arms of Dylan, laughing at something the girl had said. Dylan whispered something in the blonde's ear, before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss.

Michelle and Madison's eyes had connected and they were soon lost to the world, just like the other couples.

Sam's eyes looked back at her best friend and saw how she looked at Spencer, right then she knew what had happened, she knew that Ashley went to the point of no return with Spencer. Knowing that her friend thought she could handle it, but really, in the end, she couldn't.

"Ashley!" Sam called.

The brunette turned towards the shout and a small smile formed on her lips, they walked towards each other and met in the middle.

Ashley hesitated before letting Sam wrap her up in a hug, "It's okay." the taller girl comforted her friend. "It'll be okay Ashley, I promise."

"Ashley?" a voice broke up their hug.

The keeper smiled when she saw who had spoke, "Hayley."

"Hi." the girl said softly.

Ashley looked at Sam, "Ash, you deserve it. Just don't lie," Sam nodded her head towards Dylan and Spencer.

"What is she talking about?" Hayley asked.

"I need to tell you something," the keeper said nervously.

"Okay," the blonde nodded.

"See that girl over there?" Ashley turned her head towards Spencer.

"Yeah," the blonde looked. "What about her?"

"I'm in love with her." Ashley sighed. "But, as you can see, she has a girlfriend. Uh, well I like you… a lot. But, um, I- I, fuck I don't know how to-"

"Shh, Ash, I get it. You love her, but she won't leave Dylan. So, you want to try and move on, with me." the girl smiled, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, but I don't want you to think that you're just a distraction, or something. I just don't want to chase after someone I can't have. And-"

"Ashley, stop. I get it, really I do. I'm glad that you told me. I know what you're like and I know you sleep around. I will try with you. Let's not worry about anything else, let's just see where this goes." Hayley smiled stepping closer to the keeper.

"Are you sure? Because I really do want to try to see where this goes." the brunette placed her hands on the blonde's hips.

"I'm positive." the blonde's hand grabbed onto Ashley's tie to pull her closer.

"Okay. Then, uh," the brunette cleared her throat, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ashley smiled nervously.

"Of course, now, kiss me."

Ashley grinned as she leaned in and kissed the blonde, smiling when they pulled apart.

"I like this hat, cowboy." Hayley grinned, when Ashley tipped it at her.

"Here," Ashley said, taking it off her head and setting it on the girl's in front of her.

"Thanks," Hayley said, kissing Ashley again.

"Mm, no problem. It looks good on you."

"Hey guys." Michelle called, as she and Madison, Aiden and Alyssa and Spencer and Dylan, walked up to them.

"Hello," Ashley said, reaching out to hold Hayley's hand. "Dylan and Spencer, this is Aiden. Aiden, this is Spencer and her girlfriend, Dylan."

"Spence and I already know each other, Ash. It's nice to meet you, Dylan." Aiden grinned.

"Okay, so, Alyssa, this is Spencer. Spencer, this is Alyssa, Aiden's girl."

"Nice to meet you," Alyssa smiled at Spencer who returned the greeting.

"Ashley, this is Spencer, and you know Dylan." the brunette introduced. "Spencer, this is Alyssa's twin, as you can tell, Ashley. She prefers Hayley, though. And, as of about," Ashley looked at her watch, "two and half minutes ago, she's my girlfriend."

"Sweet, dude! We could totally be family." Aiden exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked suspiciously.

"I am just saying that if we all stay together we could be family." He grinned, kissing his girlfriend.

Alyssa looked less than thrilled and sadness flashed in Spencer's eyes.

---

The last week had gone by at the speed of light.

Spencer and Dylan were, surprisingly, closer than ever. However, this caused tension in the Carlin home. Spencer and Paula were at each other's throats, constantly arguing about the littlest things, but mostly Dylan.

"I'm tired of this mom, I'm done arguing with you." Spencer said as she stormed into her bedroom and grabbed her spare gym bag. She began to throw clothes into it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paula asked.

"I'm going to stay with Dylan, okay?"

"No, you are not. You are staying right here."

"Fine, whatever, just don't talk to me."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to be with Ashley! I'm with Dylan. The two of you hate each other; you've never tried to get along. Second, Ashley has a girlfriend, who she is fucking happy with, alright?" Spencer sat on her bed, facing away from Paula.

"This isn't about Ashley, Spencer." Paula tried.

"Isn't it? You like Ashley and you hate Dylan. This is about whom you want me to be with."

"That's because I care. Dylan is bad for you, but I will try. That's all I can do."

"That's all I ask."

---

"Hey sis, how's it looking?" Ashley asked her twin, as they were getting ready for the party tonight.

"Awesome, sis, I'm almost done. The stage is set up and your instruments are set up. I got the guest list for Tony and Bradley, who are in the kitchen. Just got to get everyone here, and finish getting dressed." Kyla said tugging on her suit.

"Cool. And, you are looking good as Al Capone." Ashley looked over her sister.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty good as Caesar. Do you think it was stupid to make it a masquerade ball?" Kyla asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Nah, since we missed our legendary Halloween ball it more than makes up for it. Plus, we are going to look great, as usual."

"Of course we are." Kyla laughed as they entered the kitchen, "Tony, my man, what's going on?"

"Ah, my two favorite girls, come on, give Uncle Tony some love." he said pulling them both into hugs. "Don't start with the 'you aren't our uncle', I practically raised you two, when the band was on tour," the bodyguard said.

"Hello, to you too, girls." a tall man sitting next to Tony said.

"Bradley, you know we love you." Ashley grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, here's your list." Kyla handed it to Tony and he quickly reviewed it.

"Good, good." he handed the clipboard to Bradley, who looked over it as well. Tony turned to the girls. "Now, now, I have a surprise for you," he said, walking to the pantry door.

"You didn't rearrange again did you?" Ashley asked.

"You know, I won't let him do that, Ash." Bradley laughed.

"No," Tony shook his head at the girls, laughing. "But, I did add a new addition."

He opened the door and someone stepped out.

"Hannah!" the twins smiled and hurried over to their older sister.

"Hey, little sisters, how are you doing?"

"We haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, traveling around. Nothing special really." she grinned.

Kyla was about to respond when voices filtered through the house.

"Carson!"

"Ashley!"

"Would they be your girlfriends?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Mine, yes. Hers," Ashley pointed to Kyla, shaking her head. "No, that would be Amanda. You know that they're married." the keeper joked.

"Watch it." Kyla smiled.

"Ladies," Tony said, setting five shot glasses on the table, filling them to the lip with Jack Daniels.

"Ash?" Hannah asked cautiously.

"It's cool, my only drink I promise."

"Okay, then. Let's do this." Kyla said.

"To rock," Bradley started, lifting his glass.

"To love," Kyla's glass joined Bradley's in the air.

"To friends," Hannah said.

Tony was next, "To family."

"To life." they all put their glasses together as Ashley joined them.

Quickly, the all threw the shot back and slammed the glasses on the counter.

"Party time," Ashley grinned.

----

The party was in full swing with people standing against walls talking to friends, with drinks in hand. The kitchen was crowded and the line for the bathroom was unimaginable, but that was a Davies' sisters party. And, no one wanted to miss a moment so they stayed. They waited, They drank and they danced.

In the middle of the room that was serving as the dance floor, Ashley and Hayley and Madison and Michelle were dancing to Try Again by Aaliyah.

Michelle and Madison were smiling and laughing about somethimg, while Ashley and Hayely were lost to the world, too engrossed in each other.

Sam pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get to her teammates. She tapped Michelle on the shoulder, the blonde nodded and kissed her girlfriend before she and Sam tried to get Ashley's attention.

"Ashley!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah?"

"It's time, let's go."

Ashley nodded, kissed Hayley and told her she would be back shortly.

Kyla was waiting by the small stage that was set up, she and Ashley walked center stage when the trio arrived, as Sam and Michelle stepped behind the curtain to make sure everything was fine, before returning to stand with the sisters.

Kyla signaled the DJ to cut the music, "Hey, everyone. I see you guys are having a great time." she smiled when people shouted.

Ashley wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders, pulling the mic out of Kyla's hand.

"So, guys we have a few surprises.. for other people. Despite the fact that everyone thinks we are stuck up rich assholes, we are generous." Ashley and Kyla laughed.

Kyla took the mic back, "So, first up would Aiden Dennison and Alyssa Turren please come to the stage."

Everyone clapped as the couple came to the stage.

"Take it away Aiden," Kyla said handing the microphone to her friend who was dressed as James Bond.

"For those of you who don't know," the boy began, "two years ago tonight Alyssa and I met and been together since. That being said," he paused reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a small black box and kneeled in front of Alyssa. "Alyssa Turren, will you marry me?"

The girl was shocked and was at a loss for words, before regaining composure, "Yes!" she said, hugging Aiden.

The room filled with applause.

"Well, congrats to the newly engaged couple." Kyla said picking up the dropped mic.

"Now are next surprise, is for Sam Watson, who has chosen to dress as Lancelot, I see. Ladies, doesn't she look good?" their were screams from the crowd "and, our good friend Dan, who agreed to endure this crazy party for just a little while." Dan walked onto the stage. "Now, it is very important that you two meet, so shake hands, Sam and Dan," the two did quickly. Kyla handed the mic to her sister.

"So, now that these two know each other, could everyone turn theur attention to the West staircase," Ashley turned that way followed by everyone else, "Jimmy, bring up the light." she said, a spotlight landed on the staircase.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Lady Guinevere. The daughter of Dan Helding and the girlfriend of Sam Watson, Morgan Helding." Ashley anounced as the girl came down the stairs. Sam didn't wait and jumped off the stage making her way towards Morgan.

"Hey you two, that's enough. Get down here." Kyla laughed.

"Now that all the surprises are out, and Sam and Morgan ran off. It's time for some fun." Ashley said, "I might regret this later, but we are going to play a little game called Extreme Karaoke. The rules are simple, whoever is drawn comes up here, picks a song from this jar," the brunette pointed. "If it is a solo, then they are alone. If it is more than that, they draw more names to join them! Who's ready to play?" the crowd grumbled.

"Hey now, hey now." Kyla spoke into the extra mic she grabbed, "The best soloist, duet, group, and so on get a special prize." she tempted.

"Plus," Ashley interjected, "if we make a fool of ourselves," Ashley stepped next to Kyla, "especially on our birthday, so can you."

"So, let's see first up, would be..." Kyla paused drawing a name, "The new girl, Spencer Carlin!"

* * *

Well, there it is. I promise more is on the way and I promise to update more. The chapters may be a little shorter, but I will get it to you guys.

Thanks for reading and please review if you would like.

**Next Time on HI: More party, Ash makes a mistake, a Spashley encounter in the dark hallways of the mansion, followed by a bad Spylan argument... hmm...**

**Corker42**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, first day of my Winter Quarter. I have homework, but screw it. I'm going to update instead! **

**I usually don't do this and negative reviews only help make me more specific and improve my writing, but.... I do want to address a review I received for many reasons: **

**1. It was confusingly, dumb.**

**2. It made me laugh.**

**3. (Along with #1) I really don't know if the meaning of FANFICTION was understood.**

From: straightgirlinbicuriouswaters

i didnt really like this story its confusing and the characters in the show  
dont even act like this. it sucked

**First off, I'd like to say that it is perfectly fine that this review says that my story "sucked". I've dealt with more upsetting and harsher comments than this in my life.**

**Second, I know that my writing can be confusing; but apparently, my mention of my disability did not reach this and I always encouraged, and still do, questions for clarification or more understanding.**

**Next, I thought I would use a definition. _Fan fiction is defined by being both related to its subject's canonical fictional universe and simultaneously existing outside the canon of that universe._**

**This would explain why the characters in my story "dont even act like this." Thank you for telling me, I had no idea, because the purpose of fanfiction is to write exactly as the writers and such did, right? No, not right. They are different because this is a different story. This is not exactly canonical, that's point. **

**I won't even mention the part that made me roll my eyes and laugh. Hmm, wonder what that could be?**

**Anyway, to my reviewers:  
**

**aznsmartalec: haha, I'm glad you liked it. And, the multi-named problem is going to be fixed. Making it easier for me lol and you, most importantly.**

**Music and Reading Lover: Thanks! Hope you like this one too!**

**patriot08: Spashley does equal greatness. If I had them get together and be perfect that would ruin the suspense and the story wouldn't it? lol.**

**somthgIlike2do: Actually, it's funny that you asked that because Ashley asks the same questions in the... next chapter. :)**

**mutt009: A newcomer, eh? Well, I'm glad you like it! And, lots of party drama this chapter, carrying a little over into the next... so be ready haha.**

**A. Rod's boo: Thanks! Wait no longer, here is the update.**

**southofnowhere2010: thanks! Hope you like this chapter and the rest.**

**SheAWizKid: Wow, are you sure you aren't a detective? Because that was a good guess for the songs. And, I will certainly not bring you down... as long as you keep giving me good reviews. Just kidding, hope you like this chapter.**

**So, sorry about that ramble above, but I needed to get it out. I hope you guys like this. Thanks for reading and please, if you have time review.**

**Here. We. Go.  
**

* * *

"Spencer? Where are you?" Kyla said playfully.

Ashley scanned the crowd looking for the girl, when Spencer and Dylan entered the room. Dylan was dressed as some type of nobleman, while Spencer looked like she had walked out of Ancient Greece itself.

Her blonde hair was half down and half up; a feather had been weaved into her hair, dangling from her ponytail. She was wearing a brown skirt and matching top, a gold armband, wrapped around her bicep.

Spencer's eyes connected with Ashley's as she entered the main room.

"Ladies, ladies, and gentleman," she spoke seriously and softly. "I present to you Spencer Carlin and her nobleman." Ashley extended her arm in their direction, everyone turning to look at the girl.

"Looks like Spence, decided to go with the Amazon Queen look," Carson said as the blonde-haired woman stepped onto the stage.

"Yes," Ashley puffed into her microphone, "it does look like way." The keeper was trying to control her brain, mouth, thoughts, and feelings as she stared at Spencer. She was drooling over Spencer's abs, slicked over with oil or something.

"So, Ms. Carlin, could you please step over here?" Kyla chuckled, when the blonde smirked at her.

"Let's see w-what s-song she gets," Ashley stumbled over her words.

Kyla handed an iPod touch to the volleyball player, "Hey, not yet. You can't see what song you pick." Kyla smiled, as Spencer started flipping through songs. "Ash, the blindfold…"

"Huh? Oh, right." Ashley grabbed the black piece of cloth and placed it over Spencer's eyes tying it loosely around her head.

"Now, scroll through and when you want to, choose the song. Ash stay behind her," Ashley looked like she wanted to kill her sister at this point. Michelle laughed at her friend, who turned towards her with a confused expression. Michelle had never made fun of her for a serious issue.

Ashley placed her hands on Spencer's hips and leaned towards the volleyball player, "You can go."

Spencer inhaled deeply but followed Kyla's instructions. She placed her finger on the screen, scrolling through the songs. Placing her finger down, she reached up and removed the blindfold. Looking down at the screen she spoke into the mic Ashley held near her, "Kiss Me." she breathed quietly.

Unconsciously, and unnoticed by the crowd Ashley kissed Spencer's exposed shoulder, "Yes, please."

"K-kiss Me, Sixpence None the Richer," Spencer jerked away from the keeper slightly, and spoke louder into the mic.

Ashley sighed with a sad look on her face. Again, out of character, Michelle laughed. Sam turned towards her friend, shoving her with a warning look.

"Ooh, good one. I'm sure there are more than enough people here tonight that wouldn't mind that." Kyla turned and brought the music up for the song. "Here's your mic, now perform. Ashley, as much as the rest of us want to be close to Spence, she has a girlfriend. You should back-up. You look like you are about to jump on her and fuck her." The crowd laughed as Ashley jumped back.

---

Michelle leaned over to Sam, who had returned to the stage while Morgan and her father talked, "They are so going to fuck, if they haven't yet," she said oblivious to the fact that they had.

"No, they won't. Ashley knows her boundaries and she's with Hayley." Sam whispered back.

"Ashley does not know her boundaries, and Hayley knows what Ashley is like. Unfortunately, Spencer would not be able to resist, Ash. Not many people can." Michelle added.

"They won't. You know it's wrong, and what is with this "unfortunately" shit? You know Ashley loves her!" Michelle's behavior was shocking.

"I know it's wrong and I know Ashley loves Spencer. Dylan has grown on me; so, if they do fuck, there will be a problem." Michelle warned her friend. "I suggest you don't encourage her. Although," Michelle looked Sam up and down, "with your track record I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Sam ignored the attack on herself to stand up for her best friend. "You're Ashley's friend, Mich. Not Dylan's," Sam hissed.

"So? Dylan is a good person from what I can tell. I think we judged her too early. I mean, she did move here to be with Spencer. And, she loves her."

"Are you forgetting that she openly admits to being unfaithful to Spencer, because she needed an itch scratched? Have you lost your fucking mind, Michelle?"

"Well, she told Spencer and besides, Spencer knows and apparently doesn't care. Plus, that doesn't mean Ashley gets off."

"Do you hear yourself? Are you really being conned by some girl who you barely know, because she is cool to hang out with and has a girlfriend? Ashley has a fucking girlfriend!" Sam tried to rationalize with her friend.

Michelle was about to respond when she saw how uncomfortable the keeper cam as she neared Spencer, Sam turned to see what made her laugh and saw the pain on Ashley's face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sam seethed.

"Sam, bottom line, if she crosses that line I will back up Dyl. I'm done with Ashley's bullshit." The halfback looked at Sam sternly.

"Who, the fuck, are you?"

Michelle laughed again, as Spencer jerked away from the brunette. Sam shoved her hard and she rolled her eyes, "I'm still Michelle, I am just done with Ashley's bullshit, cheating, hurting people. I'm done."

"I can't believe you," Sam mumbled under her breath, shaking her head.

---

Spencer turned and faced the crowd as the intro played; she looked down to see Dylan smiling up at her. She smiled back.

**_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._**

Spencer looked back at Kyla who tipped her hat with a smile.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor**  
_

Spencer continued to sing, reaching her hand out to Dylan who quickly jumped on stage.

They began to dance, slowly. The crowd cheered Spencer on.

**_Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_**

Ashley stood and watched them. Spencer's eyes happened to connect with hers, as she and Dylan danced.

_  
**So, kiss me.**_

Ashley broke the eye contacted and walked up to Michelle and Sam whispering something, before whispering into her sister's eye as Spencer sang the rest of the song.

**_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_**

Spencer looked around for Ashley, unable to find her.

She stopped dancing with Dylan and finished the last repetition of the chorus. Dylan pulled her into a kiss and the crowd got louder.

"Well," Kyla began, "isn't that cute." she leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "Thanks, Spence. Now, this was supposed to come later, but they changed their mind. So, our guest band tonight is, The First Triumvirate." the students exploded in excitement.

The runner chuckled at the reaction, "Except for close friends and family, you are the first people to know their identity." The lights went down and a spotlight hit the person standing in the middle of the stage.

It was Ashley.

"Carson, you are looking good tonight. You excited for our guest band?"

"Of course I am. They are amazing. And, you don't look too bad yourself as Caesar." They began a playful conversation. "Although, don't start thinking that the laurel on your head is a halo because we all know you are not an angel."

"Hey, I can be angel when I want to be!" Ashley defended, "Besides, this is getting too hot anyway." to the pleasure of the crowd she pulled off the outfit, only to reveal a black dress shirt, red tie, and black slacks. "That's better. I will keep the halo, though. Why don't you introduce our guests?" she grinned, pulling down the sleeves of the shirt and adjusting her tie.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Ashley Davies, Michelle Ramsey, and Sam Watson, The First Triumvirate!"

The back of the stage lit up and Sam began tapping a beat on her drums, while Michelle plucked her bass.

Ashley smiled, "This song, you are all familiar with; it's at number two right now. I wrote this, the words just came to me out of nowhere. But, recently, it has come to mean more to me than I ever thought it would, I guess it was Fate." She picked up her guitar and slung the strap over her neck, pulling a black pick from where it settled in the strings. She joined the other two girls in playing the intro before turning and facing the microphone.

**_Here I stand, frozen on this step_**

**_Dazed and confused I'm looking at you._**

**_Questions fly by at the speed of light._**

**Ashley's voice filtered through the house as she began the opening verse.**

**_Could I stay here for eternity?_**

**_I am sure I could_**

**_My life of love has seen only pain._**

**_But I see you standing there _**

**_Eyes brightening my dark glare_**

**_Now, I believe stupidity kills mortals._**

**_And, I want a sacred kindling destiny. _**

**Michelle took up the vocals.**

**_I need you and I want you to need me_**

**_My knees have fallen, my heart has buckled_**

_**I can't leave without you, nothing could be worse.** _

"I know you guys know the chorus. So, if you feel like it, join in," the blonde said, just before Ashley ripped into her guitar solo.

Finishing with the crowd cheering, the brunette smiled, "Let's go."

**_Give me your passion, I'll take you tonight._**

**_Give me your want and my fingers will strum music across you_**

**_Give me your need and baby we'll fly_**

**_Give me your heat, your inferno will blaze_**

**_I'm gasping for oxygen within your eternal flame_**

**Ashley scanned the crowd, stepping forward to sing again.**

**_Her arms wrap around you, and my love melts into sorrow_**

**_I move through this house._**

The keeper swung her guitar behind her, removed the mic from the stand and walked down the stairs on the left side of the stage.

**_Watching you two smile_**

**_Please don't see her, only see me_**

**_Feel me, not her. _**

She walked through the crowd, not sure, why she was in the madness. Then, she saw them. Spencer and Dylan, she smiled slightly acknowledging the other keeper.

**_We're connected by a heartbeat, but two worlds apart_**

**_Her arms hold us back, making you smile._**

**_Can we be a kiss away?_**

**_Connected by two worlds_**

**_Not hanging by this moment_**

Ashley turned when Spencer looked away from her and made her way quickly back to the stage. Putting the mic back and strumming her guitar.

**_I am your destiny_**

**_Let's walk this line and fall together_**

**_Give me your passion, I'll take you tonight_**

**_Give me your want and my fingers will strum music across you_**

**_Give me your need and baby we'll fly_**

**_Give me your heat, your inferno will blaze_**

**_I'm gasping for oxygen in your eternal flame_**

**_I'll move through this life._**

**_Pray for your touch, your love, _**

**_Your burning desire, your body, your eyes_**

**_You're cold and you're warm._**

**_Those fears, those lies_**

**_I'll understand_**

**_I do believe_**

**_Believe her lies_**

**_Feed her disrespect_**

**_I'll stand by and watch_**

**_As you, fill my heart as frost._**

As the last note ended, the crowd exploded into applause and cheers.

"Thanks guys, we might be on later. We'll see though, until then drink, have fun, and drink." Ashley spoke before walking her guitar to the back of the stage, setting it on its stand.

She stopped and leaned against the stage, trying to collect herself when Sam approached her.

"You okay, Dynamite?" she tried to get her friend to feel better.

"Nah, not really. I'm sorry, that was probably horrible." Ashley shook her head, taking a sip of the water in her hand.

"Actually, that was pretty amazing. You were awesome." the girl smiled. "I've seen what Spencer has been doing to you all night. I'm sorry, dude."

"Why are you sorry? She should be sorry." Michelle who had been watching finally spoke.

Ashley looked at her friend in confusion.

"Michelle, stop it." Sam warned.

"What is it Michelle?" defeated the keeper sunk to the floor.

"You know what it is. Back off, Ashley. Spencer is not yours she's Dylan's. So, stop trying to get with her. If you even fucking think about touching her there will be a problem," the blonde crossed her arms over the bat logo across her chest. She had dressed as Batman.

"Spencer isn't property Michelle, no one owns her." Ashley began softly, "I'm not trying to get with her. I love her, and I'm backing off."

"Oh, is that why you were standing close to her or, is that why you left the stage, and happened to stop in front of them? If you loved her, you wouldn't be with Hayley."

"Are you listening to yourself? You are not making sense. If Spencer," she air quoted, "'belongs' to Dylan, like you say, what am I suppose to do? Sit around and wait? No, I don't think so. And, I like Hayley."

"It's not fucking fair to her!"

"Since when do you give a shit about Hayley?" Ashley exploded, getting in the blonde's face.

"I don't, not really," the girl responded, nonchalantly with a shrug. "I just know how it feels to be under your web of lies, cheating, sleeping around, and womanizing."

"Don't even go there. It's finished! You are with Madison."

"Like that makes it any better?"

"She loved and loves you Michelle, not me! Never me!" Ashley tried to get through to her friend, "Why now? Why bring this shit up now?"

"Why? You are fucking with my friend." Michelle stepped closer to the brunette, bringing them face to face, literally.

"Excuse me, friend, as in Dylan? You have to be kidding me," surprise flashed across Ashley's face.

"Yes, Dylan. A new best friend, bugs the fuck out of you doesn't it," she taunted, "Besides, Big D is cool."

Michelle used the nickname she gave to Ashley when they first met; it was not going to go over well.

Madison and Spencer stepped back stage, in time to see the situation turn for the worst.

"I can't believe you," Ashley seethed.

_Gee, I said the same thing_, Sam thought to herself, _focus, Watson!_

"Yeah, well, I can. What I do not understand is, why the fuck I didn't realize earlier how bad the whole Madison thing affected me? You always pretended like you didn't know, but you did. You had too, you were my best friend!"

"I had no idea! I would not have fucked her if I had. Now, Dylan on the other hand, Dylan would have fucked her, because she is an asshole. She gets thrills by being with other people's girlfriend and gets thrills from sleeping around. She cheats on Spencer, all the time, even now! And, you know that don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Last Thursday at our away game, she almost missed the bus. Being captain, I had to go find her. When I asked, you said she was with Jillian, and we all know Jill. She fucks all the jocks, you have been with her, Sam has been with her, I have been with her, and Kener has been with her. You just shrugged; you didn't think to get her since you knew what was going to happen?"

"No, who she wants to fuck doesn't matter. If she wants to cheat let her cheat, Spencer knows anyway."

"So, it's okay for Dylan and not me? This is because I slept with Madison, forever ago." Ashley scoffed and stepped back, running her fingers through her hair. "Dylan is a liar and a prick! At least I admit my infidelity, that girl can't even look at Spencer and tell her."

"Whatever, like I said, Spencer knows. So, she's obviously with her because she loves her," Michelle tried to reason.

"What?" Do you realize how much sense that made? None, none at all; and it doesn't matter that Spencer knows Dylan is still doing it!"

"What, you are going to change?" Michelle rolled her eyes, "Right, hell will freeze over."

"Yes," Ashley stepped towards her friend, "listen to me. I will make it very clear. I love Spencer Carlin. I am completely and totally in love with her. I would do anything for her. I would stop sleeping with other girls; I would spend every moment I could with her. I would leave this fucking house if she wanted to love in some shitty shack in the middle of the woods. I would give up all my cars, and my money. I would never write music or perform again, if she asked me to. I would stop living if I had to… for her." Tears left trails as Ashley started to cry, "So, yes, Michelle. Michelle Ramsey, my friend. Yes, I would change. For your information, not that it matters and I could care less if you told that dickless, pathetic excuse for a human being out there, we haven't fucked, so be happy about that. We have," Ashley grinned, "made love. So, take that and shove it up your ass, Doppelganger Michelle. But, you are not Michelle Ramsey." Ashley turned to leave when Michelle's voice stopped her.

"Oh, so you are going to play the woe-is-me card? Hmm, let's see, how about, the dead-dad card instead?"

"Michelle, stop it." Sam warned, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Of course there's always, my-mother-disowned-me-and-hates-me of hearts card..."

"Michelle shut up." Ashley growled.

"You won't change, Ashley. Get over it for once. You can't have whatever you want. Just because some new piece of meat walks into our school does not mean you can have it. I don't know what is worse, you being a lying, cheating asshole, or you being a pussy whipped bitch. She's just another piece of ass, another weak little bitch that will fall to your whims."

"I'm warning you," the brunette threatened, turning towards the blonde.

"Fine, fine, you know what? If you want to be with the blonde who plays with two girls at the same time, that is your choice. Besides, Dylan says she will take anything. In that case, it should be easy. She'll spread like a Parisian whore."

A fist connected with Michelle's face, surprised it took her a minute to recover. She looked at the blood on her fingers, and rushed the brunette in front of her.

Ashley was faster, ducking lower and throwing Michelle to the ground with her shoulder. Landing, on top of Michelle, she repeatedly brought her fist down on the girl's face.

"Do not talk about her like that, you fucking piece of shit!" Sam tried to pull her off, but Ashley shrugged her off. Ashley was about to bring her hand down again, when she stopped mid swing. "You aren't even worth it." She said pushing off the blonde, who had taken quite a beating. "Not worth it," Ashley mumbled.

As she stood, she turned to walk away when she saw Madison and Spencer, "I am sorry you had to that. Madison, I am sorry about Michelle. I have to go." She turned in the opposite direction she had intended, heading deeper into the darkness of the mansion.

Kyla had stepped behind the stage to see what was taking her sister and friends so long when she spotted Michelle on the floor, "Where is she?" not seeing Ashley. "What the hell happened?"

"She was being a cunt, nothing new." Michelle spat blood on the floor and tried to stop the nosebleed she had.

"Michelle pushed Ash to her breaking point." Sam said, helping the blonde regardless.

"About what?" the other Davies twin asked confused. "Since when do you call me sister a cunt?" she addressed the bloodied girl.

"She will have to tell you what."

"Since she-" someone completely unexpected cut off the blonde.

The words that came next were even more of a surprise, "Since Michelle started becoming someone she isn't. Since Michelle has forgotten who her true friends are, and since, sorry Spencer, since she began trusting Dylan Morrison over her best friend," Madison spoke to the shock of everyone in the space. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she exploded, not able to hold her anger any longer.

"Babe-"

"I am not your babe anymore. What the hell is your problem," the volleyball player said before following the keeper. "Let's go, Carson."

"What the hell just happened?" Michelle asked.

"You lost the people who actually care about you." Michelle was surprised that Spencer spoke. "Soon enough you will realize that Dylan isn't all that she seems to be."

"You are still with her."

Spencer laughed at the statement.

"Yeah, and there's two reasons why. Number one, she is here and not in Minnesota. Two," Spencer slid the top she was wearing slightly higher.

"Fuck," Sam whispered as bruises appeared on the otherwise flawless skin.

"No," Michelle shook her head adamantly. "Dylan wouldn't do that, she loves you."

"No, she doesn't love me. She loves my body and my weakness that you talked about." Spencer kneeled next to the blonde, "Michelle, I don't expect you to understand. Dylan is very charismatic." A smile appeared on her face, "A lot like Ashley, but Dylan uses it for her personal purposes only, no one else's." the blonde sighed. "You won't see it now, but you will eventually. She isn't who she pretends to be." The blonde leaned forward and brushed the blonde hair out of the footballer's eyes; she smiled and placed a kiss on the forehead in front of her. "You are a good person Michelle, think about it. I forgive you," Spencer smiled at the girl.

She stood up, exchanged a few words and a hug with Sam. She followed in the direction of Madison, Kyla, and Ashley.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Sam pulled Michelle to her feet and started walking them towards the bathroom close by.

* * *

**"Kiss Me" Sixpence None the Richer.**

**And, The First Triumvirate's song is called My Beautiful Destiny... written by me, actually written for the same reasons Ashley says she wrote it. It fit the story well, I just got lucky.**

**Next Time On HI: A pool scene?! What? Yes, some Spashley goodness... Spashley finally together, but will Spencer leave Dylan? A Day in the Life of Aiden Dennison. Carson and Amanda. What will happen to Michelle and the girls? Time passes quickly. **

**As always, **

**See you next time.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Corker42  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the extremely enthusiastic greeting, but I FINALLY have the time to step away from the textbooks and finish this chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I really wanted to get it to you guys. The last couple weeks have been HELL for me to try to post and make it good enough for you guys to read, I didn't want to post something that was rushed and shitty. **

**This is a little different too, some of the sentences may seem out of place, but these are the author's thoughts. Hopefully, it works out the way I wanted it to. Let me know.  
**

**A/N: I should mention that my best friend is looking over my shoulder as I post this. *whispers* She's the one with the weird spaghetti and macaroni obsession like Sam. Ow, that just got me smacked in the head and punched in the arm. :( lol  
**

**Here's the new chapter and to my reviewers:  
**

**aznsmartalec: Michelle, what to say about her? I wanted to smack her too but I just had Ashley do it. lol.  
****  
mutt009**: **Spencer, might just walk away in this chapter or at least start to I won't say much more.**

**dttdemon**: **Thanks!  
****  
Music and Reading Lover****: Thanks!**

**patriot08: Thank you, trust me I won't let it get me down. It just needed to be addressed.  
****  
somthgIlike2do****: Hmm, I'm not sure, but in that week between the party... something may have happened. I can always blow off homework... except for this past week.  
****  
Confidently Insecure**: **Thanks for continuing to read, sorry about the confusion...:/  
****  
YinYangTwin1: Michelle will wallow in her misery trust me. No, we definitely want me to get an inflated ego haha.  
**  
**momo0424: Got your message, thanks. Oh yes, Spencer could be thinking about it, but we shall see.. haha  
****  
SheAWizKid: haha, I'm glad you thought my note was amusing.  
****  
MonkeyXMonkey: Thank you.**

**drummergirl244**: **here's the update and thank you.  
****  
VersionsofMe: Thank you.  
****  
xNOBODYSxHOMEx: Thank you, yeah Dylan is an ass.  
**  
**middie4ever: What exactly didn't you get, what happened between Ashley and Michelle or what?**

**Whew, I think that's the most reviews I've had yet. Thanks guys.**

**Here. We. Go.  
****  
**

* * *

Kyla stuck her head in her sister's room, figuring she might have gone there, but she was not in the room.

Kyla turned to Madison, "Where would she be?"

"I know, come on," the Latina said grabbing the runner's hand. Turning, they ran into Spencer, "Spencer, what happened?" Madison said referring to Michelle.

Kyla noticed something lying on Ashley's table by the door. She picked it up with a smile, and stuck it behind her back, in between her belt and pants.

"Nothing really, I just talked to her and showed her that Dylan isn't all she claims to be." The blonde sighed, "I don't know if it helped any, but she'll realize it soon enough. Where's Ashley?" she said looking past them into the bedroom.

"Not in there, but Madi thinks she knows where she is," Kyla said, putting an arm around Madison's shoulder, letting the girl lean in to her. She grabbed Spencer's hand and they started walking, following Madison's quiet directions.

---

Ashley walked quickly through the glass doors that led to the pool, keying in the code to unlock the sliding door leading to the backroom she loosened her tie and let it hang loosely while she walked around the bar. The noise of glass clinging together was the only sound, until another person's voice broke the silence.

"Well, well, look who's going through the stash," a voice drawled from a dark corner.

Ashley sighed and stood up slamming a bottle on the wooden bar, "Carmen, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Well, I would imagine the same thing as you.

"I could ask you the same question, you don't do that anymore." She smirked, walking over the bar.

She slid against Ashley as she hopped up on the bar and looked at the bottle, "Mm, you always did have good taste. JD's my favorite," taking the cap of the bottle she drank from the bottle handing it to Ashley.

The brunette took it and chugged down some of the alcohol, making her cough.

That does not sound too good, although it has been a long time since she picked up the bottle. At least she is not addicted to the knife.

"Jesus, how long has it been since you drank heavily?" the other brunette laughed, placing her arms around Ashley's neck.

"About five or six months."

Carmen looked genuinely surprised.

She knew Ashley had not been drinking but she did not know it was for that long.

"I wasn't totally clean though," the keeper admitted, "I was taking Oxy."

Carmen pushed the dress shirt off Ashley's shoulders, leaning forward kissing her neck.

Ashley moved closer to the girl, letting her wrap her legs around her waist.

"I have something better," Carmen reached into her pocket.

Ashley looked up at her when she saw what it was, "I haven't done that in over a year, Carm."

"So? Like that will affect you, you'll be able to handle it."

Ashley looked from Carmen's hand to Carmen's eyes, thinking about her options.

She could walk away and say no, or she could stay, say yes, and have some fun.

"Here," the keeper handed the bottle of whiskey to Carmen, "hold on." she lifted the girl and walked them out to the poolside, laying back on a lounge chair nearby.

Carmen smirked and Ashley smiled in response, she reached her hand up and placed what was in her hand on the small table next to them before pulling the footballer into a kiss.

---

"How do you figure she'll be in the pool house?" Kyla asked, as they got closer.

"It's where she goes to think, or," Madison said hesitantly.

"Or, what?"

"Or, go through the stash that is there in the bar."

"We'd better hurry then," the three girls picked up their place, when Kyla turned back to Madison, "So, are you going to tell me what that fight was about? Or, I'm I going to have to spend hours getting out of her?" she looked at the Latina sternly trying to get her to crack.

Spencer answered instead, "Carson, remember that girl I told you I was falling for?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that girl is Ashley." Spencer said waiting until Kyla understood what was happening.

"You're in love with my twin?" Kyla's eyes got wide.

"So, they were fighting over you?"

"Yes, I'll explain later, because I'm assuming that this is the pool house." She pointed as the smell of chlorine invaded her senses.

"Yep, this is it. And, that would be Ashley," Kyla spotted her sister standing near a lounge chair and walked into the pool house. She stopped near the door to the pool deck and watched, spying the bottle hanging from the footballer's fingers, "Dammit, Ashley. She's drinking."

Kyla was about to walk through the door, when Ashley moved.

The brunette leaned down slightly, Kyla had no idea what was happening until Ashley set the bottle down and kneeled in front of the chair, pushing Carmen back and kissing her exposed stomach.

"What the fu-" Madison and Kyla both started, when Spencer flew past them and onto the pool deck.

"Sorry to interrupt," she began. "I hope you don't mind, I was just going to take a swim."

Ashley turned her head towards the voice, her eyes got wide and she jerked back from Carmen and fell to the floor.

"Ow," she moaned.

Carmen glared at Spencer, "Actually, we do mind. Could you run along to Carson?"

Madison and Kyla came through the door, "That won't be necessary, Carmen. I'm right here."

As Ashley was getting up, she placed her hand on top of the table next to her.

Kyla was about to ask if she was okay, when something on the table caught her attention. She stepped closer not believing her eyes at first.

Ashley saw what her eyes focused on and stammered when Kyla's gaze returned to her, after she realized her suspicion was correct.

She tried to explain, "I c-can explain, Kyla. It's okay, I'm fine."

Kyla laughed, "You know, at first I thought the whiskey was bad enough. Then, I thought you sleeping with," she glanced at Carmen, "that," she rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively and the girl who was pulling her shirt on, "was that was horrible, now this. I thought you were done with this shit! Especially after dad, I thought you stopped," she walked towards Ashley and got in her face.

Ashley swallowed, "kyla I-"

Kyla pushed Ashley back against the wall, "No! You can't be sorry all the time, Ashley. You have to stop. And this," Kyla upturned the table, "this won't help. It will make it worse."

"Hey!" Carmen interrupted. "That cost me a lot of money!" she seethed, stepping towards Kyla.

"Step away from me," Kyla laughed, "you don't have the balls to hurt me. And," the runner warned, "if you ever bring, or convince my sister to take cocaine, in our house again, I will get a restraining order, call the cops, and make your life a living hell. So, why don't you run along and powder your nose somewhere else."

Carmen backed away slowly from Kyla and quickly left the pool deck.

Kyla turned towards her sister, "And, you. I hope you had fun." She glared.

"Kyla, I took a line, that's it." Ashley reasoned.

"It doesn't matter. It won't take that long for you to get hooked again." Kyla shook her head. "The three of us were worried about you, but I guess that means shit to you." She reached behind her and withdrew the item from Ashley's room, "Happiness is not a warm scalpel, Ash. No addiction is good." She threw the DVD down onto the chair in front of them. "When you are clean, come talk to me."

"Ashley, I'm sorry about Michelle. I hope you are okay but I need to go with Carson. I'll take to you later, I promise." Madison turned and followed the other Davies twin out of the pool house.

Ashley was silent, just looking at the DVD her sister threw down in front of her, it was their favorite movie: Repo! The Genetic Opera. And Kyla had just fucking quoted it, using it against her.

"Fuck!" Ashley screamed.

"Well, that is what you get when you do stupid things," Spencer said casually.

With her back to Ashley, she took her top off and took off the brown skirt she was wearing, revealing a black thong. She dove into the water, "Oh, heated nice." she said resurfacing.

"Uh, what?" Ashley said distracted.

"I said, what you did was stupid. Drugs, Carmen, eck." Spencer scrunched her nose in disgust. She smiled realizing Ashley was staring at her, "Come here, stud."

Ashley stepped closer to the edge of the pool.

Spencer reached up and tugged on the chain that hung from Ashley's pocket, bringing her closer, "Want to join me?"

"Yes," Ashley quickly removed her pants then sank into the pool swimming towards Spencer.

When Ashley was right in front of her, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, lightly kissing her, "Hi."

"Hi." Ashley smiled leaning their heads together.

The keeper's hands moved down Spencer's back to her ass.

"Ash," Spencer warned.

"What?" her hands moved to the back of Spencer's thigh, lifting it to wrapped around her waist. She ran her fingers across the inside of the blonde's thigh.

"Ashley, I said no." Spencer said sternly. "I just want to spend time with you, can we do that?" she pleaded.

"Of course, Spencer." Ashley moved them towards the edge of the pool, to a corner. She sat on the built-in seat, big enough for her and Spencer. She put her arm around Spencer's shoulders as the blonde laid her head on her chest.

"Spence?"Ashley murmured.

"Yeah," the blonde pressed her lips against the brunette's collarbone.

"I don't mean to sound vain… okay, I actually do. Tell me, how does one call out Dylan's name while Ashley Davies is going down on her?"

Spencer giggled against her neck, "I honestly don't know."

"Oh, come on. Give me a better excuse than that."

"I'm an idiot, that's why. I let my brain take control."

Ashley grunted in response.

Spencer smiled and leaned into Ashley's body more, speaking into her ear, "I can promise that I won't do it again, want to test it out?" she smiled feeling the brunette's pulse speed up. She placed a kiss on the rapidly beating vein.

"Maybe later, I want to just spend time with you Spencer Carlin," Ashley kissed the volleyball player.

"Guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh?" The blonde sighed.

"Not quite yet, but you will be soon." Ashley joked.

"That's not what I meant." Spencer splashed water at the keeper, who laughed.

They sat there is silence, just enjoying being with each other.

It would not last for long without a problem, nothing ever does.

* * *

**So, what do we think?**

**Next Time On HI: More Spashley goodness, will Spencer finally leave Dylan? What the deal with ****Carson and Amanda?****A Day in the Life of Aiden Dennison. What will Michelle do? Will Madison forgive her? What will happen to the girls? Time passes quickly. **

**As always, **

**See you next time.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Corker42**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys, unfortunately I have some less than great news. Friday, while getting ready to post the new chapter something happened to my laptop, not really sure what yet… I had to send it out for repair and it could take at least 3 weeks, possibly more. **

**I'm sort of regretting not posting the entire chapter last time and breaking it down..**

**This is killing me :(. As soon as I get my laptop, I will post. Hopefully, knock on wood, my hard drive is fine and won't have to worry about losing my documents.**

**While, it is gone. I will write the other chapters so that I can just trasfer them to my laptop and post them alll at once.**

**Again, I cannot believe this happened and I'm sorry for the delay. But, as soon as I can I will get it out to guys. I promise. **

**But, I will answer your reviews...**

**somthgIlike2do:** **All of your questions will be answered when I get the chance to post the next chapter, all your questions were brought up in the part I trimmed off...**

**. . . : Well, let's see I didn't say that I was going to write his life story, in fact all I said was that it was going to be a day of how Aiden perceives the story. **

**aznsmartalec: haha, pretty much.**

**Becci2009: sorry, it took me so long. And, sorry this isnt the next update.. also, i try not to take too long to update but I'm in my winter quarter of college so Im busy. But, thank you for the review and i'm glad this is a favorite of yours :)!**

**patriot08: yeah, me too. I thought about that after I posted and shouldn't have cut it off there, because they do end up talking about it later. But, unfortunately I did cut it at the wrong place. sorry about that.**

**SheAWizKid: Yes, exactly the calm before the storm which there will be a huge storm in the next chapter I promise. And, I promise it moves along faster! **

**xNOBODYSxHOMEx: Thank you, and neither can I, I wish I could be post it instead of this.. but look out for it, it'll be out ASAP**

**mutt009: sorry to make you say, "no" hehe. I'll get out, first thing I do when I get my laptop back!!**

**YinYangTwin1: ha, that was pretty funny, made me laugh, def liked it**

**Palexobsessed: First, thank you. Second, about Ashley dont like it too much either but its all about a little self-realization and changing of the heart and personality, trust me she isn't that far from not being a player anymore. I had Paula be over the top to compensate for all the "evil" i guess she is linked with lol.**

**Music and Reading Lover: Thank you, and I promise I will get it out ASAP**

**middie4ever: Oh good, I'm glad you got it all figured out! :)**

**Greenman212121: Thanks a lot! I definitely didn't expect that but it made my day :)**

**momo0424: OH yes, spencer is very close :)**

**Oh did I mention I hit 100 reviews, I'm pretty happy about it. lol. Sorry, despite my laptop being an idiot I've been in a surprisingly good mood. I mean, what better justice is there than getting the best of your ex? ANyway, hope to see your reviews for the next chapter soon, I can't wait to post it. It could be surprising.**

**Thanks for reading this I know you didn't have to, and sorry it wasnt what you were waiting for. But, i didnt just want to NOT post and leave you hanging... so hopefully you guys think this was the right thing to do.**

**Corker42**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long. I got my computer back about a week ago, it was just a minor, minor problem and for some reason they decided to replace my optic drive, which is odd. Hey, I got a free optic drive and my laptop was still under warranty whew! The thing that kept me from posting was that in college professors assume you have no life, so they assign you loads of homework. **

**In between writing a ridiculous number of essays and studying for numerous math quizzes/tests that were not necessary, and getting about four-five feet of snow, in Ohio… I wrote this and six other chapters. Last Tuesday I was even thirty minutes late to my religion class. My professor thought that my excuse (yes, I told the truth) was quite hilarious. He's a cool guy haha. He was all like, "Oh, don't worry about it, we all lose track of time. And, it seems to me as though you're deeply committed to this. So, what's this story sounds interesting, what happens." On that part, I was a little vague, I refrained from telling him the parts I was exactly writing, to which he said, "I'm assuming that these ladies were being less than chaste?" He cracks me up!**

**Anyway,**

**I am at my lovely place of employment (not really, McD's) and on break so I have time to finally post :D!! I will give you this chapter and most likely the next, because I'm pissed that my professors loaded me with homework and prevented me from updating so I'm ignoring my homework (except for my religion class lol). I may even get all of the ones I have written up today, but we will see.**

**This was originally going to be a nice quick ending because that's how it was in my outline that I had, but this idea popped into my head, so bear with me. I hope that it's not too bad.**

**Reviewers: **

**mutt009: Well it did have just a minor problem. I hope that this makes your heart mend and feel better since I made it hurt **** lol.**

**Becci2009: Actually you should pester me, because trust me I'm as anxious as you and all of my readers to get my stories updated and see what you guys think. So, if I leave it for a little too long just kick me. By way of message of course lol.**

**SheAWizKid: I felt the exact same way! Now my "baby" is home and working just fiiinnneee! **

**YinYangTwin1: That's crazy, your entire hard drive! Did they know what they were doing? Haha. I was surprised that they gave me a new optic drive, considering it was not that big of a problem, but I'm not complaining, it didn't delete any of my documents, so yea! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

**

Kyla is pacing in her room, while Madison sits on her bed, wondering why Kyla is freaking out over nothing.

"I can't believe her!" the twin fumes, thinking of what had just transpired in the pool house. She kept pacing and pacing, while the party was still in full swing. "I can't believe Spencer! She's just going to let Ashley get away with that, so they can fuck?"

"Kyla." Madison says seriously, "All we know is that Spencer got Ashley to calm down. If you wouldn't have stormed off, maybe she would have put Ashley in her place?" The volleyball player shrugs and pulls of the costume she had worn for the party.

"Madison!" Kyla quickly covers her eyes.

"I have stuff on underneath Ky," Madison smoothes out her practice volleyball shorts and tank top.

"Well, that's a shocker." Kyla said impulsively.

"First of all, Michelle and I do not have sex constantly, if that is what you are implying." Grabbing a pillow, the volleyball player hurls it at the runner, who catches it easily. "If that had been volleyball, you would've been dead, just so you know. Secondly, don't act like you haven't seen it before, and finally, if you must know, it's that special time of the month."

"Ew," Kyla shakes her head in disgusts, "let's go back to what we were talking about… what about Hayley?"

"Hayley's fine, she's okay with it. Ashley told her about Spencer. Ashley told Spencer she loves her-"

Laughter filled the spacious room, "I'm sorry, I swear I just heard you say that my twin, Ashley Davies, the Casanova of King told a girl that she loves them."

"Yes, that's what you heard and that's what happened." Madison sighs and opens one of Kyla's nightstand drawers, "Oh what's this? And, to think you were over your Willow Rosenberg obsession and this was years ago," the Latina says holding up an FHM magazine with the redheaded Wicca on the cover.

"Give me that!" the owner snatches it from Madison's hands whom turns and looks through the rest of the magazines in the drawer.

"Nice collection."

"Madison!"

The volleyball captain rolls her eyes, and grabs another magazine absently flipping through the pages, "Kyla, please trust me on this. Spencer will put Ashley in her place. Two, I doubt Hayley will mind if Ashley invites Spencer in. Who in their right mind would care? The girl is hot. What's in the bottom drawer?" her short attention span is broken as she leans over the side of the bed to open the other draw.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kyla says stepping in front of the Latina's wandering hands, so to speak.

"Oh, is this your special draw?" she jokes.

"No, it just has some personal thing in it. Now, stay there, I'm going to shower." The brunette opened a draw of her dresser pulling out a black Under Armor shirt and basketball shorts.

"It's creepy that you and Ashley wear the same thing to bed," Madison commented watching the runner.

"Well, we are twins," Kyla shrugs before turning towards the bathroom, "Don't touch anything." She warns.

Madison holds her hands up in innocence, "What you aren't going to invite me in?" she calls.

Kyla just turns and shakes her head.

As soon as Kyla disappears into the bathroom she reaches down to pull open the drawer, which she discovers requires a key to open, "Damn!"

"I told you not to touch anything!" Madison heard before the water turned on.

---

After about twenty minutes, Spencer and Ashley got out of the pool.

Ashley was back on the pool chair, waiting for Spencer to finish using the pool shower. With her eyes closed, she quietly hummed a song to herself, when something, heavy, cool, and wet settled across her midsection. She opened one eye and smiled up at the barely clothed volleyball player, sitting on her. She placed her hands on Spencer's hips. She brought the chair up into a sitting position, Spencer lifted up, so that the footballer could sit up.

"Hi," Ashley said, pulling Spencer closer.

"Hi," Spencer responded with a smile, leaning forward and kissing the captain softly.

They both fell into the kiss, until Spencer pulled back and put her hands on the footballer's chest keeping her back. "What's wrong?"

Spencer sighed, "We need to talk."

Ashley looked away from the girl she loves for a moment, before turning back and responding, "No, we don't." she leaned forward quickly and kissed Spencer.

Spencer pushed Ashley back again, "No. I'm serious. We need to talk."

"Fine," Ashley sighed.

"Can you tell me the reason you think it necessary to do drugs?" Ashley took a deep breath and pushed Spencer off her, gently. She sat on the side of the pool chair, with her head in her hands.

After a few moments she lifted her head, but did not turn towards the blonde she loved, "That's how I dealt with my dad's death. That's how I dealt with you," she admitted.

Spencer was confused, but stayed quiet letting the brunette get it all out.

"Long story short, my dad was driving me home from a basketball game or something, He didn't want me driving, because they thought we were going to get snow, snow never came. On the way home we got into an accident, a truck lost control and my dad, being the crazy rock star he was," Ashley chuckled softly, "he drove the Lotus, because his little girl had begged him to," Ashley choked back the tears that were inevitable. "He wouldn't let me drive it and at that point in my high school career, it was all about boasting. Who had the best car, the fastest car, the largest house, the hottest body, the hottest girlfriend...You get the point?" the brunette turned towards Spencer who nodded, and kissed her shoulder softly, making Ashley smile.

"The Lotus didn't stand any chance against the truck, my side was hit, we spun across the median and wrapped around a tree. Somehow, I survived. Broke my arm, some ribs, an ankle, a leg. I was in bad shape. They prescribed Oxycontin for the pain. I was already doing some stuff, but anyway, Kyla fell into alcohol. And I got hooked on Oxy." Ashley sighed. "Carmen and I started dating, if you can even call it that. She could get coke, so I get really into that. The relationship didn't last long. We weren't exactly the happiest couple. I was angry most of the time, and she was pushy. I was sleeping around and she had the grand idea she could take me of the market, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I like fucking too much."

Ashley heard Spencer chuckled softly in her ear, "You definitely do. It wasn't a completely crazy idea, to try and take Ashley Davies of the market, it is possible, right?"

"True," Ashley smiled, turning towards the blonde, kissing her, "But, she is no Spencer Carlin."

"You are so adorable when you get all mushy and corny." The volleyball player laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Morgan helped me through it, when we got back together. I know you don't know this, but we dated." Spencer looked surprised briefly, she knew they grew up together but that was it.

"Yeah, I loved her, still do…" She turned to say something when Spencer stopped her.

"I understand Ashley." Spencer reassured her.

The brunette nodded and continued, "That was before she moved to Minnesota with her bitch of a mother," Ashley hissed. "For a while I had it under control, then for one reason or another I just went right back into it. I suppose it could be because I started sleeping with Carmen again, clingy or not the girl is a good fuck." she paused, but felt Spencer wrap her arms around her waist in understanding, she placed her hand over Spencer's. "Then, I freaked when I realized I was in love with you, I'd never felt love like that except with Morgan, and even then we grew up together and I could have her. I knew you for a few hours and I couldn't simply take you, like I would with other girls, much less have you to myself. I didn't even know what that was going to entail, I'd forgotten. I just amped it up, to get me through the day and the weekend in France. Morgan found out. It would have been better if I had joined my dad."

"Ash," Spencer said softly, "Look at me," she turned the brunette's head toward her, "don't say that. Please. It wouldn't have been better that way. You have friends who love you. I love you. Listen," she threaded her fingers through the brown hair. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't even be thinking of leaving Dylan."

"What?" the keeper was surprised.

"I would have never thought of leaving Dylan, never, because I thought that's all I deserved. You showed me love, what love is really like, as cheesy as it sounds. I can't imagine my life without you. So, please, don't ever say you wish you were dead."

She leaned her forehead against the brunette's, who sighed, "You deserve so much better than me, Spencer."

"You are probably right, with your sleeping around, the drugs. I probably do deserve better." she paused, thinking about her words, "Only problem is, those things don't matter. I love you. I could find someone who has a total clean, straight and narrow past, but she would not be you. She would not be the Ashley Davies I see every night before I go to bed, the Ashley I dream about every day. And, she certainly wouldn't' be as hot, I got lucky there." Ashley stood up and walked away from Spencer, who stayed on the chair.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, before Spencer spoke again, "You know," she said looking at her feet.

"What?" Ashley said over her shoulder, not turning around.

Spencer lifted her head, and tilted her head slightly, "You are the best fuck I've ever had." Spencer smiled when she heard Ashley chuckle, "Seriously, no one's as good as Ashley Jordan Davies." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Ashley shook her head and turned around smiling.

Her face turned serious, as she put her hands in the pockets of the dress pants she had put back on while Spencer was showering, "Seriously Spencer…"

"Fine, fine," the blonde held her hands up in defeat, "Really, I couldn't live without you. You asked before about me calling out Dylan's name-"

Ashley cut her off, "Is this really the time?"

I am beginning to think our beloved volleyball player has other intentions, hmm…

"Even though I called out Dylan's name while you were going down on me," the blonde kept going ignoring the brunette. "I've never intentionally thought about another girl when I'm with someone. However," she stood up and approached the brooding keeper, "I do that…now. Every time Dylan touches me or holds my hand, I think about it being you. I think about your body when I'm touching hers," Spencer ran her fingers over Ashley's stomach, and around to her back, she stopped with her hands in the keeper's back pockets, they were no pressed against each other. "When we kiss, I think about how your kisses are so much better, softer, hotter," the volleyball player breathed against the brunette's ear, causing her to shiver.

Ah-ha, I was right!

"S-Spencer, I thought y-y-you wanted t-t-t-o t-talk?" Ashley stuttered.

So did I, but I think this is so much better. If you are with me, raise your hand! Not that I can actually see you…

"I am talking." Spencer said head inclined towards the ceiling.

I am assuming she was addressing me. Ingrate, I could have you stay with Dylan, or have you date that weird kid Clay in your math class!

"Whatever," she mumbled, turning her attention back to the brunette. "Now, you, Ashley Davies, be quiet," the girl said biting Ashley's earlobe, smiling as the keeper groaned. "And, when she fucks me," shivers ran through Ashley's body, as Spencer's voice became increasingly husky, "well, I don't know how I was even able to come before you, because all I think about is how you felt inside of me and the perfect way you made me come."

"Spencer please," Ashley begged, "stop."

"Shh," the blonde kissed the brunette, "I won't even let her go down on me anymore Ashley, because no matter how much I think about you. She can't compare to your talented tongue," Spencer chuckled, against Ashley's neck.

"Fuck," Ashley said softly, trying to stay calm.

"My point is you are everything to me. I can't deserve better when I have the best." Spencer pulled back from Ashley's neck and looked into the keeper's eyes.

Her eyes moved down to Ashley's chest, then back up to the brown eyes in front of her. She slid a hand from the back pocket of Ashley's dress pants, pressing it to the brunette's chest,

"This is the best. You could lose all your money and I will still love you. You can drink all you want and do all the drugs you want, but I will still love you. You will get through this… we'll get through this, together, okay?"

Ashley smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you, Spencer Carlin." she leaned forward and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, until someone called out Ashley's name.

"Ashley, babe," Hayley, "Are you in here?" the girl shouted a little louder than usual.

"You don't know your way around here, and you are dating her?" Dylan's voice echoed through the pool house.

Spencer was looking at the door, that Hayley and Dylan would be able to see them through, perfectly, "Where are they?" she asked confused.

Ashley turned the blonde towards her again, "Come here," she whispered urgently.

Ashley roughly forced their lips together, Spencer fought for a minute before giving in completely. Ashley quickly, but gently lowered them to the ground; laying on top of Spencer, when the blonde had completely relaxed she pulled away from the kiss and moved to Spencer's side.

A hand met her cheek, "Ow, I kiss you and I get slapped?" the dark-haired girl asked in shock.

"You knew Dylan was close, that's why." Ashley just rolled her eyes.

**I didn't see her struggling did you?**, Ashley asked herself.

Nope, I am positive she did not struggle.

**Oh, great, you again**, Ashley paused in confusion as her conscious intervened.

Shut up! You are ruining the story!

"You didn't care before, when you were telling me about… never mind we don't have time." Ashley said whispering to Spencer, "Hayley brought her in the back way. She must have known we were in here." Ashley stopped her from talking, "Don't worry, I told Hayley I love you, she's cool. Now, I need you to laying there without moving, we are going to pretend you passed out and I'm reviving you, CPR, got it?" Ashley pressed her lips against Spencer's.

The blonde moaned, and began trying to kiss the brunette, Ashley pulled back.

"You can't like it! You can't be kissing me! You just slapped me for doing that!"

"You really expect me to do that?" Spencer asked seriously.

"I think it's over here, if they are here this is where they'll be. I have known Ash, her whole life and I still don't know my way around this house. I usually come from the other side, that's why I am a little disoriented." Hayley said.

"That's fine. I understand this house is huge." Dylan said, stopping near the door to the bar.

From where they laid, Spencer and Ashley could see the two, but they were on the other side of the glass separating the two rooms. Dylan had her back to them, looking into the bar area.

Hayley was facing them and her eyes widened when she noticed them.

Ashley made some hand gesture, confusing Hayley. She had no idea what the brunette was trying to say.

Ashley mouthed, "Flirt," to Hayley.

If there was any girl who was an expert at flirting it was Hayley Turren.

Disgust flashed across Hayley's face, "Her?" she mouthed pointing at Dylan.

Ashley nodded.

"But, she could have something, she fucked Danielle," Hayley conveyed with a mixture of hand gestures and mouthing words.

Spencer laughed Ashley quickly covered her mouth, "What was that?" Dylan said turning towards Hayley.

Hayley didn't hesitate, she set about her task, "I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention to anyone but you," she said stepping towards the blonde keeper.

"Oh? Is that right?" Dylan smirked, pushing the girl against the wall, "You'd cheat on Ashley Davies?"

"You're hot, you seem charming," Hayley forced that part out, "I bet you're a great fuck and our relationship is quite open, so, why not? Come on, fuck me stud," Hayley drawled with a smirk.

Dylan smirked and attached her lips to Hayley's neck, Hayley wrapped her arms around Dylan's back and glared at Ashley, "You owe me, motherfucker." She mouthed.

Ashley nodded and turned to Spencer, "You almost got us in trouble," she whispered.

"Whatever, can you be resuscitating me now?" Spencer grabbed the back of Ashley's neck, so the brunette could "resuscitate" her.

After a few minutes, Hayley exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Dylan said pulling back.

Hayley pointed behind her, "Look, Spencer." As usual, her timing was impeccable.

Dylan turned and saw Ashley 'breath' into Spencer's mouth, then pull away and start 'chest compressions', "Spencer." she ran into the room.

"Spencer! Are you okay?" she asked when she saw Spencer sit up with the help of Ashley. "What happened?" she asked.

"She passed out and she wasn't breathing or responding, it didn't take long for her to come back once I started compressions," Ashley explained, moving away from the blonde. "She'll be okay."

That was an incredibly huge and obviously, Hayley and Ashley looked at each other trying to figure out how Dylan didn't realize it.

To be fair, she was intelligent. She was just too self-absorbed to see the obvious sometimes.

"I don't understand we were looking for you guys, how did we not hear you?" Dylan said holding Spencer close.

Hayley immediately responded, "The glass is mostly soundproof, to give privacy. But, you can still hear if there's an emergency." She shrugged when Ashley lifted an eyebrow at her, after Dylan turned back to them.

It was true, but only problem was Spencer's tongue had prevented the keeper from screaming.

Dylan turned to glare at Ashley, "Did this not constitute an emergency?"

"I didn't know you were here," Ashley defended, blatant lie.

"I am certified in first aid. I was positive she would be okay," the truth.

She put her arm around Hayley's waist, as Hayley leaned her head on the strong shoulder.

"Okay, sorry, I just- I would have been in a lot trouble if something happened to Spencer while she was with me and Paula found out," Dylan said, in her own sort of self-centered apology and caring manner.

Again, she was thinking of what would happen to her.

Hayley was whispering in the brunette's ear, rubbing a hand across her stomach, as the Davies twin glared at Dylan. Hayley said something, and she turned and nodded in response. They kissed gently.

Ashley felt eyes on her, both she and Hayley turned, their eyes connecting with Spencer's blue, as she gazed over Dylan's shoulder, who was hugging her, while talking softly.

Ashley's expression softened, she saw the tears that were sparkling in the volleyball player's eyes. Her own began. Hayley noticed this and turned the brunette's head toward her, bringing their lips together. Ashley buried her head in Hayley's neck, softly crying.

Spencer and Hayley looked at each other. Hayley shook her head slightly, Spencer knew she was referring to still being with Dylan.

How could she just change what she used to, so quickly?

Spencer blinked as tears ran down her cheeks; she placed her hand on the back on Dylan's neck and buried her head in the keeper's neck, taking deep breath.

Spencer Carlin was terrified that she would never be able to leave Dylan Morrison, for her true love.

Ashley Davies was completely hopeless. Could she live the rest of her life without Spencer Kye Carlin? Was it possible? Most importantly, would she even want to live?

Hayley Turren was in quite the predicament. She was amazed at the connection Spencer and Ashley shared. She had witnessed it herself. She loved Ashley, and it killed her to see Spencer hurt her girl.

Ashley talks about Spencer half the time they spend time together. The other half they spend just being with each other.

Not only was Ashley adamant about it, but Hayley knew that the national keeper genuinely liked her and cared for her. It was the same with the Turren twin. She really liked and cared for Ashley, but the Davies twin knew who had Hayley's heart and it was not herself.

Hayley was worried most of all that this would kill Ashley. She was worried Ashley could not live without the blonde volleyball player. She was worried that Ashley would not **want** to live, if she could not have Spencer.

She did know one thing. She would be there for the Davies twin, whatever happened.

It was going to be a long and winding road to the door of happiness.

* * *

**One of seven down, yes! I will mention that there will be a slightly canon occurrence in the later chapters. It could get me killed by you guys, or it could leave you eager. That is all I will say about that.**

**Next Time on HI: Aiden has his say. The King High girl's football squad gets down dirty, sweaty and half- naked. Spashley is FINALLY together, but another relationship could fade away.**

**Oh, by the way, i now I have a Twitter that I plan on using to update for my stories if enough of my readers decide to follow me, it is now located on my profile as well as a poll for my next fiction, if you would not mind taking it.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have questions, comments, want clarification on something, or even want to criticize something I did, please leave me a review they are greatly appreciated.**

**Corker42  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**TWO in a row, I'm on a roll.**

_**Two weeks later,**_

Okay, I have no idea what happened in France. Nevertheless, they've gone fucking psychotic.

The girls, that is.

Michelle chases after Madison like a little puppy, while Madison runs away from Michelle as if the halfback is going to kill her.

Dylan Morrison, I don't like her at all. She is now the "Kasanova of King". She hasn't been good for our school, she's pushing Michelle off the deep end, and she's ruining relationships left and right.

Okay, so when Ashley was Kasanova, she slept with girls who were in relationships, frequently the girlfriends of jocks. No one cared.

BUT,

She didn't go around talking about it, or throwing it in their faces, or cornering the girls in the lunchroom like Dylan Dumbass.

Some of the jocks, well most I believe, including me, knew that their girlfriends had been with Ashley, but they really didn't mind. Ashley is an enigma, she draws people to her, the girls, the guys, the teachers, everyone.

The guys and I, well like I said, most, understand this; we understand that we can't keep our girls away from Ashley, or Kyla for that matter. We know that they will go to the Davies twins, but it is because they are magnetic. It is not about love, and it is not about the sex, (even though, as those who've had the twins agree, it is amazing, the best) believe it or not, it is about being with two girls who are charismatically appealing, who are confident, but not arrogant; it is attraction, but not just a mere, simple basic attraction.

You get the point: it is hard to explain Ashley and Kyla and how or even why they attract so many people, besides the fact they are hot.

Because I'm hot and quarterback of the football team, but I never got as many girls as they have, and still do.

Dylan is a disrespectful, dickless, philanderer.

Let us move on.

Ashley has dropped off the radar. Not because the girls don't want her, hell would freeze over before that would happen, but because she has denied every one of them. She's gone exclusive, so to speak, with Hayley Turren, my future sister-in-law, and the second hottest girl in Delaware, Ohio (tied of course, with her twin, my fiancée, Alyssa Turren).

Why yes, we do keep a ranking. Everyone is always looking to move up the chart, there's even a website dedicated to it. I know it sounds shallow, but it keeps some semblance of normalcy around here. Fact is, for the last four years, the rankings haven't changed, except recently, but that comes later.

Ashley has changed in these last few weeks. She has also been constructing her own emotional amusement park: Every single coaster has an emotional theme! Come have depressing, exciting, raging, and completely convoluting family fun!

Yes, I am crazy and funny sometimes; it could be the many concussions, don't judge a jock by his muscles, okay?

Anyway, it has been nothing but trouble.

Trouble with a capital T that rhymes with P and that stands for Pussy. It's like a fucking epidemic! Again, do not judge.

Spencer Carlin is climbing into the King High record books, not just in volleyball, which brings us back to that ranking.

After two days, she skyrocketed to number, knocking the Turrens out of the top spot to number two, Madison to three and Danielle Smith to four.

Not just that, but everyone, but Dylan and Michelle, know she has tamed Ashley Davies.

They're together; well, not together together.

They're always hiding in a corner, or down hallways, many people don't know exist, in locker rooms, everywhere.

Spencer hasn't let Dylan go. Why? I have no idea. I mean Dylan is clearly using her.

I know everything. Okay, not everything, I am still trying to figure out why The Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus have careers exactly, but I digress.

Sam Watson and Morgan Helding couldn't be happier. They continue to support Ashley, helping her through… stuff. They've begun to talk to Michelle again. Well, Sam has, Morgan tends to glare.

Kyla Davies and her sister are closer than ever. Ashley apologized about a certain incident and, being close, they soon reunited.

There's something serious going on between my twin, Amanda, and Kyla. If they have FINALLY gotten together, we can all just relax. They tend to disappear into Amanda's room… a lot.

Ashley is currently pulling a practice volleyball jersey off Spencer; attached to each other, as usual.

No, I am not a psychic, they stumbled into the locker room… the men's locker room.

They're lucky it's me, not some drooling tight end.

"You realize you're in the wrong locker room," I say not even bothering to look behind me, smirking at the mirror on my locker.

Spencer's head snaps in my direction, "Shit, Aiden!" she exclaims hiding behind Ashley, while reaching for her jersey. After a struggle, Ashley finally gives it to the blonde.

"Spence, hello to you too," I grin, sitting on the bench in front of me.

"Dude, do you have to sit there with just your shorts on?" Ashley complains.

"Yes, because you need to admire my body. It's something to envy, besides you want it." I joke.

My best friend rolls her eyes, "Dude, my body is better than yours. I look like a Greek God."

"No way, not possible." I laugh.

My eyes widened slightly at what I see as she sheds her muscle shirt. She has obviously been hitting the weights, or it could be from lifting Spencer all the time.

Every time I see them, Spencer is up against a wall, the exception being today. I'm sure if I waited long enough her back would have hit the black lockers.

"Damn Davies, you've been hittin' the iron or somethin'." I say.

"Yeah, just a little, I needed some new definition."

No, she really didn't, but whatever.

Plus, my girl here loves it," she says kissing Spencer on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"I bet she does, those are ripped!" I whistle.

"Carson's got me running every morning with her," she said sliding her hands over her stomach one more time, before pulling her shirt back on, "Plus, we need to win our Championship." I laugh, as if they will lose their Championship, they never do. Okay, maybe that is a little inaccurate.

"Well, we're going to go. Spence has practice and so do I, I'll see you later Aiden."

"See ya later, Ash. Bye, Spence."

I turn from my locker and pull a shirt over my head. I am walking through the quiet hallways, making my way to my car, when I see sudden movement out of the corner of my eye. I look up and shake my head, a smile forming on my face.

Ashley and Spencer have exactly five minutes to make it to their practices. Ashley has her boots on, which is odd since she hates taking the chance of ruining them.

Spencer is wearing her practice jersey, her kneepads settle around her ankles, stopped by her gym shoes… and she is wearing her spandex…

Ah, Ashley is too preoccupied with Spencer's spandex to worry about her boots or practice.

I continue on when I see Spencer pull away from Ashley and sprint to the gym, Ashley tries to decide whether to give chase or go to practice, when she pivots and sprints towards the field, "Fuck." she says frustrated.

Turning the corner, I run into somebody. It's my sister… and Kyla.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The two quickly pull away from each other. "So, are you guys officially together?" I ask hopefully.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Both of them say quickly before Kyla jogs towards the locker rooms and Amanda sprints the way Ashley had gone.

"Jesus, what's with these girls?"

"Aiden!" someone calls my name.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" I hug my future sister-in-law.

"Nothing, we didn't have practice today. So, I'm just going to wait for Ash." she says.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Aiden, I know about her and Spencer. We not really dating anymore, well technically we are. But, we're just friends…"

She trails off. I finish her thought, "With benefits."

She just smirks, "Well, if it's working out for you, then awesome."

"You'd better get home." She smiles cryptically. I raise an eyebrow, "Your parents aren't home and Alyssa's waiting for you."

"Oh, well then, I must be going." I say hugging her again, "I love you, Hay."

"I love you too, Aid. Now go. Do not make my sister wait. You know how she gets." She laughs before turning and walking towards the gym.

I pick up my pace, moving towards my car. I jump in, start it, and peel out of the parking lot.

Everyone thinks I'm blind, I'm certain of it. They don't realize I see everything. I guess I'm just a good guy, who knows? I know everything will work out in the end.

How?

The simple fact that no one thinks I notice, is how. I'm an insider on the outside, I see what they cannot see or refuse to notice. I see what their brains are denying to their hearts.

It pays off to be the dumb jock, we learn a lot.

---

I think most people would agree with me, especially and specifically myself that the understatement of the century, is saying: Sweating girls plus ripped abs, multiplied by the product of wicked football skills and athletic ability gives us an answer of Hot to the Infinite Power.

All Hayley Turren knew was that she was lucky to be watching King's squad do their daily running and warm-up.

"Listen up!" their coach yelled, "Ashley leads this line and Dylan leads that line, you're racing. I want to see you working! Get ready."

Hayley smiled as the girls who were not Skins simultaneously threw their shirts off.

The coach shook her head and grinned, "GO!" she blew her whistle and the lines took off, as she headed toward the girl.

Hayley watched the woman sit next to her, after a few moments of awkward silence she spoke, "So, haven't seen you in almost a year." she strained, trying not to crack.

"Well, you haven't been to any games, either," the slightly older woman, responded.

"I haven't been in Ohio," Hayley sighed, "you know I was only back for that brief time, when Alyssa decided to come back."

"Yes, I know, Miss Turren," was the stoic response.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, in frustration, "It's Hayley, Waylon. Stop being formal with me, you've said it enough times." she stabbed.

The woman slightly twitched, "Hayley," she quietly warned.

"What?" the girl asked innocently.

"Please?" the woman begged.

"Fine," She paused for a few minutes watching the squad, "What time and where?" was all she said, knowing it was inevitable.

"Seven? Guest house."

"I'll be there."

Ashley's line was flying through the exercise.

Dylan managed to gain some time on the descent. Her line was currently gaining on them on the incline.

Ashley's team made their way across the back row, to begin their final descent, one foot down and the other on the seat of the bleachers, they took small, quick steps; the loud click clack of boots echoed around the practice field.

"Hey, Davies," Dylan called coming up next to the captain, "I'll see you later." She smirked.

In the interest of keeping yourself safe, when doing stairs, always look ahead.

Dylan smashed her knee into the metallic corner of the bench-like seats, going down immediately, a sickening crack followed. She proceeded to roll down a few stairs, stopping on a landing.

Michelle, who was behind her, tried to stop but managed to epically fail, taking the rest of her line with her, except for Sam who hurdled all of them, laughing. The fullback jumped behind Ashley's line, now sailing past Morrison's group.

Oh, that looked like it hurt.

"Dyl's hurt, Michelle too!" Sam provided, alerting their coach, as Ashley's group gave each other high fives, as they finished. Sam ran towards her best friend and slapped hands with her, "Between you and me," she leaned into Ashley's body, "That was fucking hilarious."

Ashley just grinned, "Let's go you guys, get warmed up for the scrimmage. Shirts, as much as Hayley likes looking at you. We need you to put them back on," a girl on the squad responded.

"Why are you never a shirt Davies?" she grinned, the rest of the squad laughing.

Ashley smirked and turned towards Hayley, "That would be because Ashley has the best body in D-town. And, none of you can compare to her skills, on the field and off."

Some of the girls whistled.

"That's why," Ashley said as she ran up the stairs and came face to face with the girl. "Oh really? Or were you just trying to get something from me? Or get Waylon's attention?" She grinned.

Since Spencer and Ashley, were sleeping together, Hayley became a support system for the keeper.

"Yes, to all of the above." The Turren twin responded, leaning forward and bring their lips together in a kiss with the squad cheering them on.

"Davies! You have two seconds to remove yourself from Miss Turren and get down these stairs to start the short-sided game," she called turning towards the keeper, glaring.

"Guess, it worked," Ashley chuckled, turning around and smirking at her friend and coach, "Don't worrying, coach, there's enough."

"Jesus, what did you do Morrison?" coach asked.

"I don't know."

"She was too busy talking shit to see the edge of the bleacher," a girl supplied, rolling her eyes and running down to be with the team.

Coach shook her head, "Damn Morrison, to think you were going to start tomorrow."

"What!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yeah, such a shame," The woman shook her head, and grabbed her cell phone from her side, pressing a number she waited for the person to answer, putting it on speaker, "Yeah, babe, we are going to need you down at the practice pitch, Morrison's in bad shape."

"Okay, let me just finish wrapping Carlin's wrist and ankle and I'll be out."

"Alright," She closed the phone, "Just sit put Morrison, gotta wait."

"Ooh, the girlfriend is coming to the rescue," Hayley immediately heard the name Waylon had used.

"Dude, Caren is your girlfriend?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Her coach admitted.

Hayley laughed darkly, "The girl you told all of us you weren't dating… surprise, surprise Waylon Ronaldo told a lie." Hayley shook her head at the girl, who had lied to her about everything.

Waylon looked at Hayley and sighed, dropping her head.

Dylan took in a deep breath, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, only in a little pain." the arrogant girl said looking at Hayley in a display of bravado.

Hayley snorted, knowing exactly what the keeper was trying to do, before turning to face the field, "Karma's a bitch." the girl sing-songed.

---

Ashley stumbled towards her door, it was eleven o'clock at night and she had actually gotten to bed at a reasonable hour, "What?" she barked throwing the door opened.

"Dude, were you sleeping?" Kyla asked surprised at her sister's appearance.

"Yes, I was." she looked at the clock near her, "since about 9:30, I believe." Kyla choked on the water she was drinking and her jaw dropped, "Yeah, yeah," Ashley waved her off, "Now, what is going on? I have school in the morning and a game tomorrow night," she walked back into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Eh, don't worry about the game, you got the championship in the bag, a semi-final shouldn't be worrying you," the runner said dismissively. "Did you hear about Dylan?" Kyla said excitedly.

Ashley groaned, "Well, since she's on the squad and was at practice, the answer would be yes," she hated hearing about Dylan Morrison; she could care less about the asshole.

"Okay, smartass," Kyla grumbled, "You haven't gotten on Facebook or anything?"

"No, I haven't. I've been sleeping Facebook is the least of my worries." Ashley pulled her comforter over her head, "I hate gossip."

"Right, you created gossip," Kyla rolled her eyes and placed her water bottle on the floor, pulling the covers from Ashley's head.

"Dude, did you just giggle?"

"It is everywhere, man!

"Oh my god, Kyla, what the hell is everywhere? Just tell me!"

"Spencer left Dylan." She grinned.

"Huh?"

"Spencer left Dylan. She's downstairs, waiting for you."

Ashley froze and stared at Kyla for a minute, "Are you okay, Ash?" the runner jumped back when Ashley jumped up and took off out of her room at a sprint.

By the time Kyla made it to the kitchen, Ashley had Spencer on the counter in the middle of the spacious kitchen, kissing her passionately. They were completely lost to the world. Spencer pushed Ashley back, their lips connected, into the chair she had been sitting in and straddled her new girlfriend.

Amanda walked up to Kyla, nudging her with her shoulder, "Finally, eh?" she smiled, looking at the couple.

"Yeah, finally." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked, after hearing the tone in Kyla's voice change. "Why are you upset? This is happy."

"Yes, it is." She said glancing back at the two girls, still lost in each other, wishing she had the same thing. "Just tired is all, come on, I should get you home." She held out her hand.

Amanda immediately took it.

With one more glance back at her sister and Spencer, Kyla laughed walking out to her Porsche.

* * *

**Next Time on HI: Kyla and Amanda fight.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review.**

**Corker42  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**THREE in a row!  
**

* * *

Spencer pulled away from Ashley and smiled softly, laying her forehead on Ashley's shoulder. Spencer turned her head and kissed the warm skin.

Ashley sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Spencer.

Spencer pulled back in confusion when she felt her practice jersey get wet, she saw that Ashley was crying, "Are you crying?" she asked in surprise, Ashley doesn't cry for nothing.

"I can't believe you're here, that we're here… together. No more sneaking around." The brunette smiled.

"Awe, you're cute." Spencer cooed, "I love you, you know that?"

Ashley just nodded her head. She looked into blue eyes for a moment before asking Spencer a question.

"Come with me?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Spencer said without hesitation.

Ashley grabbed her hand and gently tugged, getting her to follow.

As they stepped out of the back doors, they heard yelling. Cocking her head in confusion, Ashley could tell it was Kyla and Amanda.

Why would they be arguing?

She and Spencer moved along the side of the house, the perimeter lights letting them see in the semi-darkness. In the driveway, lit by security lights, they could see Kyla leaning against her Porsche, pleading with Amanda while the other girl was shaking her head.

"Carson, listen to me," Amanda said stepping in between the runner's legs, "I can't, I just… can't." she said resting her arms around Kyla's shoulder's.

"I don't understand," the Davies twin shook her head, "You said when I was ready, we could be together. I am ready. I want what Spencer and my sister have. I love you." Kyla said pulling Amanda towards her, well, at least trying to, the other girl was resisting.

"No, stop, Carson," Amanda said stepping away.

Kyla wasn't giving up, "No, I won't let you run away from this, us." She said grabbing Amanda by the waist turning around, pinning her to the black sports car.

"You mean like you did?" Amanda snapped bitterly.

"Yes, exactly like that." Kyla said, putting a hand on the hood of her car, forcing Amanda to sit on it, "Mandy," she pleaded, "Please don't do this, I regret what I did. I haven't been with anyone, just you. I swear. I haven't had sex in three weeks," it was a milestone for a Davies sister.

Spencer looked over at Ashley with a smirk, "What?" her girlfriend asked.

"Bet you couldn't do that." Spencer challenged, sitting on a nearby rock. She continued when Ashley looked oblivious, "Go three weeks without sex."

"Of course I could," Ashley scoffed, shaking her head at Spencer.

_Ha, I could do that. Does she think I am a sex addict?_

No, she was just addicted to Spencer.

Spencer focused on Kyla and Amanda, rolling her eyes at Ashley. She was going to prove the footballer wrong.

"-please, trust me, I'm ready." Kyla leaned forward and caught the younger girl's lips in a kiss, pushing her back onto the car hood.

"Go, Carson!" Ashley exclaimed too loud for Spencer's liking.

Spencer slapped her arm and kicked her in the shin, preventing her from running out there to back-up her sister. She glared, "Shut up! Do not even think about going out there, this is between them. You have nothing to do with it!"

"Which explains why we are eavesdropping on their conversation, right?" The football captain was hopping around on her foot, trying to stay quiet. Her good leg caught on the rock edge and she tumbled back into the foliage behind her.

"That's what you get for talking back to me," Spencer leaned back and looked at the brunette sprawled on the ground. She was grabbing her leg, dark red bleeding threw her gray sweats.

"I thought Dylan was the controlling one." Ashley murmured.

Spencer heard her.

"I heard that, it has nothing to do with control. You would crawl 50 miles on broken glass just to sweat in my shadow! Get your ass up here, Davies!" Spencer hissed, "Stop playing around, and stop being a pussy."

"Well, you are what you-"

"If the statement you are about to make is suppose to be funny, stop right there." the volleyball player grabbed Ashley by her shirt and yanked her to sit down next to her. "Sit." she commanded, Ashley immediately complied.

"Jesus, you're strong," Spencer glared. "Sorry," Ashley mumbled, dropping her head. _She treats me like a d-_

"You are my dog." Spencer said dismissively, watching Kyla attempt to get Amanda to give in.

Ashley smirked, and was about to say something, when Spencer jumped in again, "Don't."

"But-"

"We can make it a month and a half, if you prefer."

"Fine," Ashley pouted.

"If you be good, I might let you fuck me later." Spencer tempted.

Immediately Ashley shut up and turned her head in time to see Amanda push on Kyla's chest. The Dennison twin moved away from the car and from Kyla.

"Ky- I'm glad that you haven't slept with anyone and I believe that you're ready."

"Then what's the problem?" Kyla said confused.

Amanda sighed and took a deep breath, "You weren't the only person I was with these last few weeks," she trailed off.

Without looking, Spencer covered Ashley's mouth, hot air bursting against her palm. Spencer sent her a warning glance about her offer, putting the twin in her place.

Did anyone else hear the whip that just sliced through the air?

Kyla leaned back against her Porsche, "What?" she asked softly.

Amanda took a deep breath before continuing, "I've been seeing someone."

Kyla shook her head, not believing it, "Everything can be perfect again, and I can forget this. Everything will be like it used to be."

"You are what I've wanted for so long." Amanda stepped closer to the runner and put her hands on the girl's face, brushing their noses together, "I've waited for you, for so long. I've dreamed about what it would be like if given the chance to feel your kiss every day," Kyla leaned forward and kissed the younger girl, Amanda gently pushed her back, "and see only you before I go to sleep."

"Then find out," Kyla pleaded for the hundredth time.

Amanda just shook her head, "I need to know if I've been hanging onto the past. This person I-I slept with her. I'm sorry, Carson. I don't-" the runner cut her off.

"You don't want me to get upset? A little late for that, Amanda!" she exploded, pushing Amanda away from her.

"Carson, please."

"I tried so hard," Kyla shook her head, "for you, I was fucking celibate for Christ's sake! I am so used to girls throwing themselves at me, I thought I'd go crazy." she chuckled darkly, "Instead, I thought of being with you and knew that'd be enough. I didn't know how to stop, but I did. Now, you, you," she gritted through her teeth, "spread your legs for this girl. We agreed we'd wait. I wanted it to be just you, no one else. I wasn't going to go back, after we-," Kyla agonized in front of her car, "You've been leading me on." She looked up at the girl in front of her, eyes smoldering with betrayal, rage, love and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Carson." Amanda said, stepping in front of Kyla.

"Don't do this, it will destroy me."

Amanda was fighting the tears the threatened to make their way to the surface.

The footballer smiled slightly at the runner in front of her, "Kyla Carson Davies, I love you very much. I always will," she paused, trying to think of the words to say, "I don't expect you to be here for me, if a make a mistake, okay?"

"When," Kyla corrected.

"What?" Amanda asked, hearing a car making its way down the long gravel driveway.

"You mean when you realize you made a mistake, not if… because you just did."

Amanda smiled sadly and softly kissed the Kyla's forehead before stepping away, watching as a black Hummer came to a stop not far from them.

"I won't stop waiting for you. I won't give up on us. I'll show you I am what you want. You'll realize you belong with me," from Kyla the typical cliché did not sound fake or forced, but genuine.

It wasn't a movie scene and it wasn't an episode of television drama. It was the heart wrenching truth that her heart crumbled but she would fight for what she knew was her destiny, even if it killed her.

"Carson, I will miss you."

"Amanda," she looked as the driver of the Hummer got out, and walked towards them; she took in the person's face, and watched an arm encircle Amanda's shoulders.

Heather Morse, 5'8" and 18 years old. She is the volleyball, basketball, and softball captain.

"It's Kyla, not Carson."

Amanda nodded, and turned towards the Hummer, climbing in.

"Nice house you got here," Morse smirked after Amanda got in the car, "Too bad you can't add a nice piece of ass to the equation."

Kyla's eyes darkened and she let out a low growl, "Do not talk about her like that."

"I let you know tomorrow, how good she was tonight," Morse laughed and turned towards her Hummer.

Kyla glanced at the Hummer's license plate, making note of it.

Ashley pushed Spencer to the side, and off the rock, they were sitting on, sprinting towards her sister.

"Are you just going to kick her ass or something? What about Amanda, you should have given her a piece of your mind," Ashley came up behind her sister out of breath.

Kyla turned and looked at her twin, not surprised she had been eavesdropping. Turning to Spencer, "She doesn't realize how she is around you, does she?" she asked Spencer.

"Not a clue." Spencer smiled.

Ashley looked confused, even after her sister disappeared into their house.

"I'm confused," Spencer started.

Ashley had stopped trying to figure out what her sister and girlfriend had meant and listened to Spencer's question, "Everyone calls her Carson, why can't Amanda?"

Ashley moved behind Spencer, wrapping her arms around the slim waist in front of her, "Amanda, was the one who started calling her Carson."

"Ah I see," they stood there a few more minutes until Spencer spoke, "Ashley, is everything going to be okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Ashley sighed against her neck, "I, honestly, don't know. I mean, look at what happened? It might not be okay, but things will end up how they should. I love you Spencer Da-Carlin." she stumbled over the last part.

"DaCarlin?" Spencer chuckled, "Is that my new name?"

"No, a Freudian slip," Ashley admitted softly, embarrassed.

"Were you going to say Spencer Davies?" Spencer laughed.

"Maybe," Ashley said quickly.

"Ha, you were." Spencer smiled turning to face the keeper. "It's okay I like the sound of that."

"Whoa, let's slow down there, a little early don't you think?"

"Hmm, maybe, but not a totally ridiculous thought."

"Well, yes, but could you wait until I get the actual ring?"

"So, apparently you have the intent to get me a ring? Or have thought about it."

"Yes, well, let's go sleep. This talk of marriage is getting to me." The brunette joked.

Spencer laughed as Ashley pulled her into the house and to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

_I definitely could do this for the rest of my life_, Spencer thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Next Time on HI: Dylan has a temper tantrum. Michelle makes a visit to chez Davies and Kyla and Ashley talk about an increase in security.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Corker42  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**NUMBER FOUR!

* * *

**

I cannot believe her Spencer Carlin.

How could she do this to me, Dylan Morrison?

I struggle to get into my house with the help of my best friend, who offers to help the rest of the way, "Come on, Big D, let's get you to the couch," the blonde halfback instructs me.

I collapse on my coach with a sigh of relief and a thankful look at Michelle.

Michelle breaks the peace and quiet, "So, why didn't Spencer bring you home?"

I laugh, trying to maintain my pride, "Does it look like I am in any condition to satisfy a girl like Spencer?" I motion to my swollen ankle, my stitched and bandaged knee, then to my arm in a sling.

She smirks and shakes her head, "Not what I meant, dude. She should take care of you she loves you and you love her." I roll my eyes.

I nod, "I guess, you are right, she loves me. I'd be annoyed to no fucking end, dude; she would be fussing over me and trying to tell me what to do. It's the other way around. I tell her what to do. Plus, the only way to get her to stop fussing is to fuck her, and I can't do that can I?" I smirk.

Michelle looks a little confused and concerned as her face twists in contemplation.

"I can't believe I was going to start," I close my eyes and hear a soft agreement.

After a few moments her voice meets my ears again, I try to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"D, I got to go. I'll talk to you later?" she asks standing up.

My eyes, having closed again, do not open. Instead, I just wave my uninjured hand dismissively at her, "Yeah, see you later buddy."

I hear her feet stop, another one of my many talents; it is a hesitation. She wants to say something, but continues walking out. Her band's music blasts from her car's speakers.

They aren't a band anymore. Michelle and Ashley don't talk to each other. I'm not surprised, after gaining Michelle's trust it was easy turning the tables over on her. She spilled everything about Ashley and Spencer. She even told me information worthy of blackmail.

I could tell you Ashley Davies' entire life story, her inheritance, where her homes are…

Alcohol is a man's best friend if he wants blackmail material.

God only knows where she is going, probably to mope and chase after Madison. Ha, I don't know why. That girl is just…blah.

I hooked Michelle up with some fucking hot girls.

Where is the Percocet, I was prescribed?

I find them on the table and grab the drink in off the table, downing the painkillers.

----

A fist hit the large wooden door in front of it, again.

Kyla shot up from the couch in the living room and slung her guitar over her shoulder walking through the dining room into the kitchen.

Spencer was trying to make her way towards the door pushing Ashley back in the process.

"Could you take a breather for two seconds?" Kyla asked, bringing her guitar back around starting to strum out a song.

She rolled her eyes when Spencer finally made it to the door, slamming the brunette against the wall next to it. She reached out her hand searching for the doorknob, finding it she flung it open, ignoring the person at the door when Ashley turned the tables on her and pushed her against the wall, again.

Without looking, Kyla began to speak, "Don't mind them, this is the norm around here," she explained sarcastically, "So, come on in…" Kyla trailed off, when she saw who was standing at the door. In complete shock, she managed to break a string, "Holy shit!"

"Hey, Carson," Michelle said, causing Ashley to freeze.

Recognizing the voice she whipped her head in Michelle's direction, just as shocked as Kyla she unconsciously let go of Spencer, who caught herself before she hit the hardwood floor.

"Shit!" a soft thud sounded, "Fuck, Ashley! What the hell did you do?"

"Sweetie, oh my god, I am so sorry!" Ashley rushed to her girlfriend's side and looked over the volleyball player's ankle. She gently checked over the ankle, slightly moving the ankle without Spencer jerking in pain, "Babe, I think that you just twisted it, but put it up here," she elevated the foot on the back of the couch, and placed a kiss on the slightly swollen ankle.

Kyla looked amused, Michelle looked confused, and Spencer was horrified that Ashley had just trailed small kisses down her foot, pulling her foot away as quickly, and painless, as possible.

"I'll get you some ice," she kissed Spencer's forehead. "Will you be okay? I mean if I leave you for just a second or two?"

Snapping out of it, Spencer responded quickly, "You don't need to over compensate for Dylan's indiscretions."

Ashley mumbled something, blushed and hurried off to the kitchen.

"What you didn't like your feet being pampered," Kyla set the guitar on the stand nearby so she could sit on the couch with Spencer.

"I was just surprised. No one has ever done that." Spencer defended pushing the girl gently, "I can't say I am in a hurry to kiss anyone's feet, no matter how much I love your twin," she explained stick her tongue out when Kyla pretended to lick her feet.

"I'm such an idiot." Michelle whispered.

The volleyball player turned her head towards the footballer and smiled slightly, "I tried to warn you." Spencer sighed, closed her eyes and relaxed against the huge couch, very comfortable with it while Kyla gently moved her hands over the injured ankle.

"So, what did you learn?"

Michelle stayed quiet for a while, avoiding the question, "I want to make things better with Ashley."

Spencer laughed and sat up, shaking her head, "Michelle if this is a ploy to just get Madi back, don't even bother. Ashley was upset that your friendship ended. If you think you can waltz in here and make nice with her to get Madison, then throw her to the side, it will crush her. I don't know if I have enough power to heal her heart when it breaks from your actions." Spencer shifted on the couch, "Mm, you're good at that Cars," the "younger" Davies twin just grinned, "Look, Michelle, you mean a lot to her."

Michelle sighed, "Dylan, the things she says are..." she trailed off thinking about something Dylan had said to her.

"_Look, it is simple Michelle," the keeper turned the halfback to face the large room serving as the epicenter of Dylan's party. "All those girls want you, and they want nothing more than to be under you when you fuck them senseless."_

"_What about Madison? I love her."_

"_My friend, listen," Dylan sighed, "Relationships hold us back from the carnal passion we hunger for, it's cool to have a girlfriend, but there is so much out there, so many girls, hotter touches, better fucks. Take Spencer for example," she said pointing to her girlfriend talking to a teammate. "She is the hottest girl at King, and she was the second hottest girl back home. She gives me her heart, her soul, blah, blah, blah and her body because she thinks I love her, I get the hottest girl, who everyone wants, to myself. Granted, she's not a great, earth-shattering fuck, but she's definitely in the top ten." Dylan took a sip of her drink._

_Michelle was still deciding whether she should believe this, if she could treat Madison like that. _

"_My advice, get Madison back. Let her give you love, but stop the making-love-soft-and-gently bullshit that's why relationships cause problems. Fuck her, every day, every night, and every chance you get, it makes life so much easier." _

While Michelle had zoned out, Ashley had come back into the room and was fussing over Spencer's ankle, mumbling about how Kyla needed to move away from her girl. Her twin just laughed, as did Spencer until Ashley got a little overbearing. Spencer stopped her frantic movements, kissed her gently on the lips, and then on the cheek, whispering something in her ear.

Ashley sighed and nodded her head, pulling Spencer closer to her.

"Michelle?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, sorry, I just got lost in something Dylan said to me," Michelle paused, and the other girls waited for her to continue.

Ashley was glaring at Kyla who kept laughing and placed her hands on Spencer, causing her sister to literally growl at her.

Kyla shook her head in amusement and moved down the couch.

Ashley maneuvered herself so she could lay down with the girl she loved. She knocked lightly Kyla in the side, with her foot, as a warning.

Michelle watched as Spencer scolded Ashley, who nuzzled the volleyball player's neck, kissing the skin in apology, mumbling, "Sorry, sis." to Kyla who just smiled at the couple.

As she witnessed a monumental change before her eyes she realized, all the things Dylan Morrison had told her, and all the girls she'd slept with weren't going to get Madison Duarte back into her life. Instead, it would keep her out for as long as she continued.

It was none other than Ashley Davies the friend she had turned her back on, that made her realize her errors in life.

Spencer called her name again.

"You're right, she's an asshole. A complete dick, I'm sorry I didn't realize it before and I know it will take more than an apology," she looked at Ashley, "for things to be better between us, but I became someone I never thought I would be. That's not who I am."

Ashley contemplated her words and buried her head deeper in Spencer's neck, considering what Michelle had just offered. With a whisper in the ear and a kiss from Spencer she untangled herself and stood up, walking towards her friend, "Well… it's a start," she hugged the blonde, "Now, go see Madison." she smiled.

"Ash, I, uh, may have told Dylan some stuff, everything about you and Spencer, where your homes are. She got me drunk, a lot. That doesn't excuse what I did, but I thought you should know. She is out for revenge." Michelle admitted.

Ashley shrugged, "Eh, well then, we will have to be careful together."

"Just like that, after all I did… why?" the halfback was confused.

"You've been my best friend for years, Mich. I love you, and I knew you'd come around. Dylan's life isn't one you can deal with, you love Madi too much." Ashley smiled, as Michelle engulfed her in another hug, "Speaking of, go get your girl, you know it won't be immediate, nothing ever is with her," the keeper winked, "but she loves you."

Michelle looked at the door then to Spencer, Kyla, and Ashley, "Go," Spencer laughed.

Michelle grinned and turned towards the door throwing it open, jumping in her car and taking off.

"Ash, I'm tired." Spencer smiled.

Ashley went around a picked her up from the couch, carrying her around to stand in front of Kyla, who stopped them, "We're just going to the guest room down the hall. I don't want her walking on her ankle too much. It's just twisted but, I don't want it to get worse." Ashley explained.

"We need to talk." Kyla said seriously.

"Okay, let me take my girl to bed, get her tucked in and I'll be back in no time," Ashley said taking off down the hall, with Spencer giggling.

"Quick doesn't mean you have time for a quickie!" Kyla called as they disappeared into the guest bedroom. To her amazement just a few minutes later Ashley stepped out of the room, quietly closing it behind her.

"I know, you're surprised." she walked passed her sister into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, "What's up?" she chose a bottle of water, "Does this have the fat burner, or protein booster?"

"It'll beef you up," Kyla answered.

"Oh good," she unscrewed the cap and took a swig, "Now, what's up?"

Kyla turned to her sister, "Ashley, we have to do something. Dylan is fucking crazy. Money buys you influence." The runner answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Well, I guess it is technically…

Ashley hopped up on the counter, grabbed an apple, and took a bite, "Eh, don't worry about it. We got enough money in this place to take over Microsoft, send Bush, Cheney, McCain, and Palin to Russia, and build a wall so their precious Republican Alaskans can't see them." She joked.

"This isn't funny." Kyla leaned against the counter across from her sister.

"Oh, I know. I have the plans in the office, the list too. Although, I think I should add all the members of the Westboro Church too, well maybe we can just throw them over a cliff."

Kyla exploded, done with her twin, "Ashley Jordan! Listen, this is not funny! We don't know what she can do, or what she is planning to get revenge."

"Well, I can guarantee she doesn't have the money we do." Ashley smirked.

"This isn't about who has the most money or the biggest ego! This is about your safety, Spencer's safety, and my safety. Maybe Hannah's, and maybe Michelle's since she is reconciling with you!" Kyla started pacing.

"Fine, fine," Ashley said, thinking about what they could do. She acknowledged that Kyla could be right, but for Spencer's sake, she wanted to refrain from worrying her girlfriend. An idea came to her, "We need to call Tony and Bradley." She said finishing the apple, throwing it in the trash.

"Hey! This does not go in there!" Kyla said getting the core from the trash.

"Ha, I love it. You care more about your compost thingy than protection, finally," she stuck her head back into the fridge, shuffling things around.

"Don't mess up that fridge! I just reorganized it!"

Ashley poked her head from behind the door, "I don't know how you please all these girls, you're too OCD."

"Whatever, just don't screw it up. You know the deal recycle, put usable leftovers in my compost and listen to me for fuck's sake!" she grabbed her sister by her shirt, pulling her from the fridge, slamming the door.

"So, call Tony and Bradley have them do an investigation under wraps. Simple as that," she hopped back on the counter.

"Yeah, fine. Do we want anything else?" Ashley knew what, and to whom, her sister was referring.

"No," she said seriously, "Now, if you are done, I'm going to go to bed with my girl. Night, and don't think about Mandy too much. If you do, keep it down."

"Same goes for you and Spencer!" Ashley smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

Kyla hit the speed dial on her phone, "Hey Tony, no, not good news and no party. You and Bradley need to get down here we have a problem. No," Kyla sighed, "don't bring them. Bye."

* * *

**Next Time on HI: Tony and Bradley come to investigate bringing an entire unit. Amanda makes a visit to chez Davies.**

**Well, unfortunately I am going to have to stop with this one. But, the ones will be coming ASAP. I promise.**

**Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment or review...**

**Corker42  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright guys, it has been a great day. I found out my religion final is going to be very easy. I'm finally out of all the high school drama I some how got pulled into,  
I guess that's what happens when you date someone younger than you and she decides to go all Jenny Schecter on you, yeah... Not. Good. Not that you need to know, but Elizabeth West, is almost the mirror image of my ex, fun fun.**

**Anyway, moving on from that bullshit, sorry it's been awhile. College is crazy, I had to get my coaching license, and got the news I will have my own team here in a few weeks. Although, I can't imagine it will be as fun as Ashley's team haha. And, the ex/high school drama and stupid best friend drama, apparently I make  
people who I've known for years uncomfortable and they are just now deciding to tell me, weird.**

**And, I have to admit I have been a little consumed with Girltrash! since they just filming the movie, which is a rock musical! If you don't know what I am talking about, look it up. South of Nowhere fans will be very happy when Mandy and Gaby return to the screen in "togetherness" and not necessarily "edited" like on SON. Girls for the L Word will be making appearances: Rose Rollins (Tasha), Clementine Ford (Molly), Kate French (Nikki) [was also on SON], Malaya Rivera Drew (Adele). Angela Robinson is directing Anyway, let's get to the review responses:**

**somthgIlike2do: hmm, that's possible, that she was thinking about Amanda. I could have written it unconsciously, I don't remember but, I will go back and check. Hmm, I'm not really sure that Paula would be able to help, but we will see...**

**aznsmartalec: Well, you might just get your wish granted, not right now but possibly haha**

**xNOBODYSxHOMEx: Thanks, I thought a CPR cover-up was needed at some point lol. Dylan got what coming to her, it was only fair. Of course, Kyla is Davies sister  
and they can't be resisted for long. Well, it's Dylan so you could probably expect it to be a little crazy, eh? haha.  
**  
**mutt009: Well, I guess I should work on that being a heartbreaker thing, could led to some problems haha. I don't think Amanda would've liked that too much,  
but Morse will get what is coming to her. Michelle will most definitely get a lesson and Dylan will be inflicted with more pain. And, yes Waylon and Hayley have  
a history, which will be giving some background in the next chapter. Well, wait no longer, here they are! lol**

**slushhy: I understand where you are coming from completely. This story is loosely based off of true events, and it was slightly less confusing. I've always been  
interested in the relationship webs that we create and what happens as a result, so I am sorry. I guess it's just my jumbled mind. Glad you liked it and thanks.  
**  
**dttdemon: Ha, I love it! "Dylan is a creeper" :D. I don't know why but that was hilarious. Dylan might do some blackmailing, might do worse. I mean she does have  
money and it gets you the things you want...  
**  
**momo0424: Sorry it took so long! Wait no longer, here it is and the stuff is just starting.  
**  
**Becci2009: Thanks so much! Yeah, I'm pretty happy about having my computer back too haha. There will be normal, then some not so normal.  
**  
**patriot08: I think that Spashley goodness could be arranged :D  
**  
**Music and Reading Lover: Thanks, and here it is... and a few others  
**  
**Coachkimm: Thanks, hope you like these as well**

**SheAWizKid: why yes, it is! :D Thanks, I love language so I like using it a lot in my writing. Hmm, we will see about using that...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Here. We. Go.  
**

* * *

Tony walked into his living room and began to unplug and pack his laptop into its bag, "Bradley, we need to get to Ash and Carson's quick. I don't know the details, but they have a problem, and we need to fix it."

"Okay, let me get packed. What do we need?"

"Bring your laptop, your GPS tracker, and grab the standard duffel, as well as the emergency. Whatever it is, we need to be ready for anything." He thought for a moment, looking at a picture of himself and Bradley with Raife, Hannah, and the twins, "Call Luigi, and his guys. Tell him we need him."

---

Kyla was nervously pacing in the living room, "Well, I suppose if she does something drastic she'd call someone." she thought, twirling something in her hand.

What about Amanda?

"You have the worst timing." Kyla rolled her eyes.

I thought being the narrator meant that I have great timing.

"Whatever, I'm not worried about Amanda, right now," she mumbled.

Yes, you are. You are worried about your girl, it's natural we all worry about the people we love, especially the loves of our lives.

"She's not my girl," Kyla hissed, "And, I'm not thinking about her."

Yes, yes you are because that is how I am writing you, so get over it.

"Whatever," she began pacing again... thinking about Amanda, "I said-!"

Oh, was that a knock on the door I just heard? Yes, I do believe it was.

"Fuck your poetic license! I hate you," she grumbled walking towards the door.

Answer the door.

Bradley and Tony were standing there, she was about to greet them, when the noise of a car speeding down the gravel driveway, got her attention. A black Ford F-150 followed by two black Yukons came to a stop, next to Tony's Escalade.

"Are you serious? I said no to extra protection that did not mean bring the fucking assassins!" Kyla gritted.

"Kyla, calm down, please. They're here to help, let's get Ashley," Tony said.

"I bet they are!" Tony ignored her.

"Bradley, go with Kyla and I'll help Luigi and the rest of them in."

"Come on, Carson."

"Ashley is going to be pissed at me, she didn't want the fucking guard and now the fucking death squad is here!" Kyla ranted.

"Carson, they are here for a reason. Where's Ashley?"

Kyla waved him down the hallway she opened the door Ashley and Spencer went into. When they entered, Ashley was sitting up in the bed, holding Spencer, staring straight ahead.

"Ash," Kyla whispered.

"I keep wondering if this is my fault. Why can't my life just be fucking simple, no complications? Why is it like a fucking TV show or a fucking movie?" She laughed, "Next thing I know, I'll be in some rock musical, in a mixed up world of lesbian drama."

"Nah, they would have one hell of a time, trying to find someone as hot as you, to play your role." Bradley said lightly, "and apparently two people with amazing chemistry to reenact that," he smiled looking at Spencer and Ashley.

"Jesus, you two got here quick. You didn't bring them did you?" she said turning towards her sister and friend.

"No, the Pits are here instead," Kyla supplied.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said, not happy.

"Tony wanted to bring them along, just in case. We'll explain everything when you and Carson are out there," the young man nodded towards the door.

"Why did someone put out a hit on me?" she whispered trying not to wake Spencer, "Who?"

"No, no one put a hit on you, Ash. Come on, leave the girl and…" Kyla cut him off.

"Uh, I wouldn't have said that if I were you," she winced.

"Spencer is not just another girl. Her asshole ex is the reason you are here, she means everything to me." Ashley said sliding out of the bed she walked past Bradley without a glance.

When Kyla and Bradley made it out to the living room Ashley was arguing with Tony, Luigi, and the others.

"Why are they here?" the keeper crossed her arms over her chest, confronting Tony.

"Hello Ashley." Tony said.

"Don't you 'Hello Ashley' me!" she glared, "Are they going to kill someone? I really don't want that."

"Ashley," Tony sighed, s_tubborn, just like Raife_. "We need the extra man power and my guys are good at guard but not an investigation. You have far too many enemies, far too many people in your lives, for Bradley and I to do it alone. I mean, Bradley's a young strapping fellow, but I'm getting up there, yeah?"

"Dad, did you really just call me that?" Brad whined.

"Okay, okay." Ashley said loudly. Everyone stopped the private conversations they were having. "Let's talk basics." She continued without an agreement, and saw several movements as some of the guys grabbed equipment or waited to write down the instructions.

"Look, long, long, story short. Your mark hates me, for reasons that will be discussed later. She's got money."

Tony shifted slightly, "No, her net worth shouldn't even come close to ours," Kyla put the older man at ease.

"She will be out for revenge. She may be out for blood," Ashley continued, "My blood especially." The brunette sighed in frustration.

"What?" Luigi prompted.

"Nothing, the target is one Morrison comma Dylan. Now-"

"Shit." Luigi cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"Dylan Morrison is my niece, Ashley." Her strained out, rubbing his hands across his face.

Ashley and Kyla froze, what were they going to do?

---

"You're Dylan Morrison's uncle?" Ashley asked.

"She isn't my favorite niece, but my brother does anything for her, so that means I have to." Luigi sighed, "And, yes, she does have a bad temper and if she wants revenge she'll call me."

"So, does she have the balls to call you?" Ashley said flopping into a nearby chair.

"Yes." the dark-haired man sighed.

"I can't believe this," Ashley shook her head, "How they hell did my Dad get involved with you again?" she joked.

Luigi and some of the other men laughed, "He wanted the best bodyguards and he got Tony and I, what can I say?" the older man shrugged, but turned serious a moment after, "Listen Ashley, let me explain something to you. You know I love you and Kyla as if you were my own. Yes, my family is in the business of making people disappear. However, most of the time we just guard and monitor high-risk situations among those who can pay for it. If that means the solution is making them disappear… well, it's always the last resort. So, please, don't think badly of us," he motioned around the living room, "And, don't think we'd ever do anything to you. Blood isn't always thicker than water."

"We know all too well about that," Kyla said looking at an old family picture.

"Luie," Ashley smiled sadly at her twin and turned back to Luigi, "trust me, I know what you do. You did it for my dad and it kept him safe. I just worry that she will ask that of you. I could care less if it was me, honestly," she held her hand up when all the men began to protest loudly.

Kyla finished, "She'd do anything for Spencer."

Mike, a muscular guy with dark hair, spoke up, "Spencer?" he said inquisitively.

"Spencer Carlin," Kyla nodded.

"You stole Dylan's girlfriend?" he smirked at Ashley who just grinned.

"I should've known, you know everyone," the keeper laughed.

"No, well, yes I do. However, I saw how Dylan treated Spencer once, and we had a very heated discussion about it. Dylan doesn't deserve a girl like that,"

"I don't deserve her either." Ashley mumbled.

Kyla jumped in, "That's why you're here, Spencer Carlin. She's worth anything and everything, to Ashley and to me."

"I thought you only felt that way about Mandy Dennison," Mike grinned.

Ashley looked at her twin, "He burned you, dude."

Someone spoke up from behind them, "I'm not worth it." Spencer said, leaning against a wall.

Ashley looked over the back of the couch and stood up, facing her girlfriend, "You are more than worth it." After kissing Spencer gently, she turned back towards Tony and Luigi, "Here's the deal, find out what she is planning. Keep a low profile, make sure there's no one else coming in on this plan of hers. Mike, guard for Michelle, Hannah, Madison Duarte, Sam and Morgan. Got that?" she addressed the tall buff man standing in the back.

He was in charge of keeping the "players" organized.

"Ramsey, Watson and Helding?" he asked making sure they were the same Michelle, Sam, and Morgan, he knew. Ashley nodded, "Got it, Ashy," he grinned when Spence laughed at the name.

Kyla looked at Ashley trying not to laugh, "He just burned you, Ashy," she repeated her sister's jib from a few moments ago.

Ashley glared at Kyla, and then turned her glared on the volleyball player, "Spencer, run." She warned.

Spencer was smart, she knew better than to not heed Ashley's warnings, turning she forgot about her ankle. She stumbled but recovered moving down the hall quickly. Ashley caught up to her easily, and pushed her back into the bedroom. They were both giggling.

The remaining Davies twin addressed one of the men, "Mac," Kyla nodded to a guy, who was fiddling with some device, "now is not the time to be testing sound, you don't want to hear what's about to go on in that room."

The man waved her warning aside, turning on the device, "Nah, it's cool," he turned up the volume and nothing filtered thorough, See, Ky-" he was cut off by sound.

"Ash, no, not right now, plus I put you on restriction."

"See innocent enough," Mac said as the guys gathered round listening in, eager to hear what was going on, "I'm surprised you still have the house wired anyway." He shook his head.

Bradley looked offended, "I don't want to listen to this," he whined.

Kyla just shook her head for him to wait.

It wasn't necessarily his thing.

Ashley's laugh filtered through the speakers, "I am only on restriction until you give in," they heard sounds of kissing and some of the guys laughed.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Kyla sighed.

"Shh," they directed at the runner.

"And, the guys won't mind, trust me. They've heard and seen worse."

"Ashley, stop. I don't care if they-" whatever her raven-haired Romeo was doing to her made her gasp. "No, stop it."

"Fine, fine."

The guys looked up at Kyla in victory; she just shook her head and pointed to her ears for them to listen. Her sister was predictable. From experience, she knew Spencer was predictable too.

Spencer was scolding Ashley again, "What are you doing? Get up here! I s-s, um, I don't remember what I said." Kyla smirked, "Ash, please," she breathed heavily, the guys looked at each other, "fuck-" Mike reached over and shut the device off shaking his head at Mac, who was embarrassed.

"I told you," Kyla laughed, "I'm off to bed. You guys have fun, and don't listen in on those two anymore. Trust me, over stimulation is their specialty. It's a Davies' characteristic and Spencer is no exception. I don't want an excess of testosterone in the house, night." she started to climb the stairs to her room, with Bradley following.

A hand, hit the back of Mac's head, then another, and another, followed by six others.

"Idiot," Mike laughed.

---

_**Two weeks later,**_

Amanda Dennison was standing in front of the Davies Mansion waiting for someone to answer the door.

A large man, with sunglasses swung open the door.

The brunette defender was shocked, terrified, and worried all at the same time.

"Uh, is Kyla or Ashley here?" she stuttered.

"Who wants to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"A-Am-mm-manda-"

"Dude, Luke, what's taking you so long?" Kyla's voice came closer to the door, her eyes got wide when she saw Amanda. "She's fine. Go-go do whatever it is you do. I won't be back."

"But, we are winning!" he whined.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "Just go, my Risk skills cannot be surpassed, except when Ash and I are on opposite sides, then it's an actual challenge. " when he walked away she turned back to Amanda, "Hi, come in." she offered.

Amanda smiled and stepped in, "Cars- I mean, Kyla this isn't what you think it is. I need to get some stuff from your room, clothes and such."

"Oh," Kyla's face fell, "Well, let's go then."

On the way to Kyla's room, they passed two more men who Amanda didn't recognize, "Hey Mike, Mac." she nodded in greeting.

"Carsy, how are you doing? Who's this lovely lady?" Mike chuckled.

"Mike, you remember Amanda Dennison." Kyla introduced, and smiled when her friend's eyes widen.

"This is Mandy Dennison, all grown up? Damn you did score Carson, it's only been a few years and she is lookin' fine." he grinned.

"Amanda, I don't know if you remember Mike or not, he was a little less buff and more of a blonde when you met. And, this is Mac."

"Mike Delson? Of course, I knew you looked familiar. Hi, Mac."

"Yes, well you two need to help Luke, or he will ruin my record and she needs to get some stuff from my room."

Mike smirked and pulled Mac, whose mouth was hanging open, with him.

Kyla and Amanda finally arrived at the runner's room, "Sorry, it's a mess in here," she said referring to the bed, covered with papers.

"What are these?" Amanda asked.

"Uh, songs, I've been writing a lot."

Amanda took one off the bed, "When I look into your eyes, my life flashes by. You make everything surpass the speed of time and the speed of light. You engulf me in the speed of love." The girl was surprised at the lyrics in front of her, "Wow, these are really good. Why did you write them?"

"I wrote them for you." Kyla admitted taking the paper from Amanda's hands and setting it on the pile on her desk.

Awkward!

_I swear to the gods if you don't shut up,_ Kyla inwardly screamed, _Just_-

Mute.

Randomly, "How is your bed not made, considering your OCD?" Amanda asked, trying to distract herself from Kyla, at the same time secretly trying to stall.

"I haven't been sleeping in it," Kyla said staring at the bed.

"I don't understand."

The runner sighed, "I haven't made it since that night," Amanda knew the night. "I've only been writing or playing on it. I've been sleeping on the couch it's comfortable. Anyway, grab what you need. Although, I don't understand why."

Amanda turned still thinking about what Kyla had told her, "I need it because it's mine, Kyla."

"Okay, I'm just saying, they are going to come back here at some time, why not just leave them here?" she shrugged, leaning against her desk.

"Kyla," the younger girl warned, "Stop being cocky."

"Me? Cocky? No," the runner smiled, "at least not yet anyway."

I think she just purred, I didn't write that!

"Did you just purr?" Amanda asked nervously, trying to remain calm.

It was not helping, Kyla was not helping, and being in this room with a bed was certainly not fucking helping!

As if reading Amanda's thoughts, without warning, Kyla stepped forward and kissed Amanda, who gave in.

"Ky, please," Amanda moaned when Kyla moved to her neck.

She couldn't resist anymore.

Kyla pushed her back onto the bed, settling on top of her. Kyla pulled Amanda's shirt over the footballer's head, trailing kisses down her torso. She was at the top of the girl's sweats, "oh, fuck Kyla, please," fingers tangled in her hair, Kyla's door flew open.

"Hey, sis, what do you think about a black Yukon, instead of a black Escalade?" Ashley leaned against the door-frame, "I like how Luigi's drives smoother than Tony's does. His is a little rough. And, the Yukon has more room for when I take Spencer to Formal," she was rambling, "Although, I suppose we could get two. They aren't that expensive."

She should really look up and stop talking, although Kyla and Amanda haven't noticed, it seems. Scratch that, her phone just went off. They froze, not sure what to do.

"I think that would be better, so that you and Amanda can have one. You know you'll get her back. And knowing you two, you will need the entire backseat." Ashley finished with a laugh.

Finally, she looked up from her BlackBerry, "Oh damn, I'm sorry." she laughed and turned towards the door closing it on her way out.

"Fuck," Kyla groaned, kissing Amanda's stomach softly, she crawled back up her body, kissing her neck, behind her ear, and then her lips.

She rested her forehead against Amanda's looking into the girl's blue eye's apologetically, sighing.

"I got to go." Amanda said pushing Kyla away, looking for her shirt.

"No," Kyla called softly, catching Amanda around the waist with one arm, placing her lips in between the younger girl's shoulder blades, "please don't go. You want this, I know you do."

The runner's hand moved across Amanda's stomach, while the other hand slipped under the waistband of her sweats, making the girl shiver.

She snapped out of it. How? I am not exactly sure, "I'm sorry, Carson." She said pulling away, grabbing her shirt and quickly leaving.

"Shit." Kyla said falling back on her bed.

**Next Time on HI: It's a Championship rematch. Burr, it's cold in here so, Sam and Ashley take off their clothes, to get it hot in herre, so take off all your clothes... sorry, I got carried away lol. Ashley Jordan "Kasanova of King" Davies is officially off the market, as she asks Spencer Carlin something very special.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, I am in a good mood for two reasons**:

**1. I am done with my Winter Quarter and on Spring Break, finally!!!**

**2. Well, I am updating my story for you guys.**

**I do apologize for the delay, but lately I've had many sleepless nights of studying the history of Christianity and writing a paper on the themes, progression, and conflicts of the Roman Republic spanning to the Roman Empire, ugh. I've recently been catching up on sleep and helping my best friend through a tough time :(.**

**So, I really am sorry, but I think I'm about to redeem myself, cause suspense, and them semi-redeem myself lol.**

**Reviewers: **

**xNOBODYSxHOMEx: It tis only a matter of time, maybe shorter than you think lo. And, Ash and Sam should be fine  
as long as they don't get in trouble with Morgan and Spencer lol.**

**patriot08: Oh, trust me I don't let me get me down, it was just a surprise coming from my best friend :).  
**  
**slushhy: Things can always be fixed :) haha.  
**  
**aznsmartalec: Yes, poor Kyla :(.  
**  
**somthgIlike2do: I think Ashley may get paid back and get interrupted.. for the sake of justice lol. Oh my god, Dylass! That is hilarious  
I think that is what I will dub her, Dylass... hmm, lol.**

**Music and Reading Lover: Thank! Sorry for the wait on the update!  
**  
**mutt009: Thanks, believe me, Jenny is not what I started with! lol. No, no, I've been on GirlTrash since the beginning, the first  
webisode! I just made an unconscious reference to it and thought I'd share for those who didn't know lol! I know what you  
mean they are ridiculously funny. I am loving the cast as well. I'm glad you liked this and you'll have to read to find out what  
question is asked! haha, I'm evil I know. And, I promise to not get it anymore complicated... :D  
**  
**IchigoWolf: Sweet! I'm glad you caught that reference! :**

**mumu15: Thanks!**

**ebonyedlove: Thanks!**

**Pirate-x-Girls: Cheers and welcome to the SON universe lol. And, hey, you are definitely not alone :D. Don't apologize because you're British lol, my old footie coach says that I should have been born British because he's never heard me NOT talk real football lingo or "British" as he calls it lol, unless I'm forced to explain it to uninformed, young footballers. Otherwise, they'd all wonder what the hell I was saying to them lol (he gets confused, sometimes haha). Hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Becci2009: Oh, I'm sorry your computer broke :(. I know I didn't like it when mine did. Ah, yes, that pesky computer obsession everyone has, most of whom deny it lol. Hope you've been obsessing over school work and such... wait, who am I kidding I don't even do that. Glad your computer is back in working order and you are able to read again :D!**

**Let's see, special thanks and shout outs to: ****somthgIlike2do, who has given Dylan the best name ever Dylass. ****mutt009 and ****IchigoWolf for their GirlTrash enthusiasm and "fanaticism" lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON, regretfully :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Here. We. Go.  
**

_

* * *

Two years ago…_

_ The King High girl's soccer team was training for their indoor season, taking a run through Highbanks Metro Park._

"_All I am saying Waylon, is that you shouldn't rush it," Ashley Davies said as they lead the group._

"_Why would I want to stay in Delaware, Ohio? If they let me go away for college, I can get my national license and be back by your senior year," Ashley shook her head and sighed._

"_You expect them to let you coach our senior year?" she asked, as they rounded a corner._

_She glanced at the time of on her watch, bringing it close to her chest, getting her heart rate reading, "Let's pick it up, ladies!" she hollered._

"_Ash, you know Horox will let me coach with him if he stays until then. I don't want varsity head yet. But, I could at least get assistant." The black-haired girl said._

"_Jesus, Way, you know Hollins is up for the position at the end of this year, and then Hutton is next. Just stay here, I know you're a genius, but Oxford is crazy expensive and so is Harvard and, you know, if you go abroad someone here will be crushed…" Ashley trailed off._

"_First off, Hollins will get varsity assistant. She isn't going to stay long, she and Michael want to have children, very soon. That's all I hear out of my cousin's mouth, 'Kelly and I are trying to get pregnant,'" she mocked. "And, we both know that Hutton doesn't want head varsity, he'll only stay until Hayden's senior year anyway." _

_As they came to a secluded part of the forest surrounding the park, they broke off into the woods, heading towards and through the rough terrain obstacle-training course they had developed for conditioning and quick decision-making._

"_Next, don't fucking talk about her." She growled._

_She and Ashley looked over their shoulders when they heard a yelp, some frosh girls had fallen behind and missed a jump over a log, "They won't make it long," Ashley said dismissively. "And, yes, I will talk about Ashley, you two belong together, just like Carson and Amanda, and Morgan and I." she grinned._

"_No, Dynamite, no." the striker just shook her head._

"_What, are you dating someone? She's good in bed, so what's the problem?" Ashley was confused because the two were good for each other._

"_Gee, you're such a good friend thanks for reminding me, you've slept with her. No, I'm not dating anyone. Okay?" the girl huffed._

"_Whatever, I saw you at Wallstreet __**and**__ Axis with Caren Miller." Ashley scoffed. "I know Ash has a reputation and it doesn't help she is a Turren, but she loves you." The brunette tried to get her friend to listen._

"_She's too young." Waylon responded._

"_Bullshit, that girl is two years younger than you, a little younger than me. And, you adore her." Waylon tried to protest, "Ah, ah, ah, you do. Stop being a pussy and man up. Tell her you love her. Forget about age it doesn't matter."_

"_I don't love her." Waylon said picking up her pace, Ashley easily matched her pace as they tore through the rough terrain._

_Ashley rolled her eyes and gave up, "Why the hell were you at Wallstreet and Axis anyway? You aren't old enough," Waylon looked at Ashley._

"_Dude, I'm Ashley Davies." The keeper smirked, "and those girls love me, of course their girlfriends, aren't too pleased with it…"_

"_Fine," they cleared a log, landing and taking an immediate, sharp left turn. "Caren was at Wallstreet when I got there, with some friends and Brandon. So, she asked if I wanted to go to Axis with them." she shrugged. _

_It wasn't a big deal._

"_Brandon didn't beat you up when she saw you?" Ashley snickered._

"_No, she's not that bad." Waylon rolled her eyes as they splashed through a small creek._

"_Are you serious?" the keeper eyes went wide, "The girl is off her rocker. Talk about too young…" she felt a small prick of pain and felt liquid run down her leg, she looked and saw a good amount of blood running down her leg onto her white ankle socks, with a good sized thorn lodged into her ankle. _Fun, fun, _she thought._

"_Ashley, please shut up." Waylon groaned, seeing the opening in the trees ahead, signaling the last quarter mile of their run._

"_Um, no," she said pulling her shirt off, wiping her face, then stuffing the shirt in her shorts. "First of all, Brandon is a lazy college student who refuses to study, at all. Not to mention she is a junior at one of the best private schools in Ohio which makes her almost four years older than Hayley. Second, she is pumping so much testosterone into her body she's losing her mind, being over aggressive and an all around asshole."_

"_Ashley," Waylon warned._

"_What, dude? I have nothing against her transition, seriously. The least she could do is get the T from somewhere legal. If Brandon keeps doing it the underground way, it won't get better. Not to mention, she treats Ashley like shit. In other words, she scored with Caren last night, after you left. I know, I saw it," she let out a huge sigh, "Oh, thank god." Her feet and shins were burning and they were about the break through the tree line and into a nice, mostly secluded area of the park._

"_Whatever, stop talking about it," the striker said gruffly._

_They ran into the open area where they had goals set up, and a ball sitting in the middle of the makeshift field. _

"_So, are you seriously going to Oxford?" Ashley asked glancing over her friend's shoulder with a smirk._

"_I don't know, they made me an offer I couldn't refuse, Harvard too." she said stretching out her hamstring, hand on Ashley's shoulder for support._

_Ashley sighed, "Well, as much as I hate to see you leave me, Sam, and Michelle, behind… and Hayley," she said quickly, receiving a glare. "Go where you will be happy."_

_She looked to her right and saw Sam and Michelle joining them, as they finished next._

"_Hey," Sam said coming up next to them, "What are the Ursaline girls doing here?"_

_Waylon quickly turned around and saw Ashley Turren looking back at her. The captain turned towards Ashley Davies, who just shrugged._

"_They're going play with us today," she grinned._

_Waylon glared, "Fuck you, Davies." She growled walking off into the woods._

"_Waylon!" a voice followed her._

_The senior striker didn't turn around just kept walking into the woods, until a hand grabbed her arm, she turned quickly._

"_Please, talk to me." Ashley Turren begged._

"_Hay, I don't know what to say," she sighed leaning against a tree._

"_Just say something, you won't talk to me. Haven't said a word since, I told you…" she trailed off._

"_We can't Hayley," she shook her head, "You're just too… young," she said pathetically._

"_That's bullshit!" the girl yelled. "Why can't you just admit it?" she shoved the older girl._

_Waylon stumbled back, with each shove, "Stop it, Hayley."_

"_No, you're acting like a dick as usual! No one cares about our age difference."_

"_I think the law would disagree with you." Waylon stated._

"_Since when do you follow the law, you drink, you drink and drive," the younger girl argued, "which are all more dangerous than being with a minor. Not to mention I am sixteen, which is the age of consent and within the four year limitation." _

"_I just can't," Waylon sighed._

"_You are with Caren Miller aren't you?" the girls asked sadly._

"_No," Waylon lied, sort of. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky for a moment, "I- I do love you, very much." she finally admitted._

"_But…"_

"_I'm just not ready to be in a relationship at this time, at least a committed one," another lie, "but I promise that when I am ready, I will be with you, because I do love you, Hayley," a broken promise. _

"_So, you aren't going to Oxford or Harvard?" the girl stepped closer to Waylon._

_Waylon shook her head, "No. That would mean leaving you and I don't ever want to do that," this lying is becoming a bit ridiculous._

"_Okay." Ashley Turren said hugging the girl._

**It's better this way**_, Waylon thought to herself, _**I don't want to hurt her, but I just can't do this and there is Caren…**

_**You fucking asshole…**_

**I know**_, Waylon agonized._

---

_**A week and a half-later,**_

Today was the championship, King against Greenfield, a rematch of last season.

Held at Gauthier Stadium at King High, they had managed to win the bid to get the championships on their turf. The stands were filled with the school's population, football players, JV volleyball players, JV soccer players, everyone.

Due to the conflict, admission to the soccer and volleyball games was not necessary so that students and parents could go freely between the sporting events.

The varsity volleyball players were on the track, standing behind King High's bench. They were wearing their matching warm-ups, all zipped, with their matching black Adidas. The soccer captains, Sam Watson and Ashley Davies asked the varsity squad to attend before their championship match began.

Michelle Ramsey had lost her captainship, a result of missed practices, showing up late and from a team player to a selfish player. She was improving, since her realization about Dylan Morrison.

Spencer Carlin and Madison Duarte were talking to Morgan Helding, when the latter noticed something. She nodded her head in the direction of Sam and Ashley, both had stopped their warm up and were huddled close, glancing every so often towards the girls, "They're planning something," Morgan chuckled.

Ashley and Sam spared them one last glance and a smirk before calling the rest of the girls in. Dylan tried to hobble out onto the field, but the assistant coach pushed her down and began talking to her.

"God only knows what those two are planning," Spencer shook her head, as the team split again.

The three girls watched, as four people walked up to them, Aiden, Alyssa, Kyla, and Hayley.

"Hey guys," Hayley had her arm looped through Kyla's.

"Hayley, I see you were lucky enough to be escorted by Carson tonight," Morgan smiled.

"No, I'm just keeping her from killing Heather Morse." Hayley nodded to the volleyball captain, who was glaring at Kyla.

Madison glared at her co-captain and the other girl huffed and turned around, "What did you say to her?" the Latina asked.

"Nothing, I might have implied some things that pissed her off," Kyla smirked.

"Carson, you are just like Ashley," Spencer chuckled.

"Well we are twins, aren't we?" she turned her head towards the bench to see Ashley jog to her bag and grabbed her extra water bottled for the net, walking over to get water. "Uh-oh," she grinned.

---

_**Moments ago**_,

Sam and Ashley were arguing quietly, "Well I don't know about you, Watson," Ashley commented, "but I'd rather not lose sex privileges." Ashley sighed.

"Dude," Sam leaned back from her best friend slowly, "you lose sex privileges?"

Ashley looked over at Spencer, who was talking to Madison and Morgan, and back to her friend worried, "You don't?" she whispered.

Sam shook her head, "That doesn't matter, just listen." she slapped Ashley lightly, getting the brunette to face her, "It's our last game, win or lose. It's our last year, our last hour and a half on Gauthier's sod. So, let's go out with a bang, with shock, and with sexiness. Like everyone expects us too." she coaxed.

"Fine, fine, you're right." Ashley sighed, she and Sam looked at their friend and girlfriends, who saw them looking, "Who's it going to be?"

"We all know Hayden has the best accuracy. Then, we insert that sexiness, won't even need to try. Just need to change, and it's perfect you don't have your Climacool on." Ashley stilled looked a little weary. "You're used to taking your clothes off anyway."

"Shut up, motherfucker!" Ashley punched Sam in the shoulder.

"Think of it this way, Spencer might be mad, but she will claim you, you know it. And, you're going to do something that will make her completely forget and she'll be angry which means you'll have great make-up sex."

Ashley thought about it for a moment. It was her last year, her last game and she was going to end it on a infamous note. Sam was right, nothing really could make Spencer stay mad at her forever.

She looked over at the girls with a smirk, "Let's do it!"

"Hell yeah! That's my girl! Let's do this!" they slapped hands. "Hutton," Sam grabbed their assistant coach, whispering in his ear their plan.

He laughed, "Of course, anything for my girls." He winked and walked off to do his assigned task.

Ashley whistled, calling the rest of the team in. She saw that Hutton had been successful in his task, and talked to the girls who were gathered, "Here's the deal…."

As it would later be understood, explained, written and tragically envisioned by those emotionally attached, infamy was under way. Playful, high-schoolian, immature, and in reality, harmless, revenge begins this cruel chain of events that would be forever remembered, forever told, and always revered as the height of friendship, the ultimate truth of Karma, the irony of Fate, and, synonymously, the height and shattering of love.

---

Everyone turned to see Ashley engaging in conversation with Dylan, who was completely shocked that Davies was talking to her. Ashley had filled up her bottle and was taking a sip before putting the lid on when Sam knocked into her, sending the ice-cold water all over the injured keeper.

"Davies, watch out!" someone yelled.

She turned in time to see a ball flying towards her. She ducked out of its way forcing Dylan to naturally react as a keeper. Morrison reached up and grabbed the ball without a twitch or flinch of pain.

"That was a good reach for having broken ribs, Morrison. Could that be because your ribs aren't broken? And you only sprained your arm, which," Ashley poked the arm in question, "is not in pain at all. I wonder," Ashley gently reached her boot out to knock Dylan's leg, knowing her leg was legitimately injured. The girl screamed in pain. "Oops, I guess you really did hurt your knee," Ashley shrugged, "Sorry."

Ashley gave Sam a high five and they looked towards their friends and smirked. Aiden and Kyla were giving the two girls thumbs up, but Spencer, Morgan, Madison, Alyssa and Hayley were glaring with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Come on, let's get changed." Ashley said to Sam, they both pulled their warm up jackets off, followed by their pants.

Ashley had on sliders underneath her pants she grabbed the team shorts and pulled them on. Behind her, she heard pounding and what sounded like massive movement from the stands; she shrugged it off, "Hey Sam," she looked up scanning the opposite sideline, "Where's Anderson?" they couldn't have gotten that lucky.

"Caren's wrapping her up," Sam said meaning her ankles.

The girl could play but her ankles were shit.

Ashley nodded and asked Sam to hand her, her Nike Climacool from her bag.

Ashley and Sam pulled their warm-up jerseys off, leaving them in their sports bras. Another wave of pounding met their ears.

Following the pounding, they both heard two distinct voices shout, "Back off!"

They both turned to see that most of the school was staring at them and had run to the front of the bleachers to see them, pushing each other to get a better view, when they turned it caused more shouts to erupt. They could see Spencer and Morgan begin to get defensive and kept yelling "Back off!"

They both laughed. Girls and boys were shouting out their names, they looked at each other and grinned. Fully turning, they both grabbed their water bottles and started spraying them at each other. Finally, empting both, taking the lids off and dumping the remaining water over each other.

They would regret it later, as it was a cool night.

The stands were going crazy. They turned and wiped the water down their abs until they noticed, their girlfriends walking up to them.

"Put your jerseys on, now!" both girls said, closing in on the two clowns.

Ashley went to pull her Climacool and keeper jersey on, "Wait," Spencer said, pressing against Ashley. She raked her fingers down the toned abs, causing Ashley to moan, and try to kiss her girlfriend, who pulled away, "These are mine," she husked in the keeper's ear.

Much to the pleasure of their audience, Spencer brought the keeper into a rough kiss.

Morgan was doing something along the same lines to Sam, feet away.

Ashley smiled, pulling from the kiss, "This," she said placing Spencer's hand against her chest, "this is yours too."

Suddenly, pulled away from their girlfriends, they faced their coach, "Get out there, you two. This is no time for instant pleasure," she pushed them onto the field when she heard more whistling, she turned to put the students in their place, but she noticed they were all walking back to their seats demurely.

That's when she noticed Hayley smirking at her, Alyssa was glaring at her, and Caren had just pulled up in her Gator with Anderson, who hopped out and jogged to her bench.

Her girlfriend walked up to her, "Hey babe." She smiled.

"Hey," Waylon said hugging the small dark-haired woman.

"I missed you," her girlfriend sighed.

Waylon met Hayley's eyes over Caren's shoulder, "Yeah, I missed you too." she spoke into her girlfriend's ear but not to Caren she was speaking to Hayley.

A voice came over the stadium speakers, "Welcome to the girls soccer championship. As always, Sam Watson and Ashley Davies have put on a show for us. The captains have invited the varsity volleyball squad to share the field with them tonight, as they both will be competing for championships this evening." the team moved onto the pitch, captains leading the way, "The squad is lead by captains, Heather Morse and Madison Duarte. Duarte has been strong on the front line, having the most blocks in a single season, contributing to the undefeated record of your King High team. Spencer Carlin, the new girl out of Minnesota, has not only won the heart of our very own Ashley Davies, but she has also, surpassed Kener and Morse, for a record-breaking number of kills." the crowd cheered as Spencer stepped forward.

A younger voice, with more excitement jumped in, "Good evening and welcome to Gauthier Stadium, this is J.P. the voice of your KING HIGH COBRAS!" cheering and some booing from the other side erupted from the stands. "As we say farewell to our seniors tonight, some of them have special messages they would like me to share. Your seniors are: Ashley Davies, Amanda Dennison, Dylan Morrison," the announcer, James, stopped when the cheers turned into boos, "what just happened here?" he laughed, "Michelle Ramsey and Sam Watson."

He let the applause die down a little before continuing, "Amanda Dennison, would like to thank her parents and the rest of her family. She sends a very special thanks to her twin brother, your King High star quarterback, Aiden, and her soon to be sister-in-law Alyssa Turren. 'Aiden, I just want to remind you that REAL footballers are the girls who slide tackle, who can strike a ball with power and finesse and can hit the net from 50 yards out. But, you are a few days from your first championship and I know you will lead us to victory'," the crowd cheered, "'so, hit it like a girl, throw a fifty yarder, and run one in for me. I love you.' Next, Amanda, would like to address two different people, Heather Morse," the girl stepped forward and smirked at Kyla who was standing on the sidelines. "'Heather, it has been almost two months that we've been together. I want to thank you for your love and the things you've taught me. You've taught me the most important thing in life… love'" The volleyball player turned to Kyla and grinned, Kyla just glared. "And, 'To Kyla Carson Davies,'" the runner was caught off guard, "'you may hate Heather, you may think she stole what was yours, but you have her to thank. Without her, you wouldn't need to free up space in your closet and make your bed. I would've never known that your closet is where my clothes should be and your bed is the only place I want to be," wolf whistles echoed through the stadium, "you are the only person I will ever love.'"

Kyla was confused, not certain she heard what she thought she had heard. She turned to face Amanda, who was smiling at her, with Ashley's arm around her shoulder, "Good girl, I told you she'd be speechless." The keeper whispered.

"Wow, what a great way to dump someone, Amanda!" the announcer, James, laughed along with the crowd.

Heather stormed of the field, running into Kyla on the way. The runner was still in shock, with Hayley trying to get her attention.

"Sam Watson would like to thank, her family, her friends, the entire team and her girlfriend Morgan Helding, who she loves very much." Michelle and Ashley laughed at their friend when she blew a kiss to Morgan.

Sam just slapped them in the back of the head.

"Michelle Ramsey wants to thank her teammates, her best friends Ashley and Sam, and Madison Duarte." Michelle placed her hand on her chest and slightly bowed at the Latina, who blushed.

Spencer nudged Madison. The Latina was in shock and smiled slightly at Spencer.

They were working through their issues, Madison and Michelle. They weren't together but they were getting there.

"Ashley Davies would like to thank her sister Carson, Tony and Bradley, her friends Sam and Michelle. She would also like to thank Dylan Morrison?" Everyone was taken aback by this statement even James.

Everyone knew the story, "'Dylan, without your stupidity, Spencer Carlin would have never been in my life, so thank you.'" The crowd, cheered, laughed, and yelled that Ashley had just burned Dylan. "Oh, I guess Ashley has something special she would like to do, take it away my friend."

Ashley put the mic she was holding behind her back to her mouth, "Thanks J.P. Well, tonight I would like to turn everyone's attention to Spencer Carlin," she said walking up to the blonde who was blushing, Madison and the other volleyball players stepped back from Spencer.

Spencer looked to her side and saw Madison smirking, _this was a set up_, she thought.

"Now, Spencer, you're the girl who has tamed this beast," she pointed to herself, and the crowd clapped, cheered, and some even wolf-whistled, "So, I'd like to ask you something very, very important," she kneeled in front of the girl, who was in complete shock, the crowd got louder.

Paula Carlin, who was standing on the track was shocked into silence, for once, _OH MY GOD!_, her mind was screaming.

Arthur Carlin was laughing at his wife who was shocked into silence.

Being, respectful and old-fashioned, which she only was in serious relationships, Ashley had gone to Arthur, and told him about her plans, asking if she could take Spencer to Formal.

When asked, Ashley said that she was going to take Spencer anyway, but it would mean a lot to her to hear Arthur accept.

Arthur Carlin was pleasantly surprised, and laughed when Ashley said she would take his daughter no matter what he said.

He said, he didn't expect any less and that, yes, Ashley could take Spencer with his full approval.

"Um," Kyla said to Morgan, Hayley, and Aiden and Alyssa, "is anyone afraid this may bit a lit early? I mean…"

"Dude," Aiden started, "I'm right there with you," he high-fived Kyla. Three different hands assaulted his body, "Ow."

"You're engaged!" Morgan, Hayley, and Alyssa said to him, Kyla took a side step away from them.

"I know, I am! Aiden Dennison! But," he said pointing to Ashley dramatically, "That is Ashley Jordan "Kasanova of King" Davies! That's the difference." He was flailing his arms very comically.

"Will you, Spencer Kye Carlin, let me have the pleasure of taking the most beautiful girl at King High to Formal?" she smiled, when Spencer sighed in relief.

"Of course," Spencer answered and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck, she whispered in the keeper's ear, "You almost gave me a heart attack…" she trailed off as Ashley laughed into her neck, knowing what see was talking about.

"Oh thank god," Paula said.

"You worry too much, Paula." Arthur said.

Paula looked at him as if he was crazy, "This is coming from the man, who almost fainted when he found out his daughter was having sex."

Arthur just smiled and looked back at Spencer and Ashley, embracing on the field.

"Whew," Aiden, Morgan, Hayley, Kyla, and Alyssa sighed at the same time.

Kyla and Aiden, standing next to each other, looked at each other then looked at the girls, who had just scolded them because they freaked that Ashley was proposing.

"Not one word from you two," they said in unison.

Aiden and Kyla smirked, doing their secret handshake of success.

Up in the stands, Glen Carlin and Joe Vroman watched as Monica Hauser stormed out, "What's her problem?" Glen asked.

Joe laughed, "Dude, your sister just ruined her obsession."

"What's her obsession?" Glen asked confused.

"Lesbianism."

"Hauser, hates-"

"Classic closet case," Joe shrugged.

"So besides you and Ashley, who knows?"

"That's easy, the other girl she sleeps with..." he trailed off waiting for Glen to catch on.

Glen looked at Joe, who looked back at him. The blonde was thinking, when his eyes widened and smirked.

"Carson Davies." They said in unison.

"Of course," Joe laughed, "Who else?"

"I think your mother almost had a heart attack." Ashley laughed, looking at Paula over Spencer's shoulder, "I love you very much, Spencer. We're meant to be together."

"And, nothing will stop you from loving me?" the blonde asked tentatively.

"No, absolutely nothing," They kissed slowly, Ashley pulled back and grinned, "Well, maybe a bullet to the heart." She joked.

Spencer just rolled her eyes, and kissed Ashley again, "Not even a bullet to the heart could take me away from you or you from me."

"Sorry, ladies, looks like Ashley Davies is off the market."

* * *

**Sooo, feed back? Question? Comment? How's my driving- I mean, my writing? (Sorry, I'm still a little sleep deprived :D).**

**Leave me a review, whatever you feel like.**

**Oh, by the way, I had this crazy idea that I could maybe keep you guys up to speed about my writing on Twitter, on my profile there is a link to it. Just give me some feedback in a review or message me your thoughts.**

**There is also a poll on my profile for my next story, I have a few drafts but want your opinion since you are the reader. Thanks!**

**Next Time on HI: Will Ashley's squad defeat Greenfield? Will Spencer's team defeat Darby? Elizabeth shows up in the locker room after the matches. Spencer and Ashley have a little fun with her never before christened footie locker.**

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw.**

**Corker42  
**


	20. Chapter 19

Ashley Davies was pacing along the goal line.

Spencer Carlin was staying on her toes in her outside hitting position, waiting for Madison to put the ball into play, one more point and they would secure the championship match against Darby.

Ashley was trying to clear her head, as two people jogged out to her, "Hey, Dynamite."

She smiled looking at the two people in front of her, "Hey, Sally." She joked with Sam, "Sam."

"Big D," Michelle said softly.

"Mich," Ashley nodded.

"You got this Ash," Sam said.

"Yeah, we got this." Michelle said, "You only have to stop one."

"No pressure there." Ashley smiled, before jogging to the sidelines with her friends, "Ladies," she began.

"We seem to be in the same position as last year. Let's do the same thing, and secure this win. Put 'em in," she said holding her glove out, other hands joined hers, "King on three. One, two, three!"

"KING!"

Ashley ran to the goal to hit her crossbar as Madison and Spencer went up for a block that a Darby player managed to control.

"Over!" they called watching the ball come over the net, Kate Kener dove for the ball, getting it in time but hitting it at a weird angle. On the back line, Madison back peddled trying to get underneath the ball, it would be just out of reach, she laid out, sending the ball back into play. She jumped up and got back into position.

The heated volley continued as a wave of people rushed in and out of the gym and back to the field.

As Aiden, Kyla, Alyssa and Morgan rushed into the gym, Elizabeth West snuck out to the pitch to watch Ashley Davies, stepping up to defend the first shot by Greenfield.

This time Greenfield had gone with a promising freshman, or so they thought. Ashley knew what being a freshman on varsity felt like, she was very aware that such responsibility went to the heads of young players. It had almost consumed her as freshman.

Ashley did not bother to do her usual warm-up; her teammates looked between each other confused. Ashley saw Sam signal, questioning her actions, she signaled for them to stay calm, she knew what she was doing.

This newbie, Bias, took her time setting the ball perfectly, stepped back and signaled the ref, who blew his whistle. The freshman took a stutter, which unbeknownst to her was ineffective against Ashley Davies. Ashley took a step to the right slightly, playing a mind game with the freshman who smirked.

The brunette just shook her head, and let the freshman strike the ball…

"Yeah, I got it!" Spencer shouted lunging for the ball, hitting it back towards the net.

A front row hitter tried to slam it over the net for the win, when a three-man block completely denied her, causing the ball to hit the ground forcing King to win by two points.

The other team's server took her place behind the line and sent a hard overhand serve across the net.

Greenfield had gone with a young squad this year. Their number one keeper was a sophomore.

Michelle had hit the net perfectly.

King was up 1-0.

Ashley walked to the line again, wanting to get this over with she wanted to see Spencer play.

On the volleyball court Spencer Carlin was thinking the same thing, King had pulled ahead again, and Spencer just wanted to end this fucking match so she could watch Ashley.

On her toes, Spencer watched the ball come into her peripheral and watched a Darby player dig the serve, preventing it from hitting the ground for an easy point.

"Over," someone called out as the ball returned to Darby's court.

Spencer decided she was going to end this match, right now.

One of Darby's players made a mistake at trying to send the ball over gently, attempting to confuse King's front line.

Spencer read it perfectly, and went up for the hit, smashing it down into the face of a blocker. There was a collective 'ooh' throughout the gym.

That collective 'ooh' seemed to filter out into the stadium, as Ashley Davies dove, and saved the ball with her top hand. Her lower hand smashed into the goal post with a sickening crack that sounded throughout the stadium.

She moaned in pain, and simply raised her hand.

Waylon leaned over, and a younger girl pulled her gloves on and warmed up her arms, Ashley knew she had to come out.

"Fuck, I can't believe this." Ashley moaned, standing up.

"Well, if they miss this shot we are in the clear." Michelle said, kneeling next to her friend.

"Yes, well let's hope they do," Ashley growled out standing up.

Looking at her hand for the first time she sighed, "Great, it's broken."

"Ooh, guess you won't be making Spencer a happy girl anytime soon," Sam joked.

"Shut up," Ashley rolled her eyes.

Amanda hit the net perfectly, causing the young keeper to huff away in defeat.

"Moore, I swear to god if you don't stop this you will be running for the rest of your life," Ashley threatened.

"I think you scared her." Sam laughed.

"Ashley?" a voice called, Spencer and Madison walked over to them dressed in their warm-ups again, "Why are you here and not there," she gestured to the field.

"Hand is broken,"

"I told her, she wouldn't be making you happy for a while." Sam said.

"I am going to kill you, Watson."

"That's what you always say."

"I'm sorry baby," Spencer said hugging her girlfriend.

"What are you doing out here?"

"The match is over," Madison said, trying not to look at Michelle who was staring at her.

"You know, Madison," Sam smiled lazily, "if you look at her she will stop staring at you."

Michelle turned on her friend, "You ass, shut up!"

Ashley looked surprised at the news of the volleyball game being over, "I'm sure it could have gone on longer," Spencer began, "but I wanted to see you play so I ended it quickly," the blonde shrugged.

"Awe, I love you Spencer Carlin." Ashley leaned forward and kissed Spencer.

They had chosen the moment at which Anderson had looked up and was taking her kick. Like most of Ashley's pervious conquests, she was shocked at what she witnessed. She quickly turned her attention back to the net, and fired. She had lost her concentration for too long, resulting in the ball flying over the net, King had won.

A booming voice spanned the field, "Anderson are you fucking kidding me!" her coach yelled.

Ashley pulled away from Spencer, surprised at what she just heard and shocked that the ball was now bouncing on the rubber track.

"Holy shit," Ashley, Sam and Michelle said.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"That's Kherington Anderson, she's the best PK taker, hands down, in general," Sam started the explanation.

"She never misses the goal, at least not by that far. She's only hit the post a few times." Michelle said glancing at Sam, starting a chain reaction, as Sam, then Spencer, looked at Ashley.

"And, those few times that she hasn't hit the post, she has only been stopped eight times in her four years," Spencer shook her head in confusion.

"If she's been stopped then why is it a big deal?"

"Those eight times," Sam said.

"Have been against one keeper and one keeper only," Michelle followed.

"Me." Ashley breathed out.

Everyone else had broke out into a craze, people were screaming, while Sam, Michelle, Spencer, Madison, and Ashley were having a staring contest with Kherington Anderson, who was still in shock.

Suddenly, the team pulled Ashley, Michelle and Sam away to ring the victory bell located at the entrance to the stadium, Spencer and Madison were still staring down Anderson when they both turned as they heard their names. The varsity volleyball team had joined the soccer team in celebrating their twin victories.

When they looked back, the girl was nowhere in sight, "Where the hell did she go?"

"Probably to wallow in her defeat," Madison said pulling Spencer with her towards the bell.

When they reached it, many people greeted them and they saw Sam, with Morgan, and Michelle squeeze out from the crowd to greet them, "Where's Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"She went to the trainer to take care of her hand. That's the only reason, they'd" Sam indicated pointing over her shoulder, "let her leave."

"Where the fuck is Anderson?!" Greenfield's coach yelled, pissed that his player had taken off after ruining the most important game in the season.

Michelle chuckled, "I guess she went to the hills, embarrassed as hell."

Kyla, Aiden, Hayley and Alyssa had finally made it through the crowd to join them.

Spencer and Madison looked at each other quickly, before the blonde interrupted Sam and Michelle, "Ashley didn't go to the trainer did she?"

Sam shook her head, "No, there's nothing Caren can do for her. She knows she needs to go to the hospital, she just didn't want these lunatics to bother her," Sam said turning once again to the two teams and shaking her head with a smile. "Plus, Caren's right there, talking to Waylon." Spencer followed Sam's arm to the direction, seeing the school's trainer, talking to Coach Ronaldo.

"Does Anderson know where the locker room is?"

"Which one are you referring to?" Sam, Kyla, Michelle and Aiden asked in unison.

Spencer looked a little confused.

"Are you talking about ours, football's locker room, cross country and track's or their locker room?" she nodded to the footballers. Madison sighed when Spencer looked surprised, "We are the most successful sports so by default we get our own locker rooms…"

Spencer recovered, "Which one does she know about?"

"All of them." Kyla, Aiden, Sam, Michelle and Madison all answered.

Alyssa, and Hayley, slapped Aiden in the back of his head, while Morgan was slapping Sam. Michelle and Madison were looking at each other in horror.

Kyla was laughing, secretly thanking the Gods that Amanda was not anywhere around, "She's slept with almost everyone on the squad, a few of the football players." she motioned to Aiden who was trying to calm his fiancée down. "The girl's track team, and two of the cross country girls, when Ashley still ran. Ashley used to take her there all the time after game." Kyla thought for a second, "Come to think of it, I'm surprised that she didn't grab you and take you there before she left."

Spencer turned and sprinted towards the school with Madison, Morgan, Hayley and Alyssa following her.

"Women," Aiden, Kyla, Michelle, and Sam said in unison, shaking their heads.

---

Meanwhile, in the locker room Ashley was taking her keeper jersey and shorts, shin guards, and boots off, ignoring the pain in her hand.

She leaned her head back against her locker, letting the cool metal hit her hot skin. She sat in a tight fitting, sleeveless Under Armor shirt. She lifted her head when the door swung open quickly.

"You have five seconds to walk out that door before I throw you out," Ashley said seeing the person who had come in.

"I need to talk to you," Elizabeth West said stepping closer to her ex-girlfriend.

"I have nothing to say to you," Ashley growled warningly.

"Please," Elizabeth tried again.

"What are you going to say, Elizabeth? That you are sorry, that you want to get back together. That you shouldn't have slept with my best friend. A little too late for that," The raven-haired girl held her hand out when Elizabeth stepped closer.

"Well, yes, I am sorry. No, I don't want to get back together, I understand that you found the person you love and I know that what you and Spencer have is far greater than what we had." Ashley was shocked, at what was coming out of her ex's mouth. "I know shocker, right?" Elizabeth sat next to Ashley, not stopped this time.

"It's kind of surprising me," Elizabeth sighed, "even though I did and said that stuff, I knew it was wrong. And, I honestly don't know why I didn't stop." Elizabeth turned to face Ashley slightly, the brunette did not turn, "I've still been sleeping with Kener. It's quite pathetic, actually. That isn't necessarily right, but what can I say?"

"Nothing," Ashley answered.

"You're right," Elizabeth said, as they slipped into an indifferent silence. "Look, Ashley, I don't want to get back together with you, I want to make that clear. I do want to fix what I ruined. You were my best friend." Elizabeth said completely facing Ashley on the locker bench, Ashley turned towards the girl.

"It will never be what it was before," Ashley said.

"I know and I completely understand." Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"You'd better go," Ashley nodded towards the door, she watched Elizabeth's feet move in front of her and felt lips press against the top of her head.

"Thank you, Ashley." the raven-haired girl closed her eyes

She heard the door open, "What did you forget or lose?" she called out, thinking it was Elizabeth coming back in.

"Well, it's not lost anymore," a familiar voice greeted her eyes, although it wasn't Elizabeth's voice.

"Kherry, what's up?" Ashley sighed.

"Well, not me as I had planned." She crossed her arms over the Nike shirt she wore.

"You heard about it, don't try to deny it," Ashley said referring to her relationship with Spencer.

"Oh yes, I heard about it. I hear about you all the time." she remarked walking towards the keeper who didn't move, "explain, now." the forward demanded.

"I am in a relationship with Spencer Carlin," Ashley said simply shrugging.

Kherington was shaking her head in disbelief, "You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"I know it's hard to believe that I am in a serious relationship, but I really lov-"

"Stop," Kherington said, pushing the raven-haired footballer back down onto the bench she had stood from, and straddled her lap, "you promised." she said pointedly.

Ashley was confused, "I'm confused."

See? I told you.

"You promised, last year after the championship. You promised you'd be with me," Ashley looked away and rolled her eyes, "Hey!" Kherington said slapping her lightly, "face me! You promised, you said you'd be with me."

Ashley chuckled, "I've said that to a lot of girls, Kherington."

"You're a fucking asshole, do you know that?" Kherington said shoving Ashley further against the lockers.

"Don't do that again," Ashley warned.

"Or what?" the forward challenged.

"You will be on the floor," Ashley hissed.

"Hmm, I'd like to test that theory," she shoved the raven-haired girl against the lockers again. When Ashley turned her head, she smirked at the eyes that darkened.

"I said, don't. Do. That. Again." she husked.

Kherington smirked, and leaned down biting Ashley ear gently, "You always did like it rough." she tempted.

Don't do it, Ashley.

_Fight it, don't do it_, her conscious argued with her.

_**Oh, come on, you know you want it**_**, **her sub-conscious taunted.

"Come on. She won't find out," the Greenfield player kissed Ashley's neck. "Please, Ash?" she tried again, she smiled feeling Ashley's hands clench on her side.

No, no, no, no.

Kherington moved her hips against the brunette trying to get her to respond.

"No," Ashley grounded out, in between deep breaths.

Kherington moved her lips back to Ashley's ear, licking the outside slowly, "Ash," she whispered.

"No," Ashley said, trying to push the girl away but failing miserably.

"Ash," the blonde groaned, moving her hands under the keeper's shirt, "Fuck me." She growled.

Ashley Davies snapped, if there was one way to seduce her it was saying those two simple words. She didn't know why, but they were her downfall all the time.

It was simple really, Morgan left and Elizabeth broke her trust, she needed to feel wanted and she knew when those words were spoken, the person wanted her.

Ashley stood up and Kherington's back hit a locker, the sound echoing around the locker room. Ashley pulled back and looked into the smiling girl's eyes. They were green not blue. She let go of the forward and quickly stepped back.

"What the fuck was that?" Kherington said getting up from the floor.

"Get out," Ashley whispered, sitting down.

"Why?" the girl sat on Ashley's lap again.

Ashley lifted smoldering eyes at the girl, "I know that look," Kherington stated.

"I'm not going to tell you again." Ashley said calmly.

"Then don't." she leaned forward to try to kiss the brunette.

They both had missed the feet quickly making their way down the hall, and the door open.

Spencer was stepping forward, when Madison and Hayley grabbed her. Keeping her from going forward, she looked at them as if they were crazy.

Hayley whispered to her, "Just wait and stay quiet."

"Okay, fine." Ashley said.

Hayley and Madison looked at each other in confusion, maybe this would not turn out the way it should and they expected.

Ashley stood with Kherington in her arms again, and stepped into the shower that was near her locker, the girls had to get closer and look around the lockers to see what was going on.

"So you want me to get you wet?" Ashley smirked.

Spencer about exploded, when Hayley's hand came over her mouth and Morgan grabbed her around the waist.

"Of course," Kherington smiled.

"Okay," Ashley smiled.

She let go of the girl again. The striker slid down the wall, "What-"

She cut herself off, as a scream of surprise emanated from her as Ashley turned the shower to cold, ice cold.

"There you go, I got you wet." Ashley smirked crossing her arms over her chest, "I said, no. Don't try anything again, Anderson. I love Spencer, not you. You were just a good fuck."

"I'll fucking get you back!" the girl screamed standing up.

Ashley keep taking steps backwards, "Yeah, I bet you will. And, I'll have my friends on the force arrest you for harassment. Bye, Anderson, please don't come back," she laughed, turning around surprised to see the five girls peaking around the lockers, trying not to laugh.

"Well, well, look what we have here," she lazily drawled, "How are you beautiful ladies this wonderful evening," she said charmingly.

"Control yourselves," Spencer said, as the other girls swooned.

"She is a Davies twin," Hayley and Alyssa defended.

"Whatever," Spencer began, trying not to melt like she usually did around her girlfriend, "she's in trouble."

"How much trouble?" Ashley joked, laughing as Kherington Anderson stumbled past them soaked and shaking.

"You just are," Spencer said.

"Can I get out of trouble if I get you wet?" Ashley asked cockily, "I can guarantee satisfaction."

"No, that looks horrible, and if I wasn't pissed at that girl I would almost feel sorry for her." the volleyball player scoffed.

"Oh, no, no, no," Ashley said taking slow, deliberate steps towards Spencer, "You don't need a shower. Plus, I'm sure I can get you wet more quickly than any shower could." Ashley said lifting her shirt over her head.

"Damn."

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"Oh my god."

"Uhhhh." the five responses were.

"Well, I certainly don't need a shower, when that exists." Hayley remarked taking an unconscious step towards the raven-haired keeper.

"Me either."

"I am so with you, sis. Remind me, why I am marrying Aiden again?"

"Jesus."

Spencer turned quickly on all of them, "Leave, now. Right now!" she barked when none of them moved.

They took off at Spencer's command trying to get out the door all at once, managing only to collide with each other.

When they finally got out the door, Spencer turned back towards Ashley who was sitting on the bench leaning comfortably against her locker.

"You know," the brunette drawled. "in four years, I've never christened this locker." She smirked, when Spencer didn't move, "or I could always take you for a ride," she lifted an eyebrow.

Making Spencer laugh, "You are horrible." Before she closed the distance and brought their lips together.

**Next Time on HI: Disaster strikes King High. The rivalry and revenge between Dylan and Ashley reaches the breaking point.**


	21. Chapter 20

Muffled banging frantically echoed against the locker room door.

"Open the door, Davies! We know you're in here!" Sam shouted.

Spencer Carlin was lying on the cool concrete floor, trying to catch her breath. She turned her head to look at the door, wiping sweat from her forehead, "Should we let them in?" she gasped to her girlfriend.

"I bruesse, I don't want ta thoueghf," Ashley Davies, was on the boarder of consciousness, her response was muffled by the flesh of Spencer's stomach. The keeper turned her head to the side, taking a gulp of air, "I don't think I can move." She groaned.

"I know what you mean," Spencer chuckled softly, threading her fingers through the sweaty raven-hair. She felt a small vibration on her stomach, "Are you purring?" Ashley just nodded and nuzzled the flesh she was laying on kissing Spencer's right hip.

"Davies, I swear to God! Open this door now! Or I will crash through it." Michelle threatened.

Spencer moved to get up when Ashley held her down with her good hand, "Wait, stay there." She reached over and grabbed her bag, pulling the towel she always had out. She scooted up her girlfriend's body with the blonde's help, "There." She said covering them up and kissing the volleyball player, who smiled.

"Ash-!"

"Shut up, Michelle! Hold on for two fucking seconds!" she shouted, she grabbed the ball out of her bag. She settled her bad hand across Spencer's stomach, and threw the ball at the metal pole she placed under the doorknob, she hit it dead on causing it to fall away, "There, are you happy now?" she hollered.

The team came barreling through the door, "Jesus, Davies! What took you so long?"

As they came around the corner, to Ashley's locker, Spencer was pulling her warm-up pants on, "Damn!" most of the team said.

"We knew Carlin, was hot Dynamite, but damn, she is more than just fine." Hayden Hutton said, staring at the blonde along with the rest of the team.

"I know," Ashley smiled, "I got lucky."

Spencer pulled the dark-haired girl towards her, after Ashley flashed a nose-wrinkling smile, "Nah, I'm the one who got lucky." She whispered in the keeper's ear before kissing her girlfriend.

A collective 'awe' echoed through the locker room.

More people filtered into the locker room- part of the volleyball team, they joined the footballers in 'awe'-ing.

Some of the footballers realized they left their tough image behind; they shifted uncomfortably clearly their throats.

Dylan came limping behind everyone, "What's going on in here?" she pushed through the crowd, as though she had authority.

She saw the blonde and brunette, embracing and kissing softly, with little clothing on.

She growled slash choked, in surprise, causing her to cough, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, hey there Dylan," Ashley smiled, "Didn't hear you hobble and bitch your way in."

Dylan was fuming, but Michelle did not give her a chance to speak, "Ashley what were you doing in here? That's the beginning of a small pond," she pointed to the massive 'water' spot on the floor, rubbing it in Michelle's face.

"Oh, nothing unusual, I just sweat a lot," the brunette smirked.

"Sweetie," Spencer called, turning back to face her girlfriend, throwing her shirt on. Ashley's face immediately softened, "I'm going to go with the girls, okay?" Ashley nodded, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course babe," the keeper stood up and hugged her girlfriend, pulling back in pain, forgetting about her hand.

"I'm sorry," Spencer, said softly, "I'm sure we didn't help it much at all." She smiled shyly.

"It's okay, it was worth it." Ashley leaned in and they kissed slowly. "Are you going to stay at home tonight? Or are you coming over?"

"Yeah, dude!" Sam said excitedly, "Ash and Cars, are throwing a celebration party. It will be awesome. Drinks, music, a live band," she tried to tempt the blonde.

Spencer smiled at the taller girl, who had her arm around Morgan, "I think I'll stay with the parental units tonight, you need to get your hand checked out and some rest." Ashley pouted.

"Well, if I stay at your place your mom can check my hand. I know it's broken…" Ashley tried, but Spencer was not having it and shook her head with a smile.

"That may be true, but neither of us would get any rest." She grinned.

The footballers who had been changing, taking showers, and talking to each other, whistled and cheered.

"Alright," Ashley gave in reluctantly, "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you, Ash. Bye."

She did not leave, they stood there looking at each until, Madison and the other volleyball girls had to pull Spencer from the locker room.

"You better watch your back, Davies." Dylan growled.

The entire locker room got quiet, and turned to look between Dylan and Ashley. Many of the girls stepped up and stood next to their captain protectively, arms crossed.

"Actually, how 'bout we do this," Ashley proposed, "you watch my back and ass, and see what Spencer really wants, instead of that haphazard attempt at a body." She retorted.

I would like to deny it, but Ashley is playing with fire. Dylan Morrison can pack a punch, and she can make what she wants a reality.

---

Ashley made her way through the mass of bodies in her house, when someone threw their arms around her waist, stopping her intention to call Spencer.

She looked over her shoulder and saw none other than Monica Houser looking at her, "Come on take me to your room." she kissed the keeper's neck.

Ashley pulled the arms off her, "No, Monica, I'm with Spencer." Monica pouted, "Look," Ashley stepped closer. "Monica, there are a lot of people who would love to be with you." Monica tried to pull away, but Ashley pulled her into a hug, "Don't be afraid, okay? I know how your parents are, I remember fondly getting pulled out of your house by my hair," she grinned. "Don't be unhappy because of what your parents want."

Ashley saw her sister looking at her questioningly, she just nodded that it was okay.

She felt wet drops hit her black shirt, and arms tighten around her.

"I'll be here for you. Carson will be here for you."

"What about the squad?"

Ashley laughed, "Well, considering I've slept with everyone except the freshman… I can't say you are much different from them. They probably will kick you off and I know how important it is to you, but being yourself is more important. There's more than conservative, dense, small town Delaware, Ohio, alright?" Monica slowly nodded. "They are great people here, and more family than you'd think," she chuckled.

Monica pulled back from Ashley. The keeper wiped the tears from the redhead's cheeks, "Thank you, Ashley." She rested her head against the brunette's. "Can I really do this?" she said wearily.

"I know you can," Ashley smiled, then sighed, "I hate to tell you, but it will go badly with your parents." Monica nodded, "I think we have enough room for one more," Monica laughed, at the brunette's joke.

"Okay," Monica agreed, "How do I do this? Sneak into Principal Snyder's office and make an announcement?" Ashley laughed.

"You know, no one ever listens to announcements. But," Ashley pulled her towards the west staircase, "everyone listens to me and everyone comes to a Davies party, especially all the dykes." She grinned, climbing the staircase and looking over the balcony.

She motioned to Hayden, who was DJing; the footballer cut the music, "Hey! Up here!" Ashley shouted and everyone turned to the Davies twin. "I'd like to make a very special announcement about lovely Monica Hauser." She looked back when Monica grasped her hand in a death grip, "It will be okay, I promise." she whispered, the girl nodded and relaxed her grip, but did not let go.

"Tonight, Miss Hauser becomes the first ever King High cheerleader to tell everyone here…" Ashley nodded to the girl.

"I'm gay," she said quietly.

"What?" someone shouted.

Ashley smiled and leaned over the balcony again, "She's shy, she wants to all of you to know that she's is looking for a girlfriend. So, any willing dyke, Monica Hauser is fair game. Except you," she put her hand up at a girl who was already on the move towards them. "Braiden, stay back, she doesn't want her heart broken."

Everyone laughed and cheered, some yelled "Finally!" or "I'm willing!" That was until a shrill voice broke through the crowd.  
"What the hell, Monica?!" Danielle Smith stepped from the crowd, with some of the cheerleaders.

Monica looked down, and Ashley put her arm around the girl's shoulders, comforting her.

"Danielle, shut up!" she started, "Everyone knows that you've slept with me, and Carson," Kyla glanced at Amanda who was standing next to her, the younger girl was glaring, Ashley saw this, "Okaayy, maybe not anyway, shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my house with your minions." She pointed to the door that Lucas and Mike stood by, Mike pulled the door open with a smirk.

"Fine, your loss." she said, "Let's go," she called over her shoulder.

She stopped when she realized only two girls out of six were following her, "What're you guys doing?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"We aren't going with you," a blonde girl said, stepping over to a brunette standing near her. She reached out and grabbed the girl's hand.

Danielle looked at the girls' hands and narrowed her eyes, "Fine, be that way." She walked towards the door, "Fuck you Davies!"

"You're infected so I won't touch you again!" Ashley shouted back.

She smiled as Hayden stepped from behind her laptop and speakers, making a beeline to Monica Hauser. She knew the halfback had a thing for the redheaded cheerleader.

Things were light-hearted as the party returned to full swing, but Ashley had an uneasy feeling.

Something did not feel right.

---

Spencer moaned as she stirred from her sleep, as soft lips moved across her back, she opened her eyes and saw a familiar hand near her shoulder, she looked over said body part as she felt weight settle across her back.

"Hi," someone whispered in her ear.

"Hi," she responded, turning over.

Ashley lifted up so she could roll over then settled between the volleyball player's legs, kissing the blonde's nose gently, causing the girl to smile.

"I think we made history last night," Ashley smiled.

Spencer cocked her head in confusion.

"I'm kind of embarrassed but, last night was the first time I have slept with someone without having sex in this bed."

Spencer looked surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" it was Ashley's turn to look confused.

"I just am, I know you've had other girlfriends…" the volleyball player trailed off.

"Well, yes, that is true," she thought for a moment, "Okay, Morgan may have slept in here a few times, but not without me trying."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "The only reason you didn't try is because your hand was killing you." she ran her hands under Ashley's shirt, running them across the brunette's back.

"Spence," Ashley warned gently.

"Just breathe," the blonde said.

Ignoring the pain, Ashley pushed up on both hands, moving her hips causing Spencer to groan.

"Ash, stop."

"No, not now," The brunette leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck, licking from her collarbone to her ear, breathing softly, "I want you… really bad." she leaned in for a quick kiss, "I've missed you..."

Spencer shook her head and laughed, "Ashley, it's been, what…" she thought for a moment, "around 13 hours, since we locked the entire squad out of the locker room."

Ashley frowned slightly, "I know, I know." She sighed. "Fucking is one thing Spence, loving you is totally different."

"Awe, Ash." The blonde leaned up and kissed the brunette who smiled back, rubbing their noses together, pushing her hips against Spencer, who groaned, and dug her fingers into Ashley's back.

The raven-haired girl placed another kiss on Spencer's lips, then across her collarbone, successfully removing Spencer's tank top.

Spencer gasped as Ashley's lips closed around her nipple tugging gently. She moved her hand to the back of Ashley's neck and pulled their lips together.

Ashley let her hand roam as they shared slow, deep kisses. Traveling between the blonde's legs, Spencer bucked her hips as she felt the brunette's hand dragged across the panties she had worn to bed.

Spencer, breaking their kiss briefly, lifted Ashley's shirt over her head and threw it to the floor hands traveling down the toned stomach and around to the muscular back, under the waistband of Ashley's boxers.

The footballer's hand paused at the top of Spencer's panties, stroking the skin softly, the blonde groaned, "please," she said as Ashley pulled back and they stared at each other.

Ashley seemed nervous and Spencer began to worry, "What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly, as the hands softly stroked her skin.

"A-are you sure that I am the one you want to be with?" she whispered.

Spencer placed a hand against Ashley's cheek, moving her thumb across the warm skin, "Yes, you are the one I want to be with." The blonde looked concerned, "Why do ask?"

Ashley leaned into her touch, "Just because I think you can do much better than me," the keeper admitted softly.

"Ash," Ashley's head was pulled softly against Spencer's, "we've talked about this, okay?" Spencer said looking into brown eyes.

Spencer's other hand moved down the footballer's muscular arm and across her stomach to her opposite arm, coming to rest on her hand.

Ashley took a deep breath as Spencer opened her legs further and slowly began to guide her hand beneath the black underwear.

"I am absolutely sure that I want to be with you," she bit her lip as Ashley began to move her fingers hesitantly, but slowly over her clit, "I love you, so please," she moved Ashley's hand further down, "just love me." She waited for Ashley to make the next move.

It took the raven-haired beauty just a few moments before she made her decision.

Spencer moaned and tilted her head back as Ashley slowly entered her; the footballer attached her lips to the soft skin of Spencer's neck, placing light kisses across it and licking her pulse point, gently sucking.

Spencer's hips moved with Ashley's loving strokes, and groaned at the lips moving across her neck and chest. She trembled when the keeper's thumb brushed against her, her hold tightening on Ashley's back.

Ashley moved to looked into blue eyes, "I love you," she whispered kissing Spencer tenderly.

Spencer pressed against Ashley; trying to get closer to the girl, she loved. Grabbing the back of the brunette's neck, she pulled her in for a deep kiss.

As she climaxed, her arms tighten even further around Ashley's back and she broke their kiss, "Ashhh." she groaned.

Ashley laid her head on Spencer's chest, trying to catch her breath as well, as the blonde's arms came around her. They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Wow," Spencer breathed, she felt vibration against her chest as Ashley chuckled.

"I don't want to go to school today," Ashley sighed, pulling the covers over them.

"Neither do I." Spencer agreed, closing her eyes.

"Good, it's settled then, no school for us." Ashley smiled, propping herself up on an elbow. "Here's the plan, we stay in bed all day, sleep, eat, touch, watch movies, sleep, more sleep, hit the Jacuzzi, more sex." She grinned playfully.

"God, sometimes I wonder if all you think about is sex." Spencer laughed, moving away from Ashley who pouted, to get her black tank top and throw it on.

"With you maybe," Ashley frowned.

"What?" Spencer asked rolling back to face her girlfriend.

"You put clothes back on," she whined.

"Your boxers never came off," was the response as fingers tugged on the waistband.

"Fine, fine." She turned over and swung her feet over the bed, when she went to stand up she yelped in pain, as her hand throbbed in protest of the pain it had just endured.

"Want to tell me why you don't have a cast on that hand?" Spencer glared, as Kyla had told her Ashley went to the hospital to get it fixed up.

"I heal fast," Ashley reasoned, "and the break to the hand is just a chip, the fingers are splinted so no worries." she turned from the dresser, throwing on a black muscle shirt and tossing a blue shirt to the blonde on her bed.

"Oh, so now you want me dressed?" she joked as she slid on the shirt. "By the way, I don't believe you about that hand." she leaned back and gave Ashley a once over.

"First, Kyla could come in here, although I doubt she and Amanda will be going anywhere after last night." She climbed back under the covers, resting her injured hand across Spencer's hip as they faced one another. "And, believe me it will be alright. I really do heal fast." She smiled when Spencer yawned and rubbed her eyes, "You're cute." she admired and the blonde blushed. "Let's go back to bed, baby."

"Alright," Spencer did not fight as she rolled over and slung Ashley's arm around her waist, their legs intertwining beneath the covers.

They were soon asleep.

---

Ashley was sitting on her bed, tying her dress shoes. It was Saturday night and the night of Formal, even though Spencer had spent the night Friday, she had insisted that they get ready separately, she with Amanda and Ashley with Kyla.

Kyla had already come in five times, asking Ashley for help. The girl was a mess. She was worried about what Amanda would think of her. She had not even changed and was already asking about how she looked.

Ashley looked at her as if she were crazy. She had gotten out of the shower about five minutes ago. She came in frantic dressed in briefs and a white undershirt, asking if she looked okay.

Ashley told her she looked like a drowned rat, when Kyla looked horrified and worried Ashley reminded her that she had just gotten out of the shower. With her fears calmed, she quickly returned to her side of the house.

Ashley looked up at a picture of her and Spencer that Kyla had taken, while they were sleeping and smiled, when she saw a figure fly past her door, hopping on one foot.

She shook her head at her sister.

Kyla was ridiculously nervous.

It was Formal not her wedding.

Ashley finished tying her shoe and sighed, grabbing the item that lay on her bed. She smiled as she twirled it between her fingers, thinking of her blonde girlfriend. She opened the box and ran her fingers over the cool metal when she heard a thud outside her door.

Now dressed in pants and her shoes, Kyla laid sprawled in the hallway for a moment before jumping up and running past the door again with something in her hand.

_Why is she on this side of the house anyway_, Ashley thought, trying to figure out why Kyla would even be near her side of the house, on the night of Formal.

Ashley walked to the door and looked to the left side of the hallway where her sister disappeared.

_Oh hell no_, she thought knowing exactly where Kyla was going and with what.

She quickly made her way down the hallway and into the large room, seeing Kyla fussing over the large bed, with multiple bouquets of roses.

"Oh hell no," she said into the room.

Kyla turned and looked at her sister, "Oh hell yes."

"I don't think so," Ashley walked to the bed stopping her sister's movements. "You aren't going to be fucking in here, when Spencer and I are down the hallway. Go to your side of the house!" she exclaimed.

"Um, no, this is the nicest room in the house. And, my room has tablature and instruments everywhere." She argued.

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you have been moping and writing love songs?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, but I want this room. Just get over it, Ash. Besides, you won't even be coherent if you're with Spencer," she rolled her eyes, pulling up the comforter finishing making the bed.

"Jesus, could you be anymore sappy?" Ashley glared, "Who says Spencer and I are going to have sex anyway?"

Um, huh?

Kyla stopped what she was doing and looked at her twin, "You're serious right?"

"What? Stranger things have happened."

No, no, I really believe that nothing stranger has happened.

"Yeah, that would be you being monogamous, that's it."

Okay, I stand corrected.

"Whatever," the keeper said flippantly.

"Let's get finished getting dressed, we need to go pick the girls up," Kyla said walking out of the room, with her sister following.

---

"This needs to go off without problems. Do you understand?" Dylan Morrison was relaxing in her limousine talking to the person sitting across from her.

"Yes, Morrison, I understand." The other person responded.

"Does your guy have the balls to pull the trigger?" she said fixing her tie.

"Yes," the person scoffed, "Davies has reached her end."

"Good, Kener." The girl nodded with a sinister smile. "I don't want to have to get my hands dirty, you understand?" Kate Kener nodded.

"Good. In order for this to work my hands need to stay clean, so that I can have Spencer."

Kate shook her head, "I don't understand. You could have anyone do this for you, why me, and, you are doing all of this to get the girl? You could have anyone."

Dylan turned a glared darkly at the volleyball player sitting across from her.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked you, but my Uncle refused my offer and he will get what is coming to him for denying me. I knew you had connections. As for Spencer," she thought for a moment, "she left me and for that… she is going to lose something of her own... her heart."

---

Hayley Turren was leaning against the wall in the girls' bathroom, located further down the hall, not wanting to be bothered by chatty girls, she needed to think.

She closed her eyes, thinking of what she had just run from. Waylon Ronaldo and Caren Miller. They couple was dancing to some song, with Waylon not paying any attention to what Caren was saying to her, but looking without a blink at Hayley, who suddenly felt uncomfortable.

**She's the one who lied**, she paced thinking about their past, **She was ready to be committed she just didn't want to be with you because of the law. Although, she is a lawyer**, she reasoned, **it made sense.**

**Are you crazy it makes no sense?!** her heart screamed to her mind.

She leaned against the wall again, trying to calm her breath.

**What? So, now that she's twenty it's okay because I'm eighteen?!**

"No, it's not. That's not it." she didn't answer she realized.

She didn't open her eyes, but felt hot breath move across her face, and a rough hand begin to stroke her cheek.

She took shaky breaths as the fingers trailed to her neck and across her collarbone, "I was stupid," Waylon said. "I should have never gone to Harvard. I should have never left you, Hayley. You are all I was able to think about, everything I saw." she leaned her head softly against the younger girl's.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Hayley finally opened her eyes. "What about Caren."

"Caren wants to move to Canada and get married," Hayley sighed sadly, "then she wants to go to England, and while those are great places... you will not be there and I can't marry someone I don't love." she whispered, softly kissing the girl on the cheek. "I am the youngest coach to ever led King to a championship and I want that to continue, I want to see you everyday." Her hand grasped the smaller one gently and place it against her chest, "Believe me, because this is yours. It won't ever be anyone else's."

"Waylon," Hayley shook her head sadly.

"I know I screwed up and I know I lied to you, but this time I'm being genuine... I love you, Hayley Ashley Turren. And, I want to be with you until it is impossible. Please, give me another chance. I won't screw this up and I won't run."

Hayley was trying to fight it, but it wasn't working, Waylon had a hand on either side of her head, breathing softly onto her face, cheek, ears, and neck.

"Waylon." she whispered.

The girl immediately raised her hand, Hayley placed her palm against a smooth cheek, running it across the features she had missed and the new ones she was discovering, she drew her hand away and brought it back against Waylon's cheek forcefully.

"If you ever lie to me again, or deny your love for me again, I will do so much more." Hayley promised.

"Okay," Waylon grinned, "I'll behave."

"Right now," the fullback said grabbing the back of Waylon's neck, pulling the coach forward, "Don't behave, just kiss me." she insisted bringing their lips together.

Waylon smiled into the kiss and lifted up the fullback, setting her on the counter in the bathroom.

It was certainly going to be an interesting night.

---

Sometime later, Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin were swaying to a slow song, "Wow, I still can't get over how beautiful you look." Ashley smiled.

Spencer had worn a dark blue, long dress, with her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Spencer smiled, "And, you look very handsome in that tuxedo." she leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend softly. "I love you in ties," she said tugging on the black cloth.

Spencer pulled back and watched as Ashley's smile turned into a glare, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't like how Morrison is looking at me, or how she's looking at you," she paused, "It's as if she's got something planned. Something's not right," she looked to her right and saw Kate Kener looking at her, as Elizabeth argued with her.

She stepped away from Spencer and saw Mike, Lucas, Tony, and Bradley serving as protection in case something were to happen at the dance, they'd been able to get on the inside with some persuasion, but her tension did not go away. Looking back, she saw Kate Kener walking towards Dylan and Elizabeth making her way towards she and Spencer.

"Spencer, you need to get out of here. Something isn't right." She turned to leave when Madison stopped her.

"Hey, you can't leave yet, they're announcing Best Couple." She said leaning into Michelle.

"Yeah," the blonde jumped in, "you guys are totally going to win."

Ashley was not listening; she looked to where she saw Kener moving to Dylan, but saw the volleyball player talking to Heather Morse, and Dylan talking to a few girls.

Elizabeth had reached them, "Hey, guys, you're definitely going to win best couple, hands down."

"Thanks, Elizabeth," Spencer smiled.

So normally, Spencer would have been worried about Elizabeth trying to make nice with Ashley, but she saw that the girl was really trying, without ulterior motives.

_Ash, get yourself together. I am just overreacting._

She was lost in her thoughts when loud cheers greeted her ears, she turned and saw the spotlight come over herself and Spencer.

Apparently, they had just won best couple. She was not really paying attention; she let Spencer lead her to the stage, and calmed herself on the way, agreeing that she was overreacting.

"I present to you," the principle said, "best couple Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin."

Ashley smiled as Spencer pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you," Spencer smiled back.

"Now as tradition states, the couple will share a dance. And Ashley's sister will perform the song, that she has specifically picked out for the two," Ashley looked up at the stage and saw Kyla sit behind the piano on the stage and then realized that her sister had gotten the entire senior orchestra to join her, she shook her head as Kyla smirked at her.

Kyla began to play the intro when the lights dimmed,

Ashley held her hand out to Spencer, as Kyla began to sing,

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on, for only two  
So close, together  
And when I'm with you_

Kyla glanced up and smiled at her sister and Spencer, as they danced slowly, everyone else watching._  
__So close, to feeling alive  
As life goes by,  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid my goodbye,  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted,  
Was to hold you, so close_

Sam and Morgan joined, Spencer and Ashley on the dance floor, as the orchestra joined in with Kyla's piano strokes.

_So close, to reaching  
That famous happy end, and  
Almost, believing,  
This one's not pretend, and  
Now you're, beside me  
And look how far we've come,  
So far, we are, so close_

Madison was smiling at Spencer and Ashley when she felt someone stand next to her; she looked to her right and came face to face with Michelle, who held out her hand, hopefully, "My lady?"

Madison took her hand and they joined the two other couples.

Amanda loved this song, and it was no surprise to her why Kyla had picked it for Spencer and Ashley. As the next verse was about to begin she felt arms wrapped around her waist and Kyla singing in her ear, with a small mic running along her jawbone,

_Oh, how could I face, those faceless days?  
If I should lose you now  
We're so close,  
To reaching, that famous happy end, and  
Almost, believing, this one's not pretend, and  
Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are  
So close,  
So close  
But still so far._

By the end of the song, everyone had joined in the dancing and many couples were now kissing, along with our favorite couples of course.

Michelle and Madison approached Ashley and Spencer an hour or so later, as they sat at their table, having a slow make-out session, "I'm sorry to interrupt," the halfback said, and the two broke apart. "Are you guys ready to leave? The after party is at your house." She reminded her friend.

"Oh, right." The keeper looked at her watch, the dance ended at eleven and it was ten they had to go set up their equipment so they could perform, "Yes, let's go."

"Sam and Morgan and Carson and Amanda, are already heading out to the Yukon." Michelle smiled.

"I guess we better go, then." The keeper stood up and held out her hand for the volleyball player to take and they were off walking towards the exit and to the Yukon.

They would not make it.

---

The four had just stepped out of the door when a man dressed in black suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Whoa," Ashley said pushing Spencer behind her, Michelle did the same with Madison, "we don't want any trouble, man." She tried.

"Give me whatever you have," he said lifting a pistol to Ashley's chest.

"Okay, okay, just calm down," she turned slightly to pull out her wallet, when she turned on the man, and punched him in the face, then kicked the gun out of his hand, sending it flying across the asphalt.

He tried to struggle, but she quickly knocked him out.

She stood up brushing off her pants when black dress shoes came into her line of vision.

She looked up and saw Dylan Morrison standing in front of her, gun in hand, "You know, my plan was simple and he couldn't follow the instructions what a shame…" she drawled, "Come on Davies, take me out like him." She taunted.

"Ashley don't, she's not worth it!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Okay, Morrison let's calm down. Put the gun down, please." Ashley tried to reason looking behind Dylan she saw her Yukon pull up and the four girls rush out of it, Sam and Kyla making their way slowly up behind Dylan.

Dylan slowly lifted the gun to Ashley's head, looking over her shoulder slightly, "Take another step Watson and Davies and King High's precious jewel here will be goo on the asphalt." She warned.

The two immediately backed off.

"What the fuck are you doing Dylan?" Spencer said stepping forward.

"Spencer, stay back," Ashley said.

"Now, now let the lady speak." Dylan smiled, "I see this as revenge, you took away my support, you." she flicked the gun in the blonde's direction, "and my pride, for this." Pointing at the brunette again. "So, I am going to eliminate your heart," Ashley had backed away, but the blonde keeper raised the gun to her chest, "by causing hers to explode," she growled, cocking the gun.

"Stay back." Ashley said, hearing footsteps move in their direction, "Michelle, go get Toni, Luigi," Ashley smirked as Dylan raised an eyebrow, "and the rest of them. Whatever happens, keep Spencer safe."

"Oh, how touching," Dylan mocked.

Ashley ignored her, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," the fullback said without hesitation, pulling a reluctant Spencer with her.

Dylan threw a punch connecting with Ashley's jaw. The brunette turned and tackled the other girl to the ground. Dylan dropped the gun, as they struggled to overtake each other. Dylan kicked Ashley off her and moved for the gun.

Ashley quickly recovered, diving and grabbing the gun at the same time Dylan did.

Lucas, Mike and the rest of the guys came running out, students and teachers as well.

"Tony, Luigi, fucking do something!" Spencer cried.

"There's nothing we can do…" Tony said sadly.

On their feet, Ashley and Dylan were fighting for the gun between their bodies, when the gun went off.

Both of them grunted, eyes widening as they stumbled back from each other. Three more shots went off and then complete darkness.

_**To be continued…

* * *

The song used is So Close by Jon McLaughlin**_


	22. Tricky

**I know I am horrible for tricking you but, I think you'll want to read this. So, either read my response to you if you reviewed or jump straight to the bottom for an announcement.**

**Aznsmartalec: Sorry about that I just figure that in reality, there are so many people and so many connections that you get confused as well, trust me I even do when I go back and read it over haha. Suspense is so much fun! Lol**

**Coachkimm: Yep, sorry 'bout that. I won't leave ya hanging .. for too long at least**

**mutt009: Well, hopefully I can deliver on that, granted I wil try to make my next update a little more clear cut. I know all the pieces fell together, they had to for a while at least. OF course, she'd want to get some while hurt, she is Ashley Davies lol… My sentiments exactly, FUCKIN' DYLAN! **

**grangergirl22: This is not the update, but read the message at the bottom and it will have the secret to your update.**

**patriot08: Well, technically I could leave it there lol, I am the author but I won't. Trust me, the update should show up right after this.**

**Music and Reading Lover: Well, wait no longer as the update to this will be followed closely by this.**

**somthgIlike2do: There will be a couple of updates. Ah, yes, Luigi didn't know EXACTLY what Dylass was going to do, that is why they were at Formal.**

**Slushy: You'll have to read more to find out.**

**Bobbyjohn: Well, don't worry you will know… soon.**

**Becci2009: well, meeting the deadlines is all that matters :). **

**Stillbelieveinluv: Well, it wont be a new chapter so much as a new story… :). Ooh, cookies? Well, that may have persuaded me to write more than I had planned haha**

**1ash31: Wow, thanks! **

**Reader-Rabbit93: Thanks!**

**Either you are so mad at me for tricking you, that you didn't even get here or you were mad at me but excited to read what the big deal is.**

**Well, after this is posted, you should look for this little story called Hit It Again: Took Two to the Chest, to get your answers haha :D  
**


End file.
